¿Lo Recuerdas?
by aseret-1987
Summary: La decisión de iniciar un nuevo viaje les traerá un sentimiento que ellos jamás podrían imaginar. ¿Paul aceptara que Dawn lo acompañe en su viaje? Y que pasara durante este… ¿habrá amor o no? Entren y descubran... Please!
1. Introduccion

Hola a Todos:

Bueno como ven hago mi intento como muchos otros aquí de ser una escritora, pero la verdad no puedo compararme a nadie, porque la mera neta que ha leído muchas historias muy buenas, que muchos de ellos dicen no ser buenos escritores, pero a mi criterio ellos son mucho mejor que yo (_hay que decir lo que es la mera neta… ^^_). Porque todos tenemos mucho de escritores solo que unos lo desarrollan más que otros y otros más les gusta gastar su tiempo en esto. Como yo aun que no sea muy buena….

Ya mejor me dejo de tanta palabrería, que yo creo ya aburrí y mejor les presento esta nueva y segunda historia de mi autoría, que espero sea del agrado de todos.

Y recuerden:

*********Pokemon**** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*********

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

* * *

**¿Lo Recuerdas?**

**Introducción:**

Esta historia es la continuación de "Amor Extraño," en la cual habrá un encuentro entre PAUL y DAWN. Donde al principio ninguno de los dos se reconocerá por el pasar de los años, pero al momento de saberlo ninguno de los dos querrá dar paso a sus sentimientos, para así no dejarse enamorar tan fácilmente. Pero lo que sucedido hace 7 años atrás será lo definitivo que traerá a la realidad el sentimiento más puro e inocente entre dos personas, pero también a la vez el más excitante y doloroso amor. PAUL un chico arrogante, con mucho rencor en su interior, ¿se dejara enamorar? por DAWN una chica energética, alegre y algo malhumorada, pero de buenos sentimientos. Ella que recuerda con mucho pesar el recuerdo de aquel beso con el rival de su mejor amigo, que en ella le hizo sentir algo hermoso, el cual nunca había sentido por nadie. Pero para él, ese momento lo ve como el momento más estúpido e imperdonable que hubiese llegado hacer en toda su vida y el cual no le daba la más mínima importancia. Pero el mismo le enseña a PAUL que no siempre el puede tener la razón en todo. Ya que un viaje lejos de donde se conocieron y donde ocurrió ese "imperdonable momento" será lo definitivo para unirlos, y no solo eso también el destino tendrá mucho que ver en esta historia de amor. Una situación de peligro, en la cual DAWN se verá involucrada le hará ver a PAUL que no puede dejarla a una indefensa y vulnerable chica, a la merced de "unos lobos" que hay en Kanto… en lo cual EL ¿aceptara que DAWN lo acompañe en su travesía por Kanto?…

* * *

Summary: La decisión de iniciar un nuevo viaje les traerá un sentimiento que ellos jamás podrían imaginar. ¿Paul aceptara que Dawn lo acompañe en su viaje? Y que pasara durante este… ¿habrá amor o no? Entren y descubran


	2. 1 Una Decisión y Un Nuevo Viaje

*********Pokemon**** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*********

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 1: Una Decisión y Un Nuevo Viaje

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, en el pequeño Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, que desde la ventana del enfrente de una casa, se asomaba una hermosa joven de larga cabellera azul-marino, que divisaba el horizonte. Concentrada en sus memorias, solo recordaba cómo había pasado el tiempo desde ese suceso.

Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que se vieron. Pero ella no había podido olvidar eso suceso tan extraño. Que había vivido con él, el eterno rival de su mejor amigo.

Paul ese chico, tan misterioso, tan arrogante, tan frío, tan solitario y calculador, que no trata bien a sus Pokémon, ni a la gente que le rodea, siendo un chico solitario y sin amigos.

Como había podido ocurrirle algo tan irreal y extraño con él. Algo que hasta ese entonces con sus tan solo 11 años, jamás había podido pensar o imaginar, su primer beso (_en realidad fueron dos_). El Primer beso, el cual aun no tenia dueño, ni siquiera había pensando en eso. Pero como ella podría haber imaginado que ese simple paseo, a esas aguas termales, le hubiera tendido tal sorpresa.

Los años ya habían corrido como el agua en un rio. La vida de Dawn y todos lo que conocía habían cambiado, todos habían crecido y venían haciendo sus propias vidas. Ella ahora era una hermosa joven de 18 años, había crecido como toda normal joven, ahora era más alta que antes, su cuerpo se había desarrollado como cualquier joven de su edad, su cabello era más largo con ese color singular azul-marino y sus ojos seguían siendo de un azul-claro que hechizaría a cualquiera que se topase con ellos.

Sin previo aviso desde la planta baja de la casa, se oyó el grito de su madre que la llamaba para desayunar, Dawn se sobre salto, siendo sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Ella se incorporo de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la salida de su recamara, para ir a tomar el desayuno, el cual su madre ya tendría listo.

* * *

Ya abajo en el comedor, se encontró a su madre, terminado de poner todo lo necesario para el desayuno. Al verla ella, la saludo con una cálida sonrisa, Dawn le respondió el gesto de la misma manera.–Veo que aun no querías salir del cuarto. –dijo su madre, al verla aun con la pijama puesto.

Dawn se sonrojo. –Si eso parece... y es que es una hermosa mañana....– se detuvo y prosiguió algo dudosa. –...y es que anoche… me quede despierta hasta muy tarde… pensando...– finalizo bajando la mirada.

Su madre la vio algo seria, como si supiera lo que estuvo pensando hasta tarde. –Pero sé que todo saldrá bien... no te preocupes– dijo llamando la atención de Dawn. –Porque prepare tu desayuno favorito. – termino, poniendo frente a ella un plato de hotcakes con mermelada de fresa.

Dawn no sabía que decir, ya que su madre parecía siempre saber, lo que le pasaba y lo que le preocupaba, como si fuera un libro abierto. Ella solo asintió y se dispuso a comer.

Su mama sonrió, al ver como Dawn se atragantaba con su propio plato. Ella se dispuso hacer lo mismo, se sentó y empezó a comer. Un rato más tarde.

– ¿Pero ya decidiste, cual será tu nuevo rumbo?....– pregunto llamando la atención de Dawn. –Me refiero a que seguirás viajando...– se detuvo y prosiguió al enfocar su vista en la de su hija. –Porque sé que aun quieres mejorar y superarte como coordinadora y entrenadora, ¿no?- finalizo con una amplia sonrisa.

Dawn estaba sorprendida. –Si...– dijo agachando su mirada -… Porque… ¡Ya se cual será mi nuevo rumbo! ...– se levanto de su lugar e hizo una pose triunfante.

Su madre solo se limito a sonreír desde su lugar y con una gota escurriendo por un lado de su cabeza.

* * *

Era una tarde como cualquiera en Ciudad Recávelo, donde se divisaba un joven alto y de buen ver, de unos 20 años o más de cabellera morada, sentado bajo un frondoso árbol, el cual se resguardaba de un torrente sol, que por motivos del recién llegado verano, resplandecía como el emperador del cielo que es.

Sentado bajo ese árbol, solo observaba a su hermano mayor entrenar con sus pokemon y los suyos propios. El con semblante sereno y duro desvió la mirada hacia un costado, cuando su hermano mayor le brindo una sonrisa.

A un no podía toleraba esa forma de ser de Reggie con él. Ya que por culpa de él, tenía esa compleja personalidad, se puede deber al odio que le dio en el momento en que se entero, que su hermano dejaría las batallas pokemon, eso provoco un fuerte golpe para el, haciendo que tuviera un cambio en su forma de ser. Ya que él lo admiraba.

Ya dejando de lado los motivos, por lo cual el no toleraba a su hermano. Decidió recargarse bien en el tronco del árbol y cerrar sus ojos, para meditar un poco. La meditación lo llevo a un sueño profundo y ese sueño lo llevo a un momento de su vida, el cual, el pensó había ya olvidado. Eso momento fue cuando se encontraba en lugar lleno de aguas termales, y el suceso que vivió con la integrante femenina de un grupo de inútiles como él los catalogaba.

Con un apenas notable color carmesí en sus mejillas, Se sobre salto, a tal recuerdo que pensó que ya no recordaba, y lo había visto como el peor error que había cometido, y no le daría tal importancia, como se lo había propuesto, aunque haya recordado las palabras exactas que él le había dicho a esa chica ese día: " después te volveré a ver a ti sola".

Levanto la vista y vio a su hermano Reggie a solo unos pasos frente a él, con una sonrisa que decía mas de mil palabras, que le dio a entender cuál fue el motivo de su sobre salto. El solo reacciono desviando la mirada, propio en el. Se incorporo de su lugar junto al árbol y se dirigió hacia la entrada trasera del patio de la casa, sin cruzar palabra alguna con su hermano.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, el se dispuso a relajarse un poco, estando en la cocina, se preparo un té y después se dirigió a la estancia. Quería borrar todo recuerdo absurdo de su mente, ya que ese recuerdo con aquella niña no le era de gran importancia.

Su hermano no tardo en entrar por la misma puerta que el. Lo vio entrar por la puerta que dividía la cocina de la estancia. Ya frente a él. – ¿Se puede saber que quieres? – dijo algo fastidiado.

Su hermano lo vio con los brazos cruzados y embozaba una media sonrisa. Un silencio se formo entre los dos en cual se prolongo por algunos segundos. –Se nota que no cambias hermanito, a pesar de los años. – dijo para romper el hielo.

Paul lo miro con su típica mirada de indiferencia. – ¿Eso te molesta? – dijo sosteniéndole la mirada en un duelo a muerte. El cual parecía no iba a tener fin.

–Bueno no era para que te molestes. – dijo sonriéndole y prosiguió. –Pero lo que quiero saber, si aun sigues con esa idea de….

–Claro… –interrumpió a su hermano. –Es algo que he decidido y no voy a cambiar de parecer… –finalizo levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a su recamara.

–*¡Ay! hermanito tu no cambias, pero te hará bien un nuevo viaje supongo* -dijo Reggie mas para sí que para Paul.

* * *

Ya era de noche, ella se encontraba nerviosamente preparando todo para su viaje, el cual iniciaría dentro una semana. –No puedo esperar más para que sea el gran día. –decía para sí y metiendo algo de ropa en su bolsa, pero su madre la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, observando el caos que era la recamara de su hija.

–Tranquila Dawn, todo irá bien solo tienes que relajarte y disfrutar tu última semana aquí, antes de tu partida. –dijo su madre caminando para ayudarla con su caos.

– ¡Pero mama! –dijo volteándose y dejando sé hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para ver a su madre. – ¡No vez que va hacer la primera vez que voy a Kanto! –finalizo con mirada de estrellas en sus ojos.

–Lo sé pero tómatelo con calma ¿de acuerdo? –dijo tratando de sonar disgustada.

Dawn a sintió. –Está bien mama… pero eso no quita que este emocionada ¿ok? –finalizo con un puchero como una niña pequeña.

Su madre no podía ocultar una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Dawn podía parecer toda ya una joven muy madura, pero no cabía duda que aun seguía siendo una niña pequeña en su forma de ser.

Paul se encontraba en su recamara, recostado en su cama, con las luces apagadas, dejando que entrara la luz de la luna por la ventada, la cual se encontraba abierta para que entrara la fresca brisa de esa noche de verano.

El decidió que mañana será el día que empezaría su travesía hacia su nueva aventura o mejor dicho su nuevo viaje. Ciudad Canal era su primer destino, ya que será una gran travesía hacia Kanto, el cual era el lugar principal de su viaje. Pero lo que él no sabía que ese lugar sería el inicio de algo más que un simple viaje Pokemon.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hola a todos:

Como ven esta historia es de una de mis parejas favoritas de Pokemon sobre Paul y Dawn, bueno espero que sea de su agrado, y pues aun no se qué tan larga hare esta historia (aunque espero que no sea muy larga ^^jejeje)

Bueno yo se que a muchos no les parece esta pareja, porque hay muy pocas historias o más bien casi nada sobre esta pareja, en esta página, por lo cual decidí hacer una. Espero no ofender a nadie y pues este el primer capítulo salió algo aburrido a mi parecer, pero bueno prometo que se pondrá más emocionante. ¡Ok! Hasta el próximo ¡¡¡Capitulo!!! ^.^


	3. 2 Choque Insistente

*******_**Pokemon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*********

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 2: Choque insistente

Había transcurrido ya una semana, en la cual nuestros personajes hubieran decidido iniciar su viaje hacia Kanto. Un viaje algo largo, para uno de ellos que tenía que atravesar algunas ciudades y pueblos, mientras que el otro solo dos lugares antes de llegar a su destino principal que era Ciudad Canal.

Paul por su lado, atravesando Pueblo Sosiego, Ciudad Corazón, Ciudad Pirita y Ciudad Jubilo, había llegado a Ciudad Canal en menos de seis días de viaje desde Ciudad Recávelo, pero el barco no zarparía hasta en cuatro días más, por algunos problemas con el clima. Esto lo enfureció mucho, él quería salir lo más pronto posible, ya que él no se catalogaba precisamente por ser una persona paciente, no le toco otra opción que esperar. Anduvo deambulando por la ciudad sin mucho que hacer, esperando para zarpar hacia su ansiado viaje.

Por otra parte a Dawn, le tomo tres días en llegar hasta allí, atravesando solo Pueblo Arena y Ciudad Jubilo desde el Pueblo de Hojas Gemelas. Llegando tan solo un día antes de que zarpara el barco rumbo a Kanto. Ella se sentía muy emocionada en saber que no había perdido el barco, y se dispuso ir al Centro Pokemon para descansar un poco antes de mañana.

* * *

A Paul no le había tomado ni un día, antes de darse cuenta que no hallaría que hacer para pasar el tiempo durante esos cuatro tormentosos días, antes de que el barco zarpara. Tanto fue su desesperación, que termino en la biblioteca de Ciudad Canal, leyendo historia de Sinnoh, de la cual ya había escuchado algo años atrás por la ex-campeona Cintia. Paso dos días, del la biblioteca al Centro Pokemon, hasta que decidió que se tomaría los dos últimos días para descansar bien y tener energía para usarla durante la travesía hacia Kanto, el ultimo día decidió dar una última vuelta por la ciudad antes de mañana, eso del medio día salió a tomar el sol y comer algo por allí.

Dawn había llegado a Ciudad Canal al medio día, decido que iría a comer algo antes de dirigirse al Centro Pokemon. Estuvo paseando por las calles admirando la gente, lo cambiada que estaba la ciudad, y sintiendo el fuerte sol de verano, que deslumbraba imponente en el cielo ese día, noto los cambios que tenia la ciudad desde que la visito por última vez con sus amigos Ash y Brook. Se pregunto qué sería de ellos ahora, que estarían haciendo y si tendría la oportunidad de verlos otra vez ya que se dirigía hacia donde vivían.

* * *

Ella iba caminando tan concentrada imaginando como sería un encuentro con sus viejos amigos, que no puso atención en su andar, hasta que choco con una pared o mejor dicho con un pectoral masculino bastante firme, tanto que hasta la hizo caer al suelo de un fuerte sentón.

– ¡AUCH! –fue la única expresión de ella al chocar contra el piso.

El hombre que choco con ella, se dispuso a brindarle una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. – ¿Se encuentra bien?...– pregunto él en un tono bastante serio, pero amable, mientras ella se frotaba en donde se golpeo.

Ella vio la mano que él le brindaba para ayudarla a incorporarse, la cual ella tomo, pero no fue hasta que estuvo de pie frente aquel hombre que pudo verlo mejor, era bastante alto, lo mucho sobre salía su cabeza sobre la de ella, tenía un cuerpo bien formado (_eso ya lo sabía de sobra, por lo firme de su pectoral ^^_), pero quedo impactada con sus ojos, ojos de un color inusual, amatista bastante profundos, que poseía una mirada muy penetrante.

Él la había levantado del piso de un firme jalón, lo cual provoco que quedaran a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, ella quedo con sus manos sobre su pecho, en lo cual él también pudo admirar la mirada de la chica que había tirado al suelo, y aclarando que fue por lo distraída que venía ella. Él también por su lado se quedo cautivado por sus ojos de un azul-claro como el mismo cielo que los cobijaba en ese momento.

El tiempo pareció de tenerse frente de los dos, hasta que el hombre decidió romper con la magia del momento, separándose de ella le dijo. –No debería salir a caminar aun adormilada –dijo en tono sarcástico, ella se sonrojo. –Porque podría caerse de un sentón. –finalizo sonando burlón.

Lo dicho anteriormente, fue como la mecha que incendio en lado sensible de Dawn, por su lado ella se alejo de él de brinco y le contesto. – ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?... ¡Si usted fue el que me tiro al suelo!... ¡y no yo!... –dijo demasiado enojada, pero aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El solo se musito a escuchar los gritos eufóricos de ella, hasta que se detuvo por falta de aire. –Bueno como ya terminaste, me retiro…. –dijo en tono fastidiado y volteándose para seguir su camino.

Ella se quedo muy sorprendida por la reacción de él, pero a la vez furiosa por la actitud descortés y arrogante de ese hombre. – ¡Cómo se atreve a dejarme con la palabra en la boca! –le gritaba para que él volteara a verla. Pero él seguía caminando y solo atino a levantar la mano en señal de despedida. – ¡Estúpido! –esto último lo dijo para sus adentros ya que el hombre se encontraba bastante lejos como para escucharla.

Dawn decidió seguir con su plan de buscar algo para comer, antes de dirigirse al Centro Pokemon y también haber si se le pasaba el mal humor provocado por aquel hombre, que para aumentar más su enojo, le había provocado una gran impresión, porque no podía negar que era bastante atractivo. Pero sobre todo tenía la sensación de conocerlo de algún lugar, pero no recordaba de donde.

* * *

En el Centro Pokemon, Paul había llegado de su ajetreado paseo, se sentó recargándose algo fatigado en un asiento algo retirado para recobrar fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos recordó el gracioso momento con aquella chica de ojos claros. Le pareció algo gracioso, ya que tenía bastantes días algo tenso y aburrido desde que salió de su casa, con el plan de ir hacia Kanto. Pero nunca imagino encontrarse con una chica, que a su parecer era algo guapa y con ese carácter de los mil demonios, que con un simple chiste se había encendido como dinamita _tiene el mismo carácter de Dawn_ fue la frase que dijo su subconsciente. Se incorporo de golpe en su lugar, clavo la mirada en el piso frunciendo el ceño, sintió algo de enojo por la absurda frase que pensó, se dijo que era una total locura que fuese ella, se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a la recepción.

Unos minutos más tarde llego Dawn, aun venia con la imagen de ese arrogante, descortés pero atractivo hombre de mirada profunda, que choco con ella hacía ya un par de horas atrás. Ella iba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, (aquí vamos otra vez… ¬¬) cuando choco con alguien (¿se va hacer costumbre o qué?¬¬). – ¡AUCH! –expreso al chocar con algo firme, por el impacto sintió que iba a caer, pero dos brazos largo y fuertes la sostuvieron uniéndola junto a un pecho, el mismo del sujeto con el que choco. Ella se sonrojo al contacto de esos brazos que la sostenían por su cintura y por el olor masculino que emanaba ese involuntario abrazo.

El se sorprendió y se alegro sin mostrarlo en su serio rostro de ver quién era. –Mira, mira, ¿A quién tenemos aquí?... –sonó una arrogante pero sexi voz.

Ella se puso rígida al reconocer la voz, se quedo en shock al elevar su mirada clara, se topo con esos ojos profundos que hacía ya unas horas había chocado con ellos. Separo un poco sus labios en un ademan de decir algo, pero su boca no ejecuto palabra alguna.

–Disfrutas en chocar con la gente… -dijo sonando burlón y clavando su mirada en ella.

Dawn pareció explotar de nuevo por la arrogancia en que le hablaba ese estúpido, arrogante y descortés pero atractivo hombre, estaba a punto de contestarle unas cuantas verdades, pero se acordó en la forma que él la había ignorado hacia un par de horas atrás.

El se dio cuenta de la furia que emanaban esos ojos claros, espero can algo de fastidio los gritos e insultos que vendrían de ella, pero fue su gran sorpresa al no recibir ninguno.

Ella cerró sus ojos y apoyando sus manos en su pecho se alejo de él. –Estúpido –fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios, en un tono frívolo.

Él la observo caminar hacia la recepción donde estaba la enfermera Joy, fue cuando pudo admirarla mejor, con sus ojos recorrió esa sitúela femenina. Se dio cuenta lo esbelta y alta que era, con un tono de piel color durazno, toda una belleza natural, y su cabello era lacio y largo que le llegaba hasta su estrecha cintura de color azul-marino… Un momento era del mismo color que _¡el de ella!_ ¿Eso no es imposible, o si?

Por su lado Dawn se acerco a la recepción, siendo recibida por una amable enfermera Joy, ella se dispuso a tomar la poke-bola de su Prinplup para que saliera y así pedirle a la enfermera que le diera un chequeo completo, ya que ella deseaba que él estuviera en buena condiciones antes de salir hacia Kanto. Lo dejo ahí y se retiro a buscar una habitación para descansar.

Ya había caído la noche en el Centro Pokemon, reinaba una paz agradable ya que nadie deambulaba tan noche en el ese lugar a menos que se tratarse de una emergencia. Todos dormían, excepto por dos personas uno de ellos un joven de cabellera morada, que se encontraba recostado en la parte baja de una litera, pensando sobre el posible recuentro con esa chica que se había propuesto olvidar _tengo que descubrir si se trata de ella _se dijo. La otra una bella joven de una cabellera larga y de color azul-marino, se encontraba sentaba junto a la ventana, observando atreves de ella hacia la nada _espero no volver a verlo _se dijo.

* * *

El día más esperado por ambos finalmente ha llegado, Dawn se levanto antes del alba quería salir lo antes posible del Centro, antes de volverse a encontrar con ese hombre. Por lo cual, se despertó muy temprano y le pidió a la enfermera Joy que le diera permiso de salir a esa hora, en la cual aun no abriría sino hasta más tarde, ella acepto si preguntar nada y solo le deseo buen viaje. Dawn salió del Centro con su mochila en mano y el deseo de empezar ya su nuevo viaje.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, Paul se encontraba ya despierto, tenía todo listo y aun tenía todavía dos horas antes de que zarpara su barco, tiempo suficiente para saber por las buenas o por las malas quien era esa chica. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la enfermera Joy, pregunto por ella, le dio una breve descripción y la enfermera le dijo que la recordaba. Pero no le agrado mucho la respuesta que obtuvo, sintió una furia que jamás había sentido en toda su vida, la chica por la que había pedido razón hacia ya un par de horas que se había marchado.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hola, hola:

Bueno aquí dejo mi segundo capítulo de "Lo recuerdas," que espero sea del agrado de todos... espero con mucho, mucho, pero mucho anhelo sus reviews, no importa de qué clase sean para mí son de mucha pero mucha ayuda para darme cuenta que tan buena soy para escribir y me ayudan a seguir, agradezco los dos primeros reviews que he recibido me da mucha alegría que este fic ya le haiga llegado a alguien y le haiga agradado... bueno me retiro y voy a seguir con el siguiente capi... ^_^! BYE...


	4. 3 Noche Inesperada

*******_**Pokemon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 3: Noche Inesperada

El puerto de Ciudad Carmín, el último destino de nuestros dos entrenadores pokemon y el inicio de una nueva aventura para dos corazones jóvenes y aventureros. La última llamada para abordar el barco se había dado ya hacía más de una hora, pero serian tres largos días de viaje hacia Kanto. El sol resplandecía a todo fulgor en lo alto del cielo azul, el barco apenas se mecía, las aguas se encontraba de lo más tranquilas, se podía sentir la delicada brisa salina del océano acariciar la piel. Pero todo este espectacular ambiente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo a un chico que desde que salió de Ciudad Canal, no hacía más que maldecirse por no darse cuenta, esa chica había huido del Centro para no volvérselo a topar.

Paul sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza por sus pensamientos:

-flashback-

Paul se acerco a la recepción. –Buenos días Enfermera Joy –se oyó una voz fría pero amable.

–Buenos días –contesto otra con un tono alegre.

–Perdón por molestar, tan temprano pero necesito algo de información… –dijo cortésmente.

–No te preocupes. –sonrió. – ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

–Necesitó saber de una persona. –empezó y prosiguió – Se trata de una persona…

– ¿Podrías darme una descripción de ella? –pidió la enfermera.

Él dudo un poco de lo que pensaba decir, pero prosiguió. –Ella es una chica… Hm… Tiene el cabello largo… Tiene más o menos esta altura… - dijo levantando su mano a la altura de su boca.

– ¡Sí! la recuerdo –exclamó –Pero lo lamento mucho… pero ella se fue hace como dos horas –dijo.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto él.

–Si… lo siento… ella llevaba prisa por irse… –dijo algo apenada.

–No se preocupe… gracias –dijo él dándose la vuelta y retirándose del lugar.

-fin del flashback-

Paul se abofeteo mentalmente por recordar tan ridícula escena, en la cual no pudo haberse rebajado a más no poder, preguntando por una estúpida niña, la cual era obvió se burlo de él, huyendo para no volvérselo encontrar, y él va como un idiota obsesionado a preguntar por ella, para saber si se trataba de esa niña la cual perteneció a un grupo de inútiles, los cuales el odiaba y mas por la idiotez que cometió con ella hace 7 años atrás, el cual él se propuso olvidar.

* * *

En otra parte del barco, en la popa se encontraba una chica de cabellera azul-marino, el que ondeaba al frente de su rostro por una leve brisa, producida por la velocidad en la cual el barco se desplazaba. Dawn se encontraba en compañía de su Prinplup y Buneary, los cuales se encontraban jugando con otros pokemons que rondaban por el área junto a sus entrenadores. Mientras tanto su entrenadora se encontraba observando como el barco se alejaba más y más de Sinnoh y recordando:

-flashback-

Ella se levanto con dos horas antes del alba, quería salir lo antes posible del Centro Pokemon. Dawn se acerco a la recepción para buscar a la Enfermera Joy, por suerte la encontró revisando algunas cosas.

Se acerco con cautela –Hola…. –dijo apenas audible.

La enfermera volteo apenas había escuchado la voz de Dawn.

–Hola… buenos días. –dijo algo nerviosa.

–Buenos días… ¿pero qué haces levantada a esta hora? –dijo Joy algo sorprendida.

–Necesito salir… por fav…

–No creo que sea una buena hora –la interrumpió y prosiguió. –…Mejor espera a que amanezca –finalizo.

– ¡No!... necesito irme ahora por favor. –dijo un poco nerviosa.

– ¿Cuál es la prisa? –pregunto.

–Por favor enfermera Joy –pidió algo suplicante en su voz.

–Está bien. –acepto la enfermera sin preguntar y viendo la suplica en los ojos claros de ella.

La enfermera Joy y Dawn se dirigieron hasta la entrada, allí ella se despidió de la enfermera y se disculpo por la molestia.

-fin flashback-

Dawn dio un hondo suspiro, recobrándose de su recuerdo y de la sensación de los nervios que sintió al saber que se encontraba cerca de ese chico, que al recordarlo le provocaba un sentimiento algo extraño, un sentimiento en su interior que no sabía cómo definirlo, la mirada tan profunda y penetrante que tenia aquel chico le provocaba una sensación de nervios e inquietud, pero le parecía tan familiar. Ella dio otro profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos, se incorporo de la baranda, donde se encontraba recargada hacia casi una hora, y aun allí de pié dio un último vistazo hacia el frente.

* * *

El día transcurría normalmente llegando a media tarde, el barco seguía su rumbo hacia Kanto, el sol aun resplandecía con toda su fuerza en lo alto del cielo azul, algunas personas disfrutaban divertidas y muy contentas, esa hermosa tarde en compañía de sus pokemons. En la sección donde se localizaba una alberca, se divisaba un grupo de gente como hombre, mujeres, niños y pokemons que disfrutaban aun de ese estimulante sol, que brindaba un calor muy agradable; saltando al agua, riendo y jugando con sus pokemons, era como se podría observar ala gente en ese pintoresco momento.

Dawn vestía un traje de baño, y se encontraba en una silla para sol hacia ya un rato, decidió tomar el resto de la tarde recostada frente al sol, buscando una forma para relajarse y olvidar todo mal recuerdo o sentimiento, que tuviera acusa de cierto chico mal encarado. Ella prestaba mucha atención como sus dos únicos pokemon que la acompañaban en su viaje, disfrutaban también de ese bello sol de verano. Prinplup se encontraba disfrutando de la cálida agua de la alberca, mientras que por otro lado Buneary hacia amistad con un Vulpix, parecían que los dos disfrutaban de un juego de "corre porque te atrapo." Dawn sonreía muy feliz al notar que sus dos pokemon trataban de disfrutar de ese viaje tanto como ella.

No muy lejos de ahí, en otra zona del barco que parecía ser una sala donde se llevaban a cabo Batallas Pokemon, en uno de los campos se llevaba a cabo una, era entre un chico de cabellera morada que mantenía un Magmortar de su lado y el otro un chico de cabellera pelirroja con un Blastoise. Se podría decir que el chico con el Blastoise tendría más ventaja, teniendo muy en cuenta la desventaja que hay entre los tipos. Pero los dos entrenadores llevaban la misma ventaja ya que ningún pokemon perecía dar tregua, el combate era "uno vs uno," ni el Blastoise ni el Magmortar se daban por vencido, la batalla pareció ya darse por definida, cuando hubo un gran choque entre una "Llamarada" (_Fire Blast_) contra una "Hidrobomba" (_Hydro Pump_), se dio una gran explosión provocando una gran nube de vapor la cual cubría a los dos pokemons. Al desvanecerse, se pudo ver solo una silueta de pie y pertinacia a Magmotar, Blastoise yacía un en el suelo inconsciente. Paul dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro, por el triunfo obtenido gracias a su pokemon. El entrenador del pokemon vencido se acerco a él para brindarle su mano como símbolo de gratitud por tan emocionante batalla, Paul la acepto cortésmente sin cambiar su semblante tan serio.

* * *

Desde unas bocinas que se localizaban por todo el barco, se oyó una voz masculina que se identifico como el capitán del barco, él cual anunciaba algo muy importante. –Queridos pasajeros… quiero darles la bienvenida al "Barco Dos Velas"… el cual los invita cordial mente a una cena… que se llevara a cabo esta noche… es una velada un poco formal para darles la bienvenida a este crucero… que los llevara hacia el puerto de Ciudad Carmín en Kanto… y para disculparnos por el retraso que se dio algunos días atrás… gracias por su atención y sin más disfruten de su tarde… los esperamos en la cena… hasta luego. – finalizo el anuncio.

Se empezaron a escuchar algunos susurros que iban desde le euforia hasta de crítica, hablando sobre la velada que se llevara a cabo esa noche. Algo no muy importante, porque la mayoría de los pasajeros asistiría, porque no creo que alguien tuviese algo más importante que hacer esa misma noche.

Dawn ni podía estar más contenta, una fiesta algo con que poder distraerse y divertirse, porque desde que salió de su casa se sentía algo triste por dejar a su madre y algo nerviosa por causa de cierto chico con el que choco, el cual dejo en ella una sensación de inquietud y de desconcierto. Definitivamente asistiría y de ninguna manera se daría el lujo de perderse esa velada, la disfrutaría al máximo. Incorporándose de su lugar llamo su Prinplup y a su Buneary, para dirigirse a su cuarto y así empezar a reglarse, "_Esta será una noche especial,"_ pensó.

Por otra parte Paul se encontraba en su cuarto, meditando sobre esa tan inesperada fiesta que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. La verdad que no estaba de lo más interesado en asistir , porque le parecía de lo mas fastidioso, pero también tenía que poner en claro que no tenía mucho que hacer esa noche, también no podía olvidar que habría ruido por la música, gente riendo y platicando, etc. Situaciones las cuales no le permitirían dormir sino hasta más tarde. Por lo tanto que no le quedo otra opción que asistir a esa susodicha fiesta que no le era de su total agrado, "_Que fastidio tener que ir,"_ se dijo no muy satisfecho.

* * *

La noche llego a las cuantas horas de haberse dado el anuncio de la velada, hacia una hermosísima noche de verano, un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena que le daba un toque romántico y especial a esa noche. En el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la velada, se encontraba listo todo, desde el centro la pista de baile, en un costado varias mesas largas con manteles largos blancos contenían una gran variedad de aperitivos para los invitados, y el resto del salón estaba ocupado de pequeñas mesas circulares con manteles, las cuales estaban listas para la gente que asistiría. Todo estaba decorado muy sencillo pero le daba un toque bastante elegante al lugar, ya algunas personas empezaron arribar al salón, pero aun era algo temprano.

Paul no había llegado con mucho animo a esta susodicha fiesta, por lo tanto que no se esmero mucho en su atuendo parecía muy casual, para una fiesta que sería algo elegante. Su atuendo consistía en unos jeans azul marino, una camiseta de manga larga y botones en color negro, sus zapatos eran de vestir también en color negro. En pocas palabras, su atuendo era sencillo pero lo hacía ver bastante atractivo, porque resaltaba muy bien las líneas de su cuerpo bien formado, también su porte serio y distinguido era irresistible. Llego al salón, buscando una mesa algo retirada para intentar disfrutar algo de esa velada.

Aun en su camarote, Dawn aun no daba mucho crédito de lo que veía frente al espejo, llevaba un vestido corto straple en gris y negro, unas sandalias de tacón alto. Llevaba el cabello recogido en media cola lleno de risos, que caían por sus hombros en un delicado desorden. Tenía que admitir que se había esmerado mucho en su atuendo, estaba muy contenta y sus Pokemon lo notaban, ya que ellos también se lo decían, simplemente estaba hermosa. Dejando a Prinplup y a Buneary solos durmiendo en su cuarto, se dirigió a la fiesta donde ella sentía que le esperaba algo especial e inesperado.

La velada estaba en su punto, gente comiendo, hablando, riendo y bailando era lo que se podía observar, definitivamente una noche bastante alegre y cálida para todos los presentes. Pero para un chico de seria expresión, que veía todo desde un rincón le parecía de lo mas ordinaria, cuando ya un poco harto sintió el deseo de salir un momento afuera para tomar un poco de aire, él ya llevaba casi un hora ahí dentro. Se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal, cuando una persona que reconoció cruzo por uno de sus costados.

Dawn llego algo nerviosa diviso el interior, estaba maravillada y complacida por lo que observaba ahí dentro. Sin darse tiempo en lo mas mínimo de voltear a un costado de ella, y hacia poder ver con quien se acababa de cruzar cerca de la puerta, siguió con su andar hasta dentro del salón. Se dirigió hacia una de las grandes mesas en busca de algo de beber y hacia empezar a disfrutar del ambiente, aunque no pudo pasar desapercibida por algunos ojos masculinos que la captaron desde que llego. Uno de todos esos ojos que la observaban se acerco a ella y la invito a bailar, cosa que ella acepto un poco sonrojada pero emocionada a la vez.

Paul observo con algo de desagrado, como esa chica se dirigía del brazo de aquel chico castaño hasta la pista de baile. No le tomo ni un minuto en reconocerla, era más que obvio que se trataba de ella, la misma chica de Ciudad Canal, la misma chica que salió huyendo, la misma niña de hace 7 años, pero ahora convertida en toda una mujer. Regreso a su lugar, esperaría el momento adecuado para acercarse a ella.

Dawn bailo tres canciones con el chico, cuando necesito un descanso, el chico la llevo hasta una mesa desocupada y dejándola ahí se retiro. Pero Paul no desaprovecho el momento, apenas hubo visto como ellos dos se dirigían hacia una mesa, tomo dos copas de champagne y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

Llego poniendo una de las copas que llevaba en la mano frente de Dawn. –Me preguntaba si me haría el favor de aceptarme una copa. –dijo sonando seductor pero serio.

Dawn dirigió su vista hacia la copa frente a ella y luego al hombre que se la ofrecía, su tiempo pereció detenerse al reconocer esos profundos ojos. "_Es él… Pero como… No puede ser posible…,_"pensó. Era nada más y nada menos que el chico de Ciudad Canal.

Paul observo la total expresión de sorpresa en las finas facciones de su rostro, y sobre todo en sus bellos ojos azules. – ¿O me concedería este baile? –dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta la pista.

Ella solo se dejo llevar, aun esta en shock, no podía reaccionar, la verdad que si le sorprendió bastante encontrarse con él ahí. Los dos estaban en medio de la pista, él sujetándola por su estrecha cintura, y ella con sus brazos sobre sus gruesos hombros, bailando lo que parecía ser una balada, así estuvieron por un rato, en el más completo silencio.

Paul inclino su rostro cerca del oído de ella. –Pase ser que perdiste el habla desde la última vez que nos vimos… Dawn. –la última palabra la dijo en un susurro, que provoco un escalofrió en ella, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

Dawn solo atino a abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, estaba más que sorprendida.

Él supuso que ella ya lo había reconocido. –Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de quién soy. –dijo aun en la misma postura.

Dawn alejo su rostro abruptamente. – ¡No Puede ser!... –lo dijo casi en un grito y totalmente en shock.

* * *

Paul cedió cuenta que algunas parejas que bailaban se voltearon a verlos, por el grito involuntario de Dawn. Tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta fuera del salón, en un lugar algo solitario para que así los dos tuvieran algo de privacidad. Cuando hubieran estado a solas, Paul se le quedo mirando, examinándola muy detenidamente, no podía negar que ella había cambiado bastante, no quedaba mucho de aquella niña la cual él había besado hacia más de 7 años atrás. Mientras ella tan solo podía mantener su mirada clara en esos ojos color amatistas tan penetrantes, los cuales la examinaba tan insistentemente.

– ¿Ya por fin te diste cuenta de quién soy?… -dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Dawn aun lo miraba muy sorprendida. –Es que no… aun no lo creo… –le decía con voz temblorosa.

–Entonces tendré que arreglar eso… –dijo algo amenazante. –…Algo lo cual te lo confirme para que no te quede duda. –finalizo acercándose a ella.

Dawn por inercia retrocedió, viéndose atrapada junto a la baranda del barco. –P... Pe… Pero que pi… piensas ha… hace… –trataba de decir hasta que fue interrumpida por él.

Paul se acerco a ella uniendo sus labios en un beso, apenas había sido un pequeño roce, en el cual pudo percibir lo cálido que estaban eso rosados labios, que el instinto de su cuerpo lo llevo a re-pegarla más contra la baranda y tomándola por la nuca, quiso intensificar el beso. Pero Dawn noto la pequeña presión entre sus cuerpos, lo cual hizo que por inercia cerrara sus ojos y apretó sus labios, evitando así un contacto más profundo. Él percibió el rechazo por parte de ella y notando la tensión en su rostro, lo que hizo que detuviera sus avances.

Él la soltó y se acerco a su oído. –Buenas noches… –le susurro despidiéndose de ella y dándose la vuelta.

Dawn tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda para no caer, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios y no lograba tener equilibrio. _"¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?... De… De nuevo."_ se dijo.

Continuara…

* * *

HELLOOO:

Bueno aquí traigo otro capítulo de "Lo Recuerdas," espero sea del agrado de todos, creo que salió un poco largo, pero bueno solo espero que se a del agrado de todos….

Espero les guste y no olviden los REVIEWS…

Please… ¿sí?

Es algo que no cuesta nada (son FREE _!), pero si ayuda mucho a un intento de escritora….

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo… ¡Besos a TODOS!


	5. 4 Enfrentamiento y Una Respuesta

*******_**Pokemon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 4: Enfrentamiento y Una Respuesta 

Un nuevo día llego, el sol se filtraba por las ventanas y todos los rincones del barco, anunciando un nuevo día que comenzaba. Un nuevo día después de una noche bastante ajetreada espacialmente para Dawn, la cual fue bastante tensa, difícil y sobre todo muy confusa. La cual le removió muchos peros muchos sentimientos en su interior.

Un nuevo día, en un cuarto sobre una cama una chica de cabellera azul-marino y ojos claros era lo que menos le importaba. Sus bellos ojos azules claros reflejaban una inmensa tristeza, confusión, y rabia, su cabeza era un embrollo de pensamientos, recuerdos, preguntas y sentimientos por un chico, él cual solo ahora ocupaba su mente. El rival de su mejor amigo Ash, el mismo que hace mas de 7 años le había dado sus dos primeros besos, y que ahora otro más se sumaba a la lista, él mismo que lo hizo y nunca le dio una respuesta cuando ella lo pidió, pero ahora fue diferente ya que ella no pidió una, el solo se despidió de ella con un ("_Buenas noches…_"). Ella ya no podía más y se decía "_Necesito una respuesta_" una y otra vez sin descanso.

Se levanto abruptamente de su lugar. -¡Necesito una respuesta! –dijo bastante molesta. -¡Ahora si me darás una! –sentencio en voz alta.

* * *

En la popa del barco en una completa soledad, un chico de cabellera morada y expresión seria se encontraba sentado observando el cielo azul, el cual reflejaba que era a un temprano no más de las 8 de la mañana. Su rostro no expresaba preocupación o emoción alguna, pero él se encontraba meditando sobre todo el ajetreo que hubo la noche anterior, todo relacionado con ella, con Dawn. La chica con la que choco en Ciudad Canal, reencontrarla en ese mismo barco que iba hacia Kanto, y sobre todo volverla a besar. "_Como había sido tan estúpido, porque hice eso…, soy un total imbécil,_" se reprendía mentalmente, "_Esa niñita no es nada más que una molestia,_" se dijo. Era más que obvio que él estaba muy furioso consigo mismo y sobre todo con ella, aunque no hubiera motivo claro por qué culparla a ella, ya que él fue el que actuó de esa forma dandole ese beso y no al contrario.

* * *

La mañana trascurrió sin mucho que acontecer, el trayecto era tranquilo cada pasajero en el barco disfrutaba del viaje como quien disfruta de un crucero por el Caribe. Cada persona en el barco vivía su propia vida y sus problemas sin inmiscuir a terceros, como dos jóvenes los cuales hubieran vivido un encuentro bastante inesperado e intenso la noche anterior. Pero este pasó a segundo plano, ya que lo que ahora importaba era prepararse para su próxima aventura, la cual iniciaría en menos de un día y medio. Paul y Dawn se tenía que concentrar en cada uno de sus principales objetivos, como lo eran los Concursos Pokemon y la Liga Añil, eso fue lo que los motivo a iniciar ese viaje y en el cual perece ser que el destino figura otra suerte para los dos.

El tiempo seguía su curso sin detenerse, las horas corrían sin parar y sin esperarlo el día había finalizado con su mañana y su tarde, el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte anunciando que había acabado su jornada del día. En el cual durante su trayecto una joven de cabellera azul-marino y un chico de cabellera morada, se hubieran topado por dos ocasiones durante todo el día, pero en ningún momento los dos cruzaron palabra alguna, seria porque habría mucha gente a su alrededor o porque los dos tenían demasiado orgullo como para rebajarse y humillarse frente al otro.

Pero la noche llego para dar paz a los pasajeros del barco y a dos corazones tan perturbados e intranquilos por sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Dawn se sentía tan pero tan intranquila, tuvo dos oportunidades en las cuales podría haber hablando con Paul pero parece que el miedo y en nerviosismo que le provoca al estar tan cerca de él, fue lo que le impidió hacerlo. Dos encuentros los cuales él solo la ignoro sin darle la mas mínima expresión de importancia a ella, él no quería tener que involucrarse con nadie y menos que su cabeza estuviera ocupada por algo más que no solo fueran los Pokemon.

* * *

Era la segunda noche de viaje, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas sin luna, pero eso no impedía que el cielo obscuro estuviera iluminado. Esto era un espectáculo hermoso y placentero, combinado con la suave y cálida brisa salina que brindaba el movimiento del barco. De esto una joven y hermosa chica era testigo, ella estaba recostada en una silla para sol que se encontraba en la parte trasera del barco, ella sentía como la cálida brisa salina acariciaba su piel color durazno produciéndole un cómodo y tranquilo sueño.

Dawn se había dirigido a la popa porque deseaba disfrutar un poco de una tranquila soledad, ya que en su camarote no lo conseguía debido a sus dos Pokemon, por lo cual tuvo que esperar que estos dos se hubieran dormida para poder salir. Eso de las 10 pm camino por algunos corredores hasta la parte trasera del barco que para esas horas estaría deshabitada, encontró una silla en la cual se recostó para disfrutar del cielo estrellado y la cálida brisa salina de esa hermosa noche de verano.

Paul llevaba dos horas tratando de dormir, pero por un motivo u otro no lo había podido conseguir. Salió del camarote caminando por varios corredores sin encontrarse con nadie, analizo el motivo, seria porque era casi media noche, razón la cual casi nadie o mejor dicho nadie deambulaba a esa hora por el barco. Esto le pareció una magnífica oportunidad de salir un momento afuera y así tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya que el motivo principal de su insomnio fue el extremo calor de esa noche.

Paul camino hasta le baranda de la popa, se sintió bastante relajado gracias a tan estimulante brisa salina que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el cual para sentirse más cómodo solo opto por salir con unos jeans y dejar así su pecho al desnudo (_¡Por dios mi inocente mente! ¡Qué imagen! 0/0!_) Pero cuando por un instinto se vio obligado a dirigir su mirada a su costado derecho, y así toparse con la sorpresa más grata de su vida. Allí frente a él muy tranquila, recostada y durmiendo profundamente en una silla estaba ella, su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de preocupación o miedo en su bello y hermoso rostro de niña. Esa imagen frente a él transmitía tanta paz y serenidad, que lo tentó a acercase hacia donde ella estaba, el hizo lo mismo que ella sentándose y recostándose en una silla que estaba junto a ella, así los dos pasaron un largo rato.

* * *

En el ambiente se sentía un silencio casi sepulcro, pero para nada fue incomodo ya que se podía escuchar el oleaje del océano, parecía que hacia una invitación a entregarse a las manos de un sueño profundo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había recostado junto a ella y observándola de reojo. Se sentía muy extraño al mismo tiempo molesto por su comportamiento, aunque tenía que reconocer que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo la compañía de ella, al contrario le hacía sentir algo nuevo y especial al estar los dos en esa completa soledad. Pero todo ese ambiente tan sereno fue interrumpido.

Dawn empezó a moverse en su lugar un poco inquieta, parecía sufrir de una pesadilla porque aun se encontraba durmiendo.

El pudo oír como ella susurraba de vez en cuando o a veces soltaba aire por sus labios, hasta que por la molestia que soñaba se volteo quedando frente a él.

–No… ahnm… Paul. –soltó ella apenas en una audible susurro.

Él pareció escuchar que ella lo había nombrado, pero pensó que solo fue su imaginación hasta que un grito llamo su atención.

– ¡Basta Paul! –grito, al instante que se incorporaba y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos respirando agitadamente.

Paul también se había sobre saltado por el grito pero no lo demostró, solo opto por girar su cabeza hacia el frente hasta que ella lo notara.

Solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que ella se hubiese despierto acusa por tan perturbador sueño, cuando por inercia desvió su mirada hacia su costado izquierdo.

Él noto como dos ojos claros lo observaban muy sorprendidos e incrédulos.

Dawn tenía los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿Tu… Pero cómo? –dijo incrédula. – ¡Tu ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto casi en un grito y en tono bastante molesto.

Paul no contesto, permaneció con su semblante serio, solo se dedico a mirarla.

Ella enfureció más. – ¡Contesta me! –grito, a la vez que se incorporaba y quedaba hincada en la silla. Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de él, ella se enfureció más. – ¡Con un demonio que me con…! –pero fue interrumpida.

Paul en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie, coloco sus manos en la cabeza de ella, una tras su nuca y la segunda en su boca para así evitar que ella siguiera haciendo escándalo. Dawn trato de zafarse de su agarre pero fue un fallido intento, ya que él soltó la mano tras su nuca y con ella le rodeo la cintura aprisionándola junto con sus brazos, y así acercándola hacia él evito un intento más de escape. La cercanía de los cuerpos hizo que el momento fuera más tenso, la cercanía del pecho desnudo de Paul parecia tener un fuerte efecto en ella porque la puso bastante nerviosa, pero lo malo fue que él pudo notarlo.

Paul acerco su boca al oído de ella. – ¿Ya te calmaste? –pregunto, pero ella se sacudió bruscamente, él la re-pego más hacia él. –Tranquila… Dawn. –le dijo en un susurro y prosiguió. –Tranquila… Solo estoy evitando que sigas gritando y solo hables en voz baja… –le explicaba. –Como vez no es la hora ni el momento para estar haciendo escándalo… ¿Entiendes? – le pregunto.

Ella apenas atino a mover su cabeza en forma positiva.

Él la soltó muy lentamente, primero retiro su mano de su boca y luego soltó su agarre de la cintura.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por algunos minutos en un completo silencio, que pareció que dudaría mil años porque ninguno de los dos pretendía decir palabra alguna. En ese instante fue que Dawn se acordó de lo que en esa mañana se había propuesto a obtener, "Una Respuesta," era lo que ella quería y esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

Paul pudo observar como la expresión de ella cambio drásticamente de ser nerviosa a una más decidida.

Ella cambio su semblante a uno más serio y frívolo. –No tenías porque reaccionar así. –le escupió sin previo aviso.

Una "Pelea" fuel lo que pensó, ella quería iniciar un enfrentamiento con él, pues adelante. –Si no fueras tan escandalosa no hubiera reaccionado así. –dijo embozando una media sonrisa y haciéndola enojar de paso.

Ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. –Pues solo tenías que decirlo y no tratarme así. –dijo casi en voz alta.

–Shh… –soltó poniendo un dedo en sus labios. –No levantes la voz. –dijo en voz baja y sonando burlón.

Dawn enfurecía más y más no entendía como él podía llegar a ser tan arrogante y burlarse de ella al mismo tiempo, sin nunca cambiar su semblante tan serio, como empezaba a odiarlo.

Paul por su lado se incorporo de su lugar frente a ella, parecia con la intensión de marcharse.

Ella lo tomo por su brazo derecho. –No te vayas… –pareció como una súplica.

El se sorprendió por la reacción de ella y no dijo nada.

–Tú sabes que hay algo que se tiene que solucionar. –dijo sonando seria. –Yo necesito una explicación de lo que pasó ayer y hace 7 años atrás. –dijo obteniendo toda la atención del chico. –y esta vez no voy a permitir que salgas huyendo como la última vez que…

–Yo no salí huyendo… –dijo interrumpiéndola y sonando bastante irritado. –…Y tú no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones de nada. –le dijo muy amenazante.

Ella se puso de pie frente a él sosteniéndole la mirada.

–A demás no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en contestar tus estúpidas preguntas. –dijo en tono bastante molesto y volteando para irse.

–O mejor dicho que tienes miedo de contestar. –le dijo burlándose de él. –Miedo a saber la respuesta. –se detuvo al ver como él se volteaba a mirarla. –Respuesta que diga que no te has resistido a besarme. –dijo sonando arrogante.

Paul en un segundo había borrado la distancia que lo separaba de Dawn, tomándola por los hombros la estampo contra la pared tras ella. – ¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! –la amenazo tomándola por el mentón con fuerza. –Porque no me conoces. –le dijo clavando su penetrante mirada en la de ella.

Dawn se estremeció un poco por la reacción de él, pero aun así le sostuvo la mirada. –Pues no te tengo miedo. –dijo soltándose de su agarre. –A demás estoy en todo mi derecho de saber la razón o las razones que te llevaron a besarme en tres ocasiones. –dijo tratando de separarse de la cercanía de él.

Paul puso sus brazos a los costados del rostro de ella evitando así su huida, ella se tenso por no tener escape. –Pues si eso quieres, eso vas a tener. –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Dawn pudo percibir como Paul se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, ladeo su rostro a un costado en un intento de evitar el contacto, pero él la tomo por el mentón nuevamente y la acerco hacia él. Pero ella lo abofeteo para que la soltara, funciono pero eso solo aumento más su furia. Paul la soltó, pero la tomo por las muñecas re-pegándola mas contra la pared y su cuerpo, ella trato de gritar pero fue en vano ya que él la cayo uniendo sus labios. Pero ella seguía con su lucha, en ningún momento le permitió a él intensificar el beso. El noto su resistencia por lo que hizo un pequeño movimiento, en el cual hubo un roce entre sus intimidades, eso provocando que ella soltara un ahogado suspiró, en el cual él pudo introducir su lengua como deseaba. Momento que él no desaprovecho para explorar su boca y disfrutar la suavidad de esos labios inocentes, porque ella dificultosamente podía seguir los movimientos de su lengua y sus labios tan expertos.

El beso se prolongo por un rato más hasta que los dos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Dawn respiraba agitadamente a causa del beso. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto con ganas de llorar pero a la vez bastante molesta.

Paul aun permanecía sujetándola por las muñecas. –No deseabas una respuesta. –le dijo también respirando agitadamente.

–Si… Pero qué clase de respuesta es esta. –contesto soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

El la miraba muy atentamente. –La clase de respuestas que tú necesitas. –dijo poniendo un poco de distancia entre los dos.

Ella no pareció entender lo que él trataba de decirle.

–Es muy sencillo… D-A-W-N. –dijo en tono muy calmado. –Ese beso y los otros no son más que mera diversión y algo de distracción. –dijo bastante serio y seguro.

– ¿Qué? –no podía cree lo que escuchaba. –…Mera diversión y distracción. –repitió sin poder creer esa repuesta. –Pero porque lo his…

– ¡Porque solo quiere hacerlo de acuerdo… o ¿hay algún problema en ello? –lo dijo sin vergüenza.

–Como te a través. –le soltó una fuerte bofetada. –No vuelvas a cercarte a mí… porque tú tampoco me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer. –dijo bastante furiosa.

Paul se coloco una mano en el golpe. –Bueno no te preocupes que eso no volverá a pasar. –quito su mano. –Ya que yo no te conozco. –pauso y prosiguió. –Que tenga una linda noche señorita. –le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para retirarse.

Ella solo vio como él se alejaba del lugar dejándola ahí sola, su cuerpo estaba temblando por el enojo y la furia. Sintió como algo se desgarraba dentro de su pecho, no supo cómo ni cuándo había terminado en el piso de rodillas llorando, su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas y su corazón quedo destrozado. "_Como pude llegar a pensar que el sentía algo por mí… soy una estúpida romántica,_" se dijo antes de levantarse y limpiar sus lagrimas, "_Pero no te preocupes Paul… Que yo tampoco te conozco…_" se dijo antes de retirarse del lugar.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hello a todos:

Bueno aquí está ya el cuarto capítulo estoy muy pero muy emocionada por varios motivos….

Primero: porque es el 4to. Capi.

Segundo: porque disfrute mucho al escribirlo y espero que ustedes lo disfruten al leerlo… ^_^!

Tercero: que no pensé que mi imaginación mede para tanto…. Jejejeje ya que estoy viendo que no soy tan mala para escribir jijijiji

(inner: pero tú sí que conoces la modestia _¬.¬_….

Yo: tú cállate porque sino ya sabes… .

Inner: no empieces que yo te ayude a escribir este capi _¬.¬_…. aunque te pasaste con lo que le hizo Paul a Dawn…

Yo: Mejor no digas nada ya opinaran los lectores… y tú no te des crédito de mí trabajo _¬¬…_

Inner: pues aunque te duela yo vivo en tu cabeza y soy la que teda ideas mensa….

Yo: no me insultes _._ ….

Inner: pues tu dame también mi crédito en este capi_¬-¬_….

Yo: está bien… pero será para el próximo capi… ¿de acuerdo?

Inner: si estoy de acuerdo…. (Nos damos la mano) _hablando en susurro y a mis espaldas__: _Pero en el próximo voy arreglar lo que hiciste…

Yo: dijiste algo o_0?….

Inner: yo no dije nada…. Bueno ya mejor despídete ^. ^

Yo: ya voy….)

Bueno nos vemos y disfruten de este capítulo….

Nos vemos en otro nuevo capi…

Y no se olviden de dejar un review…. PLEASE

Ok

Chao ^_^…


	6. 5 Una Mala Experiencia

*******_**Pokemon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

_*"AVISO: Este capítulo es algo fuerte, contiene un intento de violación, lenguaje fuerte y una pelea, por lo tanto ya están advertidos…^^ ¡bueno ahora a leer!"* _

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 5: Una Mala Experiencia

"_No son más que ilusiones superficiales, sentimientos erróneos que mi inocente e infantil mente de niña me hicieron creer…," "¿Como poder creer que un corazón de hielo tuviera la capacidad de sentir amor, un sentimiento tan cálido y puro que hace inmensamente feliz a la persona que lo siente…,?" "Él… no es más que un recuerdo… un mal recuerdo…,_" pensaba una chica de larga cabellera azul-marino y de mirada clara que estaba ensombrecida por una inmensa tristeza.

Tan solo tres horas más y el barco arribaría a Kanto su destino final, pero Dawn parecía estar absorta a tal noticia, parecía más interesada en ver hacia el horizonte y al cielo que para aportar más a su estado de ánimo se encontraba totalmente nublado. Un cielo gris y nublado era lo que se veía esa mañana, eran más de la 9 de la mañana pero parecía ser más temprano a causa del grisáceo cielo de ese día.

Un chico de cabellera castaña y risada llevaba un rato observando la figura femenina, la cual se encontraba de pie junto a la baranda del barco, ella observaba el inmenso cielo lleno de nubes grises, el que parecía anunciar una futura tormenta.

Muy decidido se acercó a ella. –Hola… –saludo con una sonrisa, colocándose a un costado de ella y mirando hacia el frente. – ¿Que hace una hermosa chica como tú, tan triste y deprimida aquí tan sola? –dijo para captar la atención de ella.

Dawn fue abruptamente sacada de sus pensamientos. –Disculpa… –contesto un poco confundida por lo que él dijo.

–Digo porque tienes unos hermosos ojos azules claros, como para opacarlos con esa expresión tan triste. –dijo recargando su brazo izquierdo en la baranda y mirándola de frente.

Ella se volteo hacia él a un con expresión confundida, realmente no tenía idea de lo que el chico habla o porque le hacía platica.

–Pero que bruto y distraído soy… Donde deje mis modales… – decía mientras se incorporaba y pasaba una mano por su alborotada y rizada cabellera castaña. –Lo siento no me he presentado… Soy Marcus… ¿Y tú eres? –finalizo extendiéndole su mano.

Ella respondió el gesto. –Ahmm... Dawn. –contesto bastante extrañada.

–Imagino que no te acuerdas de mí… ¿verdad? –pregunto.

Dawn asintió alzando los hombros y sonriendo algo apenada.

Él aun sonreía. –Fue en la velada… La primera noche de viaje… Te invite a bailar... ¿ya te acordaste? –le pregunto.

Ella fijo su mirada en él a modo para tratar de recordarlo –Si eras tú… Pero creo que nunca pregunte tu nombre. –ella sonrió apenada.

–Si igual yo no pregunte el tuyo… –sonrio.

Dawn seguía sonriendo, le pareció agradable el chico.

Él cambio un poco su semblante poniéndose un poco serio. –Dawn disculpa… No quisiera sonar indiscreto… Pero… ¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tu tenía esa expresión tan llena de tristeza? –pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Ella desvió su mirada y frunciendo un poco el ceño. –La verdad es algo sin importancia… -dijo muy seria.

–Disculpa yo no quise…

–No te preocupes… –lo interrumpió.

–Pero no pongas esa cara… Mejor sonríe… Eso queda mejor contigo. –le regalo una amplia sonrisa y ella se la contesto.

La conversación se extendió por un poco más, hablaron de cosa triviales, conociendo algo del otro y haciéndose reír de vez en cuando, después de un rato los dos se fueron juntos a desayunar al comedor del barco y ahí permanecieron por un par horas. Dawn no podía negar que de alguna forma le agradaba la compañía del chico. El chico no era nada feo, era alto con buen físico, tenia cabello castaño algo alborotado y rizado, también tenía unos hermosos ojos claros color miel, parecía un niño pequeño cada vez que le regalaba una sonrisa. Ella no podía estar más que contenta por la compañía, después de varios días tan estresantes cortesía de un chico de expresión seria.

* * *

A uno cuantos metros de ellos había una mesa con dos presencias masculinas, los cuales los observaban con mucha atención e interés. Uno de ellos tenía cabello negro y el otro cabello rojizo.

El primero le señalo al segundo que volteara a ver a los de la mesa del costado izquierdo a la de ellos. – ¿Ya miraste a la belleza que esta con Marcus? –pregunto. –Parece ser que ya encontró a una nueva víctima o mejor dicho una chica mas para su lista. –dijo sonando sarcástico.

Él otro medio sonrió. –Si… Parece ser que ese idiota no pierde el tiempo.

–Si él siempre es así. –contesto el primero,

El pelinegro regreso su vista a la mesa del mencionado, para ver como el se despedía de la chica dándole un pequeño beso en su mano derecha, como todo un caballero y después que ella se hubiera retirado se acerco a ellos. –Pero miren que tenemos aquí, mis lindas guaruras…jajaja–dijo en tono divertido.

–Pero mírate no cabes en ti de la alegría… idiota. –dijo el de cabello negro.

–Si… Esta chica es más linda que la ultima. –comento el de cabello rojizo.

–Solo lo mejor para lo mejor. –declaro con orgullo.

–Bueno deja de decir estupideces y háblanos de esa preciosidad. –dijo con ansiedad el pelinegro.

Él recién llegado sonrió y tomando asiento. –Está bien chicos… Bueno su nombre es Dawn… Es del Pueblo de Hojas Gemelas en Sinnoh… Viaja completamente sola… Es la primera vez que visita Kanto. –suspiro. –Tiene 18 añitos… Lo que quiere decir que es virgen… y sobre todo que es todo una hermosura… ¿Qué les parece? –pregunto lleno de orgullo (_es un imbécil -)_

–Pues que mas puedes pedir tiene un cuerpo bastante deseable. –declaro el pelirrojo en tono lujurioso.

– ¡Eres un imbécil con suerte Marcus! –expreso el pelinegro.

El mencionado solo sonrió.

Los tres siguieron hablando sobre la chica y riendo por algún tipo de comentario pervertido que decía alguno de los tres. Mientras ellos seguían con su conversación, en otra mesa que estaba tras la de ellos, un chico de cabella morada y expresión muy seria, había escuchado mencionar el nombre de la chica, lo cual provoco que pusiera atención a lo que ellos hablaban, llego escuchar algo sobre un plan que el principal de esa mesa explicaba algo como que él habría de recibir un futuro premio. Ese tal Marcus decía que obtendría un nuevo nombre para su lista, una nueva víctima, eso a Paul lo puso más que molesto como podía hablar así de ella, de Dawn. Todo eso lo dejo pensando, no sabía qué hacer si buscarla y contarle lo que escucho o quedarse callado, que hacer…

* * *

Finalmente el barco había arribado en el Puerto de Ciudad Carmín así dando por finalizado esa tan larga travesía. Era medio día cuando hubieran desembarcado en la ciudad, pero gracias al cielo lleno de grises y gruesas nubes no se notaba con mucha precisión la hora. Dawn fue casi de las primeras personas en bajar del barco, ya que ella tenía muchos planes para su llegada, uno de ellos y el principal era buscar donde quedarse esa noche que amenazaba seria de tormenta.

Aun estando cerca del muelle, ella se dirigía hacia la entrada de la ciudad cuando fue llamada por una voz masculina. – ¡Ey!... Dawn espera… –escucho el grito y volteo viendo que la voz pertenecía de Marcus, el chico venia corriendo.

–Pero que haces aquí Marcus? –le pregunto extrañada.

El chico respiraba agitadamente. –…Puede alcanzarte… –dijo con algo de dificultad.

Ella sonrió. –Pero ¿para qué?...

–Bueno como habías mencionado que viajas sola… Pues quería ofrecerme como tú guía… Al menos aquí en la ciudad… ¿Qué me dices? – le guiño un ojo.

Ella puso expresión dudosa. – ¿Y tú la conoces? –le pregunto.

–Bueno no vivo aquí… Pero el hecho que soy de Kanto… Meda muchos meritos… ¿No crees?... Los cuales me hacen conocerla como la palma de mi mano. –dijo lleno de orgullo, ella rio.

–Bueno te creeré. –dijo sonriendo.

Él a modo de respuesta le ofreció su brazo izquierdo, el cual ella tomo rodeando con su brazo derecho y así los dos emprendieron su camino.

* * *

Paul había bajado del barco bastante pensativo por esa conversación que había escuchado hacia más de una hora, una conversación que no le había prestado atención hasta que escucho mencionar el nombre de Dawn. La verdad le había molestado bastante que esos "imbéciles" llamados hombres (…_Paul yo te apoyo… ¬¬_) , se expresaran así de ella, no solo eso le preocupo, también el hecho que ellos mencionaron algo de su próxima víctima, eso sí lo alarmo bastante. Él hizo algo que nunca antes se había atrevido hacer por nadie, la trato de buscar después de analizar bien lo que estaba pensado decirle, pero para su mala suerte no la pudo encontrar, busco y busco por algún rato aun en el barco pero no obtuvo señal alguna de ella. Ya resignado decidió bajar del barco, pero aun que él quisiera no podía retirar esa sensación de preocupación de su mente.

El mejor decidió irse al Centro Pokemon para dormir un rato, después buscaría un lugar para comer y regresar al Centro ya que se avecinaba una tormenta. "!_ El Centro Pokemon!… A lo mejor podría encontrarla ahí…. No creo que sería tan inconsciente de viajar con una tormenta que se aproxima…,_" pensó.

* * *

Dawn y Marcus llevaban ya un buen rato paseando por la ciudad, fueron a varios lugares. Visitaron algunas tiendas donde ella compro algunas cosas, fueron al cine y después se dirigieron a un restaurante a comer, la verdad los dos se divertían como enanos a pesar del nublado clima.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que ella comento que se sentía algo cansada y deseaba ir al Centro Pokemon a descansar, el asintió. –Pero antes quisiera llevarte a un lugar muy especial. –le dijo.

Ella pareció dudarlo un poco, pero al instante recordó lo amable que él había sido con ella, por lo tanto acepto encantada.

–Entonces vamos. –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Entonces los dos volvieron a reiniciar su camino, solo habían caminado unos cuantos minutos cuando Dawn hablo. – ¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto, cuando vio que empezó a hacer mucho viento. –Porque creo que la tormenta se está acercando. –le comento.

–No te preocupes solo unas cuantas cuadras más… –le contesto sin voltear a verla y sujetando con fuerza su mano, lo cual a ella le extraño.

Ella sintió la presión en su mano, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando…

–Ya llegamos… –dijo deteniéndose.

Dawn volteo extrañada, habían llegado a lo que perecía ser un callejón solitario. – ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? –le pregunto confundida.

Él no le contesto solo la tomo de la mano con más fuerza conduciéndola hasta el centro del lugar.

– ¡Oye contéstame! –rezongo algo molesta por la actitud de él.

– ¡Cállate! –le dijo muy serio. –Solo vinimos a que me des las gracias. –finalizo empujándola hacia una pared cercana.

– ¿Como que las gracias? –pregunto confundida y algo nerviosa por su cambio de actitud.

– ¿O que pensaste?... Que todo lo que hice fue gratis. –le dijo embozando una media sonrisa.

–Pero yo creí que lo hacías por bue…

– ¿Buena persona? –él finalizo por ella. –Pues creo que te engañe… Mi inocente Dawn –le dijo antes besarla.

Dawn se quedo en shock por el acto, pero después de unos segundos reacciono, forcejeaba para que el tipo la soltara, pero él hizo caso omiso a su intento. Marcus la acorralo contra la pared sujetando sus manos por sobre su cabeza, mientras la besaba con fuerza, su mano libre la poso en su cintura deslizándola por su pierna derecha, la cual sujeto para levantarla hacia la cintura de él, haciendo un contacto un poco mas intimo. Se separo de ella por falta de aire, luego comenzó a besar su cuello con impaciencia ignorando las quejas que ella lanzaba o los forcejeos que hacía para intentar zafarse.

– ¡Suéltame imbécil! –gritaba muy enojada. – ¡Por favor suéltame! –pedía muy nerviosa.

–Porque no te callas de una buena vez. –rezongo. –Yo se que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo. –dijo él antes de volverla a besar.

Marcus ya un poco harto de la posición donde la tenia, la tomo recostándola en el suelo y posicionándose encima de ella, se deshizo de su mochila y sus cosas para tener más comodidad. Ya en el suelo volvió a besarla, pero esta vez ella pareció corresponder, por lo tanto él soltó sus manos para así poder acariciar otras partes de su cuerpo, pero él se llevo una gran sorpresa. Dawn había clavado sus uñas fuertemente en su cuello para alejarlo lo suficiente y darle una fuerte cachetada, ella se alejo de él gateando rápidamente y poniéndose de pie mientras regulaba su respiración.

Ella aun respiraba agitadamente. – ¡AUXILIO! –grito con dificultad. – ¡AUXILIO!... ¡Que alguien me ayude!... –volvió a gritar cuando él la tomo por la cintura tirándola fuertemente al piso, a la vez que se volvía a posicionar encima de ella. – ¡AUXILIO! –ella seguía gritando y forcejeaba con desesperación.

– ¡CALLATE!... ¡Vas a pagar muy caro la que me hiciste! –la amenazo, rompió su blusa de botones dejando a la vista su sostén color rosa, cuando comenzó a llover con fuerza…

* * *

Paul había dormido un par de horas en el Centro, cuando decidió salir por algo de comer. Después de haber ido a un restaurante cercano anduvo deambulando por la ciudad, empezó a caminar un poco más rápido porque había comenzado a llover fuertemente, cuando doblo por una esquina escucho una especie de grito, se detuvo por un instante, pensó que había sido su imaginación, cuando volvió a escuchar otro grito, pero esta vez había sido más cerca, el cual había podido deducir pertenecía a una chica, después de ese grito se volvieron a escucharse otros más. Él empezó a correr siguiendo los gritos aun a pesar de que llovía con fuerza.

– ¡AUXILIO! –Dawn seguía gritando a pesar de que la tormenta se había desatando, ahogando sus gritos.

Marcus trato de besarla otra vez mientras sujetaba sus manos a los costados, cuando ella le escupió la cara. – ¡YA ME CANSASTE PERRA!... – le grito cuando le soltó una fuerte cachetada, dejándola aturdida.

Él desgarro un pedazo de su falda para amarrar sus manos y así evitar que ella intentara algo más. Volvió a besarla con brusquedad, luego deslizando su boca por su cuello dirigiéndose al inicio de sus pechos, los cuales masajeaba con desespero, también acariciaba sus largas piernas con ansiedad, realmente estaña más que ansioso por hacerla suya, por oírla gritar, por sentirse dentro de ella y así dejarse correr en ella…

Paul seguía corriendo hacia la dirección de los gritos cuando se detuvo. "_El último grito se escucho cerca de ese callejón,_" pensó, cuando se adentro en el, paró en seco su carrera al ver la imagen con la que se topo. Ahí estaña Dawn tirada en el suelo húmedo, aturdida casi inconsciente, amordazada de sus manos, su ropa totalmente desgarrada y ese chico encima de ella, besando con impaciencia su boca, cuello, pechos y acariciando con desesperación sus piernas. Ella lloraba desesperadamente a la vez que respiraba agitadamente y temblaba a causa de la lluvia.

Paul no supo cómo, ni cuándo o en qué momento se acerco al chico lleno de cólera, furia, rabia… lo tomo por un hombro haciéndolo voltear, luego lo sujeto por el cuello de la playera para golpearle en el rostro, este cayó al suelo de costado trato de levantarse, pero Paul le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, Marcus soltó un grito por el dolor, sujeto su estomago, pero Paul volvió a cercarse a él tomándolo por la playera para levantarlo y sestarle otro golpe en el rostro, el chico volvió a caer fuertemente al suelo pero esta vez con la nariz totalmente rota y vomitando sangre.

Paul trato de golpearlo otra vez cuando escucho algo. – ¡No!... Ya b-basta… P-Para l-lo vas… a m-matar… –dijo una temblorosa y débil Dawn que apenas había conseguido ponerse de pie, cuando sus piernas le fallaron haciéndola desvanecerse, pero por un rápido movimiento Paul pudo sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo, ella cayo desmayada, él la tomo en brazos llevándosela de allí rápidamente hacia el Centro Pokemon que era el sito más cercano.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado desde que Paul la había encontrado en aquel callejón, ahora Dawn yacía tranquilamente dormida en la cama, en su cuanto, que por a causa de la tormenta ya no habían mas cuartos disponibles, por lo cual él se ofreció a compartirlo, ya que hubiera sido una total locura sacarla del centro para conseguirle un lugar donde pasara la noche, que gracias al cielo no pillo un resfriado a causa de lo empapada que se encontraba. El chico que trato de abusar de ella ya se encontraba en la cárcel, gracias de que él informo a la Oficial Jenny de lo ocurrido, recuperaron sus pertenecías junto con sus dos Pokemon. Ella por su parte tuvo que recibir un fuerte calmante, porque se despertó bastante alterada y gritando por lo que le sucedió.

Paul se encontraba sentando junto la ventana en una total oscuridad, observaba como el agua golpeaba con fuerza el vidrio y de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada seria para verla y comprobar que aun seguía durmiendo. "_No creo que ella hubiera esperado que algo así le sucediera… Porque no pude encontrarla antes…,_" se decía.

Por instinto se levanto de la silla junta a la ventana y se dirijo junto a la cama, se sentó en un costado junto a ella, en ningún momento despego su seria mirada de la chica. "_Porque… porque ese recuerdo se empeña en permanecer en mi mente… Porque tú… Tú no puedes salir de mi cabeza… No entiendo… solo eres una simple chica…,_" se cuestionaba. Paul acerco una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola despacio y suave para no despertarla. "_Me siento tan confundido… Será que me he enamorado… Enamorado de ti… Dawn… Que has hecho conmigo….,_" pensaba mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla. Se acerco un poco al rostro de ella, "_No… No creo que deba… pero te vez tan indefensa… qu-que siento que pierdo las fuerzas en mi… Solo un…._" se levanto por lo que pensaba hacer y se alejo de ella, se subió a la cama de arriba de la litera, se dejo caer en ella, él nunca, nunca se ha comportado de esa forma, realmente necesitaba dormir y despejar su mente, han sido demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

HI:

Bueno pues aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo algo fuerte debo decir, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió… sorry… para unir en el futuro a mi parejita favorita jejeje ^^….

Ya voy en el sexto capítulo y la verdad que estoy más que contenta con esta historia, nunca pensé que pudiera avanzarla hasta aquí…

Desde un principio no sabía si escribirla o definitivamente dejarla arrumbada como otras historias más que solo he escrito lo que vendría siendo el prologo…

Pero mi hermana me insiste que siga escribiendo… Porque si no lo hago me asesinara y me cortara en pedacitos para dárselos a los perros…. ¿lo pueden creer? (_Es muy muy muy mala… y eso que es algo mas chica que yo… lo pueden creer…. Temerle a tu pequeña hermana… _… ¡qué pena! 0/0_)

Bueno antes de dejar esta aburrida "nota de autora"….

Quiero dedicar esta historia principalmente a mi querida hermanita **Mari-Abu** (_como le digo de cariño_) que me apoya (_o mejor dicho me ¡amenaza!_) en que no la deje a un lado…

También a **memoriesofkagome** y a **sombra de maldad **las únicas personas que hasta ahorita me dejan sus reviews… muchas gracias… a ustedes por su apoyo y sus opiniones me ayuda mucho a seguir….

Bueno me despido y como les digo siempre hasta el próximo capi…. ^_^

Att: **aseret-1987**


	7. 6 Trata de Olvidar y Empieza de Nuevo 1

*******_**Pokemon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 6: Trata de Olvidar y Empieza de Nuevo

_Parte I:_

Las primeras horas de un nuevo día llegaron, la lluvia hacia un par de horas había cesado, el cielo estaba obscuro y aun faltaban algunas horas para el alba. Paul había tratado por horas de conciliar el sueño sin conseguirlo, ha sido una larga noche de espera por un nuevo día y también ha sido larga por los interminables minutos de pensamientos y reflexiones, los cuales le provocaron pasar la noche en vela. _"Dawn me gusta… Pero este sentimiento es algo delo cual carezco…, Pero aun así no quera que esté cerca de ella…, La trate mal la última vez que nos vimos …, y ahora con esto… como deberé tratarla…, Estoy preocupando por ella…, Me siento responsable por lo ocurrido…, Quiero ayudarla… pero como….,"_ pensaba una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto en la parte posterior de la litera, una chica de larga cabellera azul-marino empezaba a despertar. Dawn abrió sus ojos claros topándose con un techo de madera, ladeo su cabeza y pudo observar el cuarto en penumbras, pensando que aun era de noche o de madrugada, se incorporo como buscando algo familiar o un punto fijo en ese obscuro ambiente sin encontrar nada. Regreso su mirada a ella y pudo ver que traía puesto un sencillo camisón de color blanco, cuando a su mente llego como un flash lo vivido horas atrás. Ese recuerdo se veía como imágenes estáticas que se repetían una y otra vez, las mismas taladrando en su mente como tratando de revivir esa horrible escena. Ella por inercia se abrazo a sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre ambas, empezó a llorar en silencio, se abrazaba así misma a modo de darse consuelo, pero el recuerdo era insistente y no soportando más dejo que su llanto fuera más audible, para así acabar con el horrible silencio que reinaba en esa obscura habitación.

Paul al escuchar el llanto de Dawn se incorporo de golpe, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho como si de alguna manera él compartía y sentía ese mismo dolor. Un poco indeciso bajo de la litera y ya en el suelo rodeo la cama hasta estar al costado de esta, ahí estaba ella hecha ovillo, llorando, abrazándose y dándose consuelo. Estuvo unos largos minutos observándola detenidamente en silencio, dudando un poco si acercarse a ella o no, pero parece ser que su cuerpo reacciono con mente propia y se sentó a un costado junto a ella, acerco una de sus manos para tocar su hombro izquierdo y así llamar su atención.

Dawn apenas había sentido ese roce en su hombro, cuando alzo su rostro bañado de cristalinas lagrimas, cuando lo pudo notar sentado ahí junto a ella con esa misma expresión seria, pero sus ojos color amatista reflejaban algo mas, "_Preocupación_…," pensó. "_No… no lo creo_…," se corrigió, pero eso no cambiaba nada el hecho de que fuera él, ese chico de expresión seria y mirada penetrante, el mismo que por diversión la beso en tres ocasiones, pero el hombre que por juego del destino se convirtió en su salvador, el único que la socorrió cuando ella se sintió pérdida. Una nueva oleada de lagrimas volvieron a correo por sus mejillas, cuando por un fuerte impulso se lanzo a sus brazos, como buscando una forma de sentir otra vez esa protección que sintió al verlo en ese solitario callejón.

Él sin poder ocultarlo en su rostro, se sorprendió de sobremanera por la reacción de ella, por un instante puso su cuerpo rígido sino los dos hubieran ido aparar al suelo por el acto. Ella se abrazo a su ancha cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello, oculto su rostro en su fuerte pecho para que Paul no la viera llorar y así poder calmar de alguna manera su llanto, sin conseguirlo. Pero él por su lado solo pudo corresponder al abrazo sin inmutarse, sentía ese acto como algo intimo entre dos personas, que una de ellas en ese momento necesitaba ser consolada por el otro en silencio, sin ninguna palabra de por medio. Por lo consecuente Paul con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar la larga y lacia cabellera, deleitándose con lo sedoso y suave que era esa frondosa cabellera azul-marino, también llego percibir el olor a jazmín que desprendía con cada rose inundando sus fosas nasales.

Los dos permanecieron en esa posición por un buen rato, él haciéndole entender que él estaba ahí para ella, para consolarla y ella podía desahogarse sin preocuparse de nada. Hasta que Dawn volvió a quedar profundamente dormida en su regazo, con mucho cuidado Paul se incorporo y la coloco de vuelta en la cama para que pudiera seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Mientras tanto él se tomaba un largo baño, se cambiaba de ropa para salir y hacer algo importante antes de que ella despertada.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más habían pasado dejando ver un hermoso y brillante sol en lo alto del cielo azul, el cual se encargaba de limpiar los restos de tormenta que habían quedado de la noche anterior. En la amplia sala del Centro Pokemon se encontraba un chico reflexivo, Paul tenia algunos minutos de haber vuelto de un muy necesario paseo, el mismo que uso para despejar y aclarar su mente. Porque después de haber salido de la habitación, se dirigió al video-teléfono para hacer una llamada a casa, la cual le dejo una respuesta que no esperaba, la misma llamada que lo dejo bastante pensativo.

-flashback-

En la sala de una casa en Ciudad Recávelo se escuchaba al timbrar del video-teléfono, el mismo que fue atendido por un chico muy alto de cabello largo y color morado-intenso que lo llevaba atado en una coleta. Reggie dio un vistazo para identificar de donde provenía aquella llamada, se sorprendió mucho que esa dirección era la misma de donde su hermano Paul le había llamado el día anterior, desde Ciudad Carmín.

El se apresuro a encender la pantalla, para toparse con la cara inexpresiva de su hermano menor. –Vaya… Paul me sorprendes… No imagine que fueras hablarme tan pronto. –decía mientras sonreía. –Yo pensé que volverías hablar cuando hubieras llegado a Ciudad Azafrán… Pero… ¿Aun estas en Ciudad Carmín? –pregunto algo desconcertado.

Paul guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar. –Sí… –dijo cortante. –Hubo un contratiempo… Por lo cual aun sigo aquí. –finalizo con expresión seria.

Reggie frunció un poco el ceño confundido. – ¿Un contratiempo? –repitió. –Pero que clase de contratiempo fue lo que te ocurrió para que aun estés ahí. –declaro bastante extrañado.

El serio chico a un seguía con su expresión de despreocupación. –Me encontré con Dawn.- le confesó directamente.

Su hermano se sorprendió por lo revelado. – ¿Qué…Dawn? –pregunto confundido. – ¿Dawn la amiga de Ash? –volvió a preguntar.

Paul solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Reggie pareció meditar unos segundos lo confirmado. –Entonces… Una chica fue lo que te ha detenido. –dijo en tono burlón. –Vaya quién lo diría…

Paul lo fulmino con la mirada. – ¡No es lo que estas pensando!… –exclamo bastante molesto.

El otro solo sonrió más. –Tranquilo… Hermano… Yo no estoy pensando nada malo. –repuso Reggie para calmar la ira que se había encendido en los ojos amatistas de su hermano pequeño.

Este solo lo seguía mirando con cara de pocos amigos. (…_La de siempre… ji ji ji :3_)

–Ya tranquilo… Cuéntame que sucedió. –dijo para calmarlo. – ¿Como esta Dawn?... Supongo que se ha convertido en una hermosa chica… –le comento guiñándole un ojo y ganándose la total expresión más sombría del chico.

A Paul le molesto bastante el comentario de su hermano mayor. – ¡Ayer casi la violan!… –confeso bruscamente sin pensar y captando la total atención de él.

Reggie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – ¿Que dijiste? –pareció no entender.

El menor relajo un poco su semblante poniéndose sereno, pero sin cambiar su expresión seria. –Si… Ayer trataron de abusar de ella. –cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

El mayor no dio crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. – ¿Pero cómo fue?... ¿Qué hace ella ahí?... ¿Cómo que casi abusada?... No entiendo… Explícamelo Paul. –le pidió en tono bastante confundido y preocupado, ya que él estimaba mucha ala chica.

Paul suspiro por segunda vez antes de contestar, relato todo desde que se la topo por primera vez en Ciudad Canal, en el barco y por tercera ocasión a su llegada a Kanto, claro omitiendo lo de los besos (_Porque será… ^+^_) También como la había encontrada bajo aquella tormenta, cuando peleo can aquel tipo, como la había llevado al centro y permito que se quedara en su habitación.

Reggie no daba crédito a lo que su pequeño hermano le relataba, estaba el hecho que le sorprendió mucho lo de Dawn, pero sería más su sorpresa de cómo su hermano Paul había reaccionado y como la había socorrido, pero no solo eso también pudo notar el tono leve de preocupación en su voz, como si quisiera hacer algo por ella, pero no tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

Paul quedo en un silencio sepulcro cuando termino de relatar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Su hermano respiro profundo y después de exhalar. – ¿Y ya pensaste que vas a hacer? –le pregunto obteniendo la completa duda en su rostro. –Te lo dijo porque te ves preocupado por ella…

– ¡No es cierto!… –dijo al instante y algo molesto.

Reggie se puso bastante serio algo muy raro en él. –Cálmate Paul… Te lo digo porque te conozco bastante bien… Y a mí no puedes mentirme. –le recrimino. –Eres mi hermano… y puedo ver atreves de tus ojos que estas bastante preocupado por ella… Quieres ayudarla pero no sabes cómo… No tienes la menor idea de cómo hacerlo… ¿Me equivoco? –le pregunto.

El chico desvió su mirada molesto, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo su hermano tenía toda la razón, Paul regreso su mirada a la pantalla. –Pero que podría hacer yo por ella... Por alguien que apenas y conozco. –respondió.

A Reggie pareció iluminársele la mirada. –Porque no la llevas contigo. –le sugirió sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera. (_¡Sí!...muy buena idea Reggie… I love you! ^-^_)

– ¡¿Qué?... –no creyó lo que acaba de escuchar. –Como… Llevarla conmigo… –dijo aun muy sorprendido.

Reggie sonrió de medio lado. –Si… no es tan mala idea… Piénsalo por un momento. –le dijo. –Es muy seguro que ella querrá regresar a su casa por lo ocurrido… Pero si tú le ofreces que viaje contigo… A lo mejor desiste… –pauso al notar la completa atención del chico. –Y a mi parecer a ti no te vendría nada mal que tuvieras algo de compañía durante tu viaje. –finalizo muy sonriente.

– ¡Estás Loco! –le contesto automáticamente.

–No… No estoy loco… Pero ese sería mi consejo…

– ¿Consejo?...

–Si para eso fue tu llamada… ¿No? –le sonrió.

Paul se quedo en completo silencio, nunca se detuvo a pensar el motivo porque llamaba a su hermano.

–Bueno tomare ese silencio como un sí… –prosiguió. –Bueno… Paul me despido… Tengo algo importante que hacer nos vemos. –dijo antes de colgar y dejar a Paul muy confundido.

-fin flashback-

Paul recordó a detalle aquella extraña conversación que había tenido con su hermano, el se encontraba meditando la sugerencia que su hermano Reggie le había ofrecido. _"La verdad a mi me suena una total locura…, Pero pensándolo mejor no sería tan mala idea…, Aunque no me agrada mucho llevar compañía… Mucho menos a una chica… Y menos tratándose de ella… Pero el mayor problema es como decírselo… Te voy a matar Reggie… Juro que te voy a matar…,"_ pensaba.

Él se encontraba sentado reclinado hacia el frente apoyándose en sus brazos, seguía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos sin percatarse nada a su alrededor.

Una presencia femenina se acerco a él. –Siento mucho la tardanza… Pero aquí están sus pertenecías. –se escucho una amable voz.

Paul alzo la mirada para observar como la Enfermera Joy le extendía una bolsa tipo saco de color morado, un par de bolsas que parecían de compras y un par de poke-bolas, él se incorporo para recibir las cosas.

La Enfermera le sonrió. –Espero que ella se encuentre bien. – le dijo. –Y si no fuera mucho problema me gustaría saludarla antes que se marcharan. –le pidió cortésmente.

El apenas asintió. –Si… Pero partiremos hasta mañana. –le confesó.

–Me alegro… Bueno me retiro… Que tengas un buen día. –dijo ella antes de marcharse.

Paul dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida.

Ahora si llego la hora, la hora de ver cómo se desenvolvía el resultado de esa mala experiencia para la bella Dawn. Paul recogió el bolso introdujo las poke-bolas en el, tomo el par de bolsas y otra que el traía consigo, solo algo de ropa que le consiguió a ella y emprendió camino en dirección hacia la habitación. Él iría hablar con ella, ver como se sentía después de todo lo que lloro y cuál era su plan a seguir, deseaba plantearle su plan pero el problema sería si ella aceptaría.

* * *

En la habitación Dawn había despertado notando que el sol ya brillaba en todo su esplendor, recorrió con la vista todo el lugar buscando sus pertenecías sin encontrarlas, solo pudo observar sobre una cómoda una mochila de color negro y gris, "_No puede ser… Paul… ¿Aun sigue aquí?,_" se dijo. Ella se incorporo de la cama y volvió a notar que solo traía puesto ese sencillo camisón blanco, su cuerpo se tenso al instante de sentir que era la única prenda que cubría su desnudo cuerpo, con desesperación busco algo mas con que cubrirse y noto la sabana, la cual tomo entre sus manos para enredarla alrededor de ella. Al instante que vio como la puerta empezaba abrirse, ella por inercia se quedo estática donde se encontraba parada y con cara de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

Paul giro le perilla de la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación, aun con sus pensamientos en su mente e imaginando que la hallaría aun durmiendo se dispuso a entrar, pero fue su gran sorpresa al encontrar la contrario. Ahí de pie frente a él y con una sabana envuelta se encontraba Dawn, tenía una expresión seria pero sus ojos tenían una mezcla de emociones: sorpresa, miedo, tristeza e inquietud, pero sobre todo su luz de inocencia perturbada por aquel canalla. Los segundos y los minutos transcurrían como el viento, sus miradas conectadas como una línea invisible entres sus ojos, sus cuerpos parecían simples estatuas de mármol plantadas en el piso, ella en medio de la habitación y él junto a la entrada sujetando con fuerza la perilla de la puerta.

Dawn lo seguía mirando muy atenta como pensando que estaba soñando, no creía que él estuviera ahí de pie observándola con esa expresión de total serenidad, que ella jamás habría llegado a imaginar ver en su hermoso y varonil rostro. Pero aun así su mirada seguía siendo tan profunda y penetrante, se que vio obligada a desviar su mirada clara y notar algo en sus manos.

Paul pudo ver como ella inclinaba poco a poco sus ojos claros para después fijarlos en lo que llevaba en las manos, él sonrió de medio lado, supuso que reconoció su bolso. Ella aun tenía su mirada fija en ese bolso color morado, cuando noto que Paul había soltado la perilla de la puerta y había dado un paso para entrar a la habitación, mientras ella por instinto retrocedió dos. Él per sirvió su movimiento pero aun así entro por completo al lugar, cerró la puerta tras sí y volviendo a encararla. Los minutos pasaron ya dentro de la habitación, Dawn seguía viéndolo a los ojos mientras Paul caminaba lentamente hacia ella, aminorando a cada paso la distancia entre los dos, colocándose a tan solo dos pasos frente a ella, la chica se sorprendió mucho por la cercanía. El silencio entre los dos era incomodo que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a romperlo.

Dawn trato de controlar sus emociones para poder hablar. –Este yo quería… –dijo en un leve susurro.

–Aquí están tus partencias... –dijo interrumpiéndola y extendiéndole el bolso.

Por unos segundos ella dudo en tomarlo, porque tenía sus manos aferradas a la sabana sobre su pecho, pero ya un poco más decidida ella fue acercando su mano derecha muy lentamente hasta tomarlo.

Pero antes de que ella retirara su mano, Paul se la sujeto con su mano izquierda como evitando que se alejara, Dawn se sobresalto por su acto y lo miro con algo de miedo.

Paul guardo silencio por unos segundos. –También… Te conseguí algo de ropa… –le dijo serio y alzando su mano derecha para mostrándole una bolsa.

Dawn se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, no sabía que decir o hacer estaba paralizada por los nervios y por las emociones que tenía en su interior. Confusión, miedo, tristeza y gratitud, que decirle al chico frente a ella que desde niños solo había sido ajeno a las necesidades de los demás, pero que ahora estaba siendo amable con ella, no sabía que decir, solo podía perderse en esos penetrante ojos color amatista de los que era dueño.

Paul pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos, muy lentamente soltó su mano al ver que ella no se movía y se acerco a la litera. –Aquí te la dejo… junto con estas que son tuyas… –le dijo al colocar las cosas sobre la cama. –Me voy para que puedas cambiarte… –dijo antes de darse la vuelta y echar andar hacia a la puerta.

– ¡Espera! –dijo Dawn instintivamente antes de que se marchara.

Paul se detuvo sin voltearse.

–G-gr-gracias… –dijo nerviosa y apenas en un audible tono.

Él se giro para mirarla de nueva vez a los ojos. –Te espero afuera… No tardes. –dijo serio.

– ¿Esperarme… Para qué? –pregunto confundida.

El sonrió de medio lado. –Supongo que no has comido nada desde ayer. –le declaro.

Pero antes de que Dawn pudiera responder su estomago lo hizo por ella, haciendo un gruñido audible como para dar a notar su nivel de hambre, ella se sonrojo.

Paul inclino un poco su cabeza y desvió su mirada para sonreír. –Creo que obtuve mi respuesta… –expreso al ver el color carmesí en las mejillas de la chica. –Por lo tanto no tardes… Ya que tu estomago está impaciente por comer… –dijo antes de volver a emprender camino y salir de la habitación.

Ella observo como él se retiraba y cerraba la puerta, ella no podía estar más apenada de haber estado en una situación tan tensa y pasar a una bochornosa la verdad no era nada agradable. – ¡Y tú no podrías haberte mantenido callado!… –regaño a su estomago.

Dawn se concentro en cerrar sus ojos y suspirar hondamente, luego se giro hacia donde estaban las cosas que él había colocado sobre la cama, dejo caer la sabana a sus pies para poder examinarlas y ver especialmente la bolsa que señalo como la ropa que le había conseguido. Después busco algo de ropa interior en su bolso y tomándola se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se baño lo más rápido posible, la verdad no quería hacerlo esperar mucho. Fueron más de 15 minutos lo que necesito para bañarse, pero cuando se dispuso a ponerse el par de prendas que Paul le había conseguido dudo un instante, pensó que no le quedarían por el hecho que él no sabía su talla, pero para su sorpresa el pantalón pesquero negro, la blusa de tirantes color verde limón con un letrero en vertical y de letras negras a su costado izquierdo que decía "Happy," le entallaban a tal perfección que ella se sonrojo al instante cuando su imagen se vio reflejada en el espejo, "_Imposible… Como podría él haber adivinado mi talla…,_" se dijo aun perpleja.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras terminaba de hacer lo que hacía en la habitación. Recogió y tendió la cama, acomodo sus cosas de las bolsas en su bolso, se calzo un par de zapatillas deportivas negras que había comprado y se tomo unos minutos para sacar a sus Pokemon, necesitaba verlos, sentirlos y jugar con ellos para que le ayudaran a subir un poco su ánimo, que si no se hubiera vuelto a tirar a llorar. Prinplup y Buneary jugaban un poco entre ellos mientras su entrenadora terminaba de arreglarse, hato su cabello en una coleta alta y se puso un poco de maquillaje para ocultar un poco su palidez. Dawn se alarmo por el tiempo transcurrido, llevaba más de 50 minutos en la habitación desde que Paul se hubiera marchado, con rapidez tomo las poke-bolas de sus Pokemon introduciéndolos dentro, saliendo corriendo del cuarto para ir a su encuentro, porque muy seguro este ya debería estar más que furiosos por su tardanza. Dawn iba tan concentrada en su carrera que no se fijo al doblar por un costado del pasillo por donde venia, y lo último que alcanzo a percibir fue un fuerte impacto contra alguien.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hola a Todos:

Sorry por la tardanza…

Aquí les dejo la primera parte de el capitulo 6…

Sé que soy mala por dejarlo hasta aquí….

Pero…. Don't worry… Ahí viene la segunda parte…

Please dejen sus Reviews…

Hacer click Aquí… Please!...


	8. 6 Trata de Olvidar y Empieza de Nuevo 2

*******_**Pokemon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 6: Trata de Olvidar y Empieza de Nuevo

_Parte II:_

Paul llevaba un buen rato sentado en la amplia sala del Centro Pokemon esperando por una chica, no podía ocultar que ya se empezaba a desesperarse por la tardanza de Dawn, teniendo muy en cuenta que él no es una persona muy paciente que digamos. Él llevaba casi la hora esperando por ella por lo tanto se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducía a la sección de cuartos, se disponía a darla una vuelta que lo conduciría directamente a su habitación, cuando sintió que algo choco o mejor dicho que alguien había chocado contra él, el impacto fue tan fuerte que tanto él como la otra persona fueron a parar al suelo.

Dawn venía a tal velocidad que no tuvo tiempo para frenar y se vino estampando contra alguien. – ¡AH! –fue lo único que ella exclamo cuando su cuerpo entero choco contra algo bastante duro y firme.

Paul soltó un fuerte gruñido entre dientes, al instante que sintió como su espalda chocaba contra el piso y sintió el fuerte impacto de otro cuerpo contra el suyo.

–Lo siento mucho yo no quería… yo solo venia… –decía Dawn nerviosa mientras se incorporaba. –Enserio… Lo siento mucho… Yo no… ¡OH POR DIOS! –expreso al momento que descubrió con quien había chocado. – ¡Paul!…

Él al momento del impacto había cerrado los ojos por inercia, pero los abrió en seguida cuando empezó a escuchar las disculpas de la persona, pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa de Dawn, pero no solo eso pudo notar un fuerte y notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, que se intensifico a más no poder por la posición en que se encontraba los dos. Paul estaba totalmente tirado en el suelo, ella encima de él con brazos y piernas a sus costados no solo eso sus rostros estaban a centímetros de poderse dar un beso. (_La venganza seria dulce ¿no creen?... Come on Dawn! you can do it!… ^-^_)

Dawn al notar la cercanía de sus rostros se incorporo al instante quedando solo apoyada en sus rodillas. –Paul… Lo siento mucho… Yo no quise chocar contigo… Enserio… –decía muy rápido y bastante apenada al chico que yacía a sus pies.

Paul solo frunció un poco el ceño. –Dawn… No crees que esta posición sea algo íntima… Como para estarse exhibiendo a mitad del pasillo. –soltó sonando bastante sereno.

La chica no podía ponerse más roja por el comentario, un semáforo en rojo le habría quedado chico en ese momento, con un brinco olímpico se levanto alejándose de él y le dio la espalda para poder calmar a su pobre corazón, que latía a tal velocidad que amenazaba con salirse por su garganta.

Paul se incorporo sacudiendo un poco sus jeans y sonrió de medio lado al verla como ella respiraba agitada para clamar sus nervios. –No te preocupes… El golpe no dolió tanto.- le dijo para captar su atención.

Ella aun bastante nerviosa se giro para verlo a la cara. – ¿Enserio estas bien? –pregunto algo preocupada.

–Si… –dijo clavando su mirada en ella. –No eres tan fuerte… De hecho bastante débil como para hacerme daño. –declaro él con sarcasmo.

Dawn se molesto por su contestación, algo indignada cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y ladeo su rostro a un costado en señal de descontento.

En ese instante Paul clavo su mirada en el cuerpo de ella, sorprendiéndose bastante por el atuendo que traía puesto, una grata sorpresa debería decir, al traer puesto el conjunto que le había comprado. El conjunto en si era bastante simple, cuando él lo había visto puesto el aquel manqueé de aquella tienda, pero ahora vérselo puesto a ella era una cosa totalmente diferente. Esas dos simples pendas hacían mil maravillas en ella, enmarcando y delineando cada simetría de su grácil y sexi cuerpo.

Dawn por unos segundos sintió la penetrante mirada de Paul sobre ella, volteo y efectivamente la miraba con tanta atención que ella se sentía que la desnudaba con la simple mirada. –Ahora… Me dirás cual era la urgencia... –dijo para despertarlo de su ensoñación.

Paul fue interrumpido abruptamente de su concentración (_¿concentración?...si como no… libidinoso . _) él desvió su mirada y dio un hondo respiro antes de contestar. – ¿No querías ir a desayunar? –pregunto bruscamente con su singular tono de voz serio.

Ella frunció el ceño. – ¿Eh?... ¿Yo?... Pero si yo no…

–Tú no pero si tu estomago. –repuso él sonando burlón.

Dawn sintió como el tono carmesí volvía encenderse en sus mejillas, recordó el bochornoso incidente con su estomago, ella solo ladeo el rostro avergonzada.

Paul le dio una última escaneada a Dawn antes de darse la vuelta y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Vamos… Ya es muy tarde… –dijo muy serio y empezó a retirarse del lugar.

Ella se quedo estática por el tono de voz, _"Como puede cambiar de ánimo tan de repente, en un segundo se burla de mi haciéndome abochornar y al otro sigue con su misma impenetrable coraza de seriedad…, Tu sí que eres muy extraño Paul…,"_ se dijo. Dawn salió abruptamente de sus cavilaciones, cuando observo que Paul ya había desaparecido de su vista y apresuro su paso para alcanzarlo.

* * *

Era casi medio día, el día era maravilloso se podía sentir el agradable calor que brindaba ese brillante sol y la suave brisa proveniente del océano que acariciaba sutilmente la piel, le daban un toque muy tropical a esa hermosa mañana. Dos personas que caminaban de lado a lado eran testigos de este placentero ambiente, pero una de ellas, una chica de cabellera azul-marino parecía absorta a tal escena, parecía sumida en su propio mundo, mundo donde solo se podía reflejar miedo y malos recuerdos. Paul se percato de la reacción de Dawn cuando hubieran salido del Centro, pudo notar el cambio en su semblante de estar algo relajada y alegre, paso a una línea muy tensa en sus cejas como incomodidad al salir ala intemperie, podría imaginar que sentía miedo, miedo a poder toparse con aquel tipo.

El sin pensar mucho lo que hacia se acerco ella, haciéndola detenerse y tomándola por los hombros se inclino un poco cerca de su rostro. –No te preocupes… él ya no te hará daño… -le susurro al oído.

Dawn se estremeció por la repentina cercanía y dejo de respirar por unos largos segundos cuando él le hablo al oído.

Paul noto la sorpresa en sus claros ojos pero no le dio mucha importancia, le tomo la mano con algo de firmeza para incitarla a que volviera a emprender camino, Dawn se sonrojo por el gesto de el chico y sin decir nada se dejo llevar por él. Los dos volvieron iniciar camino, ellos caminaron de esa forma en silencio por unos minutos más, ella sintió ese simple roce como una forma de que él le brindaba protección y él por su lado se sorprendió por su reacción, la verdad es que se maldecía por ser tan gentil con ella, hasta que de un momento a otro él soltó su mano.

Paul se detuvo abruptamente. – ¿Te pares bien si desayunamos aquí? –pregunto de repente y señalándole el restaurante que tenía aspecto de ser algo elegante.

Ella se sobresalto por la repentina pregunta y la seriedad de una mirada amatista que esperaba una respuesta. –Si… Está bien… –dijo en tono apenas perceptible para el chico frente a ella.

Sin espera otra repuesta por parte de la chica, los dos se dirigieron a la entrada del restaurante, Paul como todo caballero abrió la puerta del local para que Dawn entrara seguida de él. Dentro del lugar fueron atendidos por un amable chico, él los condujo a una mesa que se localizaba cerca de la entrada, donde se apreciaba un gran ventanal que brindaba una hermosa vista hacia el mar, el mesero les entrego los menús antes de retirarse, cuando el chico regreso con dos vasos de agua para ellos se dispuso a tomar lsus ordenes. Para el plato principal Paul pidió una simple ensalada y Dawn pidió una combinación de frutas tropicales, el chico se retiro con una amplia sonrisa antes de traer lo ordenado. Los entrenadores permanecieron en silencio que poco a poco se iba tornando algo pesado, ninguno de los dos sabia como entablar o iniciar una conversación, hasta que el mesero llego tan rápido como se había ido ya con lo que ellos habían ordenado. Los dos permanecieron en el restaurante en un completo silencio, solo concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos y degustando sus alimentos de vez en cuando se dirigían una que otra mirada, las cuales no duraban más de cinco segundos.

Después de dos platillos y un ligero postre, Paul se dirigió a la recepción para pagar antes de retirarse y seguido de Dawn abandonaron el restaurante. Los dos jóvenes volvieron a ponerse en camino, caminando sin un destino fijo, caminaban lado a lado en un muy tenso silencio, el mismo que se hacía más y más pesado con cada paso que daban. Porque los dos tenían esa sensación de que querían decir mil cosas, pero a la vez no sabían cómo empezar o que decir, es una de esas situaciones en las cuales nunca imaginabas sentirte tan imposibilitado para hablar.

Dawn deseaba de todo corazón agradecerle por haberla salvado y también de alguna forma agradecer de ayudarla a distraerse para sentirse mejor, después de tan horrible experiencia, pero no sabía porque o como cada vez que tenía el valor de hacerlo, solo le bastaba mirar su penetrante mirada por un segundo para acobardarse, como si le pusiera un parche en la boca.

Paul por su lado deseaba saber, preguntarle cómo se sentía y si acusa de lo sucedido volvería a su casa, sería conveniente proponerle lo que su hermano Reggie le había sugerido, que decir, que hacer, que decirle para romper tan tenso y horrible silencio que había entre los dos.

Paul ya no soportaba esa brecha de silencio que se había formado entre los dos. –Dawn… –la llamo de repente.

Ella sobre salto al escucharlo.

El clavo su penetrante mirada amatista en ella. – ¿Deseas hacer alguna otra cosa? – pauso cuando ella voltio a verlo y prosiguió. – ¿O volvemos al Centro Pokemon? –pregunto en su característico tono serio.

Dawn se detuvo e inclino su rostro antes de responder. –No... Aun no quiero regresar. –dijo antes de volver a verlo a la cara. –Q-quiero… Seguir… P-paseando contigo… –dijo lentamente y muy nerviosa, para luego volver a inclinar su rostro para ocultar su involuntario sonrojo.

A Paul pareció sorprenderle un poco la respuesta pero no lo dio a notar. –Vamos entonces… –dijo antes de reiniciar su caminata seguida por una aun apenada Dawn.

Los dos entrenadores pensaron que sería una excelente idea hacer un pequeño tour por la ciudad, porque lo que tenía Ciudad Carmín eran sitios de sobra donde los turistas podían visitar. Aun que Paul y Dawn no muy bien se conocían o simplemente no tenían una relación de amistad, los dos se hacían compañía como dos simples individuos mas, que solo buscaban disfrutar de un día común, antes de tomar una decisión que definiría el fututo de su reciente e iniciada nueva aventura.

* * *

Los segundos corrían convirtiéndose en minutos, los mismos minutos se convirtieron en horas, los horas que Paul y Dawn pasaron juntos de un lugar a otro visitando y disfrutando. Los dos jóvenes notaron que no fue necesario mantener una conversación de más de cinco palabras para disfrutar de la grata compañía de uno y del otro, solo bastaba con decir o escoger que lujar visitar y el otro aceptaba sin protestar.

El tiempo paso de sitio en sitio hasta que la tarde cayó sobre ellos, el resplandeciente sol a un era visible en lo alto del cielo azul, acompañado de una tenue brisa que refrescaba esa calurosa tarde. En un parque, dos siluetas algo cansadas y sentadas en una banca, disfrutaban de un rico helado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, los mismos que se mantuvieron en un tranquilo y cómodo silencio.

Dawn se encontraba recostada en el respaldo de la banca manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, parecía tan concentrada en relajar sus sentidos para des tensarse y calmar sus pensamientos, porque algunas malas imágenes y sensaciones persistían en aparecer.

Paul se encontraba a su costado izquierdo con la mirada hacia el frente, se mantenía en una posición recta con sus brazos cruzados sobre su fornido pecho, él de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, per sirviendo cada movimiento y reacción de la chica. El llego a notar que a pesar que ella se mantenía relajada, su rostro llego a reflejar preocupación o miedo no supo definir.

Dawn se incorporo un poco de su lugar, pensó que esa era el momento indicado, la oportunidad que estaba buscando desde que lo vio esa misma mañana en la habitación. –Ahmm… Paul… –lo llamo en un susurro.

Paul giro su cabeza para mirarla.

Ella se tenso al tener su atención, pero estaba decidida. –Paul… Yo… Necesito decirte algo. –pauso y noto el tono nervioso con el que hablo pero aun así prosiguió. –Yo… Este… Tu… Yo querer…

–Solo dilo… –la animo al notar que ella no podía formular una frase completa.

Dawn apretó los puños por tartamudear, "_Puedo hacerlo_," se dijo. – ¡Paul!... ¡Yo solo quería darte las gracias! –dijo en un grito al momento que se ponía de pie por inercia.

El se sorprendió por su reacción. – ¿Qué?…

Ella aun luchaba contra sus nervios. –Si… Darte las gracias… Agradecerte por todo… Todo lo que has hecho por mí…. Por ayudarme… Por haberme rescatada… Por defenderme… Por la ropa… Por comer conmigo… Por estar a mi lado… Aunque todo esto para ti es un fastidio… –decía rápidamente. –La verdad que se has hecho más de lo que yo podía pedir… –esto último lo dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

Paul se puso de pie y sin reflexionar o pensar mucho lo que hacía, se acerco a ella y la abrazo sin decir nada.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por el gesto, no podía creer que él estaba haciendo eso, abrasándola, el mismo gesto que hubo entre los dos esa mañana, un simple gesto que la reconfortaba tanto que no podía más que corresponderlo.

El sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, cuando sintió los delicados brazos de Dawn rodear su ancha cintura y sujetándolo con un pequeño apretón, ella apoyo su frente en su pecho, eso hizo que él por un impulso apoyara su barbilla sobre su cabeza disfrutando mas del gesto.

Ellos permanecieron durante largos minutos en esa posición, en medio de aquel parque, sin percatarse que era un lugar público y no la habitación de él, varias personas eran testigos de tan tierna escena.

– ¡Oye! Miran esa linda pareja de allá… –señalo una mujer que llevaba a un niño de la mano.

–Si se ven muy bien juntos. –comento otra que iba del brazo de un hombre.

–El chico en guapísimo… y se ve que la adora… –dijo la primera y prosiguió. –Es hermoso ver que hay hombres que no les da pena expresar sus sentimientos en público… que romántico…

–Si tan solo mi esposo fuera un poco más romántico. –contesto la segunda.

– ¡Oye! –rezongo el nombre a su lado.

–jajajaja –se escucharon sus risas antes de que se retiraran del lugar.

Paul y Dawn aun se encontraban abrazados y con un notable sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas, porque no pudieron hacer oídos sordos al primer comentario de esas personas y los demás que siguieron los dejaron con sus mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza. Los dos se separaron rápidamente y se voltearon dándose la espalda mutuamente.

Minutos más tarde después de que se haiga relajado un poco el ambiente.

Paul respiro hondamente antes de encararla nuevamente. –Dawn… –la llamo recuperando su tono serio, era su oportunidad para hacer lo que venía pensando hacer.

Ella se volteo y muy lentamente alzo su rostro para verlo a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de confusión y vergüenza pero aun si lo encaro.

–Necesito preguntarte algo. –soltó bruscamente.

Dawn parpadeo un par de veces y ladeo un poco la cabeza aun más confundida.

El la miraba fijamente a los ojos y con expresión muy seria. – ¿Ya pensaste que vas hacer? –pregunto sin rodeos.

Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y frunció un poco el ceño. – ¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo muy desconcertada.

–De lo que te sucedió…

– ¿Qué? –Dawn frunció más el ceño.

–Mejor dicho… De lo que te sucedió… Que has pensado hacer… –dijo bastante tranquilo.

Dawn sintió como una creciente oleada de enojo crecía hacia Paul, "_Como se atrevía a recordarme eso, Como me habla de esa manera, y porque de ser tan gentil conmigo ahora era un desconsiderado, metiche…,_" pensó. –Eso es algo que a ti no te importa…- dijo fríamente. –Lo que decida o lo que no… Solo me concierne a mí… –dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con las manos en la cintura.

–Cierto… –asintió él con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

–Por lo tanto te agradezco de todo corazón lo que has hecho por mí… Pero no te metas… –le dijo un poco más calmada.

Paul permaneció muy sereno. –Mejor trata de olvidar y empieza de nuevo… –le aconsejo.

Ella frunció más el ceño. – ¡Que insistente! Y ¡Que terco! –le escupió entre dientes. – ¡Me Largo! –exclamo al darse vuelta.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera dar dos pasos, Paul la sujeto de una muñeca. – ¿Piensas salir corriendo? –pregunto al momento de jalarla hacia él, y sujetar su otra muñeca con un poco de firmeza, para que le mirara de frente.

Dawn forcejeo. – ¡Suéltame!... ¡Yo no estoy huyendo!... ¡Idiota!... –le grito molesta mientras trataba de soltarse.

–Pero si regresas a tu casa… Eso te hará ver como una cobarde. –le declaro bastante serio y con ceño fruncido.

Ella se sorprendió de sobre manera. –Pero tu… C-como… Como lo sabe. –balbuceo Dawn.

– ¿Entonces es cierto? –pregunto.

Ella solo desvió su rostro.

Paul tomo su mentón e hizo que lo volviera ver a los ojos. –Es verdad entonces. –aseguro.

El aun la sujetaba de su mentón. –Eso es problema mío… Si me voy o no… –dijo soltándose de su agarre.

Paul alzo una ceja y dio un paso atrás. –Muy cierto… Pero…

– ¿Pero?... – repitió y frunció el ceño.

–Supongo que es una forma sencilla de evadir el problema… ¿No?...

Dawn guardo silencio.

–Una manera fácil para olvidar… Si… –decía mirándola fijamente. –Pero la manera equivocada… Porque eso solo te hará seguirlo recordando…. Y te seguirá atormentado… Cuando podrías hacer algo… –le dijo fijamente.

Ella se mordió el labio. – ¡¿Pero que quieres que haga yo?... ¡¿Eh? –le grito bastante enojada e inclino su rostro a un costado, sus ojos estaba a punto de soltar algunas lagrimas.

Paul se acerco a ella y volvió a tomarla del mentón. –Eso es sencillo… –susurro acercando su rostro al oído de Dawn. –Si tanto miedo te da viajar sola… Si tienes ganas de olvidar… –pauso al notar como ella se tenso por la cercanía. –Viaja conmigo…

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió como dejo de respirar por un largo momento al escuchar esas palabras. –Que… Q-que dijiste. –dijo cuando volvió a respirar.

A Paul se le formo una sonrisa algo maliciosa en el rostro. –Lo que oíste… Ven conmigo… Has este viaje conmigo… D-A-W-N. –deletreo su nombre, no era nada nuevo ver como él disfrutaba en ponerla nerviosa.

Su corazón latía fuertemente. –E-este… Y-yo no… N-no sé… –Respiraba nerviosamente.

El se incorporo. –No es necesario que contestes ahora… Puedes decirme lo más tarde… –dijo otra vez serio.

Ella apenas y pudo asentir.

–Sera mejor que volvamos al Centro Pokemon… –le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Dawn tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y alcanzarlo.

Los dos entrenadores regresaron al Centro Pokemon antes de que cayera la tarde.

* * *

Horas y horas eran lo que habían pasado desde que los dos hubieran llegado de aquel paseo, Dawn no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas en la habitación, la que ahora era suya, ya que Paul se movió a otra, para que los dos tuvieran su propia privacidad. La noche ya había llegado, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, pero a Dawn era lo que menos le importaba, ella aun no tenía la menor idea de que decirle o contestarle a su propuesta, la verdad la había tomado por sorpresa, ella nunca hubiera podido llegar pensar que Paul la invitara a viajar con él, ni en su más absurdo sueño podría llegar imaginar tal cosa.

Pero estaba decidida, le demostraría a Paul que no era ninguna cobarde, como él le había dicho esa tarde, no señor ella no era eso y se lo demostraría viajando con él. "_Paul… Si para ti esto es un juego o un reto…, pues yo lo tomo…, Te voy a demostrar que no soy ninguna cobarde…, Mucho menos volveré a ser tu juguete de burlas… ¿Me entendiste?,_" se decía mientras salía de su habitación y se dirigía a la del chico en sus pensamientos.

Dawn ya se encontraba frente a la habitación de Paul y con mucha decisión toco la puerta.

Adentro Paul apenas había salido del baño, después de haberse dando una relajante ducha, cuando escucho los sonidos que provenían de la puesta y se dispuso a abrir.

Al abrirse la puerta a Dawn se quedo en shock fijo, pues la imagen que vio era para desmayarse, frente a ella estaba la escena mas erótica, que ella podría llegar a ver en toda su corta vida. Paul estaba frente a ella con el cabello húmedo, solo traía puesto un pantalón para dormir y llevaba su pecho al descubierto, de hecho aun tenía algunas gotas de agua que recorrían traviesamente su bien formado dorso.

Paul noto claramente la mirada fija de Dawn sobre su descubierto pecho. – ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –le pregunto en tono burlón para captar la atención de la chica.

Dawn se sobresalto al escucharlo y al instante se sonrojo, porque cuando él abrió la puerta, ella ni siquiera se había tomado la decencia de verlo a la cara. –Solo vine a decirte una cosa… –dijo muy nerviosa y desviando su vista de la tentación frente a ella.

Paul sonrió de medio lado para después cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. –Soy todo oídos… –le dijo sin borran su media sonrisa y en tono serio pero sexy a la vez.

Ella vio como los músculos de su pecho de movieron cuando él hizo ese movimiento, "_Por Dios Dawn que estás mirando…_," se regaño y buscando fuerzas. –Solo vine a decirte que acepto ir contigo… Acepto viajar contigo… –le dijo con seguridad.

Paul solo la miro algo sorprendido.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hola a Todos:

Pues aquí les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo 6 de mi historia….

Quiero volver a pedir disculpas por tardarme tanto el actualizar…

Pero es que he estado muy ocupada… Sorry

Pero bueno como dicen "_Es mejor tarde que nunca_"… ¿no creen?

Bueno pues me despido y espero que disfruten este Capi….

Y pues nos seguimos viendo…. Bye Bye

No olviden sus Reviews Please…

Hagan click Abajo….

.

.

.


	9. 7 Primera Experiencia Juntos

*******_**Pokemon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 7: Primera Experiencia Juntos 

_Un nuevo sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo azul, un chico alto de buen ver se encontraba al pie de una ventaba, recibiendo los primeros rayos de luz que hacían brillar su rebelde cabellera morada y acariciaban su bronceada piel, su formado pecho se encontraba al descubierto, solo un pantalón de dormir era la única prenda en él. Era aparente que el chico apenas se había levantado, camino uno cuantos pasos acercándose al pie de una cama que estaba al costado de la venta, se sentó y dirigió su penetrante pero serena mirada a una figura que yacía aun profundamente dormida en el lecho. Una hermosa chica de larga y brillante cabellera azul-marino respiraba pausada y tranquila mente, parecía tener un sueño placentero, en su rostro no había ningún tipo de preocupación o sufrimiento, solo apenas era perceptible una diminuta sonrisa que adornaban sus rosados labios. _

_El chico se recostó junta a la silueta femenina, parecía querer disfrutar un poco más de la expresión de su hermoso rostro, en su mano izquierda traía una rosa roja la cual paso por sus gruesos labios depositándole un beso, para después con suma delicadeza acariciar el inocente y delicado cuerpo de la chica. Trazando una línea empezando por su frente, delineando la simetría de su pequeña nariz, acariciando sus aun serrados ojos, siguiendo por una de sus mejillas, rosando apenas sus labios, deslizándose hasta la curvatura de su cuello, encaminarse por uno de sus delgados brazos y para finalmente volver a reiniciar el camino de caricias. El chico seguía moviendo la rosa en pequeños círculos por el inocente rostro, observo por largos segundos esos rosados labios, para luego con la misma rosa acariciarlos, él pudo observar con alegría que sus caricias estaban teniendo el efecto deseado en la chica. _

_Ella soltó un leve suspiro __y en lo único que podía pensar en esos minutos, en los que el cuerpo __está__ entre dormido y despierto, era la sensación más deliciosa del mundo estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, era __una__ sensación que no era exactamente una caricia, era algo más intimo, más personal, más cargado de propósito.__Con eso en mente __la chica__ dejo que esas sensaciones la abrazaran y acariciaran todo su ser, las sensaciones iban y venían como olas que bañan la arena. __Ella__ se negaba a abrir los ojos, a despertar para encontrarse con la revelación de que todo era parte de su imaginación, no quería estaba demasiado hechizada por las sensaciones que la recorrían, pero tenía que hacerlo y ver el causante de tan placentera e insistente sensación. _

_El movió con más ímpetu la rosa por la mejilla y logrando por fin que ella poco a poco abriera sus ojos claros. –Buenos días princesa… –le susurro cerca del oído en tono muy sensual._

_Ella parpadeo un par de veces para adaptarse a luz y fue cuando lo percibió mejor, el único chico que inundaba sus pensamientos, sus sueños, el mismo que era dueño de su corazón y que ahora se encontraba recostado junta a ella. –Paul… Pero que hac... _

–_Shhh… –la hizo callar poniendo la rosa en sus labios. – ¿Cómo amaneciste mi niña? –pregunto. _

–_Bien… –susurro y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

–_Me alegro mucho… –contesto sonriendo algo que a ella le extraño bastante. _

–_Pero que estas haciendo aquí… -le dijo ella muy contrariada y nerviosa. _

_El sonrió. –Ah… Mi pequeña Dawn… Tú sabes muy bien que no podía estar un segundo más lejos de ti… –le confesó. –Necesitaba verte y sentirte cerca… No podía darme el lujo de perderme el verte dormir y ver cuando despertaras… Ser yo el primero que vieran tus hermosos ojos al despertar… Eres tan hermosa… Mi niña… –le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla, poniéndola aun mas sonrojada y nerviosa. _

_Dawn se quedo sin habla, estaba atónita, tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, su corazón latía fuertemente, no sabía que decir o contestar a las palabras del chico frente a ella._

_Paul en un impulso la tomo por la nuca para acercarla a él, sin previo aviso unió sus labios expertos con los inocentes de ella._

_Dawn se sobresalto por el acto, no sabía qué hacer su cuerpo se paralizo, pero pudo percibir que este beso era algo diferente a los demás que llego a recibir de él. Era un beso superficial sobre sus labios, pero para nada era forzado o atrevido, al contrario esa suave, tierno y delicado. Sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerla completamente, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa inexplicable sensación. _

_El por su lado seguía besándola, acariciaba y saboreaba delicadamente sus labios, de un momento a otro fue deslizando sus manos por sus costados, hasta que la alzo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas. Dawn se separo por falta de aire y por el acto de él, ella trato de zafarse de su agarre pero el volvió a tomarla por el rostro, y la beso con un poco mas de intensidad pero seguía siendo delicado, poco a poca la situación se estaba volviendo más intensa e intima. Entre más pasaban los minutos, Paul se volvió mas y mas aventurero en su cuerpo, ella no sabía qué hacer las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo gracias a las caricias de él, era algo que ella nunca antes había sentido y no sabía cómo responder pero tampoco le importaba ella solo se dejaba hacer. Hasta cuando sintió algo de frio, fue que noto como él había retirado sus prendas superiores, dejándola solo con su ropa interior, semidesnuda frente a él, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el broche de su brasier…_

* * *

– ¡ESPERA! –gritoDawn al despertarse de un sobresalto y respirando agitadamente, "_Pero qué demonios… Otra vez ese sueño…_," pensó, "_fue un sueño… un simple sueño…,_"se dijo. Pero cada vez ese sueño se hacía más y más detallado que la última vez.

– ¿Ahora qué te pasa? –se oyó una voz muy seria frente a ella.

Dawn levanto su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada amatista del protagonista de su sueño. –N-nada… N-no es… N-nada… –dijo ella muy nerviosa y desviando su mirada, sintió como ardían sus mejillas de la vergüenza por culpa de el sueño.

Paul frunció el ceño. – ¿Entonces por qué el grito? –pregunto algo irritado.

Ella se tenso. –Fue una pesadilla… –contesto rápidamente. –No es nada de importancia… jejeje… –se rio nerviosa antes de voltearse para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

–Hmm… –expreso el chico antes de volver a tomar postura en su bolsa de dormir.

El cielo aun se encontraba obscuro dando a notar que aun faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer, por lo tanto nuestros dos entrenadores volvieron a retomar su sueño, después de tan bochornoso momento para nuestra querida Dawn. Los dos jóvenes tenían tan solo un par de días de haber salido de Ciudad Carmín, se encontraban acampando en un bosque camino a Ciudad Azafrán, la verdad ha sido un camino largo hablando figuradamente para Dawn, porque ella desde que hubiera salido del Centro Pokemon en Ciudad Carmín, no había podido borrar cierta imagen de Paul recién bañado y ahora hasta lo soñaba en una situación para nada decente. (_Pobre Dawn…La entiendo seria una total tortura para cualquiera… ¿No creen? ^^_)

* * *

Horas más tarde se podía dejar ver un resplandeciente sol que empezaba a levantarse en lo alto del cielo, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Un chico de cabellera morada ya se había levantado, acomodo su bolsa de dormir en su mochila y estaba arreglando lo necesario para el desayuno. Mientras tanto una chica terminaba de acomodar su rebelde cabellera azul-marino, aun a pesar de los años las cosas nunca cambian; terminando tomo una cantinflora y se ofreció a traer agua de un lago cercano, la verdad que necesitaba retirarse un momento para refrescarse un poco y poner su mente en blanco por que al parecer que el sueño seguía fresco en su mente.

Dawn no entendía porque desde que hubiera visto a Paul sin camisa, esa noche cuando fue a responder su propuesta no podía dejar de recordarlo, mucho menos podía ayudar el soñar una escena tan intima con él, ¿cómo podría tener el valor de verlo a la cara? Sin embargo Paul siempre buscaba una oportunidad perfecta para ponerla nerviosa, de un instante a otro ella sintió como sus mejillas ardían acusa de un leve sonrojo, al recordar cómo había quedado su "pacto de viaje."

-flashback-

Dawn tenía la mirada fija sobre su descubierto pecho. – ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –le pregunto Paul en tono burlón para captar su atención.

Ella se sobresalto al escucharlo y al instante se sonrojo, porque cuando se abrió la puerta ni siquiera se había tomado la decencia de verlo a la cara. –Solo vine a decirte una cosa… –dijo a modo de respuesta y bastante nerviosa.

Paul dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado al cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. –Soy todo oídos… –dijo sin borran su expresión y en tono serio pero sexy.

Ella vio como los músculos de su pecho se contraían por el movimiento, el simple acto la dejo hipnotizada, "_Por Dios Dawn que estás mirando…_," se regaño y buscando fuerzas. –Solo vine a decirte que acepto ir contigo… Acepto viajar contigo… –le dijo con seguridad.

Paul solo la miro algo sorprendido.

Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos esperando alguna respuesta o reacción por parte de él.

Él aun permanecía en la misma posición. – ¿Estás segura?... Mira que no te estoy forzando… –dijo serio después de algunos largos segundos de silencio.

Ella desvió la mirada. –No… Yo no me siento así… –confeso. – Al contrario… Estoy feliz… Pero creo que tu… Tú si te sientes forzado a hacerlo… –dijo algo dudosa.

Paul la miro un instante y luego suspiro, para después girarse entrando a la habitación. –Entra… –ofreció. –ella pareció dudarlo. –No tengas miedo no muerdo… –medio sonrió.

Ella sonrojo al ver su sonrisa y desviando su mirada entro.

Paul cerró la puerta tras sí y camino hasta una silla ofreciéndosela a Dawn, ella no quiso tomar asiento y él lo hizo por ella. –Entonces aceptaste… –empezó y ella asintió. –Bueno eso es decisión tuya… –Pauso. – Mas adelante tendremos tiempo de organizar algunos detalles… Pero antes debemos dejar algo en claro… –esto último lo dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

Dawn se paralizo en su lugar por la repentina cercanía de Paul.

Él la miraba con expresión seria. –Antes que nada… Quiero dejar en claro lo que ha pasado entre los dos… –soltó repentinamente. –ella frunció el ceño confundida. –Los besos… –confeso tranquilo.

Ella se sorprendió. –Ese tema… Esta olvidado… –dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

Paul sonrió y mirándola fijamente. – ¿Estás segura? –pregunto con curiosidad.

Ella desvió su mirada para que no descubriera la verdad en sus ojos. –Si… Porque al caso crees que mien…

Pero antes que Dawn pudiera terminar su respuesta, Paul la tomo por la cintura e hizo un ademan de besarla, ella cerró los ojos al instante, espero algunos segundos y no sucedió nada.

Él se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro. – ¿Nerviosa?... –le susurro y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Dawn se tenso por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. –P-pero… ¿Q-qué c-crees que ha-haces?... S-suéltame. –dijo bastante nerviosa y poniendo una mano en el pecho de él haciendo un ademan de alejarse.

Paul seguía sonriendo y parecía renuente en soltarla. –No...

– ¿Qué? –expreso bastante sorprendida.

–Eso era lo que me suponía… –dijo cambiando su tono y volviendo al habitual. –Parece que tengo un efecto bastante fuerte cuando me acerco a ti… ¿Por qué? –pregunto curioso.

Ella se quedo muda.

–Acaso es que yo te gust...

– ¡NO!... –lo interrumpió. –Como puedes pensar eso…. No estoy tan desesperada… ¿Sabes? –decía roja como un tomate y para corregirlo del "error" (_según ella ^-^_)

Paul la soltó y frunció el ceño algo molesto por lo dicho. –Como sea… ¿Entonces todo está olvidado? –pregunto serio.

Dawn respiro hondamente. –Si… Para mí ya está todo olvidado… –dijo tratando de sonar tranquila y segura aunque estaba muy lejos de estarlo.

Él la miro algo dudoso. –Pues si es así… –dijo serio. –Supongo que todo ya quedo aclarado… –finalizo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa antes de retirarse de la habitación.

-fin flashback-

Dawn soltó un hondo suspiro, estaba bastante contrariada porque la verdad se sentía muy inquieta e insegura por saber que le deparara el destino en este viaje y sobre todo a lado de Paul. Pero más que nada si podría llegar acostumbrarse a él y a su peculiar estilo de viaje, en otras palabras viajar en silencio y sin cruzar palabra. Porque la verdad que desde que hubieran salido de Ciudad Carmín apenas y si habían cruzado palabra, solo en uno y que otro momento, solo para hacerse entender o comunicar algo, pero para hacer algún tipo de platica o tener un conversación decente, simplemente no, eso estaba fuera de discusión, el chico solo la ignoraba y listo, por ese lado la chica se ponía molesta e irritada con él.

– ¡Ya Basta! –exclamo en voz alta y delejándose caer en el fresco pasto. "_Ya Dawn… Deja de pensar tonterías y mejor enfócate en tu principal objetivo… En participar en los Concursos de Kanto y atrapar nuevos Pokemon…,_" se dijo y luego cerro lo ojos por un momento para disfrutar el aire fresco de esa mañana.

* * *

Por otro lado a Paul ya le había extrañado bastante la tardanza de Dawn, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla y se dirigió hacia donde la chica había tomado camino, mientras tanto dejaba a sus Pokemon y los de ella comiendo. Solo le basto caminar unos cuantos metros para llegar cerca del lago, se detuvo de repente y la vio ahí recostada junto a la orilla estaba tan relajada y tranquila, que le entraron unas enormes ganas de ir a recostarse junta a ella, pero no lo hizo se quedo una segundos parado a tan solo medio metro de ella solo observándola.

Paul se acerco a ella. –Si no querías desayunar me lo hubieras dicho. –hablo de golpe.

– ¡Ahh! –exclamo Dawn e incorporándose de golpe. – ¡Me has dando un susto de muerte! –le recrimino sujetando su pecho.

Paul permaneció en silencio solo mirandola.

Ella se puso de pie y quedando frente a él. –Me querías matar o ¿qué? –pregunto mirándolo algo molesta.

Él le regreso la misma mirada. –No creo que tenga tanta suerte. –respondió con sarcasmo.

Dawn apretó los puños. – ¡Que estás diciendo! –pregunto bastante irritada.

Paul sonrió arrogante. –Si sigues haciendo corajes… Solo lograras hacerte vieja más pronto… –dijo antes de voltearse y emprender su regreso al campamento.

Ella parecía que echaba humo. –¡Eres un tonto!... –exclamo tomando una piedra del suelo. – ¡Toma esto idiota! –grito al momento de lanzársela.

Paul reacciono rápidamente esquivando el golpe, la piedra apenas había rozado por unos cuantos centímetros cerca de su cabeza, pero la piedra fue lanzada con tal fuerza que fue a chocar contra un árbol que estaba detrás de los dos, lo peor fue que el árbol estaba habitado por un enjambre de Beedrill, los cuales se dejaron ver bastante molesto por haber sido importunados.

Paul se volteo rápidamente dándole la cara a los Pokemon insecto, y caminando lentamente de reversa hacia Dawn. –Ya viste lo que provocaste… –dijo entre dientes al momento de estar a su lado.

Dawn se quedo quieta en su lugar. –Si no me hubieras hecho enojar… Yo no hubiera reaccionado así… –se defendió mientras miraba como los insectos que se acercaban lentamente a ellos. – ¿Y ahora que haremos? –pregunto con miedo cuando los Pokemon les hubieran bloqueado la dirección hacia el campamento.

De un instante a otro Paul observo como un Beedrill se lanzaba contra la chica. –Creo que no hay otra opción... –dijo al momento de ponerse frente a Dawn. – ¡Electivire! –grito con voz gruesa al instante que con sus brazos bloqueo el ataque de aguijón del Beedrill. El golpe fue tan fuerte que los dos entrenadores salieron volando cayendo al lago.

El grito fue lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchado por el Pokemon nombrado, el mismo que se dirigió con tal velocidad hasta donde se encontraba su entrenador, rápidamente de abrió paso entre los Pokemon insecto para tratar de llegar hasta la orilla del lago donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, los mismos que trataban de esquivar los ataques de varios Beedrills que los rodeaban aun ellos estando dentro del agua.

Paul rápidamente al notar la llegada de su Pokemon. – ¡Electivire usa impactrueno! –ordeno; dicho y hecho la enorme criatura obedeció, y lanzado su ataque fue como llamo la atención de los molestos Beedrills.

Dawn atónita observaba la destreza y la fuerza de los ataques y movimientos del Pokemon de su acompañante, la batalla que mantenía contra el enjambre de Beedrills era simplemente emocionante.

El Pokemon eléctrico lanzo un par de rayos mas haciendo que por fin los Pokemon insectos abandonaras el lugar.

Después de varios minutos los dos entrenadores nadaron a la orilla para ponerse a salvo, Paul fue el primero en alcanzar la orilla y saliendo ofreció su mano izquierda para ayudar a salir a Dawn. Cuando ella tomo su mano vio como el chico hizo una mueca de dolor, muy seguro quedo lastimado al recibir el ataque de aquel Pokemon.

Ya fuera del lago y mojados de pies a cabeza, fue como Dawn pudo ver con más precisión a Paul, el sujetaba su antebrazo izquierdo con algo de disimulo pero su rostro no reflejaba ninguna molestia.

Ella se acerco al chico que en ese momento le daba le espalda. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto algo preocupada.

Paul se giro can su misma expresión impenetrable de seriedad. –No es nada grave… –contesto al momento que soltaba su brazo.

Dawn frunció el ceño y se acerco a él. –No seas mentiroso... –lo regaño cuando lo tomo por su antebrazo.

– ¡Agh! –gruño Paul al instante que ella lo sujeto con algo de fuerza.

–Vez que no estaba equivocada… –dijo seria al soltarlo y al ver su gesto de dolor. –Es claro que saliste lastimado… Si recibiste el golpe directamente… Ven volvamos rápido al campamento para curarte… –le ofreció.

Paul frunció el ceño algo molesto. –Yo no necesito de tu ayuda... –advirtió y se volteo para dirigirse hacia donde la chica menciono.

Dawn observo como el tomo camino dejándola ahí parada. –Pues aunque te molestes… –dijo empezando a caminar. –Yo voy a curarte... –finalizo muy decidida.

Él se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esto último y luego se volteo a verla viendo que sonreía.

* * *

Al llegar Dawn fue recibida muy amorosamente por sus dos Pokemon. –No… Ya tranquilos… jajaja… Estoy bien chicos… Ya…jajaja… –reía mientras Prinplup y Buneary le hacían cosquillas.

Paul miro la escena con algo de fastidio, la verdad que no le gustaba para nada ver ese tipo de afecto, desvió su mirada y se dirigió a tomar su mochila.

Ella ya un poco más calmada y liberada por el reciente ataque de cariño de sus Pokemon y se volteo a verlo. –Sera mejor que primero te cambies de ropa. –le sugirió.

Él volteo regándole una mirada muy sobria.

Dawn solo sonrió. –Si… Porque no creo que quieras pescar un resfriado…–dijo ella antes de hacer lo mismo. –Porque yo también necesito quitarme esta ropa mojada antes de que me resfrié... –dicho y hecho tomo su mochila encaminándose a unos arbustos cercanos que usaría como vestidor.

Paul vio como la chica despareció tras los frondosos arbustos, el se giro y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo lo propio con su ropa, la verdad que no fue tan mala idea ya que el empezaba a sentir un poco de frio por toda esa ropa mojada.

Después de unos largos minutos Dawn regreso ya cambiada opto por ponerse el conjunto que él le había obsequiado en Ciudad Carmín.

Él apenas había terminado de ponerse la camisa cuando la vio aparecer, dejo la ropa húmeda y su mochila donde antes se encontraban y luego se acerco a él.

Dawn había tomado unas vendadas y un tubo de crema de su mochila. –Creo que esto servirá. –dijo sonriendo y mostrándole a él lo que llevaba en las manos.

Paul la miro indiferente mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. –Ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda… Por lo tanto no voy a dejar que me cu...

–Y yo te dije que aunque te molestes... –lo interrumpió. –Te voy a curar esa herida... –y dicho esto se acerco a él.

–Dawn no insistas… Porque no voy a dejar que me toques... –contesto enojado cuando esta hacia ademan de tomar su mano.

Ella no hizo mucho caso en el tono en que él le hablaba, lo tomo de su mano y subió la manga de su playera azul.

Paul trato de soltarse. – ¡Agh! –se lastimo.

–No te muevas… ¡Ay! Paul... Pareces un niño berrinchudo. –se quejo.

El frunció el ceño. –Entiende que no necesito de tu ayuda…

– ¡Puedes callarte y sentarte de una buena vez!… ¡Para que pueda curarte mejor!… –le demando con mirada muy seria.

Paul le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, pudo reflejarse y perderse un momento en esos hermosos ojos azules claros, en ellos se podía ver seriedad y preocupación a la vez, y como un niño que lo acaban de regañar obedeció lo mandado por la chica peli-azul.

Dawn sonrió triunfante. –Bueno voy a empezar… –dijo cuando se sentó en el suelo junto a él y abría el tubo de crema. –Yo no entiendo porque eres tan terco… -decía ella mientras colocaba un poco de crema en su mano.

Él la miraba fijamente era claro que están molesto. – Hmp… –exclamo enojado.

Ella ni siquiera notaba el modo de cómo él la miraba. –No te va a pasar nada si yo curo tu herida… –seguía hablando mientras ponía la crema de su mano directamente en el golpe.

Paul soltó un leve quejido y puso una mueca de dolor.

Dawn al escucharlo lo volteo a ver rápidamente. – ¿Te lastime? –pregunto bastante preocupada. –Lo siento yo no quise…

–Termina rápido quieres… –la interrumpió, él puso su rostro de lado.

Ella guardo silencio y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo, pero esta vez con mucho más cuidado.

Él puedo notar el cuidado y dedicación que esta vez ella ponía en su curación, sintió como sus mejillas cobraban un color carmesí, ladeo su rostro para que la chica no lo notara.

Dawn sin mirarlo sonrió. –Gracias… –dijo en un susurro.

Paul la miro de nuevo con gesto confuso. – ¿Qué?

–Gracias… –volvió a repetir. –Por salvarme otra vez… Por haberte interpuesto entre ese Pokemon y yo… Ese ataque venía dirigido así a mí… –lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente.

Paul sintió como el aire se le fue de los pulmones y un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió enteramente, inclino su rostro para ocultar su rostro porque él estaba muy seguro que sus mejillas se volvieron a encender. –Date prisa… Aun no hemos desayunado. –dijo cortante pero estaba seguro que su voz de escucho nerviosa.

Dawn regreso a hacer lo que hacía, término de untar la crema por el antebrazo y finalmente lo vendo para que la pomada hiciera su trabajo.

* * *

Más tarde los dos entrenadores se sentaron a desayunar en un completo silencio. Pero en esta ocasión no fue nada incomodo. Después del desayuno Dawn se encargo de la ropa húmeda, con una cuerda que Paul traía en su mochila fue que pudo poner acercar la ropa. Paul por su lado se alejo del campamento para entrenar un poco, se alejo lo bastante para no incomodar a la chica y él tener el espacio deseado para lo que quería hacer. Dejo salir a su Electivire y su Torterra, así fue como inicio su entrenamiento haciendo que sus Pokemon tuvieran una batalla entre ellos. Después de un largo rato, las dos enormes criaturas mantenían una batalla intensa y emocionante, porque al igual que su entrenador ellos dos con el pasar de los años también habían cambiado, ahora era dos Pokemon de alto nivel.

Pero Paul aun a pesar de tener la vista enfocada en la batalla, su mente parecía estar en otro lugar o mejor dicho estaba ocupada pensando en alguien más. Una chica de cabellera larga y color azul-marino era la persona que en esos momentos inundaba sus pensamientos, no solos eso sino que por unos largos segundos se puso a reflexionar sobre que desde que hubieran iniciado su aventura apenas y los dos se hablaban. Pero esa mañana se dio cuenta que de alguna manera la compañía de la chica y la cercanía de ella no le desagradaba del todo, al contrario era algo agradable, pero era claro que él no lo daría a notar y mucho menos decírselo, "_Supongo que después de todo… No será una pesadilla viajar juntos como lo pensaba… Tener esa experiencia juntos…,_" se dijo antes de volver a poner su atención al entrenamiento.

Para cuando la tarde cayó sobre los dos entrenadores, ellos ya se encontraban rumbo a Ciudad Azafrán ya que aun les faltaban algunas cuantas horas más de viaje, que antes de que cayera la noche sobre ellos, deseaban llegar a su destino y así enfrentar sus desafíos, una Batalla de Gimnasio y un Concurso Pokemon.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hola a Todos:

Pues aquí llego el capitulo 7, espero sea del agrado de todos los que lo esperaban y de los nuevos que lo visitan…

Antes que nada quiero dar un aviso o mejor dicho que me dieran su opinión sobre una propuesta que tuve…

Bueno aquí va… Pues resulta que esta semana acabo de recibir un comentario anónimo de **NiataMC96** que me pide dos cosas:

Si podría hacer que Paul y Dawn estuvieran juntos (Hablando de que tengan intimidad)

Que si podría hacer llorar a Paul por algo.

Bueno me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones y sus críticas en un review…

Si algunos tiene duda si seré buena para escribir alguna una historia de tipo lemon, Pues me gustaría que visitaran mi historia "**Por Celos**" es también de Ikarishipping… y si no fuera mucho pedir me encantaría que me dejaran saber que les parece, no es algo tan explicito pero es mi primer intento de algo más de contenido para adultos… Por favor me gustaría que dejaran aunque sea un pequeño review en aquella historia….

Y antes de terminar me gustaría agradecer a:

**Sombra de Maldad**

**memoriesofkagome**

**sakuraloki**

**Aleciram **(mi hermanita)

Gracias chichos por apoyarme y seguirme… sus críticas y ánimos me alientan a seguir escribiendo esta historia….

Bueno ahora si hasta el próximo capi….

Y no olvide hacer CLICK abajo

.

.

.


	10. 8 Una Vieja y Nueva Amistad

*******_**Pokemon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 8: Una Vieja y Nueva Amistad

Un brillante color naranja-rojizo se pintaba en lo alto del cielo, reflejando el hermoso atardecer en Ciudad Celeste. Una bella chica de ondeante y larga cabellera color naranja era testigo, su cabello se mecía por la brisa que se dejaba sentir gracias a que ella se encontraba en lo alto del balcón de su habitación. Ese espectáculo era una rutina que la chica de bellos ojos verde-mar nunca se perdía, se convirtió en una forma de relajación desde que hubiera tomado el cargo como líder del Gimnasio, una muy difícil y ardua tarea para una niña que era en ese entonces. Ahora ya convertida en toda una hermosa joven de 21 años, es una de las más renombradas líderes de la región de Kanto, reconocida por su gran habilidad con los Pokémon tipo agua, a pesar de que ella no es coordinadora, tiene un cierto estilo y destreza en las batallas que realiza, sobre todo su gran rudeza en combate simplemente toda una amazona.

En el amor, muchos del sector masculino se preguntaban si tal belleza se encontraba sola o algún hombre era dichoso de ser dueño de sus pensamientos y su corazón, pero no solo ese alguien era dueño en esos aspectos, si no que ya formaba parte de su vida presente y en un tiempo no muy lejano en su vida futura. Ash Ketchum era el nombre del afortunado de ser dueño del corazón apasionado de Misty Waterflower; un joven de 21 años, alto, piel bronceada, cuerpo marcado, cabellera negra y dueño de unos cautivantes y vivaces ojos almendrados; un Maestro Pokémon, título ganado con esfuerzo y trabajo, el mismo que le ha traído reconocimiento y fama en la región que lo vio nacer.

El sol aun daba sus últimos indicios de vida, la joven de iris verde-mar suspiraba por enésima vez, su rostro expresaba nerviosismo y ansiedad. Mientras tanto desde el umbral de la puerta un joven alto y apuesto la recorría con la mirada. –Mist… –sonó una gruesa y serena voz tras ella. –Tranquila… Yo se que se caerán muy bien… –dijo el chico cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. –Por lo tanto cambia esa cara de preocupación… ¿Si? –pregunto cuándo se acerco a ella.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces y luego le regalo una de esas tantas sonrisas que a él le roban el aliento.

Él la tomo del rostro. –Eso está mejor… –sonrió. – ¿Sabías que te vez más hermosa cuando sonríes? –pregunto en tono galante.

Ella se sonrojo. –Enserio… No… La verdad no sabía…–contesto sonriendo coquetamente y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Él sonría aun más por el acto y la tomo por la cintura. –Pues es la verdad… –finalizo acercándola a él.

Ella ladeo su rostro. –Pues no se… Ash… Es que eso no me convences… –dijo inocentemente para luego mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales expresaban algo de travesura.

Él se mordió el labio. –Pues yo creo que eso se puede arreglar… –susurro acercando su rostro lentamente para unir sus labios.

Los dos chicos se unieron en un beso, que al principio fue un simple roce entre sus bocas para luego poco a poco volverse más atrevido. El beso se convirtió en uno mas apasionado donde sus lenguas danzaban una junta a la otra, haciendo perder el aliento entre los dos chicos, que muy a su pesar se tuvieron que separarse para volver a respirar.

Misty abrió los ojos lentamente. –Creo que si dices la verdad… Pero… Aun tengo algo de duda. –dijo traviesamente.

El se volvió a morder el labio. –Pues creo que tendré que darte otro ejemplo más detallado… –dijo mientras la soltaba y reflexionaba. –Si ya lo tengo... –dijo cuando chasqueo los dedos.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Pero que se te ocu...

Ash la interrumpió abruptamente cuando la alzo en brazos.

–Pero… Ash… ¿Q-que crees que haces? –exclamó muy sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

–Nada malo… Solo voy a mostrarte el ejemplo detallado que mencione… –dijo con simpleza.

– ¿Y eso quiere decir? –pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

–Que será una explicación muy…. Pero muy larga… –dijo tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué?

–Si… Por lo menos toda la noche… –finalizo entrando a la habitación con una chica extremadamente sonrojada en brazos.

(¿_Qué clase de ejemplo le dará Ash a Misty?… mmm... Sería interesante investigar… Ustedes ya se han de imaginar ¿No?… jijiji ^-^_)

* * *

Un cielo claro y despejado se dejaba ver, el sol radiaba en lo alto del mismo, era un caluroso día más de verano. Era más de medio día cuando nuestros dos entrenadores hubieran llegando a Ciudad Celeste, dejando atrás algunas dificultades y una que otra tardanza por la parte femenina de este dúo de aventureros. Con dos medallas en mano y el primer listón es su estuche, los dos jóvenes se encontraban en una cafetería desayunando cómodamente.

– ¡Mi primer listón!... ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamaba una chica de larga cabellera azul-marino. – ¡El primero que gano en Kanto!... Paul… ¡Estoy tan emocionada!... ¡Que no puedo esperar hasta pasado mañana para el siguiente concurso!… –seguía hablando muy alegremente. –Pero no debo de confiarme… –se aconsejo.

Dawn seguía hablando sin parar mientras el chico frente a ella la miraba con expresión de fastidio. –Podrías calmarte y dejar de decir tonterías… Quieres… No es como si fuera la noticia del año. –soltó con aburrimiento.

Ella lo fulmino con su mirada clara. –Tú lo dices porque no es la primera vez que visitas Kanto… –le rezongo antes de sacarle la lengua y cruzarse de brazos molesta.

Paul puso los ojos en blanco, siempre que ella se comportaba de esa manera tan infantil, era mejor esperar que se le pasara el berrinche, si es que no quería iniciar una discusión innecesaria.

Esta rabieta y muchos otros arranques de enojo Paul ya se los sabía de memoria, también sus expresiones de alegría, preocupación, vergüenza, etc. En pocas palabras llevando más de un mes viajando juntos, parece ser que la cercanía entre los dos se ha hecho muy estrecha. Hablando especialmente de Dawn es la que se ha abierto más con él, porque Paul se mantenía resguardado en su fortaleza de seriedad e indiferencia hacia ella, aunque el segundo punto estaba algo en duda, porque aunque él quiera hacerse el indiferente con ella, siempre está muy pendiente de lo que le sucede.

Un ejemplo cuando ella atrapo su primer Pokemon en Kanto, un Eevee que hace un par de días había evolucionado a un hermoso Espeon, la alegría que se reflejaba en su rostro fue todo un espectáculo para él. Otro ejemplo, cuando los dos se hallaban en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Azafrán, ella escucho como dos entrenadores se carcajeaban de cómo habían abandonado a un Pokemon en medio del bosque, con una mentira de que regresarían después por el, ella se enfureció como nunca antes en su vida y luego de insultarles salió corriendo en su búsqueda, aun en medio de una feroz tormenta. Pero Paul no la dejo ir sola y acompañándola, los dos se fueron encontrando aun tembloroso Ponyta recostado junto al tronco de un árbol, se encontraba muy débil por lo cual no fue difícil meterlo en una poke-bola y con eso los dos regresaron al centro.

Paul admiro como ella con toda la dedicación del mundo, no se movió ningún segundo de lado del Pokemon de fuego, hasta que este no se hubiese recuperado totalmente. Después del concurso donde gano su primer listón, fue a visitar al Ponyta para despedirse antes de que los dos se marcharan, pero el Pokemon le agarro tanto cariño que ella no tuvo otra opción que llevarlo con ellos. Simplemente él no podía negar que Dawn era una maravillosa chica muy aparte de ser una joven hermosa.

Dawn ya un poco más serena. –Y se puede saber…. ¿A qué hora iremos al gimnasio? –pregunto de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Paul tomo un sorbo de su té helado. –Pronto… –respondió cortante.

Ella frunció el ceño. – ¿Pero cuando en "pronto"? –insistió.

–Después de recoger los Pokemon del Centro… ¿Contenta? –dijo serio.

Dawn desvió la mirada. –Pues que sea rápido… Porque no puedo esperar más para estar ahí… –respondió tranquilamente.

Él embozo una media sonrisa. – ¿Ansiosa?... Si… Muy ansiosa por ver a tu querido novio Ash… –dijo en tono burlón.

Ella se molesto. – ¡Ash no es mi novio! –grito furiosa, luego varias personas la miraron desconcertadas.

Paul permaneció tranquilo sin inmutarse. –Cálmate no hagas una escena. –dijo muy tranquilo.

Dawn se sonrojo abruptamente por las miradas que iban dirigidas así a ella, para luego inclinar su rostro apenada.

Paul solo sonrió, verla sonrojada se le hacía algo gracioso pero tierno a la vez.

* * *

En la zona de batalla del gimnasio se Ciudad Celeste se llevaba a cabo una batalla Pokemon, un Ivysaur retaba el Golduck de la líder. La batalla era muy desventajosa por los tipos, porque el primero Pokemon tenía la ventaja por ser del tipo hierba mientras que el segundo era de tipo agua. Pero aun así la batalla estaba por finalizar, ya que el Pokemon retador había recibido ya mucho daño por el fuerte Pokemon Acuático. En lo que era la última ronda de ataques, la líder había ordenado a su Pokemon que atacara al retador con Golpes Furia, el Pokemon azul se movía con tal agilidad sobre los bloques de colores que flotaban sobre la alberca, que parecía que volaba. Mientras el retador ordeno a su Pokemon esperar el momento para atacar, cuando el Pokemon de agua estaba a tan solo medio metro de distancia, el Pokemon de tipo hierba intercepto el golpe con su ataque de Látigo Cepa. Pero Golduck fue un poco más rápido esquivando el ataque con un giro y estando aun muy cerca del Ivysaur, su entrenadora le ordeno usar Hidrobomba y a esa distancia el golpe fue directo, dejando totalmente noqueado al Pokemon y así dándole la victoria a su entrenadora.

El entrenador del Ivysaur lo regreso a su poke-bola, mientras le agradecía por su gran esfuerzo durante la batalla y con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro agradeció a la líder por tan emocionante batalla, para después con cortesía pedir una revancha, la misma que la chica de cabellera naranja acepto gustosa. Después de una respetuosa despedida el retador se retiro, mientras que chica fue recibida por los fuertes brazos de su novio, el mismo que la abrazo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios felicitándola por tan excelente batalla.

– ¡Misty!... ¡Estuviste grandiosa! –la elogio a un sujetándola en sus brazos.

Ella sonrió. –Pues que esperabas… Soy una excelente entrenadora y sin mencionar una de las mejores lideres que tiene Kanto... –declaro con orgullo.

Ash se carcajeo. –Tú sí que conoces la modestia. –dijo aun riendo.

Ella le golpeo el hombro. –Ash… No te burles es la pura verdad… –dijo haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír aun mas a su novio.

Él sonrió galantemente. –Te creo… Eres una grandiosa entrenadora y sobre todo una gran líder… Sin hacer menos que tienes la enorme fortuna de ser la novia del Mejor Maestro Pokemon de todos los tiempos. –dijo con sarcasmo.

Misty entre cerró los ojos. – ¿Y tú me hablas de modestia? –pregunto irónica. –Tú sí que eres muy modesto… Ashyboy. –le dijo coquetamente.

Ash frunció levemente le ceño fingiendo molestia. –Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. –contesto el haciendo también un ligero puchero.

Ella rio. – ¡AY!... ¡Te vez tan lindo cuando haces ese gesto! –exclamo colgándose de su cuello y acercando sus labios tan solo unos cuantos centímetro de los de él.

Él la sujeto por su estrecha cintura. –No más por este acto no me enojo. –dijo antes de adueñarse de sus rosados y finos labios en un fugaz y rápido movimiento.

El acto fue rápido pero aun así no dejaba de ser apasionado, como en todos esos momentos que llegaban a estar a solas, siempre demostrándose el mutuo amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Los dos estaban aun algo sonrojados. –Ash por cierto… –hablo ella. – ¿No crees que tu amiga ya se tardo? –pregunto rápidamente para iniciar una conversación.

Ash aun la tenia abrazada por la cintura. –No… No lo creo… Además solo dijo que llegaba hoy… Más no específico la hora. –respondió con simpleza.

Ella se puso algo seria. –Aun así ya es algo tarde por lo cual….

–Misty… No te preocupes ya vendrá… –la interrumpió. –Y sabes que esa expresión no me gusta... –la miro fijamente a los ojos. –No queras que vuelva hacer lo de anoche para cambiar tu semblante… –le advirtió susurrándole al oído.

Misty se sonrojo atrozmente y desvió su mirada verde-mar de la mirada almendrada de él, la misma que la miraba con un deje de lujuria.

Ash solo atino a sonreír, le encantaba como reaccionaba ella cuando él se le insinuaba, porque no podía negar que amaba verla sonrojada y apenada, aun a pesar de los años y el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ella aun conservaba ese aire de inocencia que él adoraba.

* * *

Por las calles de la ciudad, una pareja de entrenadores se dirigían a paso decidido hacia el Gimnasio Celeste, a lo que sería un reto por una medalla y el reencuentro con una vieja amistad, un reencuentro que tanto anhelaba la chica del dúo.

–Ya estamos más cerca… No puedo esperar… Estoy tan emocionada. –declaro una chica de hermosos ojos azules, que mantenía su alegra vista atenta en su caminar.

El chico de melena morada y algo alborotada que caminaba junto a ella la miro de reojo. –Sigue con el deliro en ver a tu amado Ash… –soltó con sarcasmo y sin verla a la cara.

Dawn se detuvo abruptamente. –Ya termina con esos estúpidos comentarios de que Ash es algo más que un amigo. –respondió con un notable tono irritado.

Paul también detuvo su marcha al escucharla y se volteo muy lentamente para encararle, aun teniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con su típica expresión seria.

Ella prosiguió. –Parece ser que tú no te aburres hacerme enojar… Sobre todo te…

–Ya llegamos… –la interrumpió, notando que se habían detenido cerca de una corta barreda que conduce directamente a la entrada del gimnasio.

– ¿EH? –expreso confundida.

Él le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que girara su vista hacia el frente donde él la tenía.

Dawn entendió la indirecta y se giro rápidamente para observar el enorme edificio que se dejaba ver frente a ellos. Una enorme estructura en forma circular, que asemejaba a un enorme carrusel que tenía franjas de colores amarillo y rosa en el techo, el cual parecía ser sostenido por varias columnas que estaban alrededor de este de colores azul y blanco, para finalizar con el frente que tenía como anuncio representado por un Pokemon Acuático llamado Dewgong, que debajo de este se extendía un diseño de olas, que mostraba el letrero de que se trataba del Gimnasio Celeste.

Los dos jóvenes observaban el edificio frente a ellos, pero la mas complacida era la chica de larga y lacia cabellera azul-marino. Los dos entrenadores se encontraban en un completo silencio, cuando se escucharon unas pisadas que provenían del lado derecho de los jóvenes. Un alto chico de piel broceada y ojos almendrados era el dueño de esas pisadas, el mismo que por una fuerte impresión se detuvo y un segundo después dejo caer al suelo lo que traía en sus manos.

La chica voltio al escuchar el ruido y poniendo la misma expresión de sorpresa que el chico. – ¿Ash?... –susurro sin ser escuchada, pues no creía estar viendo al chico que estaba a unos dos metros lejos de ella.

El chico mantenía la misma expresión de asombro. – ¿Eres tu Dawn? –pregunto lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por la chica nombrada, al momento que sonreía.

La chica también sonrió, sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. – ¡Ash! –dijo casi en grito cuando empezó a caminar algo dudosa hacia el nombrado.

El sonriente chico corrió la poca distancia que lo separaba de su querida amiga y de un rápido movimiento la abrazo por la cintura levantándola del suelo, él dejándose llevar por la emoción empezó a girar con ella. Eran muchos años lo que no se veían, por lo tanto la emoción de ese encuentro se podía sentir en el aire, él reía, gritaba, decía lo feliz que estaba de volver a verla, lo cambiada que estaba y uno que otro cumplido. Ella por su parte, solo sonreía algo sonrojada y luchando contra las lagrimas, que para ese momento ya habían salido gracias a la emotiva bienvenida de su viejo amigo de viaje.

Un chico de ojos profundos color amatista desvió la mirada de la escena que era testigo, se mantuvo en silencio desde que hubiera reconocido al chico que llamo a su acompañante, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su viejo rival de batallas, Ash. Pero él no quería seguir siendo testigo de esa escena, no era que le molestara ver la muestra de cariño de dos viejos amigos que tenían años sin verse, era todo lo contrario. Fue a causa de un sentimiento que empezó a arder en su pecho, cuando vio como el pelinegro tomo a la chica en sus brazos y acercándola a él, simplemente lo le agrado en lo absoluto. "_Y según ella no son nada más que amigos… Si como no… Y yo me chupo el dedo...,_" pensó.

Pero él no solo era testigo de esa escena tan emotiva, una chica de larga y ondeante cabellera naranja se había acercado al lugar y observaba a los viejos amigos con expresión de curiosidad. Paul no había notado cuando esa chica se había acercado al lugar, pero vio como ella siguió de largo sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo a él, su vista estaba clavada en la pareja frente a ellos.

Ash solto a una sonriente chica. –Dawn enserio… No puedo creer que estés aquí… Hace tanto tiempo… Deja que Brock se entere se va a morir de la envidia… –decía sin dejar de sonreírle.

Ella solo asentía sonriendo y limpiando sus lágrimas de alegría.

De un instante a otro se escucho una voz delicada que carraspeo. –Ahmm… Disculpen… Ash… Creo que no tengo el placer de conocer a tu amiga… –dijo en tono bastante serio fingiendo estar molesta y mirando muy amenazadora mente al chico.

El chico pelinegro se tenso por la presencia. – ¡Misty! –soltó bastante sorprendido. –C-cuando t-tiempo lle-llevas ahí… C-como fue q-que lle-llegaste… –decía nerviosamente, pues la expresión de su novia no era precisamente de alegría, teniendo él muy en cuenta que ella es una chica muy temperamental.

Dawn estaba en completo silencio no sabía que decir, ya había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro al instante de ver aparecer a la chica.

– ¿Bueno entonces me vas a presentar o no? –pregunto aun muy seria, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Ash trago saliva pesadamente. –Bueno este… Pues... –dijo mientras tomaba algo de valor. – Bueno… Misty… Pues… ella… es Dawn. –tartamudeo, la verdad que la mirada verde-mar lo intimidaba bastante.

Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiro hondamente. –Déjalo yo lo hago... –sonrió, él frunció el ceño confundido. –Bueno como este hombre nunca nos va a presentar… Lo hago yo por él. –se dirigió a la chica que tenia expresión nerviosa y confundida. –Bueno como dijo Ash mi nombre es Misty Waterflower… Soy la líder del Gimnasio Celeste… Es un placer conocerte Dawn... –finalizo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano derecha.

Dawn la miro por un par de segundos antes de responder el saludo. –Si… Igualmente… Para mí también es un gusto conocerte… Misty. –dijo un poco nerviosa pero sonrió feliz.

Mientras las chicas se presentaban e iniciaban una conversación para empezar a conocerse, Ash volteo a uno de sus costados para observar al acompañante de su amiga, que hasta ese momento no había reparado en notar.

El frunció el ceño. –Paul… –lo llamo con voz ronca. –Como es que… ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –pregunto bastante serio y regalándole una mirada que para nada era de alegría.

El mencionado le sostuvo la mirada. –Eso es algo que a ti no te importa... –dijo cortante y volteándose, camino un par de pasos hacia las chicas. – ¿Tu eres la líder? –pregunto a la chica de cabellera naranja.

Misty asintió confundida.

–Porque vengo a retarte por una medalla… -dijo muy serio y viéndola a los ojos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla por la repentina petición.

La retada sonrió. –Lo siento mucho… Pero no puedo... –se disculpo. –Para mi seria un placer aceptar tu desafío… Pero creo que por hoy mis Pokemon han tenido suficiente de batallas… Por lo cual si no te molestaría… Me gustaría que la pospusiéramos hasta mañana… –explico algo apenada.

–No hay problema… –dijo tranquilo y luego volteo a ver a la otra chica. –Dawn nos vamos… –dijo como forma de orden.

– ¿Eh? –exclamo ella sin entender.

–He dicho que es hora de irnos... –respondió muy serio y tomándola de una mano.

-No Espera… Paul… Yo aun no deseo irme… -decía mientras sentía como él la jalada de su muñeca para que empezara a caminar.

– ¡Que no escuchaste!... ¡Ella un no desea irse! –hablo Ash en tono muy molesto, al momento de interceptarlos. –Si ella no quiere irse… Creo que lo más lógico es que ella se quede y que sea otro… Él que se tenga que ir… -le sugirió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Paul sonrió arrogante. –Pero ella viaja conmigo… Por lo cual ella va donde voy yo… –respondió tranquilamente.

Ash y Paul estaban iniciando algo que perecía ser una pelea o una innecesaria discusión, la misma que las dos chicas no estaban dispuestas a presenciar, puesto que era una niñería lo que estaban haciendo. Parece ser que estos dos aun a pesar de los años seguían dejándose llevar por su rivalidad de antaño.

– ¡Ya basta! –grito la líder.

–Si ya basta… No quiero ser yo la causante de una estúpida discusión... –dijo Dawn bastante irritada.

–Si… Si tanto es la molestia de que Dawn se vaya o se quede… ¿Por qué no se quedan los dos?... y listo… –resolvió repentinamente la chica de ojos verde-mar.

Los chicos que aun se sujetaban de la mano se miraron confundidos sin saber que responder.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Hola Chicos:

¿Cómo les va?... Bueno espero que muy bien…

Pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… que ya vamos en el octavo…. La verdad que estoy muy contenta por ya ir hasta este punto… gracias a todos los que me sigue y están pendientes de mi historia….

Bueno ahora que les pareció el capitulo, les agrado la idea de que saliera Pokeshipping….

Bueno espero sus reviews y pues también quiero agradecer a **Roxas6490** por la sugerencia que medio y pues así fue que me inspire para escribir este capítulo…

Puede que este capítulo no sea tan emocionante, pero les prometo que el próximo lo será más porque saldrá un personaje el cual hará que ahora si se despierten lo celos de Paul… y la verdad que no me voy a limitar lo voy hacer sufrir un poquitín… ¿me apoyan?

Bueno antes de irme quiero agradecer a:

**memoriesofkagome**

**sakuraloki**

**Sombra de Maldad**

**Roxas6490**

**aleciram**

**NiataMC96**

Gracias chicos por sus anteriores reviews y su apoyo… sus palabras me siguen alentando a seguir escribiendo…

Pues bueno ya me despido y que pasen un agradable día…..

Hasta luego….

Att: aseret-1987

Algun Reviews?

.

.

.

.


	11. 9 ¿Paul Celoso?

- *******_**Pokemon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 9: ¿Paul Celoso?

Cuando apenas se hubieran vistos los primeros rayos de sol asomarse el lo alto del cielo, un chico de ojos penetrantes y color amatista ya se encontraba despierto, él se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana de una habitación, perecía estar muy concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando de un momento a otro se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Dawn estaba muy preocupada y nerviosa pero aun así estaba decidida hacer lo que tenía planeado, ella sabía muy bien que Paul estaría incomodo o sino hasta molesto, solo porque habían aceptado quedarse como huéspedes en el gimnasio. Por lo cual en ese instante ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, esperando a que él atendiera el llamado.

Con toda la serenidad del mundo Paul se dispuso abrir la puerta, la verdad que le extraño que alguien llamara a su habitación. Pero al abrir la puerta y descubrir de quien se trataba no se sorprendió. – ¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunto cortante.

Ella guardo silencio por un par de segundos antes de responderle. –La verdad… Necesitaba hablar contigo. –soltó algo insegura.

El no dijo nada solo se limito a observarla por largos segundos, luego se deslizo a un costado dándole a entender que entrara, lo cual ella capto al instante.

Ya dentro de la habitación transcurrieron algunos minutos más antes de que alguno hablara. Paul se recostó junto a la puerta y cruzándose de brazos. –Bueno soy todo oídos... –dijo centrando su penetrante mirada en ella.

Dawn junto sus manos por detrás de ella y empezó a estrujarlas nerviosa. –Bueno este... –carraspeo. –Solo… Quería saber si estabas molesto… –lo cuestión insegura.

Paul se incorporo de su lugar, camino un par de pasos acercándose a ella y la miro de arriba abajo como admirándola, para luego contestar. – ¿Eso te importa?... –pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

–Claro…–respondió sin pensar.

Él alzo una ceja extrañado y luego embozo una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella se sonrojo por su expresión. –Bueno… Yo… Este… Solo… –tartamudeo, era más que obvio que su mirada la desconcertó, poniéndole nerviosa. –En realidad… Yo solo quería saber si estabas enojado... –le cuestiono tratando de sonar tranquila.

Paul no contesto solo permaneció ahí de pie, inmóvil observándola en un completo silencio.

Dawn al notar que él no iba a responder prosiguió. –Bueno puesto que desde ayer ya no me dirigiste la palabra... –se explico, "_Aun que en verdad lo haces en raras ocasiones,_" comento para ella. –Digo aceptaste muy obligado que nos quedáramos aquí… y sobretodo no te agrado para nada cuando nos invitaron a cenar... –continuo con pausa y algo nerviosa.

El cerró los ojos y respiro hondamente. –No… No estoy enojado. –contesto cortante, pero tranquilo.

Pero estar tranquilo era algo que estaba muy lejos de sentir, ella tenía toda la razón estaba enojado y no era para tanto, porque desde que hubiera aceptado la hospitalidad de la líder, su disque "novio" no paro de hacerle pasar una noche de verdadera amargura. Principalmente porque no se llevaban bien con Ash y no estaba nada cómodo de estar ahí, pero eso no importaba mucho, lo importante de todo fue que parecía el perro guardián de la chica peli-azul, no la dejo en ningún momento sola. Todo el tiempo estuvo al tanto si él se le acercaba a ella, como si fuera una clase de peste, simplemente no tolero el comportamiento celoso de su rival, parecía que protegía a su pequeña hermanita de un lobo feroz o algo así, "_Que idiota,_" pensó.

Aun a pesar de sus pensamientos y del nerviosismo de Dawn, Paul pudo notar la preocupación que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos azules. Esto ayudo que todo el enojo o la inconformidad que sentía se desvanecieran completa mente.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunto algo inconforme, puesto que él se había volteado después de responderle.

–Si… Y sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas. –dijo serio y mirándola de reojo, mientras sacaba algo de su mochila.

Dawn le sonrió, ella sabía muy bien que él no mentía, después observo que él había tomado una poke-bola de su mochila. – ¿Ya va hacer hora de te batalla? –le pregunto antes de que Paul abriera la puerta de la habitación.

–Si… –respondió sin voltear.

–No te molestara si estoy presente… ¿Verdad? –pregunto con algo de timidez.

Paul se volteo y sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Me están pidiendo permiso? –pregunto sonando burlón, pero no espero la respuesta. –Pero como quieras… Siempre haces lo que te venga en gana… Además también estará "Tu Amiguito Ash" –enfatizó lo último.

Dawn estaba a punto de reclamarle pero este ya había abandonado la habitación, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, "_¡AH…Paul!… ¡Eres un insoportable!... ¡Cómo te odio!... ¡AAAH!...,_" hizo su berrinche apretando la mandíbula.

* * *

En la zona de batalla del Gimnasio Celeste, ya estaban listos tanto entrenadores como Pokemon, para una batalla que prometía ser muy intensa y sobre todo emocionante, ya que los combatientes no eran ningunos novatos, era todo lo contrario. Paul llevando acuestas el titulo de Capeón de Sinnoh y un excelente renombre como Entrenador Pokemon; Misty no era la excepción como líder del Gimnasio Celeste y conocida en la Liga Añil como "La Amazona," simplemente era toda una celebridad en Kanto. Pero también en el área de espectadores, dos personas más eran testigos de la batalla que estaba por iniciar, un chico moreno de caballera azabache y una chica de caballera azul-marino se situaban a primera fila, donde ellos esperaban con ansia a que iniciase dicha batalla.

Ya cada uno en sus respectivos lugares, Paul y Misty aguardaban la señal del árbitro para dar inicio a la batalla, en esta ocasión la líder tendría la iniciativa de lanzar el primer ataque.

Misty tomo su poke-bola de su costado derecho. – ¡Creo que llego la hora! –anuncio lanzando la poke-bola al aire y haciendo aparecer a un hermoso Pokemon que se a semeja a una serpiente marina y a la vez a una sirena de color vainilla, su cola de color rosa y azul.

Paul por su lado no dijo nada e imitando a la líder, también lanzo su poke-bola y dejando salir a su enorme Pokemon de una expresión poco amigable de color amarillo y negro.

– ¡Milotic usa Velo Sagrado! –ordeno primero la chica y el Pokemon formo una especie de neblina brillante, semitransparente de color verde blanquecina, la cual abarco mayor parte de la piscina.

Paul frunció el ceño y por unos segundos estuvo alerta del ataque, pero no sucedió nada. – ¡Electivire ataca con Golpe Trueno! –ordeno el chico cuando la neblina se desvaneció, el Pokemon eléctrico se lanzo contra el acuático, en un intento de dar un puño certero.

– ¡Milotic bloquea con Cola de Hierro! –se apresuro ella, el Pokemon obedeció lo mandando por su entrenadora y cuando los dos ataques hicieron contacto se formo una explosión que obligo a los presentes a cubrirse el rosto.

Cuando el humo se hubiese disipando, los dos Pokemon se encontraban es su posición inicial, uno frente el otro. Al parecer ningún Pokemon resulto con gran daño, lo cual extraño un poco a Paul.

– ¡Milotic al agua! –mando la líder al Pokemon sirena que se encontraba sobre uno de los bloques de colores.

Paul frunció el ceño sorprendido. –Pero como rayos puede moverse… Después de haber hecho contacto... –cuestiono muy serio.

Misty sonrió. – ¿Sorprendido?... Es uno de los beneficios de usar Velo Sagrado… Es evita que mi Pokemon sufra un efecto secundario de un ataque, en este caso quedar Paralizado. –explico orgullosa. – ¡Usa Hidro Bomba! –ordeno volviendo a la batalla. La criatura emergió y lanzo un potente chorro de agua.

– ¡Escudo! –dijo rápidamente Paul, el Pokemon logro activar su defensa unos segundos antes del impacto, el golpe solo lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos milímetros. – ¡Electivire Trueno! –contra ataco el chico, el Pokemon eléctrico soltó un potente rayo color amarillo, el mismo que hizo contacto rápidamente con el agua.

Un fuerte grito se dejo escuchar por el Pokemon acuático, al sentir tremenda descarga en todo su cuerpo, mientras este aun estaba en el agua. – ¡Milotic! –grito preocupada la líder. – ¡Te encuentras bien! –cuestiono al oír que su Pokemon dejo de gritar y solo gemía levemente del dolor.

– ¡Karatazo! –ordeno nuevamente Paul.

– ¡Milotic Sumérgete y usa Recuperación! –ordeno ella para evitar el ataque, mientras su Pokemon se sumergía y el cuerpo de este se iluminaba para curar las heridas sufridas.

Paul sonrió arrogante. – ¡Electivire Giga Impacto! –mando el chico al ver emerger al Pokemon acuático.

– ¡Milotic Hyper Rayo! –ordeno a tiempo.

Cuando estos dos potentes ataques hicieron contacto, provocaron nuevamente una fuerte explosión, pero esta vez mandando a los dos Pokemon al agua. Al dispersarse la espesa nube gris las dos criaturas iban emergiendo del agua, la eléctrica tomo lugar nuevamente en uno de los enormes bloques de colores.

– ¡Vaya tu Pokemon es muy fuerte! –alago la líder al retador.

–Hmm… –Paul sonrió engreído.

Misty frunció el ceño. –Pero ya es tiempo de acabar con esto... –sentencio. – ¡Milotic usa Atracción! –ordeno, su Pokemon se acerco lo suficiente al enorme Pokemon eléctrico y guiñando uno de su ojos; el ataque lanzo varios corazones que se estrellaron en el rostro de este, el cual quedo hipnotizado.

Paul abrió los ojos. –Pero que rayos… ¿Electivire? –dijo bastante confundido, al ver que su Pokemon miraba al Milotic de una forma extraña. – ¡Demonios!... –exclamo entre dientes cuando desvió su penetrante mirada hacia la líder.

Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –Funciono… –declaro entusiasmada. – ¡Milotic!… Es hora de terminar… ¡Usa Tornado! –demandado muy decidida la chica de iris verde-mar; los ojos del Pokemon se iluminaron haciendo que el agua de la piscina empezara a estremecerse, hasta formar un enorme torbellino.

Paul pensó que la batalla estaba perdida, pero al instante recordó que el afecto de Atracción solo tenía el 50% de efecto, por lo cual su Pokemon no estaba completamente bajo el control del ataque. Si ordenaba que atacara estaba seguro que no atacaría directamente a Milotic, pero tenía que intentarlo. –Electivire… ¡Puño Trueno! –ordeno al momento que un enorme tornado de agua atrapo a su Pokemon. Momentos después ese mismo Tornado empezó a lanzar rayos de electricidad, para luego lanzar fuertemente a Electivire hasta una pared cercana, estrellándolo. El enorme Pokemon se levanto lastimado pero ya sin el efecto de Atracción, Paul sonrió. – ¡Cola de Hierro! –mando él nuevamente.

Misty se sorprendió. – ¡Milotic!... ¡Tú también usa Cola de Hierro! –ordeno.

La potencia de los dos ataques fue tremenda, provocando un fuerte destello que ilumino casi toda la zona de la batalla, situación que Paul utilizo a su favor. – ¡Electivire Golpe Trueno! –ordeno, la criatura dio medio giro y estando aun cerca del Pokemon acuático actuó, esta vez el golpe no fallo.

– ¡NO!... ¡Milotic! –grito ella, al ver el certero golpe del Pokemon eléctrico, provoco que su Pokemon se hundiera en el agua con brusquedad, cuando este salió a flote de nuevo, ya se encontraba totalmente noqueado.

– ¡Milotic es incapaz de pelear y el ganado es Electivire! –anuncio el árbitro. –Significa que la victoria es para el retador… ¡Paul! –finalizo.

El ganador regreso a su Pokemon a la poke-bola.

La líder dio un hondo suspiro. –Milotic regresa… –introdujo al criatura en su poke-bola. –Gracias linda diste una excelente batalla. –agradeció a su Pokemon, para luego caminar hacia el ganador. –Bueno esto es tuyo... –dijo extendiendo su mano. –La Medalla Cascada… Prueba de tu victoria. –finalizo.

Paul la tomo. –Muchas Gracias… Fue una dura batalla… –declaro serio pero cortésmente.

Misty sonrió. –Ya lo creo… -contesto aun con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que los dos espectadores se acercaban a ellos.

Ash y Dawn se acercaron a los dos jóvenes para felicitarlos por su batalla, la chica de cabellera azul-marino se acerco a Paul felicitándolo por su victoria, fue una felicitación solo de palabras, ya que no pudo acercarse a él para darle un abrazarlo, porque Ash no se lo permitió. Darle un abrazo a Paul, fue una pequeña costumbre que ella adopto desde que lo hubiera visto ganar su primer medalla. Paul se molesto bastante con Ash al prohibirle a Dawn de que se acercara, solo porque ella tenía la intención de darle su acostumbrada felicitación por su reciente victoria. "_Parece ser que no la dejaras en paz hasta que no la aleje de ti… ¿Verdad?…,_" pensó antes darse media vuelta e irse.

* * *

La tarde ya avanzaba para dos lindas chicas que se encontraban platicando muy seriamente, en muy tranquilo parque cerca del gimnasio.

–No creo que sea buena idea que le diga... –decía muy decidida una chica de cabellera azul-marino.

Su acompañante frunció un poco el ceño. –Dawn por favor… Necesitas decirle lo que sientes por él… Tú no tienes la culpa de haberte enamorado... –insistía una chica de cabellera naranja.

Dawn ladeo su rostro melancólico. –Misty… Por favor no insistas... –se giro. –Ash nunca entenderá lo que siento por Paul… Además tú muy bien te has dando cuenta como se llevan… Apenas si se han soportado este tiempo que hemos estado aquí... –explico mirándola a los ojos.

Misty alzo su rostro y suspiro mientras miraba el cielo. –Si tienes toda la razón… Es algo muy complicado… Pero sobre tod….

–Sobre todo tendría que decirle a Paul lo que siento por él… –continuo por ella. –Algo que nunca hare… –dijo desviando su rostro.

La otra chica volteo a mirarla. –Seguirás guardando tus sentimientos... –cuestión la líder y la otra asintió. –Aun a pesar que sufrirás en el intento. –volvió a cuestionarla.

–No siempre se obtiene lo que uno desea... –dijo con simpleza mientras tenia la mirada puesta en el cielo azul.

Misty sonrió mientras imitaba a Dawn. –Pero el destino siempre nos tiene algo reservado. –declaro muy segura.

Dawn volteo a verla con el entrecejo fruncido. –Que quieres decir con eso. – cuestiono curiosa.

La chica de cabellera naranja solo volvió a sonreír. –Nada… Mejor cuéntame cual será tu estrategia a seguir para el concurso de mañana. –dijo rápido para cambiar de tema.

Era más que obvio que Misty había notado las señales de Paul, las mismas que daban a notar que realmente siente algo por Dawn. En otras palabras, que gracias a la cercanía y sobre todo la sobreprotección que tenía su novio con la chica, Paul se estaba muriendo de los celos y el coraje. Algo que al parecer le costaba ocultarlo, porque aunque es un chico muy serio y reservado se le notaba irritado continuamente, desde que se hubiera quedado en el gimnasio. Pero la líder sentía que hacía falta algo mas, algo que realmente demostrara que Paul esta mas que perdidamente enamorado de Dawn, pero que podría ser.

No muy lejos de ahí había un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos negros, que iba acompañado de un Empoleon, caminaban tranquilamente hasta que un par de voces femeninas llamaron su atención, las cuales reían y platicaban muy amenamente.

El castaño se detuvo abruptamente, al tener la vista puesta en una de las chicas, la cual le pareció muy familiar. – ¿Dee Dee? –llamo para obtener la atención de la chica nombrada.

La chica de cabellera azul-marino volteo inmediatamente al escuchar ese inconfundible apodo. – ¡Kenny! –exclamo con sorpresa, al ver al chico que estaba a solo dos metros de distancia de ellas.

El nombrado sonrió acusa del asomo de la chica. –Pero mira donde te vengo a encontrar… Dee Dee. –enfatizo con burla.

Dawn frunció el ceño algo molesta. –A pesar de los años no cambias… ¿Verdad Kenny? –entrecerró los ojos. – ¡Y ya dela de llamarme Dee Dee!... Sabes que odio que me digas así. –demando aun molesta.

Kenny solo se limito a sonreír.

Misty que veía la escena algo extrañada y luego se dirigió a Dawn. –Ahmm… Oye… Podrías decirme quien es él… –dijo señalando al chico frente a ellas.

– ¡Ah!... Que distraída soy… Lo siento Misty… –rio Dawn –Él es un amigo de la infancia… Kenny –lo presento.

Misty le sonrió al chico. –Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Misty –se presento y le extendió su mano.

El chico respondió el gesto. –Kenny… Para mí también es un gusto. –le sonrió a la chica.

Al soltar su mano Misty diviso su reloj. – ¡No puede ser!… ¡Ya es tarde! –dijo apurada.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Dawn.

– ¿Eh?... No… No es nada malo… Solo que quede de verme con Ash en el gimnasio, y ya estoy algo retrasada… Eso es todo. –se explico. –Bueno me voy los dejo... –se despidió de ellos. –Oh… No se te olvide… Te veo después para tu demostración… eh. –le recordó a la chica antes de marcharse.

Después de que Misty se halla marchado, Dawn y Kenny decidieron dar una tranquila caminata mientras platicaban, contándose algunas cosas desde que se hubieran visto la última vez en Pueblo de Hojas Gemelas. También de los motivos que los llevo a encontrarse en Kanto, el castaño le conto a su amiga de la infancia que el motivo que lo llevo a viajar hasta ahí fue lo mimo que ella, los Concursos. Pero Kenny se dirigía hacia Johto, solo había hecho una desviación porque se quería preparar un poco mas antes de dirigirse así haya.

Dawn por su parte le relato algunas cosas vividas con su particular acompañante, claro evito contar ciertas cosas, como los besos entre los dos y esa mala experiencia que había vivido cuando hubiera llegado a Kanto. Sobre todo la ultima, no es algo de lo que ella quisiera estar hablando y recordando todo el tiempo, por lo cual solo le conto los progresos que ha tenido en su primer aventura en Kanto.

Los dos Coordinadores continuaron platicando y caminando, disfrutando de su compañía, de vez en cuando se podía ver como la chica se ponía roja por el coraje que le hacía pasar el chico que iba con ella, solo por el hecho que el castaño insistía en llamarla por aquel sobre nombre que ella odiaba. Simplemente parecía ser una muy amena conversación y sobre todo una casualidad del destino que parecía querer jugar con la vida de la chica de cabellera azul-marino.

* * *

En el cielo comenzaba a pintarse los primeros colores de un bello atardecer, un chico de cabellera morada caminaba por la acera de lado derecho, iba en dirección hacia el gimnasio. "_Estoy harto, cansado, fastidiado…, Pero aun tengo que esperar hasta mañana para el concurso de Dawn…,_" pensaba mientras caminaba. "_Me pregunto dónde estará ella ahora…,_" se cuestiono Paul, cuando por una reacción desvió su mirada hacia le acera del enfrente, diviso a una pareja que caminaba a una dirección opuesta a la de él.

Paul se sintió invadido por un extraño pero fuerte sentimiento, uno que le recorrió por completo como lava ardiendo, fue un sentimiento que estaba mezclado de enojo y furia, recorrió todo su cuerpo centrándose en sus manos, formando dos puños muy tensos. No sabía cómo denominarlo o definir lo que sentía, simplemente no fue de su agrado ver a su acompañante de viaje con otro, mucho menos que los dos se vieran tan contentos juntos.

Movido por aquella sensación que aun no comprendía, se decido a seguirlos sin que se percataran de su presencia. Los siguió hasta un parque cercano al gimnasio, vio como los dos se detuvieron junto a una de las bancas, donde se sentaron para seguir platicando.

Paul se escondió tras un árbol cercano a ellos, en donde podría escuchar parte de la conversación ajena, pero teniendo mucha preocupación de que no lo descubrieran.

–Entonces Dawn… Si te volviera a pedir esta vez que viajes conmigo… ¿Aceptarías? –pregunto poniéndose serio. – ¿Me acompañarías en mi aventura? –prosiguió muy decidido y mirándola a los ojos.

Tanto Paul y Dawn parecieron contener el aliento al mismo tiempo, por la repentina petición. Desde su lugar Paul sintió unas enormes ganas de salir de donde estaba, para partirle la cara a ese sujeto, "_¡Como se atreve ese imbécil a proponerle algo así a ella!..., ¡EH!... ¡Cómo!... ¡Ella está conmigo!… ¡Viaja conmigo!... y ¡NO lo hará con nadie más!…,_" se dijo completamente lleno de ira.

Dawn guardo silencio por unos largos segundos, meditando cual sería su respuesta. –Kenny eres muy amable pero… –guardo silencio mientras tomaba un gran respiro y tomar valor para verlo a la cara. –Como te dije hace tiempo… Dos personas con el mismo sueño no pueden unirse… Sería difícil que viajaran juntas. –finalizo viendo como él desviaba su rostro y lo inclino para que su cabello castaño cubriera sus ojos negros.

Kenny permaneció por unos segundos más en esa posición, cuando levanto su rostro le sonrió a Dawn. –Tienes razón… En ese aspecto siempre seremos rivales. –pauso y se puso de pie. –Nunca seré más que tu amigo de la infancia… ¿Verdad? –pregunto aun sonriendo y girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se paralizo al ver esos ojos negros, los mismos que tenían un brillo y una seguridad en sus palabras, que la obligo a desviar su mirada clara. Dawn sabía muy bien lo que Kenny trataba de decir con eso, le estaba diciendo lo que él siente por ella, como lo hizo hace un par de años atrás, la última vez que se vieron. La verdad que le dolía mucho el no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero que podía hacer ella si su corazón ya tenía dueño, a otro que ni siquiera quería saber sobre los mismos.

–No tienes de que preocuparte... –hablo sacando a Dawn de sus pensamientos. –Pero si no te molesta… Me gustaría que me regalaras un beso. –pidió en un susurro que solo fue escuchado por ella.

Dawn abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo pedido, no teniendo la menor idea de que hacer o responder.

Kenny se acerca a ella y le expendio una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. –Puedo… –pidió nuevamente en un profundo susurro.

Ella no supo cómo o cuando pero asintió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales le suplicaban que no se negara. "_Es solo un beso no molestara a nadie,_" se decía ella. Sintió como Kenny muy delicadamente le tomo el rostro ente sus manos, poco a poco vio como él acercaba el suyo. Por un segundo ella pensó que sería un beso en la mejilla, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo al instante cuando sintió como sus labios hicieron contacto, en un sencillo pero firme roce.

Paul le extraño que ya no se ollera nada mas, después de que ese sujeto aceptara la negativa de Dawn. Pero él no estaría preparado para lo que sus ojos estaban a punto de ver; cuando por un acto de curiosidad decidió asomar su cabeza por un costado del árbol, de donde se encontraba escondido. Sus ojos parecieron desorbitarse por la impresión, un simple beso, fue lo que vieron sus ojos, una escena tan romántica que compartían ese sujeto y la chica de su interés.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su escondite y camino muy decidido hacia ellos. –Dawn… –la llamo con una voz fría y seca antes de detenerse.

La pareja se separo al escuchar aquella profunda voz, la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, cuando vio cerca de ellos a su serio y arrogante compañero de viaje. El castaño observo con una ceja levantada al recién llegado, muy seguro se preguntaba quién era ese chico.

Dawn sintió como los exóticos ojos amatistas de Paul taladraban sus orbes claras, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, de alguna manera se sintió mal de que él los encontrar en ese acto, un simple beso, el cual no le molestaría a nadie, verdad...

De un momento a otro el ambiente en ese parque se puso muy tenso entre los tres chicos, los cuales se mantuvieron en un silencio fúnebre por largos minutos, parecían que cada uno había perdido el habla. Nadie parecía poder decir o hacer algo para romper con ese incomodísimo silencio, solo un juego de miradas era lo que se dejaba notar entre ellos, una penetrante mirada amatista veía con ira a otra azabache que especulaba sobre el otro chico, y una mirada clara que veían con algo de miedo y sorpresa al chico recién llegado.

Paul ya cansado de estar intercambiando miradas insistentemente con el chico castaño, enfoco su mirada en Dawn. –Te estaba buscando… –hablo por fin él sin cambiar su tono frio y cortante.

Dawn sintió como una corriente helada recorrió su columna, al tener esa mirada tan penetrante enfocada en ella, que al instante la puso algo nerviosa y sin saber que responderle.

Kenny pudo notar como su amiga se había intimidado por el sujeto de cabellera morada, por lo cual tomando un poco de lugar en la conversación que parecía haber entre ellos dos. – ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?... –pregunto usando un tono bastante serio.

El peli-morado lo miro con odio por un instante y volvió su mirada a ella. –No creo te importe… –contesto irritado. –Dawn vámonos… –se dirigió a ella tomándola de una mano e hizo ademan de llevársela de ahí.

Pero antes de que Paul lograra lo que quería, Kenny lo detuvo sujetando a la chica por los hombros. – ¡Tu quien te crees que eres para tratarla así! –exigió saber.

Paul lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido. –Soy su acompañante... –confeso por fin y prosiguió. –Por lo cual ella se viene conmigo… –dijo bastante enojado y haciendo que Dawn se librara del agarre del chico.

– ¡Que no la trates así!...

– ¡NO!... Está bien Kenny… –interrumpió rápidamente ella. –No te preocupes… Es que… Olvide que me había quedado de ver con Paul… –mintió para no empeorar la situación. –Lo siento ya estamos algo retrasados… –repuso un poco nerviosa. –Mejor mañana nos vemos en el concurso… ¿Si? –finalizo jalando a Paul para retirarse del lugar.

Kenny se quedo extrañado por el comportamiento de Dawn por lo cual no la siguió, mejor esperaría hasta mañana para preguntarle que fue todo ese show.

Cuando nuestros dos entrenadores se hubieran retirado lo suficiente del parque, Paul se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Dawn quedara a tan solo medio metro de distancia frente a él. –Tú no lo vas a ver mañana… –ordeno aun bastante ira en la voz.

Dawn frunció el ceño confundida y sorprendida. –P-pero… p-porque...

– ¡Porque lo digo yo! –sentencio alzando un poco la voz antes de darle la espalda y emprender camino hacia el gimnasio.

Ella no podría dar crédito a la orden que acaba de escuchar y mucho menos a la actitud de Paul, "_Estará enojado porque estaba en compañía de Kenny o porque me vio besándome con él…,_" se cuestiono. "_Sera posible que él… Que este… ¿Paul Celoso?... No lo creo… o si…,_" medito demasiado sorprendida para poder creérselo.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Hola a Todos:

Aquí hago entrega de un capitulo mas de mi maravillosa y retorcida historia de **Lo Recuerdas**.

Bueno también medí mi tiempo en dejar algunos agradecimientos personales y pues aquí están…

Agradecimientos:

**Sakuraloki:** Hola chica muchas gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad que me halaga mucho que me consideres tu autora favorita (lo descubrí algunas semanas atrás… Thanks. ^^) Bueno espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y pues espero tu opinión.

**Roxas6490:** Hola pues no tienes que agradecer nada, al contrario para mí es un alivio que me apoyen con algunas sugerencias para esta historia. Ya que al fin de cuentas es la primera que hago tan larga… jejeje. Espero que te haiga gustado este capítulo y pues espero que disfrutes los celos de Paul.

**aleciram:** Hola condenada, pues estoy bien gracias… No la verdad que me agrada mucho que te este gustando esta retorcida historia… Y pues espero que este capítulo te guste más porque creo que es el que me ha dado un poquito más de trabajo por la batalla… jejeje chao fea…

**memoriesofkagome:** Hola chica pues creo que en ningún momento estuviste equivocada, ya que en efecto era Kenny mi apoyo para los celos de mi querido Paul… jijiji ^^ No se que leí o vi cuando seme ocurrió poner a Ash tan aventado con Misty (pero me encanto hacerlo… Ya que amo esta pareja aparte de mi Ikarishipping) Bueno espero que te haiga gustado la batalla de Paul y Misty… Y el resto del capítulo.

**NiataMC96:** Bueno creo aquí esta otra persona que tampoco estuvo tan equivocada, ya que si era Kenny el candidato perfecto para los celos de Paul… Bueno espero que no te haiga de fraudado con los celos… Ah sobre todo gracias por la sugerencia de poner un poco de lemmon, por lo cual te digo que no me siento obligada en hacerlo, al contrario es una buena idea para un futuro capitulo… Gracias por tu apoyo y lo siento si te hago esperar mucho por el capitulo siguiente… bueno nos vemos… Besos ^.^

**Sombra de Maldad:** Hola meda un poco de tristeza el no haber visto tu opinión en el capitulo pasado, pero no importa aun así quiero agradecerte el hecho que te haigas tomado el tiempo de dejarme tu opinión, en la mayoría de los demás capítulos, y pues gracias por tus criticas que como las demás son muy reconstructivas para mi… Espero de todo corazón saber si te agrado este nuevo capi bueno nos vemos…

Bueno como siempre les digo gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en otro capi….

BYE BYE ^_^

Att: aseret-1987

NO se olviden de hacer click abajo…

.

.

.


	12. 10 Mía… Solo Mía

*******_**Pokémon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

**

* * *

**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 10: Mía… Solo Mía

Dawn caminaba cabizbaja en dirección al gimnasio, aun no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acaban de oír de los propios labios de Paul, "_Tu no lo vas a ver mañana… Porque yo lo digo._" Esas simples palabras dichas con tanta frialdad podían tener muchos significados, pero en ese preciso instante la única respuesta que formulaba su cabeza, era que Paul sufría de un alto nivel de ataque de celos. "_Pero porque…Si supuestamente lo que había sucedido entre los dos solo fue un error, un penoso error… Nada serio… Simplemente una mala jugarreta del destino…,_" se explico. "_Pero aun así siento algo de alegría porque por fin él me ha notado…__,_" sonrió._ "Pero aun así yo no me voy a dejar doblegar por él… Aunque se trate del chico del cual estoy enamorada… Kenny es mi mejor amigo y yo tengo todo el derecho de verlo cuando yo quiera…,_" se dijo muy decidida, cuando estaba frente de la entrada del Gimnasio Celeste.

Dentro del Gimnasio, un chico de cabellera morada había llegado más que furioso y lleno de cólera por lo que hubiera visto hacia unos minutos atrás. "_No puedo creer que ella… Como se atreve ella… Ella a… ¡A BESARLO!... No solo eso… sino también a decirle que se verían mañana… Como si yo lo fuera a permitirlo…,_" debatía mentalmente. "_O no eso si que no… No voy a permitir que ese IDIOTA se le acerque a ella… Porque ella… Ella es… ¡MIA!...,_" Paul abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por lo pensado hace unos segundos. "_Suya_" eso fue lo que su mente acaba de responder por él, algo que aunque quisiera negarlo, Dawn ya sea convertido en algo muy importante en su presente, algo de lo cual él no se daría el lujo de perder.

La verdad que él iba muy concentrado en su propio debate interno, que no se percato que un chico de cabellera azabache le miraba con curiosidad.

Ash apenas había regresado de una pequeña diligencia que había hecho a Pueblo Paleta, mientras que en la entrada del Gimnasio se encontró con un muy furioso Paul. –Vaya, vaya parece que hoy no hemos tenido un buen día… ¿Verdad Paul? –le comento con sarcasmo.

El mencionado lo miro con más ira en sus ojos amatistas, por si eso era posible. –Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia… –le escupió en el tono más sobrio que tenía en ese momento.

Ketchum sonrió de medio lado, pacería disfrutar mucho por el estado en que se encontraba el serio chico. –Eso es verdad… Pero solo es pura curiosidad… Porque encontrarte echando fuego por los oídos… No es un show que se ve todos los días... –volvió a comentar con sarcasmo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en una pared cercan, para mirarlo mejor.

Paul descubrió inmediatamente las intenciones de Ash, que eran hacerlo enfurecer más, pero él no le daría ese gusto y sonrió arrogante. –"_No creas que el gusto te durara mucho_" –pensó mientras relajaba su tenso semblante. –Por cierto Ash… – ¿lo llamo en tono amigable?, hizo que el nombrado lo viera algo confundido. –No había tenía la oportunidad de felicitarte... –le dijo con una media sonrisa dibujada los labios.

Ash frunció el ceño. – ¿Felicitarme?... –cuestionó muy confundido.

–Si felicitarte por la novia que tienes... –se detuvo al ver como Ash tensaba sus labios y su entrecejo; el contraataque siempre es muy efectivo. –No mejor dicho la Preciosidad que tienes por novia… –repuso obteniendo la total expresión de ira en los ojos almendrados de su ex-rival.

– ¡Como te atreves a hablar así de ella!... –le grito totalmente furioso el chico azabache.

Paul sonrió con más arrogancia. –Yo solo digo le que es más que obvio… Que tu novia es toda una Belleza. –esto último la dijo en el tono más sarcástico que podía tener.

– ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella!... ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO NI SIQUIERA A MIRARLA! –grito Ash totalmente celoso y furioso, mientras tomaba a Paul por el cuello de su playera.

–Ash… Se puede saber que son todos esos gritos y sobretodo ¿qué le estás haciendo a Paul? –se escucho la voz de reproche de una chica de cabellera color naranja.

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, que tenía las manos puesta en su cintura y con una expresión en su rostro, el cual reflejaba o mejor dicho esperaba por una explicación de la situación que estaba presenciando.

–Misty… –Ash solo atino a decir en un susurro, algo sorprendido de verla ahí parada, para luego soltar a Paul.

–No… No sucede nada… Solo es era una pequeña charla entre hombres… ¿Verdad Ash? –le pregunto al azabache que se encontraba frente a él.

Ash solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, aun estaba furioso con Paul por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Paul dio un paso hacia el frente quedando a un costado de Ash. –Sobre todo parece ser que le sienta de maravilla el color turquesa… –comento en un susurro, al notar lo que traía puesta la líder, un simple traje de baño de dos piezas puesto ella venia de la piscina.

Ash se puso rojo de ira, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo al peli-morado, se escucharon como se abrieron las puertas eléctricas del Gimnasio, dejando ver a una chica de larga cabellera azul-marino.

Dawn al entrar al gimnasio se detuvo al instante al notar las tres presencias frente a ella, los dos chicos que parecían tener una muy "amena charla" y la chica peli-naranja que al momento que la vio entrar fue en su búsqueda.

–Por fin llegas Dawn… Ya estaba preocupada por ti. –le reclamo la chica de ojos verde-mar.

La recién llegada sonrió perpleja de que la líder del gimnasio la estuviera esperando. –Pero… Porque me esperabas… Misty… –contesto un poco confundida.

Misty frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Ay Dawn... – se quejo poniendo los ojos en blanco. –No te acuerdas que querías hacer una demostración antes el concurso de mañana… –le recordó mirándola a los ojos.

Dawn abrió los ojos. – ¡Es cierto! –exclamo al instante. –Lo siento Misty… Enserio lo olvide completamente… No fue mi intención llegar tarde… Enserio… –se trataba de disculpar la chica.

La chica de iris verde-mar solo asintió sonriendo. –No te preocupes mejor vamos y practiquemos antes de que lo hagas… Y para que también me cuentes como te fue con… Kenny –pauso un momento antes de decir el nombre lo suficiente alto, para que lo escuchara cierto peli-morado que no había atinado a decir algo desde que hubiera llegado su acompañante.

Dawn solo se sonrojo para luego ser arrastrada por la líder en dirección a la piscina. Mientras tanto Paul por su parte volvió a enfurecer, al solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de aquel chico, aquel que se había atrevido a besar a la chica de su propiedad (_si como no… ya quisieras chiquito… jejeje ^^_) Paul con semblante muy tenso se retiro del lugar en dirección a su habitación, mientras que dejaba a un perplejo Ash parado en medio del la recepción del Gimnasio, él se quedo sin saber que hacer o decir, el azabache sintió que se estaba perdiendo de información valiosa, que en ese momento no le fue dicha o mejor dicho no le he ha sido revelada.

Esa misma noche en la parte trasera del Gimnasio se encontraba cuatro personas reunidas, la dueña del Gimnasio junto a su novio, un chico de expresión seria y la chica que sería la que mostraría un espectáculo de prueba en ese mismo instante. Dawn uso a su Espeon para hacer un espectáculo de práctica antes del Concurso. Su Pokémon conoce los ataques rapidez y psíquico. El espectáculo de prueba consistió que Espeon usara rapidez y luego psíquico para que hiciera anillos de estrellas, creando un paisaje del espacio con el mismo ataque psíquico y que su Pokémon fuese saltando por los anillos, fue tan bello que dejó a todos los presentes muy impresionados.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la destreza del Pokémon de Dawn, sobre todo por la pequeña presentación; la combinación de ataques y los movimientos de la criatura eran toda una maravilla. Misty y Ash se acercaron a Dawn totalmente maravillados, por lo que ella tenía preparado para mañana, mientras ellos dos le felicitaban Dawn desvió disimuladamente su mirada para ver a Paul, que aun seguía recargado en una pared algo alejado de donde ellos tres se encontraban. Simplemente ella sintió una opresión en el pecho, se sentía triste porque era muy seguro que él aun estaba furioso con ella, por lo vivido hacia unas horas otras. Paul se dio cuenta que Dawn lo observaba pero no le dio mucha importancia, cruzaron miradas por un par de segundos más y luego se retiro del lugar. Mañana seria un nuevo día para ambos.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo y todos estaban más que listos, Dawn a lo mejor se sentía un poco nerviosa ya que este sería su segundo concurso y también porque sería la primera vez que participaría con sus dos nuevos Pokémon, Ponyta y Espeon. Pero aun así se sentía muy segura, porque durante estos años ha tenido algunos reconocimientos; por ejemplo hace dos años gano en el Gran Concurso de Ciudad Corazonada en Sinnoh y participo en un evento internacional de coordinación, donde vinieron varios coordinadores de varias regiones y donde ella quedo en segundo lugar, pero aun así quedo muy satisfecha por la experiencia vivida.

Ella se encontraba en el camerino frente al tocador, donde aún seguía siendo terminada de arreglar por Misty, siendo más específicos tratando de lidiar con la rebelde cabellera de la chica peli-azul. El atuendo que Dawn usaría para el concurso seria simple pero muy bello. Un sexi vestido de fiesta color rojo, con un cuello halter y un hermoso estampado de flores en el talle en un color más claro. El rojo vivo en la falda caía como cascada en ondas y ondas dinas de tela, para impactar con una abertura que muestra gran parte de su pierna derecha. También llevaría unas sandalias negras de tacón fino, para finalizar con su vestimenta. Su cabello, el cual Misty había optado por enrularlo completamente, recogiéndolo todo en una cola a media cabeza y sujetarlo con un prendedor de una rosa roja, para así dejar su espalda al descubierto. En pocas palabras Dawn estaba hermosísima, se habían esmerado mucho en su atuendo mucho más que en el pasado concurso, fue a lo que Dawn concluyo frente al espejo.

– ¡KYAAA! –expreso en un grito la líder. – ¡Dawn Estas Bellísima!… ¡Paul se te querrá lanzar encima cuando te vea! –seguía exclamando Misty en gritos.

Dawn se sonrojo abruptamente. – ¡Misty! –se quejo la peli-azul. –Cállate no digas tonterías...

– ¡TONTERIAS!... ¡Cuales tonterías Dawn es la pura verdad! –la interrumpió. –Paul no se te podrá resistir… Si antes según tú él no te hacía mucho caso… Ahora será diferente… La que no debería hacerle caso serás tú hasta que se te arrodille y te pida que se case cont...

– ¡YA BASTA! –grito Dawn para interrumpir el delirio de palabrerías de la peli-naranja.

Misty se cayó inmediatamente y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–Lo siento Misty… Pero no es gracioso… Yo no busco que él me mire… Mucho menos que haga todo lo que me dices… –le explico rápidamente. –Yo solo quiero terminar con esto y es todo. –finalizo seria.

La líder la miro un poco apenada por su comportamiento tan infantil, no quería hacerla enojar, ella solo quería que de alguna forma Paul por fin la notara. –Lo siento Dawn pero yo solo quería…

–No te preocupes Misty… –la volvió a interrumpir. –Se cual fue tu intención y me alegro por ello pero enserio no es...

Pero antes de que Dawn pudiera terminar con lo que iba decir, la puesta del vestidor se abrió dejando ver a un chico azabache. –Oigan no creen que ya se tardaron... –empezó a decir cuando hubiera entrado al lugar. –Enserio chicas no es nada agradable que me tengas esperando en compañía del amargado de Pau… –Ash se quedo mudo al ver a Dawn, simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta.

Misty frunció el ceño. – ¡Ash Ketchum! –le grito con tono bastante irritado. – ¿Se puede saber quién te ha dado permiso en entrar?... Y sobre todo podrías cerrar esa boca… No se te vayan a meter las moscas... –le recrimino mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente con las manos en los costados.

Ash trago saliva pesadamente. –Misty lo siento no fue mi intención yo solo... –el chico azabache trataba de defenderse, mientras observaba como la ira comenzaba a notarse en las iris verde-mar de su novia.

Dawn veía la escena algo incomoda, cuando trato de calmar los humos entre los dos jóvenes frente a ella, se empezó a escuchar la voz de un hombre por un alta voz, que comenzaba llamar al primer concursante para dar inicio al Concurso.

Entonces los tres chicos salieron del camerino rumbo a donde se llevaría a cabo todo, donde muy seguro Dawn tendría un muy buen resultado.

Dawn se dirigió a la sección de participantes, mientras una aun muy molesta Misty junto con un asustado Ash se dirigían a la área se espectadores, donde rápidamente localizaron a Paul. Él cual sin dejando de mostrar que no estaba ahí por su propio gusto, los esperaba con tres asientos libres. Ash y Misty tomaron asiento al costado derecho del chico peli-morado, y así quedando un asiento libre.

Ya en el escenario el primer concursante hizo su aparición, para hacer le primer fase del concurso que era la presentación de ataques.

–Se puede saber cuándo será el turno de Dawn… –pregunto Paul con un deje desinteresado, mientras observaba como un chico hacia su número con un Butterfree.

Misty que era la que se encontraba al costado del chico lo miro algo extrañada. –Tiene el quinto puesto… –contesto con simpleza para después sonreír de medio lado. –"_Vaya no estaba tan equivocada… Paul se muere por verla… Pero solo espera un poco mas y te llevaras una grata sorpresa_" –pensó mientras observaba a Paul de soslayo.

Un rato después y tres concursantes mas llego el turno de Dawn, ella camino muy decidida por la larga tarima, por un segundo y gracias a cómo iba vestida se sintió que se dirigía a presentar una pasarela de moda, en vez de un Concurso Pokémon. Pero quitando ese loca idea de su mente llego hasta el lugar marcado para comenzar.

Paul por otro lado, se quedo sin aliento al momento que vio entrar a Dawn, simplemente sus ojos se clavaron en la delicada figura de la chica, con cada paso que ella daba parecía sentir una pequeña punzada en su corazón. En pocas palabras, con cada contoneo de la delicada figura de Dawn, a Paul le nacía un extraño y desesperado deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos. En ese preciso instante solo parecían existir le delicada figura de Dawn forrada en un muy sencillo pero demasiado sensual vestido rojo y él. Pero una voz o mejor dicho un grito de euforia lo saco de sus insanas cavilaciones.

– ¡Vamos Dawn tu Puedes!... ¡Sobre todo hoy estas muy bella! –gritaba un chico azabache. – ¡AUCH! –exclamo Ash al sentir tremendo pellizco por parte de su novia. –Lo siento Mist… Es que solo es una bromita. –dijo riendo mientras se sobaba su brazo y luego se pasaba una mano por su alborotada cabellera azabache.

Misty le torció la cara molesta para luego voltear a ver la 'performance' de Dawn.

Paul observo todo aquello con el ceño totalmente fruncido, simplemente volvió sentir aquel sentimiento que el día anterior había sentido, por tan solo ver aquel beso entre ese chico castaño y su chica, Su Chica.

Dawn estaba lista para dejar salir a su Pokémon, la creatura salió de la poke-bola entre centellares de mini estrellas de muchos colores. Quedando frente a su entrenadora con un porte muy refinado y delicado, como lo representa naturalmente. Espeon uso los mismos ataque y la combinación de estos, solo con la diferencia de con el mismo a ataque psíquico hizo girar los anillos de estrellas, al momento que saltaba entre los mismos, para finalizar con su cola de hierro destruyéndolos y así hacer una maravillosa lluvia de luces, haciendo que su fina figura resaltara gracias a la extra iluminación. Al finalizar casi todo el público junto con sus conocidos se levantaron ovacionándola, con gritos y chiflidos era como ella se retiro del escenario, para dar lugar a los siguientes participantes.

Después de varias horas, actuaciones y batallas, ya nos encontrábamos en la última batalla del Concurso, que era entre Dawn con su Ponyta y una chica rubia con un Gardevoir. La batalla estaba muy pareja, la verdad que la contrincante de Dawn le estaba dando bastante batalla, pero ya era hora de terminar con eso. En la última oportunidad que le quedaba a Dawn de lanzar su último ataque y con tan solo quedando treinta segundos en el reloj, le ordeno a su Ponyta que usara Giro de Fuego contra en ataque de Hojas Mágicas de Pokémon psíquico. Al desasearse del ataque nueva mente le ordeno que atara al Gardevoir con una Rueda de Fuego, y antes de que sonara aquel sonido dejando ver el fin de la batalla, el Pokémon contrincante yacía inconsciente en el piso, dándole así la victoria a Dawn.

* * *

A media tarde en el Gimnasio se encontraban los cuatro chicos disfrutando de lo que parecía ser una fiesta organizada por la líder, porque desde que se hubiera anunciado la victoria de Dawn no habían dejado de llegar las felicitaciones, aclarando todo esto por parte del chico azabache, que no terminaba de halagarla y decirle cumplidos a la chica peli-azul. Mientras que un chico de expresión muy seria no podía seguir ocultando la ira que iba acrecentándose con cada cumplido, abrazo o simplemente una muestra de cariño por parte de los amigos de Dawn, en especial si se trataba de amistades masculinas, simplemente a Paul le entraban unas siniestras ganas de despellejarlos vivos.

Desde que arribaron al lugar, Dawn no había tenido oportunidad de cambiarse de ropa, por lo cual aun traía puesto aquel vestido que la hacía sentir demasiado sobre vestida en una convivencia que era informal. Pero cuando llego y vio a su amigo Brock en la entrada del Gimnasio, simplemente se olvido de la incomodidad de su vestuario, en pocas palabras entro de lleno en una conversación algo personal con su amigo de Ciudad Plateada. La verdad que fue una muy pero muy grata sorpresa ver a su viejo amigo, que ahora era un excelente doctor y criador Pokémon. Sobre todo a Dawn le sorprendió mucho que Broock le diera la noticia que se había casado, nada más y nada menos que con una de las hermanas de Misty, especificando con la más inmadura e infantil de las cuatro que era Lily. Pero aun a pesar de eso ese le oía muy feliz, sobre todo por el hecho que él y Lily estaban esperando la llegada de su primer bebe que sería un niño, para el cual ya tenía nombre el cual sería Eain.

Paul como siempre observa todo desde un rincón, viendo todo lo que era ajeno a él excepto por una chica de Larga cabellera azul-marino, que lucía un vestido demasiado provocativo para sus ojos amatistas; la misma que no dejaba de observar tan intensamente junto sus inseparables y viejos amigos de viaje, los mismos que reían y decían una que otra broma para hacerla sonreír. Él estaba totalmente concentrado en la figura y la sonrisa de Dawn, su Dawn. Hasta que vio como la novia de su rival venía acompañada de un chico castaño, el mismo reconoció al instante, su quijada al segundo siguiente se tenso, podría jurar que casi podría romper sus dientes por la fuerza aplicada en ellos.

Los músculos de sus brazos también se tensaron, el mismo podría jurar como su sangre le hervía como lava pura y le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, sobre todo centrándose en sus manos, las cuales empuño como queriendo golpear a alguien. El cual se encontraba frente a sus ojos, vio con demasiado desprecio como ese sujeto se acerco a su chica, la abrazo y según él con la estúpida escusa de felicitarla, sin poder contenerse más se acerco a ellos dos.

Mientras Dawn y Kenny se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, Paul se les acerco muy decidido con expresión demasiado seria. –Dawn… Necesito hablar contigo... –dijo muy serio y mirando acusadoramente al chico castaño.

Dawn abrió los ojos sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Paul y también por su repentina petición.

Kenny frunció el ceño molesto. –No… En este momento no puede… Esta conmigo… –contesto con simpleza pero con notable irritación.

Paul lo fulmino con su penetrante y amatista mirada. –Entonces vienes... –le extendió su mano a ella en señal para se fuera con él e ignorando lo que dijo el castaño.

Dawn estaba totalmente muda por el comportamiento de Paul, aunque en su voz no se podía ocultar el tono irritado y serio en la que hablaba, su mirada penetrante tenía un brillo extraño, el cual la estaba atrayendo, pero aun así ella no sabía qué hacer si ir o no con él.

Kenny enfureció. –Que no me escuchaste… En este momento ella está ocupada… Esta conmigo... –insistió el.

El peli-morado dirijo de lleno su mirada penetrante hacia el castaño. –Te escuche perfectamente…. –le dijo fría y cortantemente.

–Entonces que esperas para largarte... –le reto.

Paul le miro con mucha más intensidad. –Estoy hablando con ella… No contigo... –le dijo cortante y tomando la mano de una aun muy perpleja Dawn. Se la llevo lejos del chico castaño, el mismo que solo pudo atinar a verlos desaparecer por el pasillo.

* * *

El chico de Ciudad Rocávelo dirigió a la coordinadora a lo que parecía ser un solitario pasillo del Gimnasio, donde los dos chicos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcro, solo intercambiando miradas.

Dawn no sabía que decir, aun seguía demasiado impresionada por el comportamiento de Paul.

Él por su parte solo atinaba a mirarla, la verdad que no se había resistido en acercarse a ella desde que la que vio aparecer en aquel escenario, y ahora que la tenía en frente a tan solo un metro de distancia. La misma que parecía torturarlo, como su par de ojos claros que lo miraban llenos de confusión.

Paul se movió un poco haciendo que ella por reacción también lo hiciera, quedando recargada en la pared. –No te había dicho que no lo verías... –reprocho muy serio y sin previo aviso sorprendiendo a la chica.

Dawn frunció un poco el entrecejo algo confusa y nerviosa. –Yo…

Él se acerco más disminuyendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos. –Te lo dije o no… –insistió el.

La mente de Dawn estaba en blanco no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Paul se encontraba a nada de besarla, su respiración se hizo más evidente la situación era extraña y sobre todo el comportamiento de él; "_Que quiere… Porque se comportaba así…,_" eran las preguntas que rondaban la confundida mente de la chica. Ella podía sentir su lenta y fuerte respiración golpear su rostro, mezclada con su inconfundible aroma a sándalo. Simplemente la tenía hipnotizada.

Paul seguía examinándola intensamente esperando por la respuesta a su cuestionamiento. –Te lo dije o no... –volvió a insistir pero ahora inclinándose hasta su oído.

Dawn se tenso y al instante su cuerpo empezó a temblar. –Si… –dijo en un susurro que apenas fue perceptible para el chico frente a ella.

El peli-morado sonrió de medio lado robándole el aliento a la peli-azul. –Entonces tendré que enseñarte… Que no me gusta que me desobedezcan… –dijo en un ronco y sensual susurro junto a su oído.

El cuerpo de Paul parecía tener mente propia, porque este solo se movía ante el lado racional de su mente. Por lo consecuente había tomado a Dawn por la cintura, borrando toda distancia entre los dos y cuando sus labios estuvieron a casi nada de tocarse algo los interrumpió.

Un muy molesto castaño había irrumpido en la escena que compartían los dos chicos. – ¡Suéltala!... –exigió el chico cuando se encontró a espalda de ellos.

Paul se incorporo y sin soltar a Dawn lo encaro. –Y porque debería hacer eso… –pregunto.

Kenny seguía con expresión muy molesta. – ¡Porque yo digo!…

El peli-morado sonrió sínicamente. –Y si no quiero…

– ¿Cómo?...

–Digo porque debería soltar a… MI NOVIA… –esto último lo enfatizo en voz muy seria.

Kenny abrió los ojos incrédulo. – ¿Qué?...

Paul ignoro la expresión del chico y se volteo a ver a la chica entre sus brazos, la cual tenía la misma expresión que el castaño. Pero sin decir nada mas, subió una de sus manos y repagándola más hacia él la beso.

El mundo y tiempo de Dawn se detuvieron, solo era consciente de los labios, el cuerpo y la intensidad de un beso que compartía con su acompañante de viaje, el chico por el cual sentía algo muy intenso.

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

¡HOLA!

¡Ay!

¡HE VUELTO!... ¡HE VUELTO!... ¡HE VUELTO!... ¡HE VUELTO!... ¡HE VUELTO!... (1000000….)

Bueno como han de notar les he traído otro capítulo más de esta historia….

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a **memoriesofkagome** por su consejo y a **sakuraloki** por su apoyo incondicional, gracias chicas por su constante apoyo…

También quiero dar la bienvenida a **Janvier GoldAngel Khan** espero te agrade este capi y pues espero muy ansiosa tu review…

Bueno quisiera también dar una mala noticia, este no pude recuperar mis documentos, por lo tanto el capitulo fue reescrito, junto con otra historia que ya había empezado la cual se llama **Te Amo... Adiós**. También es de ikarishipping por lo cual les pido que le echen un vistazo… ¿SI? PLEASE… a ver qué les parece y me dejan aunque sea una pequeña crítica…

Y pues espero que sea de su agrado, porque me tomo bastante tiempo en sacarlo, a causa por el problema que mencione anteriormente y sobre todo por la escuela, pero buen aquí lo tienen disfrútenlo porque no sé hasta cuando vuelva a actualizar que espero no sea mucho tiempo jejeje ^^….

Bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo...

Att: _**aseret-1987***_

Y no se olviden de hacer _**click**_ abajo siguen los puntos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. 11 ¡Es Simple Capricho!

*******_**Pokemon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

**

* * *

**

_*__Aviso:__ este capítulo está escrito en primera persona y es narrado por Dawn y Paul, solo aviso para que no se confundan y pues espero que sea del agrado de todos… ahora si a leer ^^…* _

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 11: ¡Es Simple Capricho!

* * *

(POV. Dawn)

Era las primeras horas de la madrugada del día siguiente, la verdad aun no podía conciliar el sueño, mi mente se encontraba en el suceso que había acontecido hacia ya unas horas atrás. Mi cabeza era un embrollo de sentimientos y pensamientos que no daba paso al sueño, algo que mis ojos pedían agritos pero que mi mente se negaba a ceder, simplemente mi cabeza tenía otro trabajo que hacer y era seguir reviviendo esa escena entre Paul y yo.

-flashback-

Podía sentir la presión que Paul daba a mi cintura con la intensión de besarme, cuando al segundo siguiente vi aparecer a Kenny con una cara de pocos amigos, muy seguro por la escena que estaba presenciando. Pero mi mente se volvió poner en blanco cuando sentía aun más esa presión en el abrazo de Paul, vagamente apenas era consciente del intento de plática que mantenían mi mejor amigo y al chico que me gusta.

Simplemente me encontraba hipnotizada por la presencia y la cercanía de él. Cuando escuche algo, "…_MI NOVIA…,_" ese par de palabras que explotaron en mía cabeza, por una milésima de segundo creí no escucharlas, pero todo eso no importo al instante cuando sentí una presión en mi nuca y luego en mis labios. Paul me estaba besando, yo no era consciente y mucho menos correspondía porque me encontraba completamente en shock.

– ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! –escuche vagamente la voz de enojo de Kenny, en el momento que Paul terminaba el beso.

Paul se giro a su costado derecho, pero aun manteniendo el abrazo alrededor de mi cintura. – ¿Porque lo dudas? –lo escuche decir con voz muy seria.

Yo me encontraba mirando el suelo totalmente absorta y confundida, no era capaz de ver a la cara a ningún de los hombres que se encontraban en ese preciso momento discutiendo por mí. –Simplemente porque no eres su tipo... –le expreso con ira Kenny.

Paul rió arrogante. –Eso sonó como que estas celoso… –dijo con sarcasmo. –La verdad que no tengo porque explicarte de lo que hay o no hay entre ella y yo. –sentencio apegándome más a él.

Kenny gruño con ira. –Dawn... –me llamo con la mandíbula tensa, yo levante le rostro. –Es verdad que este imbécil es tu novio. –me cuestiono.

Un repentino nudo en la garganta me evito contestar al cuestionamiento de mi castaño amigo. Simplemente no sabía que decir, yo misma me encontraba en un dilema, sin saber cómo digerir lo que mis oídos han escuchados de los propios labios de Paul y sobretodo sus acciones.

Pero antes de que yo tratara de formular alguna frase, Paul me giro con firmeza para quedar frente a él. –No tienes que explicarle nada... –me dijo endulzando un poco su voz pero aun así no dejaba de lado su tono serio. Poso su mano derecha en mi mejilla, la cual ardía por el nerviosismo. –Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación. –me susurro y luego sentí como sus labios acariciaron los míos en un delicado roce.

Sin esperar alguna replica de mi parte y mucho menos de Kenny, y aun con el agarre en mi cintura me guio por el largo pasillo en dirección a mi habitación.

-fin flashback-

También no me puedo olvidar lo que sucedió en esta habitación, simplemente quería salir corriendo. Deje caer mi cara contra la almohada, la verdad deseaba dormir aun que fuera por un par de horas, solo para poder olvidarme de esa vivencia que parresia carcomerme por dentro. Confusión, nervios, duda, desesperación, miedo…, la verdad mi cabeza era un total embrollo de sentimientos tan confusos, que harían que mi mente estallar en cualquier momento.

* * *

(POV. Paul)

La noche parecía no avanzar pero la verdad eso no me importaba, lo único importante en este momento era la estupidez que acababa de hacer, que hice hacia ya unas horas atrás. Aun no podía dar crédito a lo que había hecho, simplemente tenía unas enormes ganas de estrangularme yo mismo. Como fui capaz de hacer tremenda estupidez, no la verdad que no era yo. ¡¿Como fui capaz de perder la maldita cabeza de esa manera? Y ahora lo importante, lo que más me preocupa era ella, Dawn, que estará sintiendo o pensando de mí ahora.

-flashback-

Sin importarme mucho lo que su querido amigo castaño hubiese dicho, tome a Dawn por la cintura y camine con ella hasta la habitación, la misma que ocupaba mientras nos quedábamos en el gimnasio. No sé porque o que me impulso hacer eso, pero cuando nos encontrábamos frente a su puerta, me introduje adentro con ella, cerré la puerta tras de nosotros y la observe con detenimiento por unos largos minutos. Dawn aun parecía estar perdida en su mundo de confusión a causa de mi repentina declaración.

No puedo negar que el instinto de hombre celoso aun lo tenía al 100% recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, sobre todo ella no me ayudaba con el atuendo que tenia puesto, simplemente me estaba dejando guiar por mis hormonas, algo que nunca había hecho aun a pesar de que se tratase de una hermosa chica. Pero Dawn tenía algo, algo que me hacía sentir que ella de cierta forma me pertenecía, algo que hacía que mi corazón empezara a latir frenéticamente, algo que ya no podía seguir escondiendo y necesitaba demostrárselo.

Con un poco de brusquedad la volví a tomar por la cintura repagándola otra vez a mí y haciendo que me mirara a los ojos, necesitaba que viera en ellos lo que en ese preciso momento estaba sintiendo y de alguna forma contagiarla de ese mismo sentimiento. Pude ver en sus hermosos ojos claros bastante confusión y nerviosismo, también sus mejillas se encontraban cubiertas por ese color carmesí que la hacía ver aun más hermosa e inocente.

Si poder resistirlo más la bese, pude sentir que ella se tensaba, pero eso no me impidió intensificar el beso. Ella apenas podía juntar las fuerzas para resistirse a mis labios, evitando en todo momento que profundizara el beso, pero todo eso cambio al instante cuando mordí su labio inferior, ella soltó un quejido el cual murió entre nuestras bocas y dándome así la libertad que tanto pedía con urgencia.

Cuando menos lo esperaba ya la tenía re-pegada contra la puerta, la tenia sujeta por las muñecas mientras recargaba mi cuerpo junto al de ella, evitando así algún tipo de huida. Ella hacia un vago intento de separarme pero todos sus intensos eran fallidos, cuando ella intentaba decir o gritar algo yo simplemente la callaba con un beso. Por unos largos minutos solo me dedique a acariciar su espalda y a besarla intensamente, de vez en cuando a falta de aire besaba su cuello, era ahí cuando ella quería protestar y yo simplemente no se lo permitía.

Sin tomarme más tiempo desate o mejor dicho arranque el vestido por la parte del cuello, algo que me estaba estorbando para poder disfrutar mejor de la piel de su cuello. Ella instintivamente puso sus manos cerca de sus pechos, yo no le di importancia y la tome nuevamente por la cintura, la cargue sin mucho esfuerzo recostándola en su cama. Después de eso me posicione encima de ella, cuando trate de besarla de nuevo sentí como ella me cruzó la cara con una bofetada, que dejó mi cabeza volteada hacia un lado. Me mantuve quieto un par de segundos y luego gire mi rostro para encararla. La verdad que en ese preciso momento quise desvanecerme, sus ojos claros estaban húmedos por las lagrimas y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, su mirada no era más que de puro terror, terror de mi.

-fin flashback-

Pase una mano por mi cara frotando mis ojos con fuerza, la verdad que deseaba desaparecer, borrar toda acción y estupidez que tuve el descaro de hacer, de hacerle a ella, como fui capaz de simplemente pensar en tocarla, soy un completo imbécil, idiota… En pocas palabras me comporte igual o peor que aquel sujeto que intento abusar de ella hace tiempo atrás. Ahora no tengo la menor idea de que hacer, no sé cómo demonios voy a tener el valor de verle a la cara, es más que seguro que ella ya no desea verme y mucho menos querrá seguir la travesía conmigo, pero todo eso fue por culpa de mi propia estupidez y hormonas.

* * *

(POV. Dawn)

Salí muy temprano del gimnasio hacia el Centro en busca de mis Pokémon, ese mismo día Paul y yo partiríamos, pero aunque estuve la mayor parte de la noche meditándolo, si seguir o no seguir este viaje con él, me decidí por continuar. No sé lo que me depare el destino pero no voy acobardarme, no voy a negar que meda algo de miedo lo que pasara con Paul de ahora en adelante. Pero aun así voy a seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, él antes siempre me dijo que los besos que hubo entre nosotros no significaron nada y que los olvidara, pues ahora lo que sucedió ayer para mi significara lo mismo, nada y también lo olvidare.

Volví al gimnasio después de media hora y me dirige a hacia mi habitación, para recoger lo que quedaba de mis cosas y esperar por Paul, que según Misty salió a los pocos minutos después de mi, muy seguro al Centro Pokémon. No tarde mucho en tener mis cosas listas, de hecho ya había guardado la mayor parte de ellas el día anterior, solo para estar lista y no dar un motivo de retraso.

Misty me invito a desayunar, Ash estaba algo triste porque sabía que me iba y a la vez un poco molesto porque lo hacía en compañía de mi tormento. Mientras disfrutábamos de un rico desayuno hecho por Misty, en todo momento me dedique a sonreír falsamente, no quise que notaran mi tristeza y nervios, sentimientos que realmente sentía en ese momento.

–Bueno Misty tengo que irme. –dijo Ash al momento que se incorporaba. –Dawn espero que te vaya bien el resto del viaje y sobre todo cuídate del pervertido de Paul. –me aconsejo, yo fruncí el ceño algo confundida y luego me despedí de él con un fuerte abrazo. Observe como mi mejor amigo y Misty salían de la cocina.

Un par de minutos después regreso Misty con expresión seria. –Ahora si dime qué pasa. – me dijo de repente y con voz firme, yo trague saliva pesadamente.

Sonreí como alguien que lo han cachado en una travesura. – ¿Qué pasa?... ¿De qué estás hablando Misty?... Todo está bien… –dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

Misty me miro fijamente. – ¿Que paso entre Paul y tú? –pregunto con el mismo tono serio.

Yo me di por vencida el instante con Misty sería imposible negarse hablar, di un hondo suspiro y empecé a relatarle lo que sucedió ayer, pero claro omití lo de la habitación no deseaba incrementar o empeorar la situación, si eso era posible. Misty se quedo callada y me miraba muy atentamente mientras relataba el confronta-miento entre Kenny y Paul, la repentina declaración de él, también le conté lo que había decidido al respecto de seguir viajando con él.

Misty sonrió para reconfórtame. –Bueno te entiendo y admiro tu valentía. –me dijo sinceramente. –Pero todo saldrá bien… No te preocupes. –me dijo, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y después ambas reímos.

Las dos continuamos desayunando y platicando muy amenamente, cuando a los pocos minutos se escucho como se abrían las puertas eléctricas y se escuchaban un andar de pasos firmes. Paul había regresado después de arreglar su asunto, supongo que llego la hora de la verdad, la hora del verdadero reto. Me levante muy decidida y le dirigí una sonrisa rápida a Misty, ella me la correspondió y con eso salí de la cocina hacia mi habitación por mis cosas, llego la hora de la partida.

* * *

(POV. Paul)

Ya teníamos más de tres horas viajando, nuestro nuevo rumbo era Ciudad Plateada, desde que salimos del Gimnasio Dawn y yo apenas hemos cruzado palabra, solo para despedirnos de la líder y de ahí no hemos vuelto hablar. Pero la verdad que me sorprende mucho que ella haya decidido continuar viajando conmigo, yo ya me había hecho a la idea de seguir este viaje solo, pero fue mi gran sorpresa al verla aparecer del interior del Gimnasio, simplemente sentí que el alma me regreso al cuerpo.

Todo el trayecto ha sido en un completo silencio, silencio que ya me estaba molestando, estoy muy consciente del error que cometí, pero eso no le da el derecho de tratarme como si no viniera conmigo. Yo solo podía verle lo espalda, ya que Dawn parecía haber tomado la decisión de tomar el liderazgo de la travesía, algo loco si me piden mi opinión, ya que yo era el que sabia y traía el mapa del camino a seguir para llegar sin perdernos. Pero aquello parecía no importarle a ella, algo que definitivamente me hizo enfurecer más.

Pero para mí buena suerte y mala para ella, ya estaba empezando a obscurecer y no se localizaba ningún Centro Pokémon cerca. Por lo cual nos iba a tocar dormir a la intemperie, algo que no me molesto, ya que necesitaba hablar con ella y si hubiéramos llegado a un centro muy seguro que buscaría la manera de evadirme, algo que no iba permitirle. Simplemente porque necesitaba aclarar cierto asunto penoso y desagradable para ella pero importante para mí, algo que cambiaría radicalmente mi vida y la de ella.

Todo ya se encontraba listo para el campamento, encendí una fogata mientras ella se encargaba de acomodar su bolsa de dormir, luego vi como saco una cantimplora de su mochila y se dirigió a un pequeño lago, el cual estaba a no más de seis metros de donde nos encontramos. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante de mi lugar y me dirige a paso firme por donde ella se había ido. Al llegar, ella se encontraba hincada e inclinada cerca de la orilla del lago llenado el recipiente de agua. Camine unos cuantos pasos más, al encontrarme cerca de ella le toque el hombro, Dawn se sobre salto y estuvo a punto de caer al lago, pero yo fui más rápido tomándola por uno de sus brazos la jale y para luego sujetarla por la cintura, apegándola a mí en un agarre firme.

Dawn hizo ademan de alejarme pero eso solo hizo que yo apretara un poco más el agarre de su cintura. – ¡Suéltame! –me grito furiosa sin mirarme y mientras forcejeaba.

Yo la mire sin cambiar mi semblante serio. –No... –conteste directo y con simpleza.

Ella me miro a los ojos, su mirada llameaba por la ira. – ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES IMBESIL! –volvió a gritar pero ahora encarándome.

La mire por unos segundos y luego me incline hasta su oído izquierdo. –Tranquila… Solo deseo que hablemos… Que aclaremos lo sucedido ayer... –le explique lentamente mientras le susurraba al oído.

Por un segundo sentí como tembló en mis brazos y vi que se mordía el labio inferior, luego dejo de forcejear, entonces yo afloje el agarre, algo que ella aprovecho para soltarse y volteándose me dio la espalda.

–Lo que sucedió ayer ya está olvidado… –me dijo tranquilamente y sin mirarme.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir. – ¿Cómo que está olvidado? –pregunte muy serio pero a la vez algo confundido.

Ella dio un hondeo respiro y luego se giro a verme. –Como escuchaste… Es un tema olvidado… –dijo muy segura y ¿algo altanera?

Yo fruncí el ceño. – ¿Como que tema olvidado? –le cuestione nuevamente y a la vez algo molesto.

Ella suspiro ruidosamente como si se estuviera hartando. –Pues como ya dije es algo de lo cual ya me olvide... –me respondió fríamente, yo no respondí y ella prosiguió. –No veo la importancia de hablar de algo que la verdad no tuvo la más mínima importancia para mí. –finalizo con voz demasiado segura para mis oídos.

Era incapaz de encontrar una forma de responderle, mis manos se tensaron a mis costados, mi mente no era capaz de formular alguna frase, la cual de cierta forma me ayudara o al menos hiciera el vago intento de responder a la afirmación que ella acaba de hacerme. Palabras fuertes que cierta forma me sorprendieron, pero que a la vez me hicieron daño, el cual parecía una puñalada en mi pecho.

* * *

(POV. Dawn)

La verdad que no supe cómo o de donde saque el valor de hablarle de esa forma, porque en ese mismo instante sentí como me temblaban las piernas, solo con el hecho de tenerlo muy cerca de mí. Pero aun así no me iba dejar manipular por él, no otra vez; Paul se enteraría de una buena vez, que él no puede estar jugando conmigo cada vez que le plazca, no eso si que no.

Al ver que Paul no respondía nada y ni siquiera se movía, yo di un paso hacia atrás a la vez que me giraba, me incline para levantar mi cantimplora del suelo, pero cuando menos lo esperaba me encontré nuevamente rodeada por los fuertes brazos de él. Paul me miraba muy fijamente, su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido, sus labios era una línea muy tensa y las venas laterales de su frente eran notables, en pocas palabras estaba más que furioso. Al instante sentí pánico, podía sentir el miedo recorrerme por toda mi delgada silueta y sentí como mis ojos se dilataron lo más humanamente posible de lo que me lo permitieron mis parpados.

–Y tú crees que eso es suficiente para mí. –hablo él por fin, pero su voz era muy fría tanto que hizo que temblara.

Yo me paralice era la primera vez que lo veía comportarse de esa manera, nunca ni por la mas mínima tontería que hacía o decía se enfurecía de esa forma, ahora era un chico totalmente diferente, el cual no reconocía y alguien que la verdad me daba miedo. Paul es un chico frio y parece no preocuparse por los demás, pero con el tiempo que he pasado a su lado, he conocido que es un chico protector y sobretodo amable.

Mis labios se abrieron pero no podían articular ninguna frase, todo el valor que había reunido para enfrentarlo parecía haberme abandonado.

Sentí como apretaba mi cintura y me acercaba más a él. –Crees que esa es una respuesta… Crees que eso cabía lo que paso… –me cuestiono con voz ronca.

Yo puse mis manos es su pecho en una forma de mantenerlo lejos al menos su rostro del mío. –Pues no se qué esperabas o que imaginabas escuchar de lo sucedido… –dije con algo de dificultad ya que tenerlo tan cerca y aplicando esa fuerza en mi, provocaba un extraño sentimiento en mi, el cual me hacía temblar de sobre manera.

–Tienes al menos la idea de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre los dos... –el seguía insistiendo con el tema, el cual yo quería olvidar. –Lo que estuve a punto de hacerte…

– ¡YA!... –grite con desesperación al instante que saque fuerzas para sepárame de él y retroceder algunos pasos. – ¡Ya basta Paul!... No quiero oír más… No quiero oír lo que tengas que decir sobre lo que paso… Yo estoy muy consciente de lo que pudo haber pasado… Pero eso que "Pudo haber pasado" no sucedió… Y es algo lo que no quiero recordar... –dije respirando nerviosamente y tratando de dejar claro ese asunto de una buena vez.

Paul me miraba en silencio y muy fijamente. –Y que me dices sobre que eres… "Mi Novia" –enfatizo las últimas dos palabras. –También es un asunto olvidado… –dijo con desdén.

Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y se pare un poco mis labios pero no pude decir nada, yo solo pude reaccionar ladeando mi rostro para evitar esa profunda mirada amatista que taladraba mis ojos claros.

–Tan fácil es para ti olvidar lo que pudo haber sucedió entre nosotros… Es algo que se puedes olvidar así de fácil. –me cuestiono nuevamente mientras daba un par pasos hacia mí. –Pero ahora respóndeme sobre lo que le dije a tu amigo… Grítame a la cara lo que piensas que le haya gritado a él de que eres Mi Novia… O es algo sin importancia... –seguía insistiendo pero su voz se escuchaba algo extraña como desesperada.

Yo seguí estática en mi misma posición sin saber qué hacer, mi mente gritaba que saliera corriendo, que escapara de esa situación, pero mi mis piernas no me respondían y mi cuerpo temblaba, no sabía porque pero la voz de Paul sonaba dolorosa.

–Porque para mí… No lo fue... –abrí los ojos desmesurada mente, que significaba eso porque me habla de esa manera. – ¿Dawn no te das cuenta?... No te has notado de lo que realmente hay aquí… Lo que ha nacido entre los dos… -no, no, no es verdad lo que piensa decir o si –Dawn yo te Am..

– ¡YAAA!… ¡YA BASTA! –sentí que casi lastime mi garganta en ese grito y luego me deje caer sobre mis piernas, ya no quería oírlo.

* * *

(POV. Paul)

Vi con asombro como ella se cubría sus oídos al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba, pero también me sobre soltó su grito, ni si quiera me dejo terminar lo que ya estaba a punto de decir. Guarde silencio, lo mejor en ese momento era no decir nada mas, pude notar que ella ya estaba bastante alterada y sobre estresada, que lo mejor para ella y para mí en ese momento era terminar con la plática. Pero yo no podía hacer eso, no, ya había empezado y no tenía pensado irme de ahí hasta que ella no escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Me acerca a ella y la tome de los brazos levantándola, para que me mirara a los ojos.

Sus ojos estaban inundados de cristalinas lágrimas. –Por favor… Paul… Ya no mas… Te lo pido ya no digas mas… Ya no puedo… –me dijo sollozando y luego se cubrió el rostro para que yo no la viera llorar.

Yo reaccione inmediatamente abrasándola fuerte y protectora mente, no podía creer que la hice llorar. Porque todo tenía que salirme mal, porque no podía simplemente abrirme, sin la necesidad de lastimar o enfurecer a alguien.

Ella recostó su tembloroso cuerpo junto al mío, los dos permanecimos ahí de pie por unos largo minutos sin decir nada, yo solo me dedique a cariarle el cabello con una mano y apretarla de en vez en cuando, cuando ella luchaba por controlar su tembloroso cuerpo.

Dawn se sacudió –Paul suéltame… –dijo en un leve susurro. –Por favor…

–No… –conteste. –No Dawn… –volví a repetir, ella me miro con sus ojos aun rojos por el llanto. –Dawn… Te Amo y es algo que no puedes evadir llorando... –y sin pensarlo dos veces la tome por la nuca y la bese.

Ella no reacciono y no hizo ademan de separarme. No fue un beso brusco al contrario esta vez yo estaba siendo tierno, no quería empeorar la situación. Poco a poco sentí que ella me correspondía y sin pensarlo mucho paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, yo la tome por la cintura y sin esperar más profundice el beso. El beso duro solo un par de minutos y luego nos vimos forzados a separarnos por falta de aire.

Dawn deslizo sus manos desde mis hombros hasta mi pecho y luego hizo presión para separarse, yo correspondí a su gesto pero permanecí cerca de ella. –Me amas... –vio como se mordía el labio. –Que ironía…–yo fruncí el ceño, no entendí que trataba de decir. –Yo te hubiera creído… Si me lo hubieras dicho hace tiempo… Pero… –hizo una pausa, para luego alzar su rostro y mirarme directamente a los ojos. – ¡Pero ahora… No es más que otra forma tuya de burlarte de mí!... –su voz fue llena de cólera.

–Pero que dices…

– ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... –pregunto con desdén. –No soy tonta Paul… –contesto en el mismo tono. – ¡Es Simple Capricho!... ¡Un capricho que ya me canse de ser! –grito secamente.

Yo me sorprendí se sobre manera, solo fui capaz de verla como se giraba y se dirigía al campamento, dejándome ahí solo sin ningún tipo más de explicación.

* * *

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todos:

Bueno hoy no diré mucho, ya que creo que ahora si me he tardado mucho en actualizar y pues no quisiera decir escusas, pero creo que son las mismas de siempre (escuela, escuela y la escuela…) jejeje ^_^! …

Pero bueno espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo, sobre todo espero que no se les haya hecho algo raro, ya que lo escribir en forma de que Dawn y Paul fueran los que narraran la historia esta vez…

Creo que de aquí en adelante la historia ya va a tomar un giro diferente y la situación amorosa de estos dos se va hacer algo… no se ustedes que opinan… que pasara más adelante…

Pues como siempre espero sus opiniones y sus críticas en especial de este capi, les gustaría que hiera otro capítulo igual o regresamos a la forma original… sugerencias son bien recibidas….

Bueno creo que me alargue y dije que sería corta…

Bye Bye

Y no olviden sus reviews

**Click** abajo

.

.

.

.

.


	14. 12 Un Tiempo Para Los Dos

*******_**Pokémon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

**

* * *

**

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 12: Un Tiempo Para Los Dos

_Sentada en su regazo una joven de larga cabellera azul-marino, se dejaba a acariciar por dos grandes y masculinas manos, que delineaban cada parte de su desnuda y tersa piel color durazno. El dueño de esas manos que recorrían esa delgada y frágil figura femenina, era un joven de tez bronceada y corta cabellera morada, sus ojos color amatista estaban obscurecidos por la pasión y lujuria que poco a poco se acrecentaba._

_La habitación estaba iluminada completamente por la luz del sol, dando a notar que era de día, pero eso no parecía importarles a ellos, simplemente su deseo mutuo era lo que importaba en ese instante. Demostrar su amor era lo que les preocupaba en ese momento. Los besos, las caricias, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus suspiros eran solo una pequeña parte de lo que realmente se podía percibir entre ellos dos._

_Parecía que cada mañana esa era su rutina, después de una noche llena de locura y extrema pasión. Ellos dos parecían no tener límites en lo que sentían mutuamente. Sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes, que no temían que algo los fuera a separar, pero a la vez no soportaban alejarse uno del otro, aunque solo fuera por un segundo. _

_Repentinamente ese ambiente tan cálido e intimo cambio drásticamente, todo se obscureció y la habitación desapareció, dejando en una inmensa y profunda obscuridad a la chica. En un espacio de vacío, un lugar donde no se veía, se oía, ni se sentía nada. Lo único de lo que ella era consiente era de su propio cuerpo. El mismo que temblaba, pero no precisamente de frio, aunque estuviera en un lugar obscuro. Ella instintivamente se puso en una posición fetal, llevo lo que pudo sentir como sus manos a su cabeza. Sus oídos empezaron hacer un sonido agudo, para después escuchar frases que no eran muy claras, pero que de cierta forma parecían herirla y la dañaban internamente. _

_Ella se movía inquieta y desesperada mente, la obscuridad empezó a tomar forma, primero de blanco a colores, figuras borrosas, luego figuras más nítidas, para después formarse imágenes más claras. Imágenes que parecían formar una historia, una película que narraba experiencias vividas con anterioridad. Cada imagen trascurría tan rápido que apenas ella era consciente de captarlas. Esas experiencias eran de ella, cada imagen reflejaba lo vivido con un chico, besos robados y forzados, arranques de enojo, cercanías y combinada con esas frases provenientes de una grave y varonil voz, terminaron por corromper su cordura. La chica sin soportarlo más grito…_

_

* * *

_

– ¡YAAA!... –Dawn grito, al instante que se incorporaba de la cama y se sujetaba la cabeza con sus dos manos. Ella respiraba agitadamente, era esa misma pesadilla, la misma que la venia atormentado desde hace ya unos meses atrás. Día con día la pesadilla en vez de aclararse se volvía mas y mas confusa, lo único de lo que ella era consiente es que ese mal sueño empezó unos días después de la declaración de Paul.

Dawn sintió como algo suave y tibio se movió bajo sus pies, después escucho un leve chillido. –Spiii... –ella alzo el rostro y se encontró con un bello Pokémon. –Espeon… –la creatura morada la miraba con semblante preocupado y algo triste. Dawn trato de sonreír, pero el Pokémon pudo notar la falsa sonrisa en el rostro de su entrenadora.

–Estoy bien… No te preocupes… Solo fue un mal sueño…. –le explico a su pequeño Pokémon y este pareció entender, mas no cambio su expresión de preocupación. –No te preocupes más… Voy a estar bien… Y ya deja de mirarme así... –le reprocho con burla y después rio.

De alguna forma Espeon no podía creer en la sonrisa, y mucho menos en la expresión de alegría que trataba de reflejar su entrenadora. Aun así la creatura la miro por un par de segundos y luego se acerco a ella. Espeon acerco su hocico a la mejilla derecha de Dawn y después empezó a repartir lengüetazos.

Dawn cayó de espaldas. –No Espeon basta… Me haces cosquillas… Para… Por favor… –empezó a debatir Dawn entre carcajadas y risas, trato de evadir el repentino ataque de cariño de su Pokémon psíquico.

El sol ya se filtraba por la ventana, dando a notar que ya había amanecido. Un día más en la vida Dawn y un día menos para el próximo evento en su vida, el gran Concurso de Kanto… Y sobre todo un día menos para la llegada de él. Hacía ya casi una semana de la última vez que se vieron, sobre todo de aquella extraña pero sería platica que tuvieron.

-flashback-

Ya eran casi un poco más de cinco meses de estar viajando juntos, la cercanía o la poca amistad que hubieran llagado a formar Dawn y Paul, se vio irrumpida o rota por el repentino ataque de celos y declaración de él, sin olvidar las dudas y el mal entendimiento por parte ella. Dejando a su paso una simple y formal convivencia entre ellos, que no llegaba a más de una respetuosa platica.

Los meses que ya llevaban viajando juntos, los habían llevado a Ciudad Plateada, donde Dawn volvió a ver a su viejo amigo Brock y donde también conoció a su esposa Lily, viéndola ya en un estado muy avanzado del embarazo; claro tampoco olvidemos la medalla de Paul.

Ciudad Verde era la ciudad más cercana a Ciudad Plateada, un lugar más donde Paul consiguió su quinta medalla y Dawn su tercer listón; en el bosque Dawn y Paul se hicieron de un nuevo Pokémon, un rudo y fuerte Scyther; un lindo y tierno Oddish.

Un par de semanas mas y ya se encontraban en Ciudad Azulona, una moderna, enorme y ruidosa ciudad, donde Dawn tuvo la oportunidad de participar en un doble concurso, ganando así su cuarto listón, Paul sin lugar a duda gano la medalla Arcoíris.

Más tarde, consiguiendo un par de bicicletas y dirigiéndose por el Camino de Bicicletas llegaron a Ciudad Fucsia, como en los demás sitios llegaron el último listón de Dawn y la séptima medalla de Paul; pero aquí fue donde nació esa plática que tendría alguna definición importante para los dos.

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban sentados afuera en lo que parecía ser una cafetería, ellos disfrutaban de una tranquila y pacífica tarde. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, parecía ser que las palabras no eran necesarias, puesto que ya tenía un buen tiempo viajando juntos y apenas ellos hacían intentos de pláticas, las cuales no los involucraran tan íntimamente, digamos solo conversaban como dos personas más que recién se conocían.

Paul observaba fija y discreta mente a Dawn, después le dio un sorbo a su jugo antes de tomar la palabra para romper el silencio. – ¿Entonces en el concurso será dentro de una semana? –pregunto serio, cuándo enfoco su mirada amatista en ella.

Dawn desvió sus ojos claros del folleto que tenía entre sus manos, el cual era sobre el Concurso. – ¿Eh?... oh… Si… En una semana se celebrara el Gran Concurso de Kanto…. –dijo algo contrariada por la repentina pregunta.

Él desvió su mirada de cierta forma se sentía como un estúpido tratando de hacer platica con Dawn, puesto que desde lo que sucediera en aquel bosque, hace ya algunos meses, aun no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella. Acido muy difícil la convivencia con Dawn, puesto que el ya había admitido sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero parece ser que el destino quiere cobrarse por todo error o burla que haya hecho él.

-Dawn… –la llamo.

La nombrada volvió a dirigir su mirada clara hacia el chico frente a ella. –Sí... –respondió.

Paul la miro en silencio por un par de segundos y luego prosiguió. –Dawn… Tengo que irme. –confeso repentinamente.

Dawn frunció el entre cejo perpleja. – ¿Te vas?… ¿A dónde? –pregunto confundida.

Paul la miro sin pestañear, como memorizando cada gesto y movimiento del rostro femenino. –A Isla Canela… –respondió sin más.

Ella seguía con el mismo gesto de confusión. – ¿Por qué?... ¡Se supone que estamos viajando juntos!... ¡El Concurso está por empezar!... ¡Paul es solo una semana más!... Y se supone que yo voy a donde tú vas, como tú vas a donde yo voy... –expreso Dawn algo desesperada. Cuando termino de decir lo último, rápidamente se puso una mano en los labios, al notar lo que de ellos salió y claramente después de ver la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Paul.

El volvió a ponerse serio al notar la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de ella. –No te preocupes volveré a tiempo para el concurso... –dijo desviando el tema hacia lo que era importante. –Solo iré a conseguir la medalla… Sin mencionar que los dos necesitamos algún tiempo a solas, solo para aclarar lo que ha pasado entre los dos…

–No hay necesidad que hagas eso… –lo interrumpió. –Tú muy bien sabes cuál fue mi respuesta sobre lo que a ese tema se refiere. –contesto rápidamente Dawn al notar por donde se dirigía la conversación. –Yo no creo nada sobre lo que tú sientes por m…

–Lo sé... –ahora él interrumpió. –No necesitas repetirlo, aquel día fuiste muy clara…

Dawn guardo silencio.

–Pero el que realmente necesito un tiempo a solas soy yo. –confeso él.

Dawn abrió los ojos sorprendida e hizo ademan de repelar a lo confesado, cuando vio como Paul se puso de pie y luego puso una pequeña cajita de regalo frente a ella.

–Esto es para ti… –dijo refiriéndose a lo que se encontraba frente a la mirada de Dawn. –Y es algo que deseo que abras a mi regreso… –añadió.

Ella vio por unos segundos la pequeña cajita plateada y luego a Paul. –Paul… ¿Pero qué es esto? –pregunto algo aturdida.

Paul en ningún momento quito la mirada de ella. –Es algo que tendrás que responder a mi regreso… Algo que deseo que hagas sin ninguna duda o presión por encima, por lo cual me voy para darte un tiempo a solas… Y te enfoques en lo que es importante ahora… Tu Concurso. –se explico.

Dawn no supo que decir ella volvió a ver la pequeña cajita que brillaba, y luego vio como Paul tomaba su mochila y se la colocaba haciendo ademan de alistarse para irse. –Es hora de que me vaya –dijo finalmente.

–Pero… –ella hizo ademan de protestar.

–No pienses mas en ello, a mi regreso aclararemos todo... –fue la última respuesta de él antes de pagar la cuenta y marcharse de ahí.

-fin flashback-

Con esa pequeña cajita entre las manos y esas últimas palabras de él para ella, Dawn se levanto para iniciar un día más, iniciando con un buen desayuno, para luego yendo a entrenar para perfeccionar sus ataques y los movimientos que planea utilizar para el Gran Concurso, que se llevara cabo en menos de tres días. La mente de Dawn podía estar divagando con el recuerdo de esa última plática con Paul, pero cuando se trataba de entrenar para algún concurso sus sentidos y mente se enfocaban en eso.

* * *

En otro lugar y para ser más específicos en Isla Canela, el sol ya resplandecía como el astro rey del cielo. Un chico de cabellera morada se encontraba sentado bajo ese sol otoñal en una completa meditación, pues hacia ya unas cuantas horas que había obtenido su Medalla Volcán. Paul se encontraba muy pensativo, puesto que solo hacia un par de horas que había obtenido su última medalla de gimnasio, y también habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que había hablado con su hermano Reggie, informándole de su victoria y sobre todo para pedirle un consejo, cosa que lo hacía inconscientemente.

-flashback-

Muy indeciso Paul se encontraba frente al videoteléfono buscando el valor para llamar a su casa, sin pensarlo dos veces marco el numero y espero unos segundos mientras contestaban del otro lado, medito rápidamente lo que pensaba decir y lo que no. Hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de su hermano mayor.

–Hola Paul ese milagro… Hace bastante tiempo que no llamabas… ¿Cómo te ha ido? –reprocho Reggie al ver el rostro de su pequeño hermano después de dos meses sin tener contacto con él.

–Hmm… –Paul hizo oídos sordos al sarcasmo de su hermano. –Solo hablaba para decirte que ya obtuve mi última medalla. –declaro.

Reggie sonrió puesto que pudo notar la leve incomodidad que tenia Paul reflejada en el rostro, solo por estar llamando a su hermano mayor y hablar sobre sus meritos. –Pues felicidades hermano… Me alegro mucho… Ahora solo falta esperar el inicio del torneo. –lo felicito. –Y ahora que hablaste… ¿Cómo está Dawn? –pregunto con un leve tono de picardía en la voz.

Paul frunció totalmente el ceño, realmente esa última pregunta le molesto de sobre manera, parecía ser que el solo hecho de oír mencionar el nombre de ella en los labios de otro hombre lo ponía totalmente furioso. –Creo que eso no te importa o si. –cuestionó totalmente enojado.

Su hermano volvió a sonreír. –Tranquilo hermanito… Yo solo preguntaba para saber cómo estaba ella… Tú sabes que también la estimo. –se defendió por la mirada mortal que Paul le regalaba.

–Como sea… Ella se encuentra bien... –dijo cortante.

–Paul... –repentinamente Reggie cambio su semblante poniéndose serio, cambio que Paul noto inmediatamente. – ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes que no quieras contarme? –pregunto seria y repentina mente.

Paul dejo de lado su enojo y también se puso serio. – ¿Porque lo Preguntas? –cuestiono no sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería Reggie.

–Creo que no necesito ser un adivino para saber qué algo le sucede a mi hermano. –declaro sin rodeos. –Creo que sabes muy bien que no puedes esconderme nada… ¿Verdad? –pregunto viéndolo fijamente.

Su hermano menor le sostuvo la mirada. –Y según tu ¿qué es lo que me perturba? –pregunto cómo retándolo.

Reggie medio sonrió. –Dije que podía darme cuenta que tienes un problema… No que podía leer tu mente para saber que te sucede. –confeso relajando un poco el tenso ambiente.

Paul desvió la mirada algo molesto, pues odiaba de cierta manera que Reggie fuera como es, que siempre sabia de alguna manera darse cuenta de que algo le perturbaba o le sucedía aun estando tan lejos. –Supongo que no me dejaras en paz hasta que te cuente… ¿Verdad? –cuestiono sonando derrotado.

Reggie volvió a sonreír confirmando eso. –Me conoces muy bien. –declaro sin más.

Paul se dio por vencido sabia de ante mano que tenía la pelea perdida, y que tendría que hablar con su hermano sobre lo que le perturbaba en ese momento. Sin más rodeos o excusas Paul empezó a narrar lo que de cierta manera lo tenía preocupado y que era la confusión de Dawn, sobre todo narro la causa de porque ella no creía en sus palabras. Algo que a él le molestaba ya que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para hablarle a Dawn de sus sentimientos. Aunque para Reggie era fácil saber cuando su hermano pequeño hablaba con la verdad, para los demás era un poco más difícil de notarlo, ya que Paul es era una persona muy reservaba y sobre todo por su personalidad tan huraña.

Su hermano mayor escucho en silencio y con mucha atención a cada cosa que Paul le decía, en ningún momento interrumpió o recrimino a su hermano menor por alguna cosa que el haya hecho, aunque ganas no le faltaron. Reggie solo se dedico a sentir algunas veces, solo para darle a entender a Paul que tenía toda su atención, cuando él hubiera terminado se hiso un teso silencio entre los dos, el cual duro unos cuantos minutos que se sintieron como horas.

–Aun así es importante que hagas lo imposible para resolver esta situación. . –hablo por fin Reggie, rompiendo el silencio.

–Hmm… He hecho hasta lo imposible para volver a discutir este tema, pero para ella es algo que ya se ha olvidado. –se defendió Paul. –Aun así esta vez tendrá que responderme. –sentencio con decisión.

–Lo puedo imaginar por lo que me has contado... –resolvió. –Pero aun así puedo notar en tu tono de voz, que tienes algo planeado para resolver esta situación de una vez por todas… O me equivoco. –cuestiono al notar el tono de voz decidido de su hermano.

Paul sonrió con determinación. –Creo que no necesito contestarte eso o si. –pregunto con sarcasmo.

Reggie también sonrió. –No… Lo puedo confirmar en tus ojos. –afirmo. –Pero no dejes de contarme el resultado… Hermanito. –se burlo, haciendo enfurecer al chico peli-morado.

Paul frunció el ceño. –Nos vemos… –dijo cortante.

Reggie continúo sonriendo. –Está bien nos vemos después Paul. –se despidió antes de cortar la llamada.

Paul se quedo frente al videoteléfono por unos cuantos segundos más, reflexionando lo que acaba de hablar con su hermano, y sobre todo con lo que tenía planeado al volver a ver a la chica que en esos momentos inundaba sus pensamientos. Después salió del centro y se dedico a buscar un lugar para descansar y despejar un poco su mente, encontrando un pacífico parque.

-fin flashback-

Ahí quedo su conversación, Reggie en ningún momento la recrimino por lo que él había hecho, pero tampoco era que lo felicitaba, aun así Paul estaba decidido en resolver esta situación, que ya se alargo por varios meses, los cuales han sido un infierno para él, tomando en cuenta que el tubo que tragarse su orgullo para confesarle a ella sus sentimientos, y lo que hizo ella fue rechazarlo, por los errores que él ha cometido. Errores que cometió sin saber muy bien porque sentía esa necesidad de tenerla cerca y sentirla suya, simplemente fue porque se había enamorado de ella.

* * *

La tarde corrió como agua en un rio, y cuando menos se esperaba los primeros colores del atardecer se divisaban en lo alto del cielo azul. Dawn pasó las horas entrenando y en momentos pasando un buen rato en compañía de sus Pokémon. Espeon y Buneary serian las encargadas de abrir la etapa de demostración de ataques, para la segunda ronda doble Prinplup y Ponyta serian los encargados de participar en la etapa de batalla, su Oddish solo esta de admirador pero no por eso es buen candidato para ayudar al entrenamiento de los demás.

Sin tomarse mucho tiempo Dawn paso las horas haciendo y desasiendo combinaciones para su número en el Gran Concurso y así como un pestañear de ojos el día estaba a punto de acabar y no por eso dejaba de entrenar. Así era como ella se encontraba, tratando de hacer una peculiar combinación de ataques entre Ponyta y Prinplup, que por la diferencia de sus tipos no emparentaban, pero eso no sería una escusa para Dawn, el no poder hacer ese tipo de combinación y sabiendo lo obstinada que es, no estará en paz hasta que logre su cometido.

Ella estaba más que concentrada en su entrenar, que no se percato que alrededor de ella se había agrupado algunas personas viendo su entrenamiento, pero entre toda esa gente había un chico en especial que ponía un cierto interés en la chica que entrenaba con su ejército de Pokémon. Este chico parecía conocer muy bien a la chica peli-azul, porque la observaba en una forma muy amistosa, pero también de cierta forma la miraba con una mirada llena de amor.

El chico se abrió paso entre el pequeño grupo de gente hasta llegar cerca de la chica y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

Dawn seguía ajena a su alrededor, ella tenía puesto sus claros ojos en un movimiento que Espeon y Buneary estaban terminando de hacer, el cual termino con el ataque Velocidad de Espeon y el Doble Golpe de Buneary, formando una espesa y hermosa lluvia de estrellas que brillaban como diamantes gracias a la bella luz rojizo de ese atardecer.

Se escucharon unos aplausos. –Bravo, bravo, bravo... –se escucho la voz de ese chico que tenía bastante tiempo observándola. –No podía esperar más de ti… Dee Dee…

Dawn voltio inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz y sobre todo por la última palabra que él había dicho. – ¡No puede ser!... –sus ojos parecía querer desorbitarse de su lugar. – ¡Kenny! –grito al ver frente a ella a su amigo de infancia.

El castaño sonrió. –Parece ser que no te alegras de verme. –comento al ver la exagerada expresión de asombro en el rostro de Dawn.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que veía, su mejor amigo Kenny estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos frente a ella, y con una sonrisa en los labios como sin nada hubiera pasado, teniendo muy en cuenta que la última vez que se vieron fue en aquel enfrentamiento entre Paul y él, sin olvidar que ella fue la manzana de la discordia en esa discusión.

–Hola… Kenny… Pero como es que estas aquí… Yo te pensaba en Johto –cuestiono ella totalmente confusa y bastante sorprendida.

Kenny borro su sonrisa y automáticamente se puso serio. –Solo te voy a decir que vine por dos cosas. –declaro teniendo la total atención de Dawn. –Una vine a ver tu participación El Concurso… Dos vine a resolver un asunto que quedo pendiente y que no me voy a ir de aquí hasta no resolverlo. –finalizo muy serio.

A Dawn pareció que el tiempo se le detuvo, ¿qué quería decir Kenny con esa declaración?, ¿cual seria ese asunto pendiente que quería resolver?, ¿estaría molesto con ella por lo que paso entre ellos hace algunos meses atrás?, estas era tan solo algunas preguntas que le venían a la mente a Dawn en ese preciso momento, pero sobre todo le vino una que era la más importante y la crucial; ¿Qué pasara cuando Kenny y Paul se encuentren frente a frente después de estos largos meses?, una pregunta que hasta ella tenía horror de imaginar la respuesta.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hola a Todos:

Antes que nada quiero desearles que tengan un ¡FELIZ AÑO 2011! (¿Un poco tarde no creen?... )

Bueno es que ahora no tengo escusas por haberme tardado tanto en publicar otro capítulo…

Pero bueno seré sincera con todos ustedes, lo que paso fue que exactamente el viernes 26 de Noviembre del año pasado, como a las 8:30 PM hora de California, USA. Los apartamentos donde vivía se incendiaron, el incendio inicio en el apartamento 1 y yo vivía en el 2, como dicen solo estuve a unos cuantos pasos de la desgracia, pero gracias a Dios en ese momento mi hermano mayor y yo nos dimos cuenta de que se estaba incendiando e inmediatamente mi padre y mi otro hermano salimos del apartamento.

Por lo cual todo este tiempo estuve viviendo en casa de una amiga que gracias a su familia nos abrieron las puertas de su casa y nos dieron asilo por casi tres semanas, hasta que encontramos un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Como sea este sería mi escusa, sobre todo de que no tengo internet, ya que nos estamos recuperando poco a poco y pues mientras tenga mi computadora seguiré escribiendo mis historias y usare la biblioteca publica para subir mis historias mientras vuelva a tener internet en casa… ok?

Bueno ahora si dejo mi palabrerío, aquí les dejo el capitulo, y espero terminar el siguiente para la próxima semana, ya que quiero hacerlo antes de que en la escuela se pongas a dar y dar tarea, y ahora si no me dejen tiempo ni para respirar.

Ok… ahora si me despido y no se les olvide dejar sus Reviews con sus comentarios y sobre que les pareció el capitulo…

Atte.: aseret-1987


	15. 13 Una Cruda Verdad

*******_**Pokémon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

* * *

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 13: Una Cruda Verdad

_...La fuerte brisa otoñal de una noche con luna, se filtraba atreves de una amplio ventanal, que con algo de dificultad lograba mover las pesadas y obscuras cortinas que se encontraban a los costados de esta. La recamara estaba a obscuras, pero gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, se podía apreciar que ese cuarto era bastante acogedor, el ambiente ahí era muy cálido, a causa de algunas agitadas respiraciones y uno que otro gemido mezclado con palabras sin sentido, que de vez en cuando era perceptible escuchar el nombre de alguno de los que se encontraban en la habitación, o para ser más específicos el cuarto ardía con el acto que compartían dos personas. _

_La escena era sobre una amplia cama estilo medieval, que tenía cuatro pilares de madera, los cuales parecías sostener unas delicadas cortinas transparentes de color rosa pálido. Atreves de las cortinas era muy notorio lo que se vivía ahí en esa amplia cama, dos personas entrelazadas una sobre la otra, practicando el acto más antiguo y sublime de este mundo, "Hacían el Amor."_

_Una hermosa chica de piel aduras-nada, de curvas bien definidas, pechos firmes, y caderas torneadas, era dueña de una espesa y larga cabellera azul-marino que estaba regada entre las sedosas sabanas blancas de la amplia cama, una delicada figura femenina bañada en sudor, constante mente se arqueaba y se movía a causa de las sensaciones tan deliciosas que la hacía sentir el individuo que se encontraba encima de ella. La chica podía sentir en su sensible piel, cada caricia, rose, cada beso y sensación de esas grandes y toscas manos masculinas. Esas bronceadas manos que tenían un aspecto de ser fuertes y que podrían sostener un peso que triplicaba el mismo peso del dueño, por las venas sobresaltadas era obvio deducir que eran a causa de los años de duro entrenamiento. Pero todo eso no tenía importancia, porque aun siendo manos tan fuertes y que podrían llegar a lastimarla, esas mismas manos eran muy delicadas y suaves con ella, estaban haciéndola sentir maravillas. Haciéndola sentir que podría morir feliz, porque ya estaba conociendo el cielo gracias a él. _

_El hombre sobre ella era un chico corpulento, con una cabellera rebelde y color morado fuerte, contrastaba perfectamente con su piel bronceada. Su espalda era ancha, se podían notar perfectamente los músculos que estaban bien definidos y trabajados, sobre todo como estos se contraían con cada movimiento que él aplicaba sobre la cama, sin mencionar la fuerza o el equilibrio que mantenía para no aplastar la delicada figura debajo de él. Sus piernas eran gruesa y fuertes, que mantenía enredabas junto a unas esbeltas, largas y torneadas piernas de un tono aduras-nadó. Decir que él estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía con la chica era poco, porque muy bien podría haber estallado una bomba a lado de ellos y ni siquiera se hubieran inmutado por ello. El deseo que él sentía por ella en ese momento era reflejado en cada delicado pero a la vez tosco movimiento de sus caderas, puesto como hombre su naturaleza era ser tosco y salvaje, pero a la vez su inteligencia humana le demandaba ser delicado con aquella frágil criatura._

_Entre más pasaba el tiempo la fricción en el enlace que mantenían el chico y la chica, hacia que él aumentara la velocidad de sus movimientos buscando la liberación de tanta tensión acumulada. _

_La chica__ no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo podía concentrarse en el deleite que le provocaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban con el paso del tiempo y poco a poco ella se dejo llevar por el torrente de emociones que le provocaba sentirse completa y amada. Hasta que aquel torrente exploto en un sin fin de colores, que llevaron a la chica a hundir sus dedos en la ancha espalda del chico, soltando también un fuerte suspiro de placer y adjunto con el nombre de él. – ¡Ahmm!... ¡PAUL!..._

_Él por su parte sintió en cada poro de su cuerpo cuando la chica bajo de él alcanzo su orgasmo. –Solo un poco más... –demando con su ultimo respiro y tomándola por sus muñecas, para luego sentir como los músculos de ella se contrajeron contra él; ya sin soportarlo más, con una última penetración y un fuerte gruñido de placer se dejo llevar por uno de los orgasmos más poderosos que había tenido en su vida. _

_Los dos permanecieron inmóviles por unos largos minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la cordura. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos claros y luego acerco una de sus delgadas manos hasta la mejilla ardiente del chico, el cual cerró los ojos sintiendo la delicada caricia en su mejilla, y aun tratando de calmar a su corazón que latía ferozmente…_

Paul se despertó sudando y se incorporo de golpe como si alguien le hubiera echado un cube-tazó de agua fría, pues no era de menos por el explicito sueño que acaba de tener con cierta persona. _"¡Dios!... Que fue eso… Se sintió tan real…,"_ se explico en voz alta mientras observaba su mano derecha. La misma que llevo hasta su pecho sujetando de paso su playera de color azul claro, "_Pero qué demonios... Mi corazón esta latiendo frenéticamente... Yo estoy exi…,_" se cayó abruptamente siendo testigo que ese sueño tuvo un efecto bastante notorio en su persona.

Tratando de calmarse se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la pequeña ventana del camarote del barco donde se encontraba, viendo que aun era de madrugada decido abrir la ventanilla y dejar pasar la brisa marina para que lo ayudara a calmar sus necesidades, las cuales ahora no podían ser saciada por la protagonista de su sueño. Si así empezaba su nuevo día, no quería ni imaginarse en lo que le esperaba entonces cuando se viera nuevamente con ella, después de una larga semana sin verse. ¿Se alegra de volver a verlo? O ¿Le dirá que lo extraño? ¿Tal vez solo lo salude cortésmente? Como saberlo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer a Paul era esperar y dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar. Con esos pensamientos en mente volvió a su cama, para tratar de dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes de que llegara la hora del alba.

*_Horas más tarde…*_

Una larga e interminable semana había pasado desde que Paul y Dawn se habían dejado de ver. Una larga espera por fin había llegado a su fin, por lo cual ahora Paul se encontraba de camino a Ciudad Fucsia para el encuentro que tanto ha imaginado, puesto que él se lo había dejado muy claro en aquella ultima platica que tuvieron, ella tendría que darle una respuesta a lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella pequeña cajita que él le había dejado, y que ella abriría a su regreso, lo cual sería ese mismo día.

El día estaba despejado solo el sol otoñal estaba presente en lo alto del cielo azul. El barco arribo al pequeño puerto de Ciudad Fucsia alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Paul descendió del barco a los pocos minutos, solo con la idea de ir a buscar a Dawn al hotel, donde el suponía aun se encontraba ella. Mientras caminaba hacia el hotel, estuvo meditando lo que haría y llego a una conclusión, de que esperaría hasta después del concurso para saber la respuesta de Dawn sobre a lo que aquella pequeña cajita contenía.

Pero antes de volver al hotel donde seguramente Dawn lo esperaba, Paul decidió primero pasar al Centro Pokémon para dejar a sus Pokémons y así ellos pudieran tener el descanso que tanto merecían, aunque Paul no pensara así.

Los pensamientos de Paul en ese momento eran solo el volver a verla, puesto durante el transcurso de esta semana, para él fue como el peor castigo del mundo en no ver el inocente y hermoso rostro de Dawn; pero el sabia que los dos necesitaban algún tiempo a solas, para meditar y olvidarse por algunos días esos tediosos y estresantes meses, los cuales provocaron que su relación se estancara de la peor manera, en la mentira, en el juego de los sentimientos y sobre todo en el miedo que tenia Dawn, en el miedo de poder creer en los sentimientos de él.

– ¡Demonios! –maldijo Paul por quinta vez al ver la hora, puesto ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que llego del centro y aun no le podían asignar una habitación, porque cuando se marcho, la administración del hotel cancelo su reservación, solo por el hecho de no haber presentado una notificación de que abandonaría el hotel.

–Lo siento mucho joven pero eso es una política del hotel... –explico con miedo en la voz la chica de la recepción que atendía a Paul. –Yo se que se desea una habitación, pero estamos saturados de gente por la celebración del Concurso... –Paul miraba a la chica de un modo que parecía que la estrangulaba con la mirada. –Por lo cual no puedo asignarle una habitación en el piso que usted desea, solo hay un par de habitaciones y estas se encuentran en el último piso...

–Deme una... –dijo cortante y seriamente, aceptando la propuesta de la chica después de dos interminables horas dehh discusión y lucha por conseguir una habitación cerca de la de Dawn. Era mejor tener al menos una habitación en el mismo hotel ¿no creen?...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Lobby del Hotel, una chica de larga cabellera azul-marino estaba haciendo una llamada, la cual hizo que ella se pusiera a luchar contra otra chica solo con el afán de calmarla, la misma que se dejaba ver a través de una pantalla, puesto que las dos estaban en una conversación que parecía bastante tensa y sobre todo personal para una de ellas.

– ¡Misty!... Por favor deja de gritar... –suplicaba con desespero una chica de larga y lacia cabellera azul-marino, a otra chica de ojos verdes que solo se le veía el rostro atreves de un monitor.

– ¡Dawn!… ¡Como me pides que me calle con lo que me estas contando!... –recrimino la chica de cabellera naranja. –No puedo creer que tú hayas acep...

– ¡YA BASTA! –grito Dawn interrumpiéndola, ya cansada por tratar de calmar a la novia de su mejor amigo.

–Dawn...

–Perdóname por gritarte... Pero no te hable y te estoy contando lo que me está pasando para que se entere todo el mundo. –se explico Dawn. –Tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien de lo que me está pasando. –finalizo con la voz algo quebrada.

Misty inclino el rostro algo apenada. –Lo siento... –se disculpo y luego volvió su mirada al frente. –Es que la verdad que me toma por sorpresa lo que me cuentas, aun no puedo creer que tu...

–Lo sé... –acepto con una sonrisa forzada la chica peli-azul. –No es necesario que lo repitas. –pidió Dawn.

–Pero estas muy segura de la decisión que hasta tomado. –seguía insistiendo Misty. –Digo respecto a eso que me acabas de contar. –finalizo queriendo saber la respuesta de la chica de ojos azules.

En tan solo quince minutos de lo que llevaba hablando con la líder de Ciudad Celeste, Dawn suspiro por séptima vez, era más que notorio el temperamento de la líder, un temperamento bastante explosivo, como alguna vez su mejor amigo le había contado, algo que Dawn admiro de ella, puesto que las dos casi tiene el mismo temple, solo con la diferencia que el pobre de Ash nunca recibió golpes por parte de ella. –Sí... –asintió por fin Dawn después de un largo silencio.

Por un instante Misty pareció sentir que el aire se le fue de los pulmones, pero se recupero de inmediato. –Entonces es definitivo…

Dawn movió la cabeza en forma positiva.

–Y cuando le contaras a Paul sobre tu decisión. –cuestiono con algo de miedo Misty al ver como la peli-azul inclinaba el rostro.

Dawn respiro hondo y contesto con decisión. –Después del Concurso… Puesto es lo que ahora más me importa… No solo por mí sino por mis Pokémon… Ellos han hecho un gran esfuerzo para que yo esté aquí… –dijo mirando fijamente a la chica de iris verde-mar.

La joven líder sonrió con alegría, puesto aun a pesar de notar algo de tristeza y miedo en los ojos claros de Dawn, también podía notar la determinación que reflejaban, algo que le confirmo mas su personalidad obstinada y decidida, que aunque no es muy notoria, se refleja cuando alguien le lleva la contraía. Algo muy similar pasa con ella, solo que ella si explota y arremete con aquellos que le llevan la contraria. La verdad que Misty envidia esa fuerza de control que tiene Dawn, puesto que Ash agradecería a todos los cielos que ella tuviera una cuarta parte de la paciencia que tiene la chica de Sinnoh.

El silencio entre las dos chicas se prolongo por largos e interminables minutos, los mismos que en ese momento parecieron hacerse horas. Misty y Dawn parecían tener una conversación en silencio mientras cada una se regalaba una mirada muy fija. Los ojos azul claros parecían hablar muy seriamente con el otro par de ojos verde-mar, los cuales parecían interactuar como unos pidiendo consejo y los otros dando una forma de soporte a lo que fuera acontecer en un futuro próximo.

Dawn aclaro su garganta para dar por terminada esa batalla de miradas. –Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya... –empezó a decir rompiendo ese incomodo silencio. –Bueno Misty llego la hora... Tengo que irme a preparar para el Concurso. –agrego rápidamente antes de que la líder hiciera una intento de retomar la conversación.

Misty parpadeo un par de veces y observo como la chica de cabellera azul-marino se ponía de pie. –Suerte... –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Dawn sonrió como agradecimiento. –Para el concurso no te deseó lo mismo... –Dawn frunció el ceño perpleja. –Porque yo se que tu ganaras... Ya que no eres ninguna una principiante. –Finalizo sonriendo con suficiencia.

Dawn aun seguía fuera de lugar no sabía que responder, pues lo que la novia de su mejor amigo Ash le dijo la hizo sentir confundida, pero a la vez le alegro pues ella muy bien sabía lo que aquellas palabras significaban. –Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. –agradeció. –Aunque aun así me da mucha tristeza que Ash y Tú no estén presentes. – le comento con pesar.

La líder sonrió aun más. –No te preocupes... Aun así Ash y yo estaremos muy pendientes del Concurso… Aunque sea atreves de una televisión los dos te estaremos apoyando. –finalizo con una gran sonrisa de apoyo para la chica de ojos azules.

Dawn agradeció en silencio el apoyo de la líder y la verdad que de cierta forma le era de mucha ayuda esas palabras de apoyo no solo para el concurso, sino también para lo que fuera acontecer después de este.

Después de eso las dos chicas se despidieron y Dawn se fue alistarse para el Concurso que sería en menos de tres horas, tiempo más que suficiente para ir por sus cosas e irse al lugar donde se llevara a cabo el Famoso evento, el cual ha hecho que ella se preparara estratégica, mental y física mente, algo que se verá reflejado esa misma tarde.

* * *

Ciudad Fucsia brillaba y resplandecía por el famoso Gran Concurso que se celebraba esa tarde, los ciudadanos se esforzaron por adornada muy bien las calles y todos los lugares posibles, solo para dejar bien visto su unidad como ciudad y dejar ver que fueron uno de los mejores anfitriones para el Concurso ese año.

Desde hace más de una hora, Dawn se encontraba en el camerino lista aunque un poco nerviosa, pero aun así estaba muy alegre porque por fin había llegado el día. Ese día su atuendo seria un vestido como siempre, solo que esta vez opto por un vestido de un rosa perlado con incrustaciones de piedras en un color morado pastel, que eran abundantes desde el pecho hasta la cintura y haciéndose pocas llegando al ruedo. El vestido era straple, solo estaba ajustado hasta la cintura sin marcar mucho las caderas de la chica, la falda del vestido era con poco volumen hasta la mitad de la rodilla y finalizando con un delicado listón que se amarraba por debajo del busto, que también era en color morado pastel. Los zapatos eran unas sandalias plateadas de un fino tacón, con solo dos delicadas tiras que se sujetaban al pie, su cabello estaba ondulado y amarrado por una cola baja al lado derecho de su hombro. También un par de largos y sencillos aretes eran parte de su atuendo. En pocas palabras Dawn estaba hermosa aunque su atuendo fuera sencillo, parecía lista para un 'Prom' (Baile de graduación)

El estadio donde se llavera a cabo el famoso Gran Concurso, estaba atestado de gente que gritaba emocionada por su favorito o apoyaba a alguien que conocía. Aun así entre tanta gente, un chico de semblante muy serio y más de uno noventa de alto se encontraba entre esa ruidosa gente, solo esperando que ese circo empezara, solo para ver a la estrella del evento que él estaba muy seguro seria la ganadora, entre todos los demás que él ya catalogaba como perdedores.

Los participantes este año seria alrededor de treinta entre hombre y mujeres, lamentablemente Dawn le toco el puesto veinte y pues sería una larga espera hasta que llegara su turno, para la primea etapa del Concurso que era la demostración de ataques numero que estaba a cargo de Espeon y Buneary, la segunda sin lugar a duda le tocaba a Prinplup y Ponyta.

Las hora pasaron y pasaron sin detenerse, Paul observaba con los brazos cruzados y sin mucho interés la actuación de un chico que ordenaba algunos ataques a un Growlithe y un Arcanine, ese chico era el decimonoveno que pasaba la escenario, otro que no era de su interés, el solo estaba ahí por una chica, la cual que hasta ese momento aun no aprecia. Su paciencia se estaba agotando y su deseo por verla aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Por casi segunda ocasión no le faltaron las ganas de levantarse e irse del lugar, pero tenía que ser paciente, él sabía muy bien que Dawn saldría en cualquier momento, puesto ella había luchado mucho y viajado desde muy lejos por estar ahí, cosa que no la haría ausentarse.

Estaba recostándose en el asiento para no seguir viendo otro nuevo número y darse cuenta que no era Dawn la que salía a escenario, pero antes de que el cerrara sus ojos, la mujer encargada de ser la conductora del concurso anuncio a la nueva participante. Por un instante Paul sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, pero a la vez sintió como una fuerte oleada de electricidad recorrió cada parte de su varonil cuerpo, solo con verla aparecer en el escenario.

Por fin de tanta espera era su turno, Dawn no podía negar que estaba algo nerviosa pues pudo notar que había mucha gente presente esa tarde, rápidamente borro ese pensamiento de su cabeza para no llenarse de miedos innecesarios. Sin mucho vacilar tomo sus poké-bolas y lanzándolas al aire inicio con su demostración. De una llamativa lluvia de serpentinas de colores y estrellas multicolor aparecieron sus Pokémon, Espeon con su fina y grácil postura, Buneary con su singular alegría y ternura. Las dos criaturas obedecieron los mandatos de su entrenadora que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, con cada movimiento que ellas hacían y cada ataque que combinaban, era muy notorio los resultados de su fuerte entrenamiento, sobre todos gracias a los gritos y abucheos de asombro que la eufórica gente lanzaba hacia ellas, dando a notar que estaban haciendo una maravillosa demostración. Al final, Dawn fue aplaudida con casi todo el público de pie, ella noto eso y con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas salió casi corriendo del escenario.

Paul sonrió de medio lado al notar la forma cómica en que Dawn salió del escenario, la verdad que fue una delicia para él verla, cada movimiento de su cuerpo y cada gesto que hacía, parecía que lo estaba seduciendo inconscientemente. Se dejo caer en su asiento totalmente satisfecho de verla de nuevo, mientras tanto los participantes que quedaban pasan a hacer sus demostraciones.

Al cabo de medio hora más los resultados fueron dados, sin duda alguna Dawn quedo entre los doce afortunados que pasaron a la segunda ronda, la cual sería la batalla doble.

En un par de horas más, los doce participantes se hacían menos y menos llegando por fin a la semí-final. Dawn sin más ni menos llego a hasta esta última etapa del concurso, junto con el chico que estaba antes de ella en la etapa de demostración de ataques. La batalla estaba casi pareja y ninguno de los dos se dejaba doblegar por el otro, Dawn si que le estaba dando batalla a ese chico pelirrojo, pero él tampoco se la ponía fácil a ella. Pero los cinco minutos de tiempo límite que les dan se estaban agotando y el chico que tenía un Vulpix y un Ninetales, le llevaba un poco la ventaja a la peli-azul, algo que podría marcar la derrota de Dawn si ella no hacía nada.

Como un rayo a Dawn le cruzo por la mente esa combinación que hacía unos días atrás estaba ensayando con sus Pokémon, esta consistía en el lanzallamas de Ponyta y el ataque remolino de Prinplup, sin pensarlo más la ejecuto, provocando una inmensa nube de vapor que cubrió todo el campo y a las cuatro Pokémon algo que Dawn uso a su favor, ya que de eso ordeno a Prinplup usar su ataque Picotazo y Ponyta uso Envestida. Logrando atacar a los Pokémon contrarios al mismo tiempo y así sumar puntos al favor de su entradora, que al finalizar el tiempo automáticamente fue declarada ganadora, algo que ella festejo abrazando y agradeciendo a sus Pokémon de hielo y fuego.

La ceremonia de premiación no se hizo esperar, Dawn junto a Espeon, Buneary, Prinplup, Ponyta y con Oddish en brazos, recibió la copa de oro y una colección especial de listones, premios que la declaraba como la ganadora del Gran Concurso de Kanto, algo que la lleno de mucho orgullo y de satisfacción, porque eso reflejaba el fruto de su trabajo duro y el apoyo constante de sus Pokémon, eran ellos los que merecían tal felicitación.

* * *

Por fin la entrega de premios y las felicitaciones habían acabado antes de que el atardecer callera. Dawn aun se encontraba en el casi vacío estadio, donde horas atrás se llevo a cabo el Concurso. Ella observaba con mucha atención el estuche de madera donde estaba la colección especial de listones, de diferentes colores y formas estaba más que encantada con ellos.

Paul había permanecido en su lugar hasta ver que todos los organizadores y participantes se habían retirado del lugar dejando sola la hermosa ganadora, con algo de dificultad le costó llegar hasta donde Dawn estaba. La escena en el solitario escenario era una de tantas escenas que él llego a presenciar en su largo viaje con la peli-azul, la escena le era tan normal para Paul en su mente que cuando llego donde la chica se encontraba, se detuvo un momento para seguir admirando la situación un poco más.

Dawn estaba sentada en el piso a espaldas de Paul, por lo cual a un no notaba su presencia, ella muy tranquilamente veía a sus Pokemon jugar entre ellos, mientras Espion y Ponyta se dedicaban a echarse una siesta, mientras su entrenadora miraba a la alegre Buneary y al inquieto Oddish jugar entre ellos. Prinplup que estaba al costado izquierdo de Dawn, ya se había percatado de la presencia de Paul, él mismo que le hizo una señal de que no dijera nada.

Paul decidió que llego por fin la hora de hablar con Dawn y así poner fin todo lo que ellos tenían pendiente. –Felicidades... –hablo por fin. –Fue un gran espectáculo el que diste hace unas horas. –declaro repentinamente y asustando de paso a la chica.

Dawn volvió rápidamente al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, voz que tenía una semana sin escuchar. – ¡PAUL!... –reprimió un ahogado grito al mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse por fin con esos ojos. Esos profundos ojos de color amatista que ella tanto extraño y que aunque lo niegue deseaba ver otra vez.

Él la miraba tan intensamente que no se daba cuenta que ella estaba en el piso sentada y él de pie, algo que era incomodo tomando los roles de cada parte.

Algo que aunque Paul no le molestaba a Dawn si, por lo cual rompiendo esa conexión entre sus miradas, Dawn se disponía a levantarse.

Paul rápidamente noto eso y con un gesto automático recorrió los cinco pasos que los separaban, y ya en un santiamén se encontraba sujetando delicadamente a Dawn por un brazo. Ella dio un respingo al sentir la fuerte y rasposa mano de Paul en contacto con su desnudo brazo. Paul por su parte sintió una electrizante sensación con aquel inocente rose, despertando en él una de las mismas sensaciones que sintió con aquel inapropiado sueño que tuvo con la chica frente a él.

Dawn parpadeo un par de veces y respiro hondamente. –Gracias... –dijo muy levemente y apenas audible para el chico.

Paul se mantuvo serio, pero con semblante relajado, el mismo que ya era norma para él cuando estaba con ella. –Creo que llego el momento de que hablemos. –declaro repentinamente.

Ella pareció sentir como el aire se contuvo en sus pulmones al escuchar eso, la verdad que ella sabía muy bien que ese momento llegaría, pero no por eso dejaba de estar nerviosa de volver a verlo después de una larga semana, sobre todo la noticia que ella necesitaba contarle respecto al regreso de Kenny.

Paul observo en silencio la expresión de leve miedo y nerviosísimo que el bello rostro de Dawn reflejaba. –Ven… Vamos... –ofreció su brazo derecho como todo un caballero. Dawn lo acepto algo sonrojada. –Hoy estas muy bella. –confeso tranquilamente al ver como Dawn se había puesto a su costado derecho.

Dawn se sonrojo hasta los dientes por el cumplido de Paul, la verdad que eso no se lo esperaba y tardo unos largos segundos al contestar. –G-gracias... –agradeció por fin.

Él sonrió de medio lado al notar la pena de la chica a causa de su cumplido, era muy placentero para él verla nerviosa, enojada o hasta contenta, la verdad esa era una de las tantas cosas que el adoraba de ella. Ya sin más miramientos los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el hotel donde los dos se estaban hospedados, el camino hacia el hotel fue en un completo silencio a pesar de no haberse visto por una larga semana, ellos no parecían enojados o incómodos por la cercanía de cada uno.

* * *

Al llegar al hotel Dawn subió a su cuarto por el misterioso regalo que Paul le había dejado, el cual ella suponía él le haría abrir en ese momento. Cuando se dirigió a la piscina donde dejo a Paul, al llegar lo encontró recargado en una pared, tenía los ojos cerrados y un semblante relajado parecía que dormía. Dawn no quería interrumpir su meditación o lo que estuviera pensando en ese momento, pero el momento de las verdades y cuestionamientos se estaba prolongado mucho y eso la estaba frustrando.

Dawn respiro hondamente y después camino con decisión hacia él, se acerco a Paul tocando un de sus hombros con delicadeza. –Ya volví... –aviso delicadamente para llamar la atención del chico y ver como él abría sus penetrantes ojos amatistas.

Paul observo fijamente a Dawn al abrir sus ojos y pudo notar que la chica regreso con un abrigo, puesto las noches de otoño se volvían mas y mas frías. Pero no solo eso también vio que sostenía algo en sus manos, una pequeña cajita de regalo que él en un instante reconoció. –Veo que siempre si la has traído. –comentó con una leve sonrisa.

Dawn frunció levemente el ceño algo confundida e incómoda por su sonrisa. –Pues cual es lo gracioso del asunto... "_Esto es para ti… Y es algo que deseo que abras a mi regreso_"… eso fue lo que lo que me dijiste… ¿Lo recuerdas? –pregunto algo seria y levemente irritada, puesto no le gustaba nada que Paul estuviera tomando esta situación tan a la ligera.

–Si… –contesto sin más. –Ahora ábrelo... –eso sonó mas a reto que a una petición.

Dawn entre cerro sus ojos claros, estaba odiando la tranquilidad que Paul estaba reflejando, puesto sentirse tranquila era una de las últimas opciones que ella podía sentir, miedo y nervios era lo que afloraba en su cuerpo en ese momento. Sin dejarse dar otra orden Dawn abrió ese susodicho regalo, que en más de una ocasión en toda esa semana transcurrida le dio ganas de abrir, ella no sabía porque pero sus manos se apresuraban en desatar el pequeño listón de la cajita y por fin encontrarse así con lo que había dentro.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando estos vieron lo que había en la cajita... Era un delicado y bello collar de plata, con un bellísimo pendiente en forma de lágrima, de un azul más obscuro que el de sus ojos pero aun así no dejaba de ser hermoso... Inmediatamente Dawn voltio a ver el rostro de Paul, el cual se encontraba sereno y serio. Ella despego un poco sus labios como en un intento de decir algo pero no podía articular ninguna palabra.

Paul de lo más sereno y tranquilo camino los tan solo dos escasos pasos que los separaban, y viendo la total sorpresa de la chica le quito la pequeña cajita de sus manos, para luego tomar el collar y tratar de colocárselo. Para eso se puso a espaldas de Dawn viendo que ella no reaccionaba, la rodeo con sus brazos para en frente de ella tomar los extremos del collar y así finalmente poder verlo puesto en su fino cuello.

Le tomo unos largos segundos poder abrocharle el collar. –Ya está... –dijo en una susurro cerca del oído de la chica.

Dawn no podía hablar, ella contuvo el aliento desde que vio el collar y desde que él se movió para colocárselo, no podía, no sabía qué hacer, que responder o que sentir, por el detalle que él estaba teniendo con ella, sobre todo el gesto de ponérselo y sin olvidar lo cerca que estaba de ella, sobre todo ese punto era el que estaba muy mal. Ella tenía que hacer algo y pronto. –Ahm... Paul... Yo no puedo... –expreso con mucho esfuerzo.

Paul la abrazo desde la espalda con algo de firmeza, apoyo su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de ella y oculto el rostro en su cuello oliendo de paso el delicado perfume de la chica. –No... No digas nada... –protesto él sabía muy bien que Dawn nuevamente trataba de evadir el tema. –No Dawn... Entiende que Te Amo... Y ese collar representa solo una milésima parte de lo que yo sería capaz de darte... –confeso seriamente y susurrando en el oído de la chica, la cual solo hacía que se tensaba mas y mas.

Sin muchos preámbulos Paul la hizo girar aun teniéndola entre sus brazos, para así mirarse mutuamente a los ojos y ella pudiera leer la verdad en ellos. Pero su tiempo se congelo en eso momento, los ojos claros de Dawn brillaban más de lo normal gracias a las contenidas lagrimas que ella evitaba que salieran. La verdad que eso era lo que menos quería hacer, provocar que llorara, esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba, que ella estuviera triste o soltara las lágrimas por algo, no eso si él no quería eso. Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacia se le acerco mas a ella y al segundo siguiente unió sus libios en un delicado beso.

Dawn por su lado no rechazo el beso pero tampoco lo correspondía, porque en ese momento su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por el sinfín de cosas que estaban pasando, sobre todo por el recuerdo de una persona que en ese preciso momento se estaba haciendo presente y no solo en su mente, si no que también estaba presenciando todo.

Kenny apareció desde atrás de unos arbustos, dando entender que tenía un buen rato observándolos. –Dawn se puede saber que está pasando aquí... –cuestiono seriamente pero a la vez molesto y para llamar la atención del chico que besaba a la chica de cabellera azul marino.

Dawn voltio rápidamente al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y haciendo un paso de distancia entre ella y Paul, fue como se separo del chico que hace unos segundos atrás la besaba con una inmensa delicadeza que nunca antes le había notado.

Paul ni siquiera había notado que Dawn se había separado de él. –Tu... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?... – cuestión haciendo notar que se estaba enfureciendo. Toda su atención y furia estaba sobre un chico castaño que sin olvidar que lo había interrumpido en su momento romántico con Dawn.

Kenny no se dejaba doblegar por la infernal mirada que Paul le brindaba en ese momento. –Eso no es tu incumbencia. –dijo secamente, para luego acercarse mas y tomar la mano de la chica que lo miraba con miedo.

Dawn no podía o no quería articular palabra puesto la situación en que se encontraba no era para menos, frente a ella estaba el chico por el que sentía algo muy fuerte, pero a la vez tenía miedo abrirle su corazón. Por otra parte estaba su mejor amigo que aun sabiendo los sentimientos que él sentía hacia ella, la cuidaba como a una hermana.

Paul vio con mucho desagrado como el castaño tomo la mano de la chica, _de su chica_. – ¡Oye!... Suéltala... ¡No La Toques!... –advirtió entre dientes el peli-morado.

– ¿Por qué no?... ¿Acaso es tuya?... –reto Kenny con sarcasmo total.

Paul frunció totalmente su entrecejo. –Eso no te importa… Solo te sugiero que no te acerques a ella... –le sugirió en un tono muy sombrío.

Kenny le sonrió con suficiencia. –Pues lamento decirte que tu sugerencia no me asusta... –declaro fingiendo pena.

– ¿Qué dijiste?...

El castaño mantuvo su sonrisa. – ¿Que estas sordo?... –cuestiono con burla. –Te dije que no meda la gana alejarme de ella... Tienes algún problema con eso. –finalizo poniéndose al frente del chico de Ciudad Recávelo.

Dawn parecía absorta al encuentro que estos chicos estaban teniendo, pues aunque se había decidido hablar con Paul sobre lo que le había contado a su amiga Misty, no esperaba encontrarse con Kenny que solo empeoraba la situación que por sí ya era bastante difícil.

Paul por su lado no soportando esa última contestación, le cruzo la cara con un derechazo que hizo que Kenny quedara volteado a su lado derecho, y con un pequeño hilo de sangre deslizándose por su recién partido labio.

La verdad que Kenny no se espero ese golpe, que lo tomo desprevenido haciendo que realmente le doliera y provocando que sangrara por la boca, alzo su rostro más que furioso esa sí que no se la iba a pasar.

Kenny trato de regresarle el derechazo a Paul, pero este fue más rápido y pudo interceptar su golpe, pero el peli-morado no atino que el castaño también tenía un buen izquierdazo, el cual quedo frenado el su abdomen. Haciendo que Paul se doblara por la reacción de sentir como le sacaron el aire de un golpe.

Dawn se puso las manos en la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa al presenciar la escena de los dos chicos, sin pensar dos veces lo que hacia se puso entre los dos, para así evitar que algunos de ellos se le ocurriera darse otro golpe más. – ¡Ya Basta!... ¿Se puede saber que les pasa? –cuestiono totalmente furiosa y cansada de ver como estos chicos se comportaban como cavernícolas.

Paul se incorporo con algo de dificultad. –Dawn... T-tu no t-te metas... –le sugirió.

–Si... Dawn no te metas. –se limpio el rastro de sangre.

– ¡Me meto porque quiero!... Y tu Kenny te dije que no vineras... Soy yo la que tiene que arreglar esta situación. –le dijo molesta la chica al castaño.

El castaño miro con odio al peli-morado. –Pues para decirle la verdad te estabas tardando mucho. –comento con veneno Kenny.

– ¿Cuál situación? Y ¿Cuál verdad?... –pregunto ya recuperado Paul.

Kenny seguía viendo fijamente al chico de cabellera morada. – ¿Aun no se lo has contado?... –le cuestiono a Dawn pero sin mirarla.

– ¿Decirme que? –volvió a cuestionar entre dientes Paul, ya se estaba cansando de estar preguntando como un idiota y que ninguno de los dos se dignara a contestarle.

–Que Dawn es... Mi Novia. –le contesto sin rodeaos.

– ¡No Kenny!... –Dawn trato de evitar que lo dijera, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Paul abrió los ojos por la sorpresa no podía creer que eso fuera verdad, eso tenía que ser mentira, una broma de mal gusto. Ella no, Dawn no podía ser novia de él, ella no podía ser novia de otro. –Dawn dime que esto es una broma. –dijo sin pensar y mirando fijamente a la cuestionada.

Dawn al ver el reclamo en los ojos amatistas agacho la mirada apenada confirmando en silencio lo que Paul le había preguntado.

Paul frunció totalmente el ceño sin saber qué hacer, si ir a golpear nuevamente al chico o reclamarle a ella. – ¿Desde cuándo?... –pregunto al aire.

–Hace tres días. –contesto nuevamente el castaño.

–Tres días… –repitió seriamente y aumentado el dolor en la punzada que empezó sentir en el pecho, a causa de saber esa noticia.

–Si... –dijo por fin la chica.

–Ya veo... –comento sin emoción Paul.

El silencio cayo entre los tres haciendo que cada uno de ellos se perdiera en sus propios pensamientos, el castaño un poco a lidiado porque se supiera la verdad, ella por otro lado dolida porque ella quería ser la que le dijera la verdad al peli-morado y el ultimo se sentía burlado.

–Kenny déjanos solos... –exigió Dawn rompiendo ese asfixiante silencio.

–Pero Dawn... –trato de protestar.

– ¡Por favor!... –elevo un poco la voz.

Kenny no protesto mas, la voz de Dawn era clara y la situación obvia, ella era la que tenía que hablar con Paul y no el. Pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía miedo, miedo de que ella se arrepintiera de lo que ya había decidido... Aun así cumplió lo que ella le pidió y se retiro del lugar antes de complicar más la situación, Si eso fuera posible.

Otros largos minutos transcurrieron haciendo aun más pesado el momento, Dawn y Paul se encontraban en un mordaz silencio, cada uno no sabía que decir o que hacer a causa de esa verdad que acaba salir a la luz. Dawn tenía la cabeza inclinada muy seguro por la vergüenza y el miedo que tenía en ese momento, algo que evitaba que tuviera el valor para encararlo y aclararle la situación de que ahora era la novia de su mejor amigo. Paul por su lado no la dejaba de mirarla, quería ver en sus ojos claros que lo que escucho hace unos minutos atrás era una mentira, ¡Que no era verdad!

–Paul yo... –dijo ahogadamente Dawn.

–Solo dime que no es verdad... –pidió frívolamente.

La chica voltio a verlo por reacción, la mirada del chico era muy intensa, más de lo que ella podía sostenérsela. Dawn sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, los ojos de Paul era una súplica en silencio, algo que le decía que le dijera que todo ese teatro era una broma, pero ella no podía hacer eso, no podía. –N-no... E-es... es v-verdad. –dijo en un dificultoso susurro, sus labios temblaban, una situación que le estaba costando mucho enfrentar.

Paul frunció el ceño incrédulo y apretó los puños. –Que sorpresa... –contesto no muy seguro si hacerlo.

Dawn también apretó los puños en un intento de ganar valor para poder hablar. –Paul yo... yo quería explicarte la situación... yo...

– ¡Cállate!... –la interrumpió. –Cállate... No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decirme. –le advirtió secamente.

Dawn sintió que los ojos le ardían, muy seguro por las lagrimas que anunciaban que querían salir, le dolió mucho en la forma en que él le estaba hablando, un tono que él tenía mucho tiempo sin usar y mucho menos con ella. –Paul Por favor... –pidió con voz triste.

Él la miro con mucho más intensidad, su rostro era una máscara llena de frivolidad y odio, el no quería y no dejaría que su decepción y tristeza se notaran. Era verdad Paul aquel chico tan arrogante, tan frío, tan solitario y calculador, ese chico tenía ganas de llorar, llorar por esa chica que en ese momento le estaba desgarrando el corazón. –No Dawn... no me interesa saber ningún detalle de tu relación con él... –dijo nuevamente sin emoción alguna en la voz.

–Pero yo... –Dawn seguía insistiendo, pero ahora sin poder evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. –Paul por favor escúchame...

–No tú escúchame a mí… –la volvió a interrumpirla. –Nunca debí ceder...

– ¿Ceder?... –cuestiono llorosa y confundida.

–Si... –acepto. –Nunca debí ceder a estos estúpidos sentimientos... Sentimientos que tú me mostraste... y que hoy me están haciendo sufrir con lo que me acabo de enterar... –declaro totalmente exaltado y respirando con dificultan.

Dawn contuvo el aliento, podía notar la sinceridad en las palabras del chico, algo que la hizo sentir mucho más culpable por ser ella la que le estuviera causando tremenda agonía.

Paul jalado por la desesperación la tomo por los brazos haciendo que ella por reacción cerrara los ojos. – ¡Por favor mírame y dime que es mentira!... –le exigió con desesperación.

Ella abruptamente contuvo el aliento, una pequeña casi diminuta lagrima estaba recorriendo la mejilla del chico, algo que a ella no podía creer y algo que le quito el habla completamente. No podía, no quería seguir viendo esa imagen que solo hizo que su remordimiento se acrecentara mas. Dawn ladeo el rostro no podía seguir manteniéndole la mirada, Paul estaba sufriendo y era por su culpa.

Paul interpreto la reacción de ella como una negación a lo que él le pedía, era verdad aunque a él se le partiera el corazón, era verdad de que ella ahora pertenecía a otro y eso ya no tenía ninguna solución más que... –Entiendo… –dijo seriamente al soltarla puesto noto que la había sujetado con mucha fuerza. –No queda nada más que… Dejar todo hasta aquí.

Dawn levanto el rostro. – ¿Qué?... –no entendía lo que él le decía.

–Nuestro viaje juntos termina aquí... –declaro sin más.

Los ojos de Dawn se abrieron a más no poder, ella no creía escuchar lo que Paul acababa de decirle, todo término... Solo porque ella no quiso aceptar sus sentimientos todo termina con esa cruel verdad... con el adiós de su amor...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Nota de Autora:

OMG! 15 PAGES!

Hola a todos: Bueno antes que todo quiero dar unos agradecimientos especiales…

**Sombra de Maldad: **

Hola muchas gracias por tus palabras, también por desearme bien la verdad que si no salí herida gracias a dios y pues aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo que espero sea de tu total agrado…

Enserio que siempre disfruto mucho tus comentarios y pues sobre todo que siempre hay algo que te gusta de cada uno, sobre todo que siempre comentas algo que me ayuda a inspirarme para mi siguiente capítulo, sin olvidar tus maravillosas criticas… gracias por eso... y pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero me dejes saber que fue lo que más te gusto y que también te haya dejado una buena impresión como siempre...

Nos vemos en el siguiente…

**Memoriesofkagome: **

Hola de nuevo: espero que haya iniciado un año con muchas ganas y cosas buenas... pues la verdad meda pena el que el otro capítulo no haya sido mucho de tu gusto, la verdad que a mí tampoco porque yo se que todos esperan más acción en cuestión del romance de Paul y Dawn. Pero tuve que escribir este capítulo para hacer transcurrir en tiempo, puesto que estuve viendo que la historia estaba marchando lento y pues ahora hay que hacer que el tiempo pase un poco más para hacer la historia más llevadera.

Aun así, espero que este capítulo sea de tu total y entero agrado y pues estaré esperando también tu bello y motivador comentario… Chao…

**toaneo07:**

Hola quiero darte la bienvenida a mi historia, aunque creo que este es tu segundo o tercer comentario, no sé y no importa mucho… pero bueno te agradezco de corazón por tu preocupación por mi y pues gracias a dios estoy súper bien e ilesa que es lo mejor, ¿No?... bueno espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado y esperare tu comentario… nos vemos…

**Dinn-val: **

Hola bueno eres creo la primera persona que me dice que revisa todos los días haber si actualizo, y pues me apeno mucho saber eso porque a lo mejor te he hecho esperar mucho… Lo siento… espero que no te enfades pero la verdad que no he tenido mucho tiempo por mi trabajo y la escuela, la verdad que trato de hacer mi esfuerzo por darme más tiempo, aunque a veces lo tengo pero son momento en que me encuentro muy cansada y lo dedico a descansar… como sea ahora estoy de vacaciones de la escuela y pues estoy tratando de al menos escribir dos capítulos más antes de volver a mis tareas…

Buenos espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado como toda la historia, que creo es la primera tan larga que hay de esta pareja que me encanta…

**aleciram1991: **

Hola hermanita, no pues si ya volví con otro capítulo más y la verdad que no me gustaría dejar botada esta historia, como sea aunque me lleve mi tiempo tendrá un final y pues aquí hay otro capi mas, y estoy por terminar el siguiente, porque como ahora estoy de vacaciones por la escuela, quiero al menos terminar estos dos capítulos que ya tienen un tiempo que los empecé pero por una cosa y otra no los termino, pero aquí esta uno y creo que para mitad de semana estará listo el siguiente…

Te cuidad y haber cuando volvemos hablar como antes, porque extraño mucho hablar contigo, extraño escucharte a ti, a mi mama y los chiquillos, por favor cuídense mucho que los amo mucho mucho… nos vemos te mando muchos saludados changa…

Bueno como ven que aquí hay otro capítulo más de lo Recuerda y creo que acido uno de los que la verdad me ha dado mucho trabajo para escribir pues no he tenido mucha inspiración que digamos y por la escuela y el trabajo ni se diga…

También antes que nada quiero decir algo pero no quiero sonar grosera o insultar a personas que son nuevas en mi historia, pero enserio si se toman su tiempo en ver y leer la historia, creo que les toma lo mismo en dejar un pequeño comentario, algo como: "me gusta… síguela… continua…" o lo que sea. Pero por favor, no pongan la historia en Alerta o Favoritos, sin al menos saber que piensan de la historia, ya sea para criticarme feo o felicitarme, enserio lo que sea pero hagan saber que les parase la historia, para mi es frustrante saber que hay personas que hacen esto y ahí nomas queda…

No estoy escribiendo esto no por sonar presuntuosa o creerme la gran escritora porque no lo soy, solo creo que hasta donde llevo mi historia sería muy lindo que me apoyaran con un comentario, sobre lo que piensan de la ella… ¿No creen?

Buenos les agradezco su atención y pues nos vemos con en el siguiente capi…

Antes de despedirme les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, creo que así se llamara o no se tal vez después le cambie el nombre quien sabe… disfrútenlo…

_Capitulo 14: Una Noche Para Recordar_

"_Antes de entrar al cuarto, Paul soltó a Dawn por un momento para sacar su llave y abrir la puerta, algo que ella aprovecho para hacer el vago intento de correr, pero gracias a los tacones que traía puestos, los cuales solo le permitieron dar cuatro pasos, sin olvidar la agilidad de Paul que era otro factor en contra de ella, hicieron que en un pestañear de ojos ella volviera estar rodeada en los fuertes brazos de él. – ¿Crees que te vas a escapar así de fácil? –pregunto seria y ronca mente en el oído de ella. _

_Dawn tembló causa de su tono de voz. –Paul... Por favor... –rogo. –Creo que no es el momento... Y tú estás algo tomado para hablar... Mejor lo hacemos mañana... –sugirió ella en un intento de persuadirlo. _

_Paul frunció el ceño molesto. –Yo me encuentro en perfectas condiciones. –repuso rápidamente, para luego tomarla con más fuerza de la cintura, la giro y luego la re-pego contra él con brusquedad, haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos. –Y no pienses que con escusas baratas vas a librarte de darme una explicación por haberme mentido. –finalizo tomándola por la nuca y mirándola aun mas fijamente. _

_Ella se tenso por la intensa mirada amatista. –Pero... Yo no te men... –hizo un vago intento de explicarse, pero Paul se lo impidió, porque él se apodero de sus labios en un asfixiante y demandante beso."_

Eso es todo y...

No olvide hacer _**click**_ abajo...

.

.

.

.

.


	16. 14 A Veces Blanco o A Veces Negro

*******_**Pokémon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

* * *

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

_*__Songs:__ Malú - Blanco y Negro…_

_Jean Carlos Canela - Porque Aun Te Amo...*_

_*__**Aclaración:**__ No me odien, pero siempre en el ULTIMO momento cambio de parecer… Como con el título y adelanto del capítulo… Sorry pero me dieron una maravillosa sugerencia que no podía pasar desapercibida… Sin mencionar que la canción encajaba a la perfección con lo que podría estar sintiendo Dawn, sobre todo también una canción para nuestro querido Paul, haber si es de su propio agrado, ya que me desgaste mis pobres oídos al buscar una canción a adecuada a la situación de la historia… PLEASE no me odien pero quería hacer un song fic! Es la primera vez!… _

_Anyway espero sea de su total agrado y… ¡Ahora a leer!…*_

* * *

Capitulo 14: A Veces Blanco o A Veces Negro

Quien podría decir que alejarse de lo que uno ama, puede ser la mejor solución para no sufrir y sabiendo de ante mano que no solo haces sufrir a esa persona, si no tú también agonizas por la buena o mala decisión que hayas tomado. Quizás fue inexperiencia, inmadurez, tal vez miedo, el miedo de saberte deseada intensamente por alguien que no creíste que albergaba tales sentimientos por ti, una persona que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y nada más. Pero ahora todo eso ya no importa, puesto tu miedo e inseguridad fueron los factores que te orillaron a callar tus sentimientos y negarte a la oportunidad de quizás llagar a vivir un gran e intenso amor, que solo acurre una vez en la vida…

Era media noche o quizás de madrugada que importaba la que hora fuera, ese era el pensamiento de una chica de larga cabellera azul-marino, la cual estaba recargada en el borde de un sencillo balcón, en la habitación que le fue asignada en la casa de una chica de cabellera naranja. Ella miraba el obscuro cielo de esa noche, se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de apaciguar el frio de la noche, pero era más debido al mar de recuerdos que ella meditaba; temblores y escalofríos no eran estragos del frio otoñal, sino de los numerosos recuerdos que esa chica estaba recordando.

Dawn no podía creer que ya había pasado casi un mes, cuatro largas semanas desde lo ocurrido y que durante ese tiempo hayan pasado demasiadas cosas, aun a pesar de haber ganado el Gran Concurso de Kanto, eso no le alegraba en nada. Nada parecía hacerla volver a su alegría natural que era muy característico de ella, desde que dejo Ciudad Fucsia su semblante se veía triste, depresivo, sus bellos ojos claros ya no reflejaba nada solo una inmensa tristeza y remordimiento. Cuando Dawn llego a Ciudad Celeste, Ash en más de una ocasión trato de hablar con ella sobre lo que le pasaba y también quería saber que fue de Paul, pero eso solo hacía que la chica se entristeciera más, por lo cual su mejor amigo ya no insistía con el tema. Misty por su lado, sabía muy bien cuál era la razón de la tristeza de la chica, por algo fue la única que la consoló ese día que llego, el mismo que Dawn solo hizo ademán de tirarse sobre el regazo de la líder a llorar, llorar hasta que se quedó sin aliento y profundamente dormida.

Ahora sola en esa obscura habitación Dawn trataba de consolarse mirando el cielo obscuro antes de que el sueño la venciera, pero parecía que el destino estaba en contra de ella. Esa misma tarde ella había hablado con su Madre tuvo que fingir estar alegre y muy satisfecha por lo que habría logrado en el concurso, y sobre todo le había dicho que tardaría en volver a casa, porque fue invitada por Misty a pasar un tiempo en el gimnasio.

Después de esa charla tan amena con su madre, parecía que le había ayudado un poco a mejorar su estado de ánimo, pero todo acabo mal porque cuando se disponía acomodar algunas cosas de su bolso, de este cayó un pequeño objeto brillante. Ella se inclino para recogerlo del suelo pero antes de tomarlo se dio cuenta de que era... Era nada más y nada menos que el collar que Paul le había regalado, ella ya no había podido regresárselo a causa de esa fuerte confrontación que tuvieron, la última para ser más específicos y la última vez que ellos se vieron...

Dawn entro a la habitación y busco su iPod, del cual ella puso a tocar una bella melodía, la cual que ella reconoció al instante puesto tenía varios días escuchándola, la misma canción que de cierta forma narraba la experiencia que ella estaba viviendo en esos momentos...

_Sé que faltaron razones,_

_Sé que sobraron motivos, _

_Contigo porque me matas,_

_Y ahora sin ti ya no vivo..._

_Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro_

_Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo _

_Miro la vida en color y tú en blanco y negro..._

Dawn sujetaba el collar fuertemente contra su pecho, los recuerdos de ese día golpearon repentinamente su mente, provocando que la culpa se hiera nuevamente presente. Ella deseo explicarse, dejar claro sus razones, pero él no quiso saber sus motivos, solo se dio la vuelta despidiéndose de ella fríamente y asiendo que ella se sintiera morir...

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente, _

_Pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente_

_Tú eres quien me hace llorar,_

_Pero solo tú me puedes consolar._

Dawn recordó con melancolía en día que ella casi fue violada, el día que descubrí la calidez y la sensación de protección que provocaron los brazos de Paul, allí y desde antes supo que lo que lo quería, que lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de él y que aun a pesar de ser tan frívolo siempre buscaba una manera de hacerla sentir mejor...

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

_A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,_

_No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos_

_TE AMO con fuerza, TE ODIO a momentos..._

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

_Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas,_

_No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos_

_Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría, _

_¿Y que no daría?_

Él podría ser un chico misterioso, arrogante, frío, solitario y calculador, sin amigos, que no trata bien a sus Pokémons, ni a la gente que le rodeaba, aun así ese chico se había adueñado totalmente de su corazón y de su alma, de eso ella estaba más que segura...

_Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente..._

_Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente, _

_Por más que te busco,_

_Eres tu quien me encuentra..._

Dawn había aceptado viajar con él quizás por el miedo de estar sola en un lugar que no conocía, pero también porque le sedujo la invitación de Paul, sin saber que le depararía el futuro de ese viaje con él... Una placentera travesía por Kanto para luego vivir una cruda y dolorosa separación...

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente, _

_Pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente_

_Tú eres quien me hace llorar,_

_Pero solo tú me puedes consolar._

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo me vida,_

_A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,_

_No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos_

_TE AMO con fuerza, TE ODIO a momentos..._

Hubo momentos en los cuales Dawn deseo no haberlo conocido, mucho menos llegar a sentir algo tan fuerte por él, pero en su corazón nadie manda mucho menos ella, haciendo que irremediablemente Paul se incrustara hasta en su piel...

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

_Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas,_

_No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos_

_Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría, _

_¿Y que no daría?_

_Si eres mi mundo,_

_Si con tus manos curas mis heridas, que no daría _

_Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar_

_Y reír al sentir tus caricias..._

No soportando más de lo que la canción le transmitía se dirigió nuevamente al balcón, susurrando entre lágrimas las últimas estrofas de esa canción...

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo me vida,_

_A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,_

_No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos_

_TE AMO con fuerza, TE ODIO a momentos..._

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

_Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas,_

_No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos_

_Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría, _

_¿Y que no daría?_

–…Toda mi vida... –susurro melancólicamente al viento, antes de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos para ahogar su llanto.

* * *

En otro lado el cielo parecía reflejar el mismo ánimo de un chico peli-morado, puesto en Ciudad Verde el día no podía estar más horrible. Nubes, nubes gigantescas e inmensas y de colores grises casi negras adornaban el cielo de esa mañana, reflejaban los indicios de una fea tormenta que no solo se podía ver sino también se escuchaba gracias a los estruendosos truenos y a los brillantes relámpagos. Decir que el mundo se le volvió de blanco y negro a Paul era poco, porque desde que dejo Ciudad Fucsia se dedico enteramente toda esas semanas a entrenar dura y ardua mente sin descanso, puesto el torneo de La Liga Añil estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, a menos de cuatro semanas. Pero su ánimo se puso de los mil demonios gracias a la vendita tormenta de ese día.

Se podrían estar preguntando si de casualidad Paul aun se acordaba del último encuentro con Dawn o si ha estado pensando en ella. Pues esa es la principal causa de su mal humor, porque lo único que lo hace olvidarse un poco de ese mal suceso, era desgastarse pensando que Pokémons debería usar o cuales serian los ataques idóneos para el evento, trazar su estrategia de batalla para arrasar en el torneo, ah y sin dejar de lado agotar hasta la inconsciencia a sus pobres Pokémon.

La verdad que ese día no podía ser más horrible, puesto sin tener mucho que hacer estaba recostado en la cama de la habitación que ocupaba en el hotel donde se hospedaba, ya era más de las tres de la tarde pero gracias al cielo gris parecía de madrugada. Su mente divagaba entre pensamientos e ideas, porque aunque llevara solo cuatro semanas de haber llagado de Ciudad Fucsia parecía ya un siglo desde la última vez que la vio.

Aunque Paul sintiera que le patearan el hígado el solo hecho de recordarla, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, puesto aunque según él la odiara hasta la muerte por lo que le hizo con ese estúpido castaño, sus pensamientos en ese momento eran de verdadera alegría, porque gracias a un estruendoso y brillante relámpago, Paul inmediatamente recordó una noche de tormenta como la de ese día que de pura casualidad paso en esa misma ciudad...

-Flashback-

Era más de media noche en Ciudad Verde, una fuerte y estruendosa tormenta hacia acopio de su nombre, puesto sus feroces vientos y sus firmes gotas de agua golpeaban y hacia vibrar una pequeña ventana de una habitación en el Centro Pokémon. En donde dos personas dormían plácidamente, mejor dicho solo una de ella dormía plácidamente, ya que la segunda estaba despierta desde hacía ya una hora, el mismo tiempo que tenia de haberse iniciada la tormenta.

Dawn estaba hecha un ovillo bajo las sabanas, puesto aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo las tormentas la asustaban demasiado, más si en el paquete llevaba incluidos truenos y relámpagos. Aunque haciendo memoria hacia ya varios meses atrás ella en compañía de Paul habían salido en una plena y fuerte tormenta para salvar a su Ponyta. Pero bueno eso tenía una fuerte justificación ¿no?... Aunque ahora en ese preciso momento y en plena noche no había nada que la hiciera enfrentar ese miedo, por lo consecuente ella se refugiaba bajo sus blancas sabanas, sin encontrar la protección que buscaba. Mas enojada que valiente saco su cabeza de debajo de las cobijas, dándose cuenta que su vecino de al lado con el cual compartía habitación, dormía como un bebe sin darse cuenta que afuera pareciera que el cielo se caría.

Ella de lo más cautelosa y sigilosa mente que podía salió de entre las sabanas, se dirigió hacia la cama que estaba en el costado derecho a la de ella. Pero antes de alcanzara su objetivo nuevamente un estruendoso relámpago hizo acto de presencia, algo que provoco que Dawn brincara del susto. – ¡Ah! –soltó distraídamente y sin ser muy consciente que llamaba la atención de cierto chico.

Paul ya tenía un buen rato despierto, vigilando de reojo cada movimiento de la chica. La verdad que le daba un poco de risa que Dawn se comportaba como una niña de cinco años a la cual le asustara una simple tormenta, pero bueno eso era otra faceta que él adoraba de ella, su inocencia pura. –Veo que por fin te diste cuenta que las cobijas no te quitarían el miedo. –comento en voz baja y con algo de burla.

Dawn se puso rígida por un segundo y luego se voltio, porque dos segundos antes quería volver desesperadamente a su cama y tratar nuevamente de meterse bajo las sabanas para esconderse de esos horribles relámpagos. –Y-yo n-no t-tengo mied... –pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase y tratar de negar lo que era más que notorio, otro fuerte y ruidoso trueno hizo acto de presencia. – ¡AHH! –Dawn por reacción se agacho poniendo sus manos en sus oídos y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Él por reacción natural se levanto de la cama y al segundo siguiente tomo a Dawn de uno de sus brazos y la hizo ponerse de pie, para luego abrazarla en un abrazo algo posesivo pero muy protector. –Tranquila... –le susurro al oído. –Yo estoy aquí y conmigo nada te pasara... –la reconforto con voz decidida y muy pero muy sensual, demasiado para la pobre salud mental de la chica.

Ella desesperadamente trato de soltarse del agarre de Paul, porque aunque Dawn anteriormente ya había dejado sus puntos claros a lo que respectaba su tipo de relación, Paul no daba su brazo a torcer. –Suéltame Paul... Por favor... –suplico en un hilo de voz porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le agradaba mucho o demasiado que él se comportara así con ella, que la protegiera de todo y de todos.

–No te preocupes hoy tu dormirás conmigo… –soltó repentinamente él.

Dawn se sintió desfallecer con eso.

–Y así podrás dormir más tranquila… –continuo sin notar el fuerte y muy notable sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica en sus brazos.

Ella no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, puesto todo estaba en contra de ella, la tormenta, la obscuridad de la habitación, la cercanía de ese chico, la calidez de su abrazo, su voz, su olor, la rigidez de todo ese varonil cuerpo… "¡_AY!... Dawn deja de pensar en eso…,"_ se recrimino.

Dawn se movió inquieta por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, ella trataba a toda costa liberarse de ese abrazo, aunque muy en el fondo ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Paul frunció levemente el ceño, le molesto un poco que Dawn aun tratara de alejarse de él, de evitar cualquier contacto cercano o simplemente no hacerle caso, por lo cual sin pedirle algún tipo de aprobación, dirigió sus manos hacia la estrecha cintura de ella, con un rápido y fácil movimiento la levanto y se encamino con ella hacia su propia cama.

Ella se puso rígida y retuvo su aliento cuando sintió como fue levantada del suelo. –P-pero que haces... ¡Suéltame! –golpeaba el duro pecho de Paul.

Él no le tomo importancia a ese acto hasta que la dejo caer en la cama.

Dawn se enojo. –Pero que te pasa… idio...

–Podrías guardar silencio. –interrumpió en tono serio.

Ella le brindo una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

–Ya que hay personas que deseamos dormir. –finalizo mientras también se subía a la cama.

Dawn al notar eso inmediatamente trato de bajarse de la cama pero antes de poder lograrlo, Paul nuevamente la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la hizo caer de espaldas. – ¿Pensabas ir algún lado? –pregunto con sarcasmo en la voz mientras ponía sus manos a los costados de ella para evitar su escape.

La peli-azul sintió un fuerte e intenso escalofrió que le recorrió entera al verse otra vez en esa situación. –S-si… A-a mi cama... –contesto en un hilo de voz a la pregunta antes formulada.

–Lo siento... –se disculpo, ella le brindo una mirada confundida. –Pero yo deseo dormir… y contigo dando vueltas por ahí no creo poder hacerlo. –confeso sin interés.

–P-pero yo no...

–Ya duérmete... –ordeno mientras se recostaba del lado izquierdo.

Dawn volvió hacer un vago intento de levantarse de la cama, pero como desde un principio Paul se lo volvió a impedir tomándola nuevamente de la cintura y pegándola a su pecho. –He dicho que es hora de dormir…

Ella volvió a forcejear por liberarse de su agarre, pero como siempre sin poder lograr su objetivo. Ya sin poder liberarse del abrazo de Paul, Dawn dejo que la situación la venciera a ella y a sus sentidos, dejo por fin que el sueño llegara poco a poco mientras ella sentía la calidez de los brazos de Paul, olvidándose completamente de la tormenta y de sus propios miedos hacia los sentimientos él.

Paul por su lado tenerla así era algo muy pero muy agradable, esa era la primera vez que ella dejaba que él se le acercara de esa manera, desde lo sucedido por lo cual él disfruto mucho la cercanía de ella esa noche de tormenta.

-Fin Flashback-

Esa noche fue la primera vez y la única vez donde Dawn le permitió ese tipo de cercanía a Paul, después de la situación vivida en Ciudad Celeste y ahora lo único que quedaba de esa noche era el recuerdo. El recuerdo de la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo, el aroma que desprendía su cabello, lo hermosa que ella se veía al dormir y sobre todo su compañía que era algo que él ya no volvería sentir.

_Mentiría si dijera que sin ti_

_La vida sigue igual_

_Que no duele tu partida _

_Que por fin te he logre olvidar._

_Decir que no me afecta verte ya con otro_

_No me lo creería ni yo mismo tampoco_

_Seria mirarme al espejo y quererme engañar._

Era verdad la situación en Ciudad Fucsia hasta ahora era una de las peores cosa que Paul hubiera llegado a vivir, puesto antes su único objetivo era convertirse en un maestro Pokémon, buscar y capturar Pokemons fuertes y poderosos, con los cuales formaría un equipo invencible, para así de alguna forma superar a su hermano mayor, el mismo que lo dejo todo por volverse un creador Pokémon y dejando en él una sombra de amargura…

_Porque aun te amo_

_Y sigo enamorado _

_No encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti _

_De arrancarme tu amor de raíz_

_Porque aun te amo_

_Y estoy abandonado _

_Lo que no haría por volverte a besar_

_Y a tu lado poder despertar_

_Porque aun te amo._

Durante esas semanas su semblante serio y de amargura volvieron a tomar lugar en su vida, después de la confrontación que tuvo con ella y la última vez que los dos se vieron. Ahora frente a todo el mundo él seguía como siempre, un chico solitario y amargado, pero con un nuevo sentimiento en su mirar, el de la decepción…

_Tu recuerdo está presente en cada cosa a mí alrededor _

_No hay distancia,_

_No hay olvido que te saque de mi corazón _

_Extraño cada instante que viví contigo_

_Mi vida sin tu amor,_

_Te juro es un castigo._

_Regresa de nuevo conmigo_

_Te pido perdón._

Paul puso sus manos en su rostro restregándolas en el, tratando de evitar que los recuerdos de ella llegaran a su mente. Pero todo era en vano, la obscuridad de esa habitación era el factor que favorecía a sus pensamientos, los cuales iban dirigidos hacia ella… hacia Dawn. Su recuerdo seguía presente, sus risas, sus ocurrencias, su simple presencia era suficiente para alegrarle el día. Quería, deseaba aceptar de una vez por todas, esa cruel y horrorosa verdad, pero no podía y él no quería hacerlo…

_Porque aun te amo_

_Y sigo enamorado _

_No encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti _

_De arrancarme tu amor de raíz_

_Porque aun te amo_

_Y estoy abandonado _

_Lo que no haría por volverte a besar_

_Y a tu lado poder despertar_

_Porque aun te amo._

Solo unas cuantas semanas separados y él sentía que parecían siglos desde la última vez que se vieron. Todo parece tan sencillo cuando decides alejarte de alguien por la rozan que sea, pero cuando te topas con la cruda realidad, la soledad puede ser una amiga muy tétrica. Simplemente es una sensación que se conoce después de haber experimentado la compañía de alguien, ese alguien que empezaba a formar parte importante de tu vida y que ahora solo parece una simple ilusión pagana…

_Porque aun te amo _

_Y estoy enamorado_

_No encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti_

_De arrancarme tu amor de raíz_

_Porque aun te amo_

_Mentira si dijera que sin ti _

_La vida sigue igual…_

Paul se incorporo de un golpe quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama, ya estaba cansado y harto de seguir meditando en esa sola habitación, necesitaba hacer algo, no podía y no quería seguir pensando en ella. Ya bastante tenia en que pensar, que era lo primordial en ese momento, su torneo.

Eso y nada más, Dawn y su recuerdo debían quedar en eso, en el olvido. Por lo cual tomo sus poke-bolas que descansaban cerca de una mesa de noche, las tomo y se encamino hacia afuera de la habitación, creyó que podía encontrar algo mejor que hacer, que no fuera seguir lamentándose por alguien que seguramente en ese momento estaba en los brazos de un insoportable castaño. "_Aunque tal vez no sea así,_" se corrigio. ¿Cuál sería la reacción que tendría ella si él tuviera el descaro de ir a buscarla?..., se pregunto Paul imaginando la repuesta.

* * *

El cálido sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo azul, para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día a la tranquila y casi nada ruidosa Ciudad Celeste, digo casi nada ruidosa porque precisamente unos gritos eufóricos hacían acto de presencia en la sala del gimnasio de esta ciudad, rompiendo todo tipo de tranquilidad esa hermosa mañana.

– ¡Es que enserió Misty!... ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Por fin se atrevió hacerlo! –volvió a exclamar eufórica una rubia alta, la misma que se encontraba junto a otras cuatro chicas mas. Las mismas que estaban reunidas en la amplia sala del gimnasio.

– ¡Daisy Por favor!… Podrías bajar la voz… –recrimino una chica de larga cabellera naranja, la cual estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo, por lo que en ese momento según su hermana era la mejor noticia de todo Kanto.

–Ay Misty… Ya deja de lado esa vergüenza… Tu sabes que esta es la mejor noticias que podrías habernos dado... –añadió una mujer de cabellera azul, la cual parecía ser una de las mayores del grupo de cinco chicas.

– ¿Cómo que la mejor noticia que han recibido?... Si cuando yo les conté que estaba embarazada… ¡Todas ustedes casi me asfixian por el enorme abrazo grupal que me dieron! –se quejo otra chica de cabellera rosada mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Todas soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas por lo cómica que se veía la ultima chica que pronuncio palabra. Dawn también reía levemente, la situación que estaba presenciando entre las hermanas Waterflower era muy divertida, sobre todo que ella también estaba muy pero muy contenta por lo que le estaba pasando a la chica peli-naranja, la misma que estaba sentada a su costado izquierdo.

–Bueno Misty no es de menos lo que acabas de contarnos… De que tú y Ash estén planeando cas…

– ¡OH No Dawn!... Tú no te vas aponer de histérica como mis hermanas ¿verdad? –pregunto Misty algo alarmada.

La chica de Sinnoh sonrió tímidamente. –Yo solo concuerdo con tus hermanas de que es una noticia maravillosa. –comento con suficiencia.

– ¡VEZ! Dawn tiene razón… –grito Daisy. –Y tú que me recriminas por estar contenta por la noticia. –dijo levemente indignada la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Misty soltó un sonoro suspiro, ya vencida por la situación, que más podía hacer que aceptar la demasiado ruidosa felicitación de sus dos hermanas mayores y los celos de la penúltima.

–Si Misty Daisy tiene razón… La noticia de tu compromiso con Ash es algo que nos llena de mucha alegría… ¡Nuestra pequeña hermanita se casara con su eterno amor! –agrego alegremente Violet.

–Si aunque la situación de que _YO_ esté esperando el primer sobrino de todas ustedes sea de poca importancia. –concluyo con sarcasmo la penúltima de las hermanas Waterflower.

Dawn frunció el ceño algo molesta por el sarcástico comentario. –Eso no es verdad. –dijo de repente interrumpiendo "la plática de las hermanas". –Lily tu embarazo es algo muy lindo sabes… Y yo estoy muy emocionada de conocer a tu hijo y el Brock. –comento con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al verse siendo el centro de atención de todas en la sala.

Como un rayo cuando este atraviesa el obscuro cielo en una feroz tormenta, fue como Dawn sintió el repentino movimiento de la chica a la que fue dirigido el último comentario.

Lily aun apesarar de su estado no se hizo esperar en darle las gracias a Dawn y tan rápido como pudo atravesó el otro extremo de la sala para darle un enorme abrazo de oso, demostrándole así que tanto le eran de su agrado esas palabras.

Esta situación sobre paso a la anterior con mucho más comedia, ya que todas hasta Misty que parecía la más renuente en sonreír a causa de la escandalosa forma de sus hermanas de hacerle saber su agrado al próximo evento importante en su vida, era la que más se cajeaba de todas en la sala. Pero tenía que admitir que ese momento era muy cómico, ya que la pobre de Dawn no sabía si sonreír, salir corriendo o simplemente dejarse asfixiar por la esposa de su querido amigo Brock, el cual no estaba ahí para quitarle de enzima a la exagerada y agradecida madre de su primogénito.

Pero esta tan agradable y amena situación fue irrumpida por un chico azabache que tenía una expresión entre incomoda y alegre, pero todo esto era disfrazado por una expresión de seriedad, ya que él veía a llamar a una chica en especifico. –Disculpen por interrumpirlas... –llamo para hacerse presente. –Pero necesito habla con Dawn. –dijo sin más llamando la atención de todas.

Dawn rápidamente se puso de pie intriga por la seriedad de su amigo azabache. – ¿Sucede algo Ash? –pregunto tranquilamente.

El chico se aclaro la garganta. –Mejor dicho… Vengo a buscarte… Porque hay alguien en la entrada del gimnasio... –Dawn frunció el ceño confundida. –Preguntando por ti. –finalizo algo extrañado por la situación de que esa persona viniera a buscar a su querida amiga de Sinnoh, que para agrandar la cosa, daba la casualidad esa persona también venia del mismo lugar que Dawn.

Ella abrió los ojos expectante, la reacción que traía Ash le ayudo a imaginar que la persona que la buscaba el la entrada del gimnasio, podría tratarse del chico que ella tenía semanas añorando volver a ver… _Paul_. ¿Él sería capaz de ir a buscarla?, ¿él deseaba verla?, ¿la extrañaba como ella lo extraña a él? Sin dejarse volver a repetir lo dicho, ella se encamino con desesperación hacia la entrada del gimnasio. Todos en la sala se quedaron muy confundidos y sobre todo muy intrigados de quien sería el misterioso visitante de Dawn.

Las piernas de la chica parecían tener vida propia porque parecían moverse mecánicamente hacia el lugar marcado por su amigo azabache. Sus pasos eran muy rápidos, pese a que no corría su paso acelerado, porque ella deseaba llegar al encuentro con esa persona. Las puertas de vidrio del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste se encontraban a solo unos escasos pasos de ella, al acercarse estas se abrieron automáticamente. La luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, imposibilitando ver con claridad hacia el exterior, solo pudo notar una alta y algo fornida silueta de hombre, que se encontrabas de espaldas a ella. En ese instante sintió como le temblaron las piernas haciéndola trastabillar, puesto la imagen que tenía enfrente no era de menos, era la misma imagen que tenia semanas recordando y añorando volver a ver, después de ese tan agobiante "ultimo a dios" en Ciudad Fucsia.

El hombre que estaba afuera escucho los pasos detrás de él y se dio vuelta para recibir a la recién llegada. –Hola... –saludo alegremente al ver de qué se trataba de la chica que deseaba ver con mucho anhelo.

Dawn se detuvo abruptamente, puesto el tono alegre de esa voz de hombre no pertenecía a la que ella deseaba ver, cerro y froto sus ojos en un mismo acto para poder ver mejor y así poder desmentirse de su absurda mentira o ver la cruda realidad.

El chico frente a ella sonrió por la reacción graciosa que la chica frente a él hacía, frotándose los ojos para comprobar lo que veía. Si que no se la creía de que él estuviera allí. –Veo que no te la crees de que este aquí... –agrego con algo de burla en la voz.

Dawn ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa, no, no era verdad como podía que ser no era él...

–Dawn… no sabes cómo te he extrañado. –dijo sin más el chico con los brazos extendidos hacia ella y caminado en su dirección.

Ella trato de retroceder pero antes de siquiera dar un paso así a tras, dos grandes brazos las tomaron por la cintura evitando así su intento de huida.

Los ojos de aquel chico se posaron en ella, esperando por una reacción o algo.

Dawn tomo un hondo suspiro antes de decir algo, puesto los ojos del chico estaban expectantes de que ella dijera algo. –Ke-kenny... –su voz apenas salió como un leve susurro al viento, pero aun así fue escuchado por él. –Pero… Como… Tu… Eso no pue... –Dawn agito la cabeza para aclarar lo que pensaba a decir. – ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? –agrego rápidamente antes de decir una respuesta negativa.

El castaño sonrió de medio lado era más que noto el nerviosismo de la chica. –Vaya que te he dado una gran sorpresa... ¿No es así? –pregunto mientras la acercaba mas a él.

Dawn no fue capaz de contestar porque su cuerpo se puso rígido al momento de sentir el repentino acercamiento, también por el drástico cambio que tuvo Kenny, puesto de estar alegre después de volver a verla, su semblante cambio completamente poniéndose serio y sobre todo sus ojos negros tenían un brillo extraño, los cuales se posaron sobre sus delicados labios, viéndolos como si deseara besarlos.

Kenny estaba centímetros de su cara, ella podía sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su rostro, era imposible no imaginar lo que él quería hacer, pues era más que obvio determinarlo que desea rosar con sus labios los rosados labios femeninos. Puesto Kenny y ella tenían casi el mismo tiempo sin verse, el mismo tiempo que Dawn llevaba en Ciudad Celeste.

Sin más preámbulos Kenny sujeto a Dawn por la nuca y borro toda distancia entre sus rostros, dando así por concedido lo que deseaba desde que llego a esa ciudad, desde que se voltio y la vio, que era… besarla.

Dawn cerró con fuerzas sus ojos claros, ella no esperaba ese acto de su parte, pero pensándolo por un segundo, Kenny, él tenía todo el derecho de besarla, ¿Por qué?..., se han de preguntar, solo por el hecho de ser su mejor amigo… No corrección… Su novio… _Novio_, que palabra tan significativa cuando es la persona correcta la que está a tu lado y no la que podría ser como tu hermano…

"_Lo siento mucho Kenny… Pero lo extrañe a Él no a ti…,_" se dijo Dawn mientras trataba de corresponder el beso…

CONTINUARA….

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

**ReviewReply:**

**memoriesofkagome:**

¡Ay!... Lo siento chica yo sé que me quieres matar... aunque yo en tu lugar ya lo hubiera hecho... pero enserio no fue mi intención hacerte tal bajeza al darte ese adelanto y luego a la ultima hora cambiar de parecer... pero te a seguro que ya viene lo bueno de lo bueno, lo malo que no es nada fácil escribir un Lemmon... (Puede ser sencillo leerlos... pero no escribirlos... *_Inner: Ya te salió lo pervertida..._* Yo: .' CALLATE!)

**toaneo07:**

Hola muchas gracias qué bueno que te haya gustado el ultimo capi, pero bueno espero que este también sea de tu total agrado nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...

**Dinn-Val:**

Hello!

Qué bueno es escuchar eso de que no te enojas por mi lentísima manera de actualizar... Bueno la verdad que si me tomo bastante pensar cómo hacer que Kenny fuera el verdugo de este capi… (Pobre Paul meda tanta penita… sí que soy muy mala… *_inner: ¡CAYATE! Hipócrita!…_* Yo: TT) mejor ya no digo nada estaré esperando con mucha ansia tu review y tu comentario sobre este nuevo capi… bye…

**Maria:**

Hola, hola:

Como vez tome en cuenta tu idea y pues aquí está el capitulo, solo puse una de las dos canciones que me pediste, la verdad que la segunda canción me encanto para este capítulo y pues también se me dio la loca idea de poner otra para el querido Paul…. ¿Qué te pareció?

Bueno como sea te agradezco tu sugerencia, la verdad siempre trato hacer que sus sugerencias se vean reflejadas en mis capítulos… como sea esperare tu review… pasa lindo día…

**aleciram1991:**

¡Ay, FEA! pero no tienes que ser tan barbera conmigo con el hecho que me dejes saber qué te parece el capitulo es más que suficiente, y no tienes que adornar tanto tus palabras changa, pero aun así me agrada mucho saber que estas al pendiente de la historia y pues que también te agrade como algunas personas en este sitio... bueno aleciram nos vemos en el próximo capítulo no cambies de canal...

Ah se me olvidaba… ¡porque no has comentado la otra historia EH!

**Sombra de Maldad:**

Hola:

Bueno claro que el inicio fue muy "interesante" usando tus propias palabras, puesto creo que ya era momento de ver a Paul un poco "más humano" y pues espero haberlo hecho con el anterior capitulo. Porque puedo imaginar que en este capítulo pude haber decepcionado de cierta manera a muchos, pero espero que puedan entenderme puesto quiero escribir un Lemmon digno de esta historia y no quiero que sea algo vulgar o mediocre, por lo cual me estoy tomando mi tiempo en tenerlo listo...

Muchas gracias Sombra de Maldad, tus críticas siempre son muy gratas de leer y pues cada vez que leo tus Reviews me alegra ver que hay ciertos puntos los cuales son muy notorios por ti, tienes un buen ojo para criticar lo que es clave, algunos sentimientos que trato de reflejar mediante mi escritura y pues sobre todo saber qué es lo que más te haya agradado del capitulo... hasta luego...

**enamorenate: **

^/^! *_muy pero muy apenada_* *_Enserio muy apenada_*

Bueno no se que decir sobre tu review la verdad que me dejaste sin palabras... Enserió que me halaga mucho que compares mi humilde historia con otras que ya hayas leído y sobre todo que sea una de las que más te agradan, también que pienses que tengo buena mano o la cabeza tan loca como para poder meter en cada lio a mis personajes favoritos de Pokémon...

No te preocupes eso creo que será un hecho de que Paul y Dawn queden juntos en mi historia pero eso ahorita está un poco complicado gracias al enredo que le doy capitulo con capitulo... jejeje ^^ Pero bueno ya se verá más adelante y con el apoyo que me sigan dando ellos estarán juntos... No vemos en otra conti...

**minako150:**

Hola Bienvenida!

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerte por tus palabras y me alegra saber que mi historia sea de tu total agrado...

Pues sí concuerdo contigo de que Dawn es algo cruel con Paul a lo que se refiere de sus sentimientos de él hacia ella, pero entiéndala el al principio Paul estaba renuente en sentir algo por ella y sin mencionar que hubo varias veces que él quiso propasarse con ella, claro sin dejar de lado las escenas de celos que le hizo...

Y pues a lo que se refiere de lo que Dawn es como una princesa de Disney, frágil y sin chispa, pues a lo mejor en esta historia pueda que sí, pero bueno esta es mi primera historia y tratar de cambiar su personalidad hasta este nivel de la historia sería muy complicado... Pero en algo si quiero corregirte... no en todas mis historias Dawn es la misma porque aun no sé si lo hayas notado pero en mi otra historia **Te Amo… Adiós** los personajes de Dawn y Paul son muy diferente, en esa historia estoy usando mucho UA (universo alterno) por lo cual verán una Dawn y un Paul totalmente diferentes a la que conocemos en el anime…

Aun así muchas gracias por tu review y pues espero ver otro con este nuevo capitulo... Besos

**Kazemaru-kamon-dark:**

Si Dawn mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala y mil veces MALA…. Como pudo cambiar al pobre de Paul (shinji) por ese feo de Kenny… ¿Cómo?...

Tienes mucha razón y como se atrevió hacer lo hizo en este capítulo….

Enserio agradezco mucho tu review y no te preocupes, si no tenias cuenta para mi daba igual, porque yo agradezco tanto review anónimos como los que tienes cuenta….

Bueno te veo en otro capitulo…

**lilibeth:**

Muchas gracias por tu review y pues el capitulo 14 aquí esta y el 15 hay viene en camino solo que estoy trabajando en el Lemmon (y déjame decirte que no es nada fácil)

bueno te veo después….

**Roxas6490:**

Roxaaaas!

Hola ese milagro!

La verdad que si tenía mucho sin ver tus comentario en mi historia, y pues bueno me alegra saber que la historia te haya impresionada hasta ahora, y como a la mayoría de los demás debo pedirte disculpas por el adelanto que di, si era el capitulo que pensaba subir en vez de este pero ya ves cambie de parecer en el último momento….

Como sea espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu total agrada y me lo hagas saber en un review… bueno nos vemos luego…

Ok ahora si

Alguno ¿quien desea matarme o simplemente asesinarme por cambiar tan horriblemente el capitulo?...

Bueno como veo que nadie tienes esas ganas… voy con mi lista de escusas:

Y la principal… mi computadora está rota, perdid , descompuesta, muerta, tienes ese problema de Pantalla Azul o eso creo…

Por lo consecuente no tengo internet…

Aunque ya estoy de vacaciones hace más de dos meses, no me doy abasto con el trabajo, por lo tanto no me da mucho tiempo de escribir

Bueno aunque ahora ya resolví la primera escusa mi computadora, porque señores y señoras compre una pequeña notebook y estoy más que contente estrenándola con este capítulo…

Bueno y lo internet fácil voy a la librería que está cerca de donde vivo y publico mis capítulos y sus grandiosos review los veo desde mi celular que si tiene internet eso es fantástico ya que no puedo vivir sin leer mis fanfics favoritos y sin checar mi facebook, alguien tiene face… para que me ha su amiga?...

Bueno ahora creo que si me alergue en mi nota por cual aquí le corto y pues no olviden presionar el botón de abajo solo seguir los puntos….

Hasta luego…

Att: aseret-1987

"Push here"

.

.

.

.

.


	17. 15 Who's that girl

*******_**Pokémon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

* * *

*_Una pequeña aclaración: Para __**María y fans**__ XD:_ Bueno perdón por si te perdí con el capitulo pasado, pero con la canción que me sugeriste y la canción que elegí para Paul, me nació la idea para escribir el pasado capitulo y sobre todo de cierta manera quise proyectar lo que estarían sintiendo cada uno de nuestros protagonistas a causa de su separación…

No sé si esto te sea de ayuda o te haya aclarado un poco la duda que tengas sobre el capitulo pasado… Sobre todo si me gustaría aclarar un punto muy importante que note en tu Review… que era sobre que Dawn y Kenny terminaron, eso aun no pasa, lo que aconteció fue una simple visita del castaño a la peli-azul y de que Dawn se sintió decepcionada porque ella pensó que se trataba de Paul, el cual había ido a visitarla, pero todo resulto más que una simple ilusión de ella…

Bueno creo que eso es todo... ahora si me callo y los dejo con mi nuevo capítulo… Disfrútenlo… bye bye*

* * *

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 15: Who's That Girl

Con los amaneceres llega el día, después del día viene la tarde, seguido de naranjas y rojizos atardeceres, para finalmente caer la noche, así es como pasa el día a día de cada semana, puesto el tiempo nunca detuvo su paso. Por lo consecuente le tiempo paso volando como el delicado aleteo de un Beautifly, las semanas pasaron muy rápido para Paul que ya solo disponía de unas cuantos horas para estar listo, listo para lo que llevaba entrenando todo ese tiempo, el torneo que daría comienzo ese mismo día.

Él ya casi tenía la semana de haber llegado a la Meseta Añil, donde año con año, torneo a torneo se celebraba el evento más importante de todo Kanto, que era el Gran Torneo de la liga Añil. Todo estaba listo y meticulosamente planeado, hablando de su estrategia a seguir y los Pokémon que usaría en el evento. Aunque los días y las semanas hubieran pasado muy rápido, el no era capaz de ignorar que sentía cierta añoranza por algo o mejor dicho por alguien, porque no era obvio olvidar que cierta chica no compartiría ese momento con él, pero Paul tuvo que poner tierra de por medio a esa situación, y buscar una forma de sobre llevar eso o mejor dicho olvidarse definitivamente del problema. Por lo que en esas últimas dos semanas previas al torneo, conoció a una chica, no era algo serio pero definitivamente no podría haber llegado en mejor momento, según él.

Si podría sonar ridículo pero era cierto, el anti-social y amargado de Paul había conocido a una chica hace como dos semanas atrás, no fue nada del otro mundo su primer encuentro, digamos que fue ese típico y normal "amor a primera vista," pero solo por parte de la chica, porque hay que admitir que el peli-morado no es muy dando a eses tipo de cosas o ¿sí? Pero también que chica no hubiera quedado cautivada por esos profundos e enigmáticos ojos color amatista, sin dejar mencionar ser socorridas por un chico como él, en una ciudad que ni conoces, eso sí que sería el mejor cuento de hadas para cualquier chica, encontrar a tu príncipe azul.

Paul no podía negar que la chica en cuestión era bastante atractiva, tenia corta y rizada cabellera de un color rojo pálido, sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de un Gabite, su tono de piel era clara, su cuerpo era muy esbelto para el gusto de Paul, pero aun así tenía un estirpe de muñeca de porcelana y sin olvidar mencionar que era poseedora de una fuerte personalidad. A simple vista ella tenía una porte de modelo de pasarela, altanera y presumida pero nadie podía negar que era bella, simple pero bella al fin. Y para él en ese momento de su vida, ella era la candidata perfecta para empezar a olvidar a su tormento de ojos celestes.

* * *

En uno de los mejores y exclusivos hoteles de la Meseta Añil, dos chicas hablan y reían a pleno pulmón, mejor dicho solo una de ellas reía y se carcajeaba por la rabieta que hacia la otra.

– ¡NO!... ¡NO!... ¡NO!... Y ¡NO! –repetía una y otra vez una chica de larga cabellera azul-marino, que se encontraba en ropa interior y en una posición como esperando una tecleada de la chica frente a ella.

– ¿Por qué no?.. –cuestiono con algo de reproche y tratando de controlar su risa otra chica de cabellera naranja, que sostenía entre sus manos una prenda.

La chica peli-azul alzo el rostro con orgullo. – Misty Porque no… Ese vestido NO me gusta. –sentencio la chica cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a la chica peli-naranja.

Misty soltó otra sonora carcajada por la actitud de la chica de Sinnoh. –Ay Dawn te vez muy graciosa haciendo esas rabietas... –dijo mientras se sujetaba su estomago. –Pero es más gracioso que niegues ponerte este vestido... –le extendió la prenda. –Puesto fuiste tú la que lo escogió...

–Corrección... –interrumpió rápidamente Dawn. –Fuiste TU la que me obligo a comprarlo. –frunció el ceño. –Y como he dicho desde un principio no voy a ponerme ese horrible vestido. –dijo con determinación.

La líder torció su entrecejo en una mueca de desconcierto. –Dawn… Pero si el vestido es hermoso. –dijo alzando la prenda frente a ella para admirarla. –Pero si cuando te lo probaste concluimos que te quedaba de maravilla…

– ¡SI!... Pero para salir a un antro o algún otro lugar de noche, pero no para una cena elegante... –se defendió. –Además es demasiado revelador. –finalizo.

– ¿Porque lo dices? –pregunto Misty volviendo a examinar el vestido.

– ¿Porque lo digo? –repitió. –Mira por que te lo digo. –dijo arrebatándole el vestido, para ponérselo. –Por esto... –dijo señalando lo ajustado que le quedaba el vestido. –Y enserio Misty no quiero pasarme toda la noche pendiente de que se me vea algo indebido. –dijo con mortificación.

Misty soltó un hondo y largo suspiro mientras meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado.

Bueno en cierta parte Dawn tenía razón el vestido en si era algo revelador, sin dejar mencionar que se le ajustaba como una segunda piel. El vestido era de color negro de un solo hombro, lo único decente del vestido seria eso. El hombro izquierdo puesto la única manga que tenia llegaba hasta el codo, era hecho de una tela un poco más transparente que el resto del vestido con algunos diseños de flores en el mismo color, dejando así el brazo con el hombro derecho completamente al descubierto. El resto del vestido era una delicada y cómoda licra que mantenía un aspecto arrugado, provocando que la misma tela se moldeara a la delicada figura de Dawn, el largo del vestido era otro aspecto que ella odiaba puesto este solo llegaba hasta casi rosar la mitad de sus largas piernas.

5 segundos después.

–Por favor, por favor, por favor Dawn… Póntelo. –seguía insistiendo la líder.

Dawn gruño con desesperación, ya estaba cansada de estarse negando pues las dos ya tenían como dos horas metidas allí, en la habitación de la líder. – ¡ARGH!... Ok está bien me lo pondré. –acepto dando por definida su derrota frente a la novia de su mejora amigo.

Misty no pudo ocultar su expresión de satisfacción, al ser la ganadora en tan importante situación, que era la decisión de escoger el mejor atuendo para la cena que se daría al ganador del torneo. –Te lo advertí Dawn… De que yo siempre obtengo lo que me propongo. –dijo alegremente.

La peli-azul estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla descansando sobre sus manos, la típica posición de derrota. –Si… Me lo dijiste. –acepto con notable decepción, puesto tendría que usar ese vestido, el cual muy seguro enseñaría lo que por pudor ella no deseaba enseñar.

* * *

El gigantesco salón donde esperaban los afortunados inscritos al torneo, era amplio y muy cómodo, tenía amplios y cómodos sofás, partes de entretenimiento, una cafetería, la sala central donde había una enorme pantalla, lista para transmitir todo lo referente al torneo. En pocas palabras el lugar era idóneo con un gran ambiente para relajar a los participantes, donde ellos podían descansar y esperar la noticia de la posición que tendrían en cada ronda del evento, puesto parecía que este año habría cuatro rondas preliminares, de los cuales cada ronda estaba conformada por diez batallas en cada bloque.

Paul estaba sentado en una fila de asientos algo retirada de las demás, de donde había mayor número de personas, puesto sabiendo que no es muy sociable no deseaba descargar su molestia con algún inocente. El chico de Ciudad Recávelo estaba enojado, puesto llevaba más de veinte minutos escuchando como enumeraban a las personas para las tres primera ronda, y hasta ahora a él no había sido mencionado.

–En el puesto octavo para el bloque "D," será conformado por Jimmy y Paul. –menciono una voz de hombre, desde la enorme pantalla, las fotos de los participantes aparecieron.

Paul frunció el ceño molesto. –Demonios... –maldijo en voz alta dando a notar su desagrado, puesto estaba en el antepenúltimo puesto del último bloque, algo no muy agradable para nuestro chico peli-morado.

Una chica se había acercado a nuestro chico antes de que él pronunciara esa "linda exclamación," haciendo que la chica por inercia retrocediera un paso, con la duda de delatar su presencia o no. –Paul… ¿Te encuentras bien? –hablo finalmente después de unos segundos de meditarlo.

El nombrado voltio rápidamente el rostro al escuchar la voz, aunque era una voz algo chillona y sin chispa de ternura pertenecía a una mujer, una mujer que él reconoció al instante. –Úrsula... –nombro a la recién llegada. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –cuestión serio.

Ella se sonrojo levemente, no podía negar que el chico frente a ella era bastante atractivo, su mirada, las facciones varoniles de su rostro de joven adulto y sobre todo su voz seria, que de cierta forma sonaba muy sensual para sus oídos, en una palabra "perfecto." –No llevo mucho… Hace solo un instante que llegue. –se explico rápidamente ante el escrutinio de ese hombre, que con solo la mirada exigía una respuesta inmediata.

Paul mantenía su mirada fija en la chica, no podía creer que nuevamente estaba tratando de formar algo con alguien, después de su fracaso con aquella chica que no deseaba recordar en ese instante. Pero de alguna forma él desea arrancarse ese sentimiento de raíz y de una vez por todas. –Has tardado… –recrimino al momento de dejar sus pensamientos de lado.

La chica parpadeo varias veces siendo sacada de quien sabe que estuviera pensando, porque mientras él la miraba, ella se dedico todo el tiempo a admirarlo, como aquella vez que se conocieron en una tarde en Ciudad Verde. –Lo siento... –contesto por fin después de unos largos segundos sin decir nada. –Pero mi hotel queda algo retirado de este lugar. –explico rápidamente, no deseaba que él se enojara con ella.

Él entrecerró los ojos por un momento como meditando la respuesta, como si de alguna forma quisiera saber si ella le mentía o le decía la verdad. –Eso ya no importa. –dijo restándole importancia al asunto. –Vayamos pues. –dijo dándose la vuelta.

Pero antes que Paul diera un paso fue detenido por Úrsula. –Espera no me contestaste. –dijo poniendo una mano en el brazo izquierdo de este.

Paul se voltio al instante. – ¿Sobre qué? –cuestiono.

Ella puso una de sus manos en su cintura en un acto de reproche. –Sobre si te sucedía algo... –levanto una fina ceja. –Puesto cuando llegue te oí maldecir... Y muy furioso por cierto. –finalizo mirándolo fijamente.

El chico frunció el entrecejo, esa chica sí que era "pesada" puesto era muy obvio que le gustaba inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, "_solo por hoy te daré gusto,_" pensó. –No es nada… Solo que tengo el lugar octavo en la última ronda de preliminares. –contesto seriamente y sin interés. –Ahora vamos… ¿O ya no deseas dar ese paseo? –pregunto serio, pero algo esperanzado.

La chica inmediatamente se puso a un lado del peli-morado y lo tomo del ante brazo. –Claro que no... Vamos deseo ver más de este lugar e ir a comer algo a un alguno lugar exclusivo de aquí después…

Empezó a parlotear la chica pelirroja mientras los dos emprendían camino hacia la salida del centro de inscripción. La verdad que sería un día muy pero muy largo para Paul.

* * *

La tarde corría normalmente para un grupo de personas en un exclusivo restaurante de la Meseta Añil, un lugar que era muy concurrido por muchas celebridades que pertenecían a la liga, desde entrenadores de elite y líderes de gimnasio. Entre ellas una joven líder, una chica de larga cabellera naranja que se encontraba en compañía de un chico azabache y una chica de cabellera azul-marino, los tres chicos platicaban muy amenamente sobre el evento y cosas triviales, hasta que el único hombre del grupo cambio radicalmente de tema.

–Por cierto Dawn… Cuéntame sobre la visita de Kenny... –hablo el chico azabache viendo como la mencionada abría los ojos por la repentina cuestión. –La verdad que me sorprendió bastante su presencia en el gimnasio… Y sin olvidar mencionar que también me sorprendí al enterarme de que eran novios. –cuestiono serio y con gesto de curiosidad.

Misty le brindo una mirada asesina. – ¡ASH! –elevo la voz llamando la atención de algunas personas que giraron sus cabezas para mirarlos. –Eso es algo que no te interesa... –dijo ahora en un tono más bajo, evitando ser el centro de atención.

Ash miro a su prometida con recelo. –Misty por favor deja que me responda... –pidió mirándola y luego se giro a la chica peli-azul. –Dawn por favor respóndeme... –suavizo su tono de voz.

Dawn aun estaba perpleja por el súbito cambio de tema, no podía o no quería decirle nada a su mejor amigo, puesto eso significaba que tendría que confesarle el porqué de su estancia en el gimnasio, el porqué era novia del que él sabía era su mejor amigo de infancia y hablar de Paul eso sería un tema bastante difícil de tratar, sin que ella antes soltara una que otra lagrima.

El azabache miro fijamente a la peli-azul por largos segundos. –Sobre todo nunca hemos hablado sobre el día que llegaste al gimnasio... –recapitulo. –Nunca me has mencionado nada de porque tú y Paul se separaron. –dijo seriamente haciendo que la chica pusiera una cara de horror.

Ash desea saber cuál es o son las razones de la actitud que ella ha tenido con él estas últimas semanas, porque en cada ocasión que él ha tratado de hablar sobre ese asunto que la perturbaba, ella simplemente evadía el tema y se inventa cualquier escusa para no enfrentarlo.

La peli-azul inclino el rostro queriendo evitar la intensa y recriminatoria mirada azabache de su mejor amigo. Simplemente no podía hablar de ese asunto sin que ella llorara antes de formular tan quisiera una frase completa.

Misty deformo completamente su entre cejo en una mueca de completa molestia, por como su "Amando Prometido" insistía con ese tema que no estaba en cuestión. –Ash ya basta… Déjala en paz... –advirtió entre dientes. –Si Dawn no desea hablarte de eso… Tú no deberías insist...

–No Misty está bien... –interrumpió por fin Dawn. –Ash tiene razón… Yo debí contarle eso desde un principio. –dijo con algo de dificultad, puesto aun el tema le afectaba de sobre manera.

–Pero...

–No te preocupes... –dijo simplemente Dawn antes de voltearse para mirar a su amigo a los ojos. –Bueno Ash… Yo… Veras lo que paso fue que... –entonces ella empezó con su largo y difícil relato.

Dawn empezó a relatar desde la primer vez que los dos se encontraron en el barco, su intento de violación en Ciudad Carmín, como Paul la había socorrido, como le ofrecí viajar con él, como poco a poco ellos fueron formando un tipo de amistada, aun que más bien enfatizo la atracción que cada unos sentía por el otro. El encuentro con Kenny en Ciudad Celeste, donde el castaño le volvió a recordar cómo tiempo atrás en el Pueblo de Hojas Gemelas él se le había declarado, situación que la ayudo a decidir aceptarlo, porque él era más compatible con ella que Paul. Aunque le haya dicho a Ash que se sentía atraída por Paul, ella prefería estar con el castaño que con el peli-morado, porque simplemente ella no deseaba salir lastimada por el que fuera su rival.

Ash se quedo en un completo silencio sin interrumpir a su amiga, para que ella terminara de contarle todo lo referente a lo que la tenía muy deprimida y triste. La verdad que él no cabía en su asombro de todo lo que Dawn vivió, puesto experimento varios sentimientos con cada cosa que ella le decía, desde sorpresa, asombro, furia, cólera, confusión hasta impotencia por la situación en la que vivía la chica, la situación de tener que escoger entre dos chicos de los cuales el afortunado fue el castaño, se imagino que no era nada fácil esa situación.

Dawn suspiro hondamente, ella mantenía la cabeza inclinada la situación era bastante estresante, sobre todo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no ponerse a llorar después de lo dicho.

Misty por su lado se encontraba muy seria quería, tenia, deseaba estrangular a su novio, ella más que nadie sabía sobre la difícil situación que la chica peli-azul estaba viviendo y pues que Ash sacara eso como tema a discusión, si era algo que no le agrado para nada.

El azabache se aclaro la garganta sonoramente llamando la atención de las dos chicas. –Bueno creo que... –empezó no muy seguro de cómo dirigirse a su amiga. –La verdad estoy muy molesto... –declaro por fin. –Desde un principio no me agrado la idea de verte con Paul… Sobre todo me molesto la forma que él se comportaba contigo, como si fueras su novia o algo por el estilo. –recrimino como un hermano celoso.

–Ya basta Ash... –hablo Misty. –Ya deja de recriminarla, no vez como esta. –señalo a la chica frente a ella, la cual estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Ash vio como Dawn esquivaba su mirada, pero era obvio notar como sus ojos celestes estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. –Dawn lo siento... Yo no...

–No... No te preocupes... –dijo tragando su llanto. –Pero tienes razón... Yo debí contante esto desde un principio... Eres mi amigo y no debí ocultarte mis problemas... Solo que me dio miedo la reacción que fueras a tomar sobre lo de Paul. –dijo tratando de ponerle algo de alegría al ambiente.

–Aun así...

–Si... Como ponerse celoso. –completo Misty con ironía, porque ya estaba notando que ella no era participe en la conversación. –Creo que hasta más CE-LO-SO de que Yo lo hayas puesto una vez que salí con Gary. –golpe al orgullo del azabache.

Ash sintió como su orgullo de hombre fue aplastado con ese "inocente comentario," Misty si que podía ser bastante sutil al escoger su ataque para contraatacar a su presa.

El chico entre cerro sus ojos viendo con recriminación a su "Amada Prometida," como diciéndole: "_Vas a ver cuando estemos solos en la habitación... Habrás deseado nunca haber mencionado eso,_" pensó con maldad. –Bueno como sea... –se aclaro la garganta y girándose para mirar a Dawn. –Investigare... Y veré si él está aquí. –dijo de repente.

Tanto Misty y Dawn retuvieron el aliento de golpe por tan repentina confesión.

–Pero eso para que Ash... –cuestión la líder.

–Si Ash... Cuál es tu intención para hacer algo así. –cuestión con miedo la chica peli-azul.

–Después de lo que me acabas de contar Dawn... Deseo enfrentarlo... Quiero decirle unas cuantas verdades... A ese ESTU...

– ¡No!... –de un impulso Dawn se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa y mirando al azabache con determinación. –No Ash ya nada de eso tiene importancia... Yo estoy muy bien con Kenny y Paul... El... El ya no me importa. –esto último lo dijo con algo de prisa, con duda.

Misty pudo percibir la duda en la voz de la chica, por lo cual inmediatamente la apoyo. –Si Ash… En estos momentos eso ya no tiene importancia... Solo harás el ridículo... –le aconsejo.

Ash pareció dudar un poco, pero creyó en la palabra de su Prometida y Su Amiga, era verdad que beneficio traería hablar con aquel "Amargado," mejor así, el estará mejor donde este, lejos muy lejos de su Amiga Dawn.

–Creo que será mejor regresar al hotel. –sugirió Dawn. –La verdad que estoy algo cansada y me gustaría dormir un poco...

–Si concuerdo contigo… Yo también creo que será mejor retirarnos. –apoyo Misty.

El azabache se puso de pie para retirar la silla de Misty. –Bueno pero ustedes adelántense... Yo tengo que reunirme con Dilan... –pauso para hacer lo mismo con la silla de Dawn y prosiguió. –Para ultimar los últimos detalles para mañana. –Sonrió y luego se acerco a Misty.

–Está bien... Nos vemos después... Pero no tard... –pero antes de que Misty pudiera terminar su frase, Ash la tomo por la cintura y unió sus labios en un fugaz beso, el cual le robo el aliento a la líder.

Dawn solo pudo sonreír tímidamente y sonrojo siendo testigo de eso momento de arrebato de sus compañeros de mesa, les dio la espalda para darles un poco de privacidad, aunque dudo que la tuvieran porque los tres se encontraban comiendo en una de las mesas del centro del local.

Ella decidió dirigir su mirada clara hacia la entrada del restaurante, donde pudo notar que una pareja entraba al local, su primera impresión fue que era una pareja en una cita. Pero cuando sus ojos se centraron mas en ellos o mejor dicho cuando miro fijamente al hombre que acompañaba a una chica Pelirroja, sintió que todo su alrededor se congeló y su tiempo dejo de marchar, todo su cuerpo sufrió un colapso que la calvo en el suelo, impidiéndole moverse, hablar o tan siquiera respirar. No, no podía ser que su mente le estaba haciéndole otra vez esa mala jugada, porque el dueño de sus suspiros, sueños, añoranzas y recuerdos estaba de pie en la entrada de ese exclusivo restaurante, pero no estaba solo al contrario iba acompañado de una mujer, una mujer que no era ella… Quien era esa chica...

* * *

Paul y Úrsula ya llevaban un buen rato paseando por las calles del la ciudad, visitando centros turísticos, haciendo compras o mejor dicho él era arrastrado por la pelirroja hacia las tiendas donde se pasaron el mayor tiempo del día, comprando ropa y algunos recuerdos. Pero ahora nuevamente con la insistencia de la chica, los dos llegaron a un restaurante que según la gente de por ahí, era uno de los mejores de la Meseta Añil, porque es donde mayormente los miembros importante de la liga y una que otra celebridad les gustaba reunirse.

El peli-morado se acerco al gerente del restaurante y mostro su identificación, daba gracias al cielo que los participantes del torneo tenían libre acceso a lugares exclusivos, como lo era ese restaurante. Mientras el gerente les buscaba una mesa, Paul vio como Úrsula se entretenía viendo el menú del local, mientras él se dedico a darle una pequeña inspección a todo el lugar, al principio le pareció muy lujosos y extravagante para su gusto, luego su penetrante mirada se dirigió hacia las mesas que casi mayormente eran de dos lugares y otras cuantas más de cuatro.

Pero de repente toda su atención fue puesta en un lugar en específico del restaurante y ese era el centro del local, donde el diviso dos figuras, un chico peli-negro y una chica de cabello naranja que compartían una beso, al frente de estos había otra chica de cabello largo y de color azul-marino... No podía ser verdad... ¡Dawn!... No creía estar viendo lo que veía, parecía una ilusión cruel de su mente. Porque estaba ella en ese lugar, porque no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y sobre todo porque él no hacia como que no la conocía y se dedicaba solamente a mirar a la chica pelirroja que estaba a su costado, fácil, porque llevaba semanas añorando volver a ver esos hermosos ojos celestes; extrañando la sensación de su presencia, en una simple palabra a ella.

Todo el cuerpo de Paul fue dominado por una fuerte sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como cuando una ola del mar rompe contra un peñasco de piedras. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, el era incapaz de moverse puesto creía que lo que tenia frente a él era una mera ilusión, un juego de su mente; algo que solo lo quería torturar, solo con el motivo de que él fuera a buscarla. Pero aunque él se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez de que esa imagen frente a él era solo eso, una pagana ilusión. Pero no podía evitar sentirse dominado por unas enormes ganas de acercarse y tomar esa delicada figura entre sus manos, solo para confirmar si era de carne y hueso, o simplemente nada.

Pero antes de que Paul hiciera alguna idiotez, Úrsula llamo su atención. – ¡Mira Paul!... Parecer que su especialidad es la cocina francesa, mira tienes una gran variedad de platillos con pastas y pescados, mira también aquí está el platillo que me encanta… Trucha al vino blanco... ¿No te gustaría probarlo? –pregunto ella sin quitar la mirada de la carpeta color olivo con letras doradas.

Paul frunció el ceño sin comprender que le pregunto su acompañante. – ¿Qué? –dijo cortante y secamente al dirigir su mirada amatista a la pelirroja.

Ella desvió su mirada de lo que sostenía entre sus manos para voltear y mirarlo a la cara. – ¿No has escuchado lo que te he dicho? –pregunto seria, el no respondió. –Paul te sucede algo. –cuestiono algo preocupada, mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico, el cual seguía congelado en su lugar. –Estas algo pálido.

Rápidamente Paul volvió su rostro donde un momento antes vio esa perturbadora imagen, la cual aun seguía ahí de pie sin moverse. Sin saber porque lo hacía tomo a Úrsula por la cintura y la acerco bruscamente hacia él y sin muchos miramientos la beso en plena entrada del restaurante.

Dawn que aun no era capaz de moverse, vio con mucho dolor como el verdugo de sus sentimientos estaba besando a una chica, chica que no era ella, algo que le dolió hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. Quiéralo o no sentía celos, celos por esa chica que estaba en los brazos de ese peli-morado, como ella lo estuvo en contadas ocasiones durante su travesía, que ahora viéndolo como una espectadora era una situación muy diferente, sin olvidar mencionar que dolía mucho el no ser la protagonista de ese pasional arrebato.

Misty se dejo llevar por un instante de ese arrebato pasional de Ash, pero rápidamente recobro su conciencia, recordando que estaban en un lugar público y no en su cuarto o en su casa, por lo cual muy seguro estaba siendo el centro de atención de todo el lugar. Aunque era muy bien sabido el tipo de relación que tenia una de las mejores y más fuertes lideres de gimnasio, con uno de los miembros elite de la liga de Kanto, como lo eran ellos dos. Desviando su rostro ella se separo de Ash, ese impulsivo arrebato lo tomo como una forma de despedida del azabache, se sonrojo al verlo a los ojos.

Ash tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego el desvió su rostro para despedirse de Dawn cuando noto como ella les daba la espalda y viraba algo con mucha atención. Motivado por la curiosidad, el dirigió su mirada azabache para ver en la dirección que su amiga miraba y fue su gran sorpresa al ver cierto chico, el cual fuera su gran rival tiempo atrás. Pero mas fue su impresión al encontrarlo en brazos de una chica, corrección con una chica en sus brazos, sobre todo que la besaba como si no hubiera mañana. Su prometida hizo lo mismo y su impresión no fue tan diferente a la de él, pero en ella había una preocupación más grande y era la chica frente a ella, Dawn como era que ella iba a reaccionar frente a esa situación.

Dawn no podía reaccionar y casi no podía respirar por la fuerte impresión, sentía que el destino le estaba cobrando con creses lo que le había hecho al chico, debía ser tan cruel su castigo al no corresponder a los sentimientos del peli-morado. Debía ser testigo de cómo él buscaba su felicidad con otra y no con ella, pero no solo eso, sino que también ella tenía que ser testigo de cómo él no le importaba dar sus muestras de cariño en público, eso sí que era un castigo muy pero muy cruel porque él nunca hizo eso con ella.

–Disculpen su mesa esta lista. –dijo el gerente de restaurante, tratando de llamar la atención de la pareja en la entrada.

Paul tan rápido como se acerco a Úrsula, igualmente se separo notando como la chica estaba sonrojada a más no poder. –Vamos nuestra mesa esta lista. –dijo sin interés.

Úrsula aun era incapaz de pensar o siquiera decir alguna palabra coherente en ese momento, su cabeza era un carrusel que no dejaba de dar vueltas violentamente. Por lo tanto guiada como una niña pequeña, fue llevaba del brazo por Paul hacia el lugar que les señalaba el gerente.

La pareja recién llegada se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban nuestros tres camaradas, los cuales veían la escena confundidos y sorprendidos. Tanto Ash y sus acompañantes vieron como Paul y la chica pelirroja caminaban mas y mas hacia ellos, hasta que en una momento como en cámara lenta los dos pasaron a un costado de ellos sin decir nada, ni siquiera se dirigieron una mirada de odio o algo. Ash se voltio violentamente con intensión de detener a al chico peli-morado, la furia golpeo su cuerpo puesto aun tenia fresco en la mente todo lo que Dawn le había contando.

Pero antes que el hiciera algo estúpido fue detenido por Misty. –Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez. –advirtió la líder.

Ash la miro con el entrecejo totalmente desfigurado. –Como me dices eso... No vez que ese imbécil esta aquí y con otra... Solo deseo ponerlo en su lugar. –repelo.

Misty lo tomo fuerte del abrazo. –Sí pero a ella no le interesa eso. –dijo señalando hacia la chica peli-azul, la cual ya estaba por salir del lugar.

–Pero...

–Mejor deja así las cosas es algo que no nos concierne. –aconsejo seriamente.

Ash pareció renuente a aceptar pero lo hizo, su prometida tenía razón a la única que le debería importar esa situación es a Dawn. Pero si ella no quiere darle interés al asunto, el haría lo mismo aunque aún no estaba convencido del todo, puesto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle una buena paliza a ese niñito amargado, pero tuvo que controlarse no por el sino por su amiga, la cual ya había sufrido mucho por tener que escoger entre dos chicos. El tuvo que tragarse su odio y solo puedo ver con desdén como la pareja ya estaba sentada en una mesa y miraban el menú del restaurante.

Antes de irse Misty le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a Ash y luego se encamino hacia la salida del restaurante, para darle alcance a Dawn y en un pesadísimo silencio las dos se encaminaron al Hotel. Simplemente ni una sabia que decir a lo que acaba de acontecer en ese restaurante.

* * *

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche y Dawn se encontraba en el lobby del hotel, en mitad de una conversación con el que supuestamente era su novio, Kenny, el cual contestaba una video- llamada desde Ciudad Carmín.

– ¿Pero estas segura de que no te sucede nada? –volvió a cuestionar el castaño, esa era la quinta vez que preguntaba de lo que lleva la plática.

Dawn volvió a suspirar por quinta vez. –Ya te he repetido más de tres veces que: "No, no me pasa nada, solo quiero que vengas a la Meseta Añil… Quiero que vayamos a esa cena juntos, como lo que tú y yo acordamos ser esa la última vez que nos vimos." –volvió a repetir la chica peli-azul, lo mismo que venía pidiéndole desde hace como una hora.

Kenny puso semblante serio. –Si... Entiendo... Y no te preocupes estaré ahí... Por ti... –acepto por fin.

Después de aceptar la petición, el silencio empezó a reinar entre los dos chico, los cuales ya no supieron qué decirse. Kenny parecía ser el único tenso en ese momento, porque mientras el silencio se hacía presente, su mente empezó a recordar el momento exacto del que hablaba Dawn.

-Flashback-

Después de que Kenny llegara a Ciudad Celeste, pudo notar que a Dawn le sucedía algo, porque cuando la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso pudo percibir su leve rechazo, porque aunque ella trato de fingirlo él fue capaz de notarlo, aun así ella hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de participar en el beso. Al separarse ninguno de los dos se volvió a ver directamente a los ojos y de ahí en todo momento que pudo ella evadió su mirada azabache, solo lo miraba lo necesario, solo para platicar de algo trivial y sin mucha importancia para él.

Esa misma noche en el patio trasero del gimnasio, alguien no podía conciliar el sueño, Kenny se encontraba mirando el cielo obscuro lleno de estrellas y una luna que brillaba con elegancia. Pero todo ese ambiente tan maravilloso y bello no era de mucha importancia para el castaño, porque desde que llego no se sentía muy bien, sospechaba algo o mejor dicho el tenia la curiosidad que Dawn deseaba decirle algo, algo que por su constante evasión podía definir que no era nada bueno. Pero una presencia a sus espaladas lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, robando totalmente su atención.

Dawn como la mayoría de las veces desde que llego a Ciudad Celeste volvía a sufrir de insomnio por los continuos sueños con cierto peli-morado, día con día sentía que la culpa la carcomía, que sus sentimientos por él se hacían más fuertes y sobre todo que lo extrañaba como nunca pensó llegar a añorar la compañía de alguien. Ella estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por el jardín como un alma en pena, que sin percatarse piso algunas hojas secas, algo que inmediatamente llamo la atención de otra persona que ya se encontraba en ese lugar.

Kenny volteo rápidamente al escuchar el leve crujido de hojas secas, percatándose de la presencia de la chica peli-azul. –Dawn... –su voz apenas salió como un leve susurro al viento.

La nombrada se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver a tan solo unos cuantos pasos a su "novio," el cual estaba igual de sorprendido que ella al verla en ese lugar.

–No crees que ya es muy tarde para que estés deambulando por ahí... Y más por el frio que está haciendo. –le regaño serio.

Dawn parpadeo un par de veces. –No podía dormir... –contesto rápidamente y con simpleza.

El castaño levemente frunció el entre cejo. –Aun así no es el mejor lugar para pasear. –dijo acercándose a ella. –Vamos entremos. –sugirió tomándola del brazo.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás dejando al chico con el brazo extendido. –No... –rechazo el ofrecimiento. –Ya no puedo con esto.

Kenny puso una expresión de no entender a lo que ella se refería. –No comprendo lo que me quieres decir. –cuestión totalmente perdido.

Los ojos de Dawn reflejaban una profunda culpa, sentimiento que la venia hostigando desde hace varias semanas. –Kenny ya no puedo con esta farsa, ya no quiero seguir mintiendo y no quiero engañarte ni engañarme, mucho menos seguir negando lo que realmente siento. –soltó ella repentina y desesperada mente, su corazón ya no podía seguir fingiendo lo que era más que obvio.

El castaño empezó a negar con la cabeza. –Dawn de que estás hablando, explícate porque la verdad no estoy comprendiendo lo que me quieres decir. –dijo con notoria preocupación, porque noto la quebradiza voz de la chica.

Dawn estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no soltar las lágrimas que un momento antes cuando estaba sola, salían como dos ríos sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas. – ¡Kenny lo siento pero lo nuestro debe terminar! –hablo casi en un grito. –L-lo nuestro nunca debió ser... – agrego antes de que Kenny tomara palabra. –Tú y yo no podemos seguir con esta farsa, con esta mentira que me está atormentado, los dos solo somos amigos, No puedo verte como otra cosa que no sea como mi amigo, como mi hermano. –finalizo completamente en llanto.

-Fin Flashback-

Ahí fue donde quedo su recuerdo, el momento exacto cuando Dawn dio por finalizada "su Relación," aunque desde un principio Kenny pudo notar que lo de ellos nunca iba a funcionar, porque en el corazón de su mejor amiga ya había alguien más, y ese alguien de alguna forma también la amaba y mucho. Simplemente para que pelear en una guerra que desde un principio ya estaba perdida, que no importara los esfuerzos que se hicieran todo se iría por la borda, la mejor solución era un retirada digna y preservar la amistad de ella, que al fin de cuentas esa siempre seria suya no importara que.

–Hey... Tierra llamando a Kenny... ¿Aun estas aquí? –hablo sarcástica al notar como su amigo se desconecto por un lapso de tiempo.

Kenny parpadeo varias veces. –Si... Este... Perdón Dee Dee... ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? –cuestiono totalmente perdido.

– ¡Argh!... –gruño irritada Dawn. –No vuelvas a llamarme así. –prosiguió amenazante. –Como sea me dices que llegas mañana ¿verdad? –cuestiono.

–Si... Mañana a primera hora estaré allí. –dijo él.

–Me alego mucho. –dijo ella con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. –Bueno creo que ya es algo tarde y es hora de irme a descansar igual que tu.

–Si la verdad que ya se está haciendo tarde y si quieres que este allá a primera hora será mejor que me vaya a descansar, ¿no crees Dee Dee? –cuestiono con burla.

Ella entre cerró los ojos. –No empieces Kenny. –nuevamente advirtió ella.

Kenny se soltó a reír. –jajaja... No te enojes, mejor luego nos vemos.

–Si hasta mañana. –torció la boca ella en una mueca de disgusto.

–Jejeje... Que descanses. –seguía sonriendo él.

–Tú también descansa... –dijo ella antes de cortar la llamada.

Dawn permaneció por unos largos segundos viendo la pantalla que momentos antes mostraba el rostro de su amigo Kenny, pero por alguna razón muy dentro de ella le alegraba mucho la situación, de que los dos volvieran a tener esas pequeñas riñas como antes de que todo esto del "Noviazgo" iniciara. Simplemente su amistad volvería hacer como antes, solo había que dejar que el tiempo pasara y así este pondría todo en su lugar.

Mientras Dawn indagaba en sus pensamientos, una figura que ocultaba su presencia en un rincón oscuro, la misma que no estaba muy lejos de donde la chica peli-azul se encontraba. Un chico alto de cabellera morada observo por un largo tiempo y en un completo silencio la conversación, pero ciertamente lo hizo con algo de molestia y desagrado, pudo per servir desde un principio la intenciones de la chica de convencer a la otra persona de algo, noto como se puso tenso el ambiente llevándolos a permanecer en un largo silencio y luego parecían que peleaban, algo muy tonto para él. Sin meditar mucho lo que hacía o simplemente sin importar lo que hacía camino unos cuantos pasos en dirección hacia la chica, que aun permanecía sentada frente al aparato sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor.

–Vaya no pensé encontrarnos aquí. – hablo de golpe y con tono de desinterés. –Mucho menos que sería testigo de una escena tan cursi con tu "_Novio_". –dijo con notorio disgusto la ultima palabra.

Dawn al escuchar esa voz dio un brinco del susto, siendo sacada de golpe de sus pensamientos y sobre todo fue casi como un susto de muerte. Pero inmediatamente su subconsciente le advirtió que esa voz era muy pero muy familiar para ella, puesto era la misma voz ronca y seria de él, "_Paul_." No sabiendo de dónde sacando fuerzas tomo el valor para girarse y enfrentar a la persona que se había acercado a ella, al darse la vuelta su mundo dejo de girar, su respiración se detuvo y su cuerpo se congelo, pero no era para menos por que nuevamente y por segunda vez en ese día, se volvía a encontrar a esa persona que no creyó volver a ver, puesto esa tarde en el restaurante él olímpicamente la había ignorado. La verdad que no podía creerlo él, Paul estaba ahí de pie a tan solo cuatro pasos de distancia, ella noto que él no había cambiado mucho solo que su mirada estaba llena de rencor y era muy seguro que hacia ella.

Dawn soltó sonoramente el aire puesto desde que lo vio ahí parado no se había preocupado por respirar. La mirada amatista era muy penetrante y de cierta forma quería doblegar su mirada clara. –Paul... –lo nombro en un susurro como si ella creyera que él era una ilusión pagana de su atormentada mente.

El peli-morado la miro fijamente como buscando algo diferente en ella y no encontró nada, la verdad que para sus ojos ella seguía igual que siempre, "_Igual de Hermosa... Pero qué demonios estas pensando,_" se recrimino. –La verdad que me sorprende verte aquí. –comento con sorna.

Dawn parpadeo confusa, la verdad que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar aun se encontraba en shock por ese encuentro, simplemente las palabras parecían que no querían salir de su boca y la presencia de Paul no ayudaba en nada a la situación. –P-pero t-tu q-que haces aquí... –dijo lentamente y con notorios nervios.

Paul torció su boca en un gesto que pareció una media sonrisa. –Que no es obvio...Estoy aquí por el torneo. –aclaro. –Pero supongo que también notaste que no vine solo ¿verdad? –pregunto para saber cómo reaccionaba ella.

Dawn sintió como le temblaron las piernas por la pregunta. –Si... –contesto. –Pero ella es tu...

–Novia... –completo él. –Si ella es mi Novia... –enfatizó la última palabra. –Ah y su nombre es Úrsula por si te interesa saber. –agrego con sarcasmo.

Ella empuño sus manos a sus costados, el tono de voz que él estaba usando con ella no le gustaba y sobre todo que le estuviera restregando en la cara que tenia novia. –Me alegro por ti... –dijo tratando de ocultar su irritación. –Perdona pero me tengo que irme. –dijo rápidamente para buscar una forma de escape a esa situación que la estaba sobre pasando.

–Y tu no me vas a contar nada de tu vida o mejor dicho de tu novio, Como está el. –dijo deteniendo el escape de la peli-azul. –Ya logro sacarme de tu corazón o aun no logra hacerlo. –dijo mientras caminaba tres pasos hacia ella y cerraba así su distancia entre los dos.

Dawn se quedo petrificada por el comentario. –Porque dices eso...

–Porque es obvio que aun te provoco algo, sino dime porque estas temblando en este momento, solo porque estoy a esta distancia de ti. –dijo bajando la voz e inclinando el rostro hacia ella. –Dime Dawn en todo este tiempo te diste cuenta que te gusto. –acerco su rostro. –Dime que ese amigo tuyo pudo sacarme de tu mente y que mi cercanía solo te provoca asco. –dijo mientras rosaba sus labios con los femeninos.

Dawn sin realmente pensar lo que hacía, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Paul y lo atrajo hacia ella y en un súbito impulsó lo beso. Simplemente Dawn se dejo llevar y lo besaba con tal fervor que Paul no tardo mucho y también le correspondió tomándola de la cintura para borrar así la distancia entre los dos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Hola a Todos la verdad que ya no diré nada, ni me disculpare, ni diré escusas para justificar mi retraso con la actualización, creo que lo único o mi disculpa seria este nuevo capítulo.

También que estado como corta de inspiración y pues cuando realmente me llega algo de ideas pues trato de escribirlas, pero lo malo que cuando me llegan no tengo tiempo de escribirlas y pues cuando las pospongo se me van o simplemente las altero de cómo me llegaron, como sea aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero sea del agrado de todos.

Bueno también me gustaría decir que creo que necesito un poco mas de presión de su parte, la verdad que no estaría nada mal si me presionan con sus Reviews aparte de dejarme sus maravillosas criticas, estaría muy bien que me amenacen de Muerte si es necesario para que actualice mas rápido, porque yo sé que tengo tiempo de vez en cuando, pero si no tengo presión a veces no hago las cosas por flojera.

Por lo tanto mis puntos básicos para el review serian estos:

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

¿Qué fue lo que más les agrado o la parte que más llamo su atención?

Lo que quieran decirle a la autora

Sus lindas palabras que definen " Amenaza de _Muerte a la Autora si no actualiza pronto"_

Bueno antes de despedirme me gustaría agradece a:

**Sombra de Maldad**

**Kazemaru-kamon-dark**

**Maria**

**Dinn-Val**

**HoshitaSweet**

**Aleciram**

**0-Luna Love-0**

**Kairiromi46**

**Anónimo**

Gracias chicos por sus reviews y por sus palabras la verdad que me alegra mucho que les guste la historia y la vengan siguiendo hasta donde la llevo, sobre todo que varios de ustedes la tengan en sus favoritos y en alerta, sobre todo me halaga mucho eso de que algunos me tengan como autora favorita, la verdad que a eso no sé cómo responder porque yo no me considero tan buena, yo solo creo que tengo muy buena habilidad para imaginar y pues tratar de ponerla en palabras es algo duro pero lo hago por diversión.

También me gustaría agradecer a las personas que la pusieron en sus favoritos este último mes y pues la verdad me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece y no solo la pongan en favoritos, la verdad que eso para mí sería muy lindo y pues también sería algo de motivación para actualizar más rápido.

Bueno creo que eso es todo y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….

Att: aseret-1987

Ah y no olviden hacer click abajo

.

.

.

.

.


	18. 16 Simplemente Un Error

*******_**Pokémon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

* * *

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

*_Sorry, sorry, sorry Guys... Enserio mi vida día con día es más ocupada, enserio que ahora si siento mucho la tardanza, ni con las amenazas parece funcionar, pero bueno mejor los dejo disfrutar de esta actualización… Enjoy Please…_*

Capitulo 16: Simplemente Un Error

Hay veces que nos arrepentimos de los errores que llegamos cometer o nos recriminamos por los arrebatos que llegamos a hacer en determinado tiempo. Pero es de saberse que el ser humano es dado a reaccionar por instinto, por lo cual no hay el porqué de recriminarse si actuamos antes de pensar. Estas eran las justificaciones de Dawn que desde la noche anterior habían estando rondando su mente, por consecuencia no había podido conciliar el sueño. Debido a cierto arrebato que tuvo con un peli-morado o mejor dicho por el beso que ella le robo al chico, aunque en si no debería llamarse "beso robado" ya que él desde un principio le correspondió dicho acto.

Ya era un nuevo día en La Meseta Añil, Dawn se encontraba caminando junto a Misty, las dos chicas iban rumbo a las afueras del pequeño poblado en busca de una persona, la cual era muy importante para la chica peli-azul. Su amigo Kenny llegaría ese mismo día, aunque según Ash y Misty la fiesta para el ganador del Torneo seria dentro de cuatro días, por lo cual mientras llegara ese día su amigo pasaría todo ese tiempo con ella, algo bueno porque así los dos podrían afianzar más su amistad, que a causa del "noviazgo" se vio directamente afectada. Ella deseaba más que nada que su amigo de infancia estuviera ahí con ella, a su lado apoyándola, porque aunque su tormento de cabellera morada estuviera ya con otra, ella no confiaba mucho en si misma porque si volvía a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con el chico, estaba más que segura que volvería a cometer el mismo error de la noche pasada, aunque aun así la situación para ella no dejaba de ser muy dolorosa.

Pero Dawn también tenía una intriga o mejor dicho una curiosidad, que pasaría si por alguna razón o circunstancia él se llegara a enterar de que rompió su relación con el castaño, cuál sería su reacción ante tal noticia. La verdad que Dawn no deseaba saber la respuesta, porque muy en el fondo ella intuía que él lo tomaría como una burla o una broma de mal gusto...

–Hey Dawn... Anoche ya no terminaste de contarme lo que te paso con Paul. –dijo la líder repentinamente, sacando a la peli-azul de sus meditaciones y cuando ya llevaban un buen rato caminando en un completo silencio.

Dawn se detuvo abruptamente al ser consciente de las palabras de la peli-naranja, pues aunque la noche anterior ya le había contado "algo," de esa escena que protagonizo con Paul, no fue capaz de terminar o mejor dicho ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de empezar por el principio, porque cuando corrió a buscarla y al verla solo fue capaz de soltarle todo de golpe: _"¡MISTY bese a Paul!_"Pero antes de explicar o decir algo más Ash hizo acto de presencia, pues el volvía de su reunión con los del consejo de la liga. Dejando así totalmente estancado el tema, por lo menos mientras el azabache no estuviera presente o cerca.

Por ejemplo una situación como la de ese instante, la cual Misty aprovecharía mientras las dos se encaminaban en busca del castaño, ya que Ash esa mañana y los días venideros estaría muy ocupado con lo del torneo, por ser uno de los miembros principales del consejo, dándole así tiempo de sobra con la chica de Sinnoh. – ¿Entonces me dirás o no? –insistió la líder mientras ella también se detenía a un lado de la peli-azul.

Dawn suspiro hondamente antes de voltearse y mirar a los ojos a la novia de su amigo azabache. –Supongo que este es un buen momento, ¿no? –hablo alzando los hombros.

Misty movió la cabeza en forma positiva mientras imitaba la gesticulación y con su mirada fija en la chica. –Pues eso creo...

–Bueno pues todo empezó después de que terminara de hablar con Kenny... –empezó a narrar Dawn.

-Flashback-

Dawn estaba decidida en abandonar el lobby puesto no tenia deseos de estar cerca de ese chico, el cual ya tenía a otra chica a su lado. Aunque muy en el fondo ella deseaba hacer caso omiso a ese detalle y lanzarse a los brazos del peli-morado, solo para volver a sentir su cercanía, su calor, su aroma, el rose de su cuerpo... "_¡Dawn Ya BASTA!... Deja de estar añorando lo inexistente... ¡Retírate a tu habitación en ESTE momento!,_" le grito su conciencia. Por lo tanto como si una persona se lo hubiera gritado al oído hizo caso a lo dictado en su mente, pero cuando giro sobre sus talones haciendo el intento de irse del lugar, una seria, ronca y muy conocida voz de hombre la detuvo.

–Y tu no me vas a contar nada de tu vida o mejor dicho de tu novio, Como está el. –dijo deteniendo el escape de la peli-azul. –Ya logro sacarme de tu corazón o aun no logra hacerlo. –dijo sin vacilar y captando la total atención de la chica, mientras caminaba tres pasos hacia ella y aminoraba la distancia entre los dos.

Dawn se quedo petrificada por el comentario, pero más por sus últimas palabras. –Porque dices eso... –replico dudosa.

–Porque es obvio que aun te provoco algo, sino dime porque en este preciso momento estas temblando, solo porque estoy a esta distancia de ti. –dijo ya cerca de ella y hablando en un susurro mientras inclinaba el rostro. –Dime Dawn en todo este tiempo te diste cuenta que te gusto. –poso su rostro a centímetros del de ella. –Dime que ese amigo tuyo pudo sacarme de tu mente y que mi cercanía solo te provoca asco. –decía mientras rosaba labios con labios.

Dawn sin realmente pensar lo que hacía, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Paul, acercándolo hacia ella y en un súbito impulsó lo beso. Simplemente Dawn se dejo llevar y lo besaba con tal fervor que Paul no tardo mucho y también le correspondió, él la tomo de la cintura para así borrar la poca distancia que había entre los dos. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron como un anillo al dedo, porque en ese momento no importaba una novia o la llegada de un mejor amigo, solo era importante el acercamiento y las viejas sensaciones de antaño. Sus manos viajaban con vida propia atreves de la piel descubierta y cubierta de cada uno, ellos dos solo eran consientes de sus labios juntos y la batalla campal de sus lenguas en sus bocas. Simplemente su deseo y la pasión que habido antes en ellos se despertó solo por ese simple encuentro.

Paul estaba ligeramente sorprendió por la reacción de la chica, pero estaba mucho mas sorprendido por la actitud, por la pasión que Dawn le transmitía en ese beso y la forma en que no se cohibió al besarlo, algo sin ser muy consciente de él mismo le respondió dicho acto con la misma ímpetu haciendo el momento muy intimo, aunque los dos ya no tuvieran nada, ni siquiera una amistad.

El acto solo se prolongo por algunos minutos más, tiempo más que suficiente para que Dawn pudiera reaccionar, ya que su respiración decreció mucho provocándole algo de asfixia, algo que inmediatamente hizo que se separara de Paul. Ella inmediatamente le dio la espalda, puesto sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la excitación que sintió por el arrebato.

Él solo fue consciente del mundo cuando noto que la chica que momentos antes lo besaba como nunca lo llego a hacer, se había soltado de su abrazo y le dio la espalda, fue muy notorio como ella temblaba a causa de la situación, pero no solo ella era la afectada por el beso, el peli-morado sentía como sus entrañas se retorcían deseando algo más que un simple beso. El simplemente no acepto que ella se alejara de él y sin pensar o meditar lo que hacía, se volvió a acercar a ella tomándola por la espalda para volver a estrecharla fuertemente.

Dawn dio un respingo por el impulsivo acto y contuvo la respiración al notar la tan repentina cercanía del chico. –Paul no... –soltó sin aire y tratando de alejarlo.

Él solo reacciono apretando más su agarre. –No... –negó el acto cerca del oído de ella. –Porque me besaste. –cuestiono en el mismo tono suave e intimido sin olvidar el ronco y sensual tono de su voz.

Ella ahogo un suspiro y tembló por la cercanía, eso estaba mal y el beso mucho más, simplemente no debió pasar y el no debería estarla abrazando. Sin pensar más ella se agito bruscamente de lado a lado para hacer intento de soltarse, logrando hacerlo sin mucho contratiempos. Rápidamente y sin valor ella se volteo para encararlo.

Dawn respiraba muy agitada. –No te me vuelvas acercar... –ordeno con voz entrecortada. –Qué pensaría tu novia si te viera en esta situación conmigo. –comento molesta e irritada.

Paul sonrió de medio lado mientras cruzaba los brazos. –Lo mismo que pensaría tu novio si te hubiera visto como me incitaste a besarte. –contraataco.

Dawn no supo que contestar a eso.

–Creo que si tu no le dices a tu novio, el no tiene porque enterarse. –resolvió mientras volvía a tomarla por la cintura. –Como Úrsula no tiene porque enterarse de que tú y yo tengamos algo... Como tampoco les molestara que continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo... –continuo mientras la tomaba por la nuca y acerca su boca al rostro de ella.

Dawn ladeo su rostro para evitar cualquier contacto mientras lo empujaba por el pecho, algo que Paul aprovecho para depositar un beso en su cuello, situación que termino por poner más nerviosa a la chica.

Paul con su mano izquierda afianzo su agarre en la cintura y con la otra la tomo del mentón. –Por lo tanto yo no veo lo malo en que los dos lo repitamos. –finalizo mientras acercaba sus labios a la chica…

"_PLAFF!..._" –un golpe seco se escucho antes de que cualquier otro acto fuera hecho.

Dawn tenía la mano derecha levantada y su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la furia. – ¡NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR! –amenazó entre dientes y casi en un grito.

Paul tenía la cabeza ladeada y con la mejilla roja a causa del golpe. Su rostro se puso rígido y con el ceño fruncido voltio a verla. –Entonces explícame porque me BESASTE. –exigió saber con un tono bastante seco y amenazador.

Ella se tenso por la furia que empezaban a reflejar ese par de ojos amatistas. Se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de contestar. –La verdad que eso no fue más que un tipo de desquite.

– ¿Qué?...

–Si... Una pequeña venganza... Una forma de cobrarme aunque sea un poco de todos los besos que TÚ me has robado... –confeso sin más antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y hacer su acto de partida.

Pero antes de que Paul hiciera un intento de replicar a lo dicho por la peli-azul, ella ya se había dado la vuelta y emprendió camino hacia un largo corredor que llevaba a los acensares, el estaba muy seguro de que ella se dirigía hacia su habitación. Dawn lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca y sin ninguna oportunidad de contratarla, sin olvidar mencionar que su mejilla izquierda estaba totalmente roja y ardía por el golpe que le dio. Él solamente fue capaz de empuñar sus manos a sus costados para aunque sea de esa forma pudiera sacar su furia. Realmente Paul no se esperaba que la conversación y la situación terminaran de esa forma, pero creo que podía tomarlo como "Estamos a mano," el resultado por ser tan impulsivo puesto nadie le dijo que se acercara a ella, ¿o sí?...

-fin flashback-

Misty se quedo sin habla simplemente lo que Dawn acaba de contarle era sorprendente, en primer lugar que ella tomara la iniciativa de besar al chico era algo que no esperaba, segundo que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca y por ultimo sin olvidar mencionar la cachetada que le dio, eso fue lo que más le sorprendió, aunque de cierta forma le agrado escucharlo. Pero no sabía porque o cómo después de escuchar la narración de Dawn, Misty sintió un mal presentimiento, sintió que todavía algo peor iba a pasarle a la chica peli-azul ese día. Pero no podía definir que podía ser por lo tanto no le conto nada, quizás era imaginación suya.

Las dos chicas cambiaron de tema radicalmente y continuaron su marcha, pues la verdad se les hacia tarde, ya que Kenny había quedado con Dawn que llegaba a mas tardar a las nueve de la mañana, y ya tan solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para eso, algo que provoco que las chicas emprendieran una marcha más rápida al encuentro con el castaño.

* * *

En otro sitio no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Misty y Dawn, una joven pareja venia de tomar su desayuno, una chica pelirroja y un chico alto de cabellera morada caminaban lado a lado, parecían que los dos mantenían una charla algo a colorada o mejor dicho los dos estaban sucumbidos en lo que parecía ser una discusión, por que la joven tenía semblante irritado y molesto, mientras que el chico se encontraba totalmente serio e inexpresivo.

–Pero Paul… Cuál es el problema de que me digas que te sucedió en el rostro. –volvió a cuestionar Úrsula, esta era la sexta vez que preguntaba puesto desde que lo viera esa mañana, le extraño bastante que él tuviera una marca de un golpe en su mejilla izquierda.

Paul se paso una mano por el rostro, para después masajearse un poco las sienes antes de responder. –Úrsula... Ya te... lo dije... –le advirtió en tono seco. –Que me golpeé con la puerta del closet... –"_Escusa tonta_", pensó. –Por lo tanto ya deja el asunto por terminado. –resolvió.

Úrsula no le gusto esa respuesta y gruño irritada antes de responderle –Mira Paul... Podre parecerte una tonta pero no lo soy... Por lo tanto te exijo que me digas quien fue la persona que te golpeo en el rostro. –demando amenazadoramente.

El chico frunció totalmente su entrecejo en una mueca de disgusto, puesto no le gustaba para nada las palabras de la chica pelirroja y mucho menos el tono que estaba usando con él. –Se puede saber... ¿Quién te crees que eres para exigirme tal cosa? –pregunto en el mismo tono seco pero levemente irritado.

Ella alzo el rostro altiva e indignada. –Pues si se te olvida querido... Soy... Tu... Novia... –le dijo lentamente para que el notara el sarcasmo en su voz.

Él no fue capaz de responder a eso.

–Y para refrescar más tu mente... Querido... Tu mismo fuiste el que me pidió viajar contigo y sin olvidar decirte que tú mismo me confesaste que te atraía... Por lo cual me advertiste que si decidía viajar contigo, era con la condición de que habría algo entre los dos... –Pauso un momento para ver la reacción del chico. –Razón más que suficiente de porque soy tu novia ¿no crees? –pregunto con ironía.

Paul estaba como una bomba a punto de estallar, puesto desde que llegara a la Meseta Añil no dejaba de recriminarse por haberla llevado con él, y sin dejar de lado que ella con todo el sarcasmo del mundo le echaba en cara su error, no era para menos que el deseara ahorcarla en ese momento. –Si tienes razón... –hablo por fin después de un largo minuto de silencio. –Pero aun así... No te sientas con todo el derecho sobre mí de cuestionarme o exigirme alguna cosa, porque la verdad...Para que te vayas enterando soy un hombre que no le gustan las amenazas y mucho menos las mentiras. –sentencio con un notorio tono de advertencia y mientras sujetaba la barbilla de la chica.

Úrsula mantenía su cabeza en alto y lo miraba fijamente con notable irritación mientras respiraba paulatinamente, aunque las palabras del chico si la pusieron algo nerviosa, ella no iba dejar que él lo notara. –E-está bien... Ya no te preguntare más. –hablo por fin algo inconforme por la respuesta, puesto a ella no le gustaba dejar ningún asunto estancado aunque fuera sin mucha importancia, ella siempre deseaba saber o tener alguna respuesta de lo que fuera.

Paul observo con una ceja alzada como la chica pelirroja estaba frente a él con su rostro de lado respirando lenta y rítmicamente, su pecho subía y baja con el natural acto, una señal más que obvia que la chica estaba furiosa con él. Por un instante se le antojo que esa imagen frente a él fuera aquella chica de cabellera azul-marino, que la noche anterior lo había besado como toda una experta, que sin inhibición lo tomo por el cuello, lo inclino hacia ella y lo beso sin más. Ese recuerdo provoco que él se acercara de un impulso a la chica pelirroja, tomándola por la cintura y sorprendiéndola en el acto, para así finalmente plantarle un beso que desde un principio no fue nada delicado, todo lo contrario era lleno de pasión y lujuria sin chispa de cariño.

La chica en un principio trato de negarse al beso, pero eso solo fue por unos pocos segundos porque después ya no puedo resistirse, ese chico la atraía demasiado como para hacer caso omiso a algún arrebato de su parte, simplemente no podía y sucumbía ante los encantos varoniles de él. Paul era el tipo de hombre que cualquier chica deciárea tener a su lado y que muy pocas eran las afortunadas, es un chico muy atractivo, alto, fuerte y varonil, aunque tuviera una personalidad arisca, anti-social y algo amargada, no dejaba de ser un hombre que con tan solo caminar por la calle llamaba la atención, por su porte de guerrero espartano (_creo que me inspire de la película 300 ^-^!_). Como sea Úrsula se sentía más que en las nubes cuando Paul la besaba sin siquiera preguntárselo o hacer indirectas para hacerlo, cuando él quería algo de ella solo lo tomaba y no pedía permiso, "_Es el hombre perfecto_," pensó ella mientras aun se besaba con el peli-morado.

El beso solo duro un par de minutos más hasta que los dos tuvieron que alejarse por falta de aire. El ambiente se lleno de un silencio sepulcral, solo el constante resollar de sus respiraciones era lo único que se podía escuchar alrededor, la verdad que ninguno sabia que decir o hacer algo para romper con esa pesada quietud. Aunque los dos aun permanecían en la misma posición, Paul solo la miraba con su tan característica mirada mientras que Úrsula había ladeado el rostro totalmente abochornada, por el arrebato y porque aun mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, en un abrazo algo posesivo.

Paul se enderezo poniendo así distancia entre los dos. –Bueno creo que será mejor que sigamos con nuestro camino. –sugirió seriamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para poder ver mejor a la chica.

Úrsula no sabía cómo responder puesto aun no podía comprender la forma de ser de Paul, en un momento se comporta de una forma pasional y al otro era una persona completamente fría y seria, "_habría una forma de entenderlo sin que en el intento él se enoje por indagar en su vida,_" pensó. –Si tienes razón… Sigamos con nuestro paseo. –hablo por fin después de unos largos segundo de silencio.

Paul le dio la espalda a la vez que metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón obscuro, en una señal indirecta para que ella se le colgara del brazo, "_Como siempre lo hace,_" comento para el mismo.

Ella entendió la indirecta perfectamente y no tardo nada en ponerse al costado izquierdo del chico peli-morado, para así los dos seguir con su paseo matutino. Úrsula empezó una charla sin mucha importancia para Paul, algo que siempre hacia puesto ella odia estar sin decir nada por largo rato, por lo tanto el chico de Ciudad Recávelo tuvo otro dialogo sobre lo que es la moda y la farándula del mundoPokémon.

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban caminando, dos chicos altos caminaban a la par y parecían tener una charla muy amena, era muy notorio que los dos se conocían desde antes. Uno de ellos tiene cabellera azabache y el otro cabellera castaña.

– ¿Entonces Ash eres parte importante en el torneo? –pregunto el castaño.

El chico azabache afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza a lo preguntado. –Si… Y no solo eso Kenny, también soy el encargado de organizar una cena especial que conmemore la victoria del ganador.

– ¿Enserio? –se sorprendió Kenny.

–Si… Y si no fuera por mi novia estaría totalmente perdido. –agrego Ash en tono de alivio.

–Tu novia es la Líder de Ciudad Celeste. ¿Verdad? –pregunto el castaño.

–Si… Y supongo que también notaste lo hermosa que es. –cuestiono Ash totalmente orgulloso.

–Bueno no es que haya algo que notar, al contrario es algo que se rumora por todos lados… Sin olvidar mencionar su futuro casamiento. –dijo con alegría Kenny.

Las mejillas de Ash se tiñeron de un leve color carmesí. –Supongo que mis futuras cuñadas no son muy confiables que digamos. –contesto todo abochornado.

–Pues eso podrías preguntárselo a la mayor parte de Kanto. –Comento con una sonrisa el castaño.

Ash soltó la carcajada al escuchar el comentario sarcástico del castaño, que segundos después lo acompaño en su momento de risa y ejercicio para su buen humor. Momento que solo duro un par de minutos, ya que los dos continuaron en su camino hacia el encuentro con un par de jovencitas que iban en busca del castaño, mientras que el azabache le quería dar una pequeña sorpresita a su querida amiga y a su adorada prometida, porque las dos chicas no tenían idea que él se encontraba con el castaño y pues las dos lo pensaban muy ocupado con lo del torneo, pero la realidad era otra.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron casi hacia la salida del pequeño poblado de la Meseta Añil, donde rápidamente Ash reconoció la silueta de las dos chicas. Misty y Dawn que les daban la espalda se encontraban platicando muy amenamente, las dos chicas parecían tener una conversación bastante interesante o simplemente tan metidas estaban en su platicaban que no se daban cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

La situación hizo que al azabache se le ocurriera algo malvado, haciéndole una señal con su mano derecha le indico a Kenny que no hablara o hiciera algún tipo de ruido que pudiera alertar a las chicas, con bastante cautela Ash le indico a Kenny que se acercaran muy lentamente hacia donde ellas se encontraban, pero claro sin decir ninguna palabra o hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Ash con la agilidad de un Persian y como buscando por donde atacar a su presa se le fue acercado poco a poco a la chica de cabellera naranja, la cual estaba en su propio mundo con la amiga de este. –Pero mira que preciosura de chicas tenemos aquí... –soltó sin improvisto y tomando por la cintura a Misty. –Pero tú más pequeña... –Ash prosiguió y antes que nada la beso.

Misty no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar pues antes de si quiera pensar en soltar un grito, el azabache la callo con tremendo beso, que en un principio fue algo rudo por el forcejeo de la chica, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, su amado prometido.

Por otro lado todo lo ocurrido anteriormente paso como un microsegundo ante los ojos de Dawn, la misma que corrió con la misma suerte que Misty, pero que en este caso fue su amigo de infancia el cual le propicio tremendo susto.

– ¡Hola Dee Dee! –grito sin previo aviso el chico castaño en el mismo momento que tomaba por la cintura a la peli-azul.

– ¡Ahh! –grito Dawn del susto, ella trato rápidamente de voltear antes y evitar así que Kenny se saliera con la suya pero todo le fallo, ya que este fue más rápido que ella y antes tan siquiera pensarlo el ya le había metido tremendo susto.

Kenny abrazo por la espalda a Dawn en el mismo instante en que la alzaba en brazos, solo por hacer la maldad.

Dawn estaba que echaba chispa. – ¡No!... ¡Kenny suéltame!... –Ella pataleaba y se revolvía en los brazos del castaño. –Kenny enserio bájame en este instante antes que realmente me enfurezca contigo. –advirtió entre dientes la chica peli-azul.

Kenny sentía que los pulmones le iban a estallar por las tremendas carcajadas que soltaba, pero aun así podía distinguir en el tono de advertencia que le dedicaba su amiga de infancia. –Está bien Dee Dee... –la coloco en el suelo y luego ella lo encaro. –Pero no te enojes... Sabes que no te vez bien cuando lo haces. –dijo tranquilamente pero con obvia burla.

La chica frunció el entrecejo. –Muy gracioso Kenny… Pero no importa lo que me digas... Esto no te lo voy a perdonar... –dijo molesta.

– ¿Pero ahora que fue lo que te hice? –respondió inocentemente el castaño.

–Mejor dicho que no fue lo que hicieron ustedes dos... –la chica peli-naranja hizo acto de presencia entre la pareja, la misma que estaba igual de molesta como la chica peli-azul pero en este caso con el chico azabache, el mismo que tenía cara de no haber cometido ningún tipo de maldad.

Ash solo alzo los hombros como no sabiendo la cosa. –Pero linda… ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto con total descaro.

Misty achico los ojos mirándolo fijamente y con notable molestia. –Hazte el inocente Ash Ketchum, pero después no te preguntes porque no te ayudo con lo de la cena para el finalista. –advirtió la líder para luego voltearse y darle la espalda a su juguetón novio.

El azabache abrió los ojos con total expresión de miedo, muy seguro sabiendo que su prometida era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. –Pero Mist... Linda... Tú sabes que solo fue una pequeña bromita... una travesurilla sin importancia. –trataba de explicar Ash.

La chica solo se volteaba al lado opuesto por donde su prometido le hablaba. –No me interesa escuchar tus tontas escusas... –dijo con total desinterés la líder de Ciudad Celeste.

Toda esa escena parecía muy cómica y a la vez también algo incomoda para la pareja de Dawn y Kenny, que los miraban con una enorme gota escurriendo por un lado de sus cabezas mientras reían nerviosamente. La verdad que la situación era ridícula de cierta forma porque se trataba de dos adultos teniendo una pelea de niños, en simples palabras parecían dos niños de preescolar en una pelea de "Por favor… No... ¿Por qué no?..."

La "pequeña muestra de afecto" o digamos "la inocente disputa" entre la única pareja de enamorados del grupo de cuatro jóvenes se prolongo por unos minutos más, ya que Dawn fue la encargada de poner fin a tan interesante muestra de compresión entre el Maestro y la Líder, porque era evidente que Kenny no quería tener vela en ese entierro. Bueno después de un largo dialogo de unos diez minutos de la peli-azul donde trato de enfriar los ánimos, los cuatro jóvenes decidieron en caminarse a un pequeño parque que se localizaba a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar donde ellos se encontraron.

Al llegar al lugar Dawn fue la primera en quedar maravillada con la belleza y la tranquilidad que emanaba ese pequeño parque, por lo tanto fue la primera en correr y dejarse caer en el verdoso y suave césped mientras cerraba sus ojos. Los demás la siguieron aunque obviamente nadie más quiso parecer un pequeño niño, corriendo como loco hacia la sombra de un frondoso árbol, para luego dejarse caer al pasto como quien lo hace en su blanda y cómoda cama.

Misty y Ash llegaron un par de segundos antes que Kenny a donde la chica peli-azul yacía recostada, el azabache tomo con mucha efusividad por la cintura a la chica de cabellera naranja haciendo que los cayeran al suelo, la líder trato de rezongar por el repentino arrebato de su prometido, pero este se lo impidió porque se adueño de sus labios nuevamente y en un igualmente efusivo beso.

Kenny solo puedo sonrojarse un poco por la escena que vio, de un momento a otro pudo deducir que Ash no tenía ningún problema en mostrar sus sentimientos por la chica peli-naranja, como igualmente no le daba nada de vergüenza besarla como la beso en ya no sabía cuántas ocasiones lo había hecho, desde que se encontraran los cuatro hace ya más de veinte minutos.

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron haciendo un semicírculo puesto habían iniciado una pequeña charla, el cual era sobre el único tema que se había hecho común y popular esos días en la Meseta Añil, sobre el torneo. Aunque en si el tema podría parecer algo aburrido y sin mucho interés para los que no estaban involucrados en este, pero para dos de los jóvenes si era algo importante y sin olvida mencionar que también era algo estresante porque requería mucho de su tiempo libre, en este caso el de Ash y poco el de Misty. La conversación se extendió por un poco más de media hora, venía desde criticas para hacer burla, comentarios constructivos y hasta que tendría tener el ganador para ser el afortunado ganador.

* * *

Mientras los otros cuatro jóvenes se desvivían hablando del torneo y su apertura, en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes, una chica peli-roja y un chico de cabellera morada, los dos iban en un completo silencio, puesto que desde su pequeña riña la chica ya no quiso dirigirle la palabra y pues el chico no tenía ni la más tonta idea de cometer el simple error de iniciar una conversación con ella, pues eso significaba terminar de raíz con la bendita y tan agradecida paz que le daban en ese momento… "_No… ¡Ni Loco!,"_ se dijo con total decisión.

Aunque Úrsula fuera muy orgullosa y todo lo que quieran, ella ya se había cansado de estar callada y sin decir nada, aunque ella era muy consciente que fue la que provoco esa situación, su paciencia ya decayó el cien por ciento, por lo tanto ese silencio tenía que terminar.

De un momento a otro la chica peli-roja se detuvo obteniendo así la mirada fruncida del chico peli-morado. – ¿Podríamos ir a ese parque? –pregunto en tomo de niña pequeña.

Paul fijo su mirada en la chica que hace unos segundos caminaba a su lado. – ¿Para qué? –respondió totalmente serio y algo irritado.

La chica puso cara de pena. –Porque luego de esta tarde ya no medaras la misma atención…

El permaneció en silencio.

Ella prosiguió. –Por lo tanto solo te pido unos minutos más en aquel parque, antes que te olvides de mí a causa del torneo. –inclino el rostro para ocultar su fingida tristeza.

Paul se dio cuenta que ella fingía, pero aun así acepto lo pedido sin decir nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia el lugar que ella le menciono, rápidamente Úrsula lo siguió y lo tomo por el brazo izquierdo. Así los dos se encaminaron hacia el lugar, al llegar se dieron cuenta que el parque no estaba tan ocupado o atestado de gente, todo lo contrario estaba algo desolado seria por el motivo del torneo que se llevaría acabó en algunas horas, eso era lo más probable.

Solo se podían divisar uno que otro grupo de personas en ese pequeño parque, como nuestro grupo de amigos, Misty, Ash, Dawn y Kenny, los cuales aun se mantenían en una muy amena platica que variaba con cada comentario de cada uno. Pero en un momento donde Dawn tenía el turno de la palabra, Ash decidió dirigir su mirada por sobre la cabeza de su mejor amiga, algo que provoco que notara algo que inmediatamente lo hizo poner su ceño fruncido y que le comenzara a hervir la sangre.

Ash se puso de pie y elevando su voz. –Pero que pequeño es el mundo... Si que es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte aqui... Paul… –dijo lo suficientemente alto y claro para que lo oyera el mencionado.

El chico peli-morado se detuvo y dirigió su mirada penetrante hacia donde provenía esa voz, la cual reconoció al instante. –Lo mismo digo... Ash... –contesto serio y arrogante.

Dawn callo automáticamente al escuchar el nombre mencionado por su mejor amigo y también por esa inconfundible voz, la cual también le hizo sentir un fuerte y horrible escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Kenny solo voltio para ver al chico pero sin dejar su lugar junto a Dawn, la cual aun no se volteaba para ver a la persona a sus espaldas.

Misty se puso de pie junto a su novio como atenta a cada reacción y movimiento que pudiera hacer el azabache.

Úrsula miraba la situación con mucha atención y con bastante duda.

Ash frunció más el ceño. –No seas hipócrita... –dijo con toda la ira que tenia acumulada en la garganta. –Porque tú y yo sabemos muy bien que nunca nos hemos caído muy bien. –aclaro con enojo total en sus palabras.

Paul sonrió de medio lado. –Pues tú fuiste el que él empezó con el sarcasmo. –punto para el peli-morado.

Ash rechino los dientes. –No te hagas el gracioso. –amenazó con notable ira. –Que tú me debes una muy buena explicación de por qué le hiciste daño a Daw…

–Yo no le debo una explicación a nadie… -interrumpió Paul. – Mucho menos a ti. –dijo secamente. –Lo que haya pasado con ella… Es un asunto que solo me concierne a mí. –finalizo con simpleza.

– ¡Que fue lo que dijiste imbécil! –grito antes de lanzarse hacia Paul.

Pero antes de lograr su cometido Misty se le adelanto, poniéndose enfrente de él. –Ash no por favor compórtate. –le exigió su novia.

–Por favor Misty tú no te metas. –dijo haciendo a un lado a la líder.

–El tiene razón Ash… –alzo la voz la manzana de la discordia.

Los involucrados en la recientemente iniciada disputa voltearon a ver a las chica peli-azul.

Dawn sintió que el cuerpo se le paralizaba al sentir la mirada amatista y penetrante de Paul centrarse en ella. Pero aun así prosiguió. –El está en lo correcto... –Ash y Misty voltearon a verla incrédulos. –Ese asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo... Solo le concierne a él y a mi... –dijo con decisión aun a pesar que le temblaba el cuerpo.

Al parecer Kenny noto eso y rápidamente hizo acto de presciencia, tomando la mano izquierda de Dawn le hizo entender que el estaba ahí para apoyarla y darle fuerzas.

Pero Paul vio ese acto como la más repugnante y odiosa muestra de amor entre novios, puesto muy en el fondo él deseaba ser el único que tomara a Dawn de las manos y defenderla de cualquiera que osara molestarla o hacerle algo, el estaría ahí para "romperles" todos los huesos, pero la realidad era otra.

Úrsula parecía solo una espectadora mas, mirando entre confundida y algo curiosa toda esa situación. Pero antes de tan siquiera notarlo sus ojos se centraron en la peli-azul. –Yo te conozco. –dijo haciéndose notar a los presente. – ¿Eres Daniela? –pregunto curiosa.

Dawn frunció el ceño pues hacia un buen momento que ella había reconocido a la chica peli-roja. –Mi nombre es D-A-W-N… –deletreo su nombre para informarle que estaba cambiándole el nombre.

–Eso quise decir. –dijo sin mucha importancia de si estaba equivocada o no.

Paul abrió ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa nunca pensó que Úrsula conociera a Dawn, esta vez le daba la razón a Ash, de que este mundo es muy pequeño y que las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable. Pero de que era una verdadera sorpresa que su recientemente "novia" conociera a su tormento de ojos azules sí que le era un deleite total de cierta forma.

La chica de Sinnoh parresia que vivía un Deja vu, porque siempre que se encontraba en una situación donde Paul de cierta forma la dañaba mas y mas, aun a pesar que ella se había dado a la idea que el chico ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero parece ser que estaba equivocada y su corazón aun guarda ciertos sentimientos hacia el peli-morado, porque entonces no se explica cómo o porque su corazón aun le duele, solo por el hecho de darse cuenta de que la chica que acompaña al chico en su rival de antaño.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Bueno ahora si no se qué decirles por esta tardanza y esta largo tiempo que me he tomado en actualizar mi historia, pero bueno solo les puedo decir que mi trabajo, mi vida y el amor no me han dado mucho tiempo, o simplemente me he olvidado de mis hobbies y eso es algo que descubrió hoy. Por lo tanto he decidido pedirle un cierto tiempo a mi novio, el cual necesito para volver a lo que antes de conocerlo me apasionada, que es escribir, leer, editar videos (aunque esto último está detenido hasta no se cuanto tiempo mas 0.o?)

No quiero alargarme tanto en esta nota, por lo cual solo quiero agradecer a todos los que aun me siguen y los que nuevos que han entrado y han checado mi historia les agradezco de todo corazón... a cada uno de ustedes les mando un abrazo fuerte y muy apretado…

Antes de despedirme solo quiero avisar que ya mismo empecé el capitulo siguiente solo téngame paciencia como me la han tenido hasta ahora y se los agradezco… Thank you so much… ;-)

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Sombra de Maldad**

**narutina**

**HoshitaSweet**

**Toaneo07Ver2.0**

**luxie-chan**

**kairiromi46**

**memoriesofkagome**

**Aleciram** (mi hermanita)

**KamonKaze**

**Roxas6490**

**Kasumi-chaan**

**Dinn-Val**

**0-Luna Love-0**

**Vere-chan**

**narutiana**

**Jorge**

**Valen-C**

**Marchisxc0re**

**Seira**

**la rosa**

**hellshadow**

**Maria**

**Nanami Fujoshi**

**Samy**

**Lilyy-Chaan**

Bueno ahora si hasta el próximo capi…. Besos…

Click abajo si no me odian…

.

.

.

.

.


	19. 17 Mentira Caída

*******_**Pokémon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

* * *

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 17: Mentira Caída 

La situación entre las parejas iba en aumento, la tensión parecía no querer tomar su boleto de partida, porque tanto las dos parejas de Sinnoh y la de Kanto se mantenían en un punto donde el intercambio de miradas era a muerte, retroceder para dar por declarado su derrota estaba más que denegado. Ash estaba a tan solo tres metros de distancia frente a Paul, Misty se encontraba a su costado izquierdo tomándolo por el brazo, como en la misma dirección se encontraban Dawn y Kenny, el mismo que la sujetaba de un fuerte apretón la mano dando entender que estaba ahí para apoyarla. Paul por su lado encaraba al dúo de parejas como que no importándole la cosa, aun que si estaba por demás decir que sus ojos se paseaban constantemente para así poder chocar con un par de ojos azul-claros, aunque también su mirada no veía con mucho agrado esa unión de manos entre el castaño y la peli-azul. Úrsula aun sujeta del brazo del peli-morado simplemente no podía creer la noticia de haberse encontrarse con una rival de antaño.

Dawn mantenía fruncido el ceño pues ya se había percatado de quien era la chica peli-roja. –Mi nombre es DA-WN… –pronuncio lentamente su nombre para informarle a la chica que le había llamado de otra manera.

–Eso fue lo que quise decir... –contesto con mucha prepotencia como no notando que se equivocaba.

A la peli-azul no le faltaron las ganas de lanzársele encima y desgreñarla hasta dejarla sin cabello, (¡_Hasta yo te hubiera ayudado!__ ¬.¬ __¡Vamos Dawn muchos te apoyamos!…_) pero como una bien educada señorita, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de dirigirle una mirada de odio u otra cosa, no veía la razón de perder los estribos con personas como ella. –Enserio... Bueno solo te lo dejaba saber para que no se te olvide, con eso que casi todo el tiempo te pasaba. –pero bueno nadie dijo que era de mala educación contraatacar, ¿o sí?

Úrsula la miro mas fijamente como queriendo tragársela con la mirada, pero con su modo típico y característico de ella, muy frívolamente. –Parece ser que sigues siendo muy graciosa Danny. –dijo sínicamente.

Ahora sí que la sujeten o si no la mata, "_Calma, calma Dawn… Esta situación no debe salirse de control, ya recuerdas como era... Por lo tanto contrólate y guarda la calma…,"_ se dijo para no perder la clase. –Lo mismo podría decir de ti... Úrsula. –con veneno o no en esos momentos solo podía mencionar ese nombre de esa manera.

La chica peli-roja sonrió de lado notando con mucha obviedad el tono que uso Dawn para llamarla. –Aun así no he de negar que el tiempo ha hecho mera en ti, por lo tanto casi no te reconozco. –fue honesta aunque en sus palabras había insulto.

Dawn torció la boca un poco antes de contestar. –Pues lo mismo podría decir yo... –no se iba dejar ganar por ella.

Las dos chicas parecía que en cualquier momento podrían echarse encima de la otra, solo haría falta que algunos de sus conocidos las empujaras hacia el frente y listo, porque su "pequeña charla" estaba dejando una estela de tensión absoluta en el ambiente.

Por otro lado Paul sentía un poco de regocijo al ver la cara de Dawn, pues era más que obvio que ella echaba chispas y muy en el fondo podía ver en la mirada azulina la pregunta de porque había escogido alguien como Úrsula para sustituirla, algo que el mismo también se cuestionaba y a la vez ya tenía respuesta, la misma que no quería aceptar.

–Entiendo lo que dices Dawn. –hablo por fin Ash al instante que se soltaba del agarre de Misty. –Pero aun así Paul debe de explicar su comportamiento y la forma en que te trato. –dijo obteniendo la atención de todos los presente.

Paul lo miro de lleno con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido. –Ya lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir... –pauso tomando un profundo respiro y para apretar la quijada. – ¡Ese tema no le concierne a nadie!... Solo a dos personas. –dijo recalcando lo que la chica peli-azul había dicho anteriormente y para luego posar su penetrante mirada en ella.

El castaño que hasta ese momento se había reservado en participar en el intercambio de palabras, vio como la mirada que Paul se plantaba en la chica que estaba a su costado. El peli-morado la examino de arriba abajo, eso a él le molesto puesto su amiga no era un objeto de museo y mucho menos una figura de esas griegas, que están semidesnudas y las cuales atraen el morbo de cualquier hombre con bajos instintos, simplemente Kenny esa simple mirada le molesto.

Sin más que pensar el chico hablo. –Si Ash lo que haya sucedido entre él y Dawn ya no tiene importancia... –Paul ahora lo miraba fijamente, pero él no se inmuto. –Al menos no para mí o para Dawn. –finalizo tomando con uno de sus brazos la estrecha cintura de la chica.

Dawn dio un respingo por el repentino acto de Kenny, el cual realmente no esperaba y el mismo que la hizo sonrojarse levemente, por lo mismo no puedo decir nada más que inclinar el rostro algo apenada.

Paul sintió como la sangre se le convirtió en lava hirviendo, cuando vio como "Aquel imbécil" como era la única forma en que podría referirse al castaño, vio como con todo el descaro del mundo tomo lo que debía ser suyo. El muy sin vergüenza tenia bien tomada por la cintura a la chica que era responsable de que cada noche desde que los se hubieran separado, el tenga sueños pocos decentes y nada inocentes, los mismos sueños que parecían tomar lugar en ese instante, ya que Paul pudo sentí como su cuerpo empezó a temblaba por la furia que se acrecentaba dentro de él, furia que era muy seguro la haría cometer una tontería si no pensaba en algo rápido.

Misty que era la persona que menos había hablado de los seis, decidió romper el fúnebre silencio que había caído sobre ellos en el parque. -¡Ash!... –levanto un poco su voz para obtener la atención de su prometido. – ¿Qué no es hora ya de que te vayas a reunir con los organizadores del torneo? –pregunto después de echarle un vistazo a su reloj de mano.

Ash la volteo a mirar algo confundido. –No se… Tal vez sí. –contento no muy seguro de la hora.

La líder respiro profundo y se acerco a el tomándolo por el brazo. –Pues si... Y casi es medio día y tu aun sigues aquí...-dijo empezando a jalarlo para que comenzara a caminar.

–Pero Misty... –protesto. –Aun hay un asunto que se debe aclarar. –dijo soltándose de su agarre.

Ella rápidamente cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho y lo miro fijamente. –Ash Ketchum eso no es asunto tuyo… ¡Ahora vamos! –ordeno y sin más.

El azabache trato de negarse, pero vio como su adorada novia se dio la vuelta toda molesta y emprendió camino, muy a su malestar hizo lo mismo aunque no quería aceptarlo ese asunto no era de su incumbencia, pero eso no quería decir que ese asunto quedaría ahí estancado, sin que al menos lo haya discutido antes, eso sí que no.

Dawn y Kenny apenas habían cruzado miradas con la pareja de Kanto antes de que estos se retiraran del lugar, luego volvieron a dirigir su mirada a la pareja que quedaba, solo basto un minuto de silencio para que uno de ellos por fin lo rompiera.

–Bueno Paul... Amor... Es hora que también nosotros nos vayamos. –dijo por fin Úrsula en un todo bastante meloso y pegajoso.

Paul por un segundo puso una expresión de desconcierto, pero rápidamente la cabio por una más seria. –Vamos pues...

–Pero antes... –interrumpió de repente ella y soltándole el brazo al chico, se encamino. Sin mucho recato Úrsula camino hacia donde estaba el castaño y la chica peli-azul, los dos se desconcertaron al verla como la chica peli-roja se acerco a ellos. –Bueno Querida Dawn nos vemos... –dijo antes de acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida. –Fue un placer encontrar a una rival de antaño. –dijo muy hipócritamente pero a la vez muy amable.

Dawn quedo muda sin saber que decir, aunque percibió la hipocresía en sus palabras.

Luego Úrsula se dirigió hacia Kenny. –Bueno como nadie nos presento lo hago yo... –antes de extender su mano derecha. –Mi nombre es Úrsula...

Kenny muy correcto respondió al saludo de la chica. –Kenny...

La chica peli-roja le sonrió muy coquetamente al chico y luego se dirigió a la chica peli-azul. –Dawn tienes un novio muy guapo. –dijo descaradamente.

– ¡No!... Él no es... –se cayó rápidamente antes de darse cuenta de la idiotez que estaba a punto de decir. _"¡Dawn que pensabas hacer... Paul está a unos cuantos pasos frente de ti... Mujer!_" le grito su consciencia.

Kenny la miro por un instante y luego a Paul, el cual la miraba muy sugestivamente como captando el error que estaba a punto de cometer su mejor amiga, por lo cual intervino. –Gracias pero creo que no me considero tan guapo... Aun así gracias. –dijo cortésmente y luego para volver a tomar a Dawn por la cintura, escondiéndola de la mirada penetrante de ese hombre.

Paul frunció el entrecejo nuevamente al notar el acto de Kenny con Dawn, pero aunque se muera de celos esa era la realidad ese "Imbécil" era su novio. –Vamos ya Úrsula. –la llamo muy serio y dándose la vuelta.

–Ya voy. –dijo antes de cruzar la última mirada con la pareja que se quedaba atrás, se encamino al encuentro de su "Amado novio."

Dawn y Kenny vieron como la pareja se alejaba de ellos, la chica peli-azul no podía quitar la mirada de ellos. Simplemente deseaba ser Úrsula, añoraba estar al lado del chico peli-morado, porque se engañaba mas lo extrañaba y sobre todo lo amaba con locura, pero eso ya ni importancia tenia. Dawn llevo las manos al rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas que ya resbalaban por sus rojas mejillas.

Kenny al verla en ese estado solo pudo acercarse a ella y envolverla en sus brazos, diciéndole en silencio que él estaba ahí para lo que ella necesitara y pidiera, si eso significaba seguir con la mentira del noviazgo, el lo haría sin pensarlo pues ella era su amiga de la infancia y así el lo deseaba.

* * *

En la Meseta Añil todo estaba más que listo y preparado para arrancar con el evento más esperado ese año en la región de Kanto, que era el Torneo Pokémon. La noche anterior se llevo a cabo la ceremonia donde se recibió la antorcha con el Sagrado Fuego de Moltres, mucha gente se presento para ser testigos de ese espectáculo, cuando el corredor elegido llego al estadio y subió las largas escaleras, hacia el lugar donde permanecería el fuego ardiendo todo el tiempo que durara el Torneo. Ahora se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de apertura y mucha gente se aglomero para llenar el estadio, puesto hoy después de la tradicional celebración de apertura se daba inicio con la primera ronde de batallas, que simplemente ese año el torneo consistiría de cuatro rondas preliminares con diez batallas en cada una.

Por ser el primer día de la celebración del gran evento de Kanto, el día sería muy largo porque solo la apertura llevara un par de horas mientras termina y se prepara todo lo demás para iniciar con la primera ronda. Nuestros amigo Ash y Misty se encontraban de los más ocupados o mejor dicho Ash estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, sin mencionar que lo estaba matando el estrés del evento, mientras que Misty solo hacia las de todas para calmarlo y hacerlo ver que todo estaba marchado de maravilla, que todo lo desarrollo y lo planeado para la apertura iba marchando a pedir de boca.

Mientras tanto Kenny y Dawn se encontraban de lo mas entrenados viendo la apertura, bueno parecía que Kenny era el único que disfrutaba porque Dawn aun que hacia su esfuerzo por sonreír y aplaudir con lo que veía desde las tribunas, aun recordaba lo que había pasado esa mañana en aquel parque entre sus amigos y el chavo que le gustaba, aun podía sentir la tensión del momento y era por ese motivo que no podía disfrutar totalmente del evento, solo porque el recuerdo de aquel ingrato peli-morado que insistía en estar presente en su memoria, hostigándola sin dejarla ningún minuto tranquila. Aunque hablo tendido y bastante tiempo con Kenny sobre todo el tema relacionado a paúl, le conto como fue su relación desde que lo conoce por Ash, desde lo que paso entre los dos el par de besos, su travesía juntos por Kanto, etc. El castaño la escucho en silencio y sin decir nada, solo cuando ella hubiera terminado de contar todo su relato, fue cuando él decidió intervenir, solo para decirle que tratara de olvidarse de "ese" por lo menos lo que durara todo el evento y el Torneo. Ella acepto aunque no muy segura pero prometió tratar y era lo que estaba haciendo.

En otro lado no muy lejos de donde el castaño y la peli-azul estaban, una pareja también disfrutaba de la apertura, aun que la verdad ellos se encontraba frente a la antorcha de lado izquierdo del estadio, mientas que la otra pareja se encontraba frente a ellos. Paul y Úrsula también disfrutaba o mejor dicho que solo la peli-roja disfrutaba del evento, porque como era obvio a Paul le importaba un reverendo comino toda la apertura, lo único que él deseaba era que ya acabara, para que así pudiera disfrutar de algo más interesante que eran las batallas, saber cómo seria y como se desempeñaría el ganador de esa primera ronda. Porque después de ese día el no asistiría a ninguna otra, solo esperaría paciente la llegada de la última ronda donde él se encontraba y ahí el si estaría presente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los días habían pasado como el agua que se filtra entre las manos, dando inicio a la segunda, tercera y cuarta ronda del torneo, en esta ultima resultando obviamente como el absoluto y único ganador, Paul. Fueron días de bastantes emociones, grandes batallas y sorprendentes entrenadores, los cuales variaron desde principiantes hasta unos más experimentados, por ejemplo Paul que no se le dificulto para nada pasar la cuarta ronda, si lo hubo solo fue en la última batalla la cual lo declaro como ganador de esta.

Ya era medio día y el sol apuntaba en lo alto de cielo sin nubes, la primera batalla de la semifinal ya estaba en puerta lista para dar inicio. Los participantes se trataban de nada más y nada menos que de Paul y un chico llamado Roger, cada combatiente estaba en sus respectivos lugares, solo esperando la señal del réferi para comenzar su batalla. Cuando este dio la señal, cada entrenador desde su sitio lanzo una poke-bola al aire liberando así a sus Pokémon, Paul empezó la batalla con su Drapion y su contrincante con un Nidoking, sin más el encuentro dio inicio a la primera batalla de las semifinales.

El encuentro fue a la par porque aunque Paul dejaba muy en claro que no era un simple princípiate, su oponente no se la dejaba nada fácil, cada uno por su lado sacaba lo mejor de sus Pokémon, cada uno atacaba al otro sin piedad ni medida. La táctica de Paul desde que haya inicio el torneo siempre fue aprender la serie de ataques de cada Pokémon y la línea de formación de cada oponente, claro sin dejar de lado su propio plan de batalla. Pero este enfrentamiento ya estaba por finalizar porque Roger se encontraba solo con Raichu, sus otros cinco Pokémon ya fueron vencidos por solo dos de los de Paul. El chico peli-morado tenia de su lado a su inseparable Electivire que con una Cola de Hiero termino por noquear al Raichu, el cual ya se encontraba bastante cansando y herido.

– ¡Raichu es incapaz de pelear y el ganado es Electivire! –anuncio el árbitro. –Significa que la victoria es para… ¡Paul! –declaro el hombre y la gente empezó a gritar eufórica al saberse el ganador.

Solo una hora después de llevarse a cabo la segunda batalla de la semifinal, ya se sabía la contrincante de Paul para la ultima batalla, que en este caso fue una mujer bastante fuerte y ruda, pero ella al igual que todos los demás se llevo la misma suerte, al ser derrotada por los fuertes y bien entrenados Pokémon del chico de Sinnoh. El locutor que se encargo de narrar mayormente todas las batallas en cada ronda, anuncio por fin la vitoria del absoluto y único ganador de este año del torneo, Paul.

En unos cuantos minutos toda la escena de una dura batalla, la misma que dejo bastante estragos, cambio radicalmente dejando ver una enorme tarima decorada adecuadamente para la ocasión, con los jueces del torneo, organizadores y personales importantes participes de este evento, junto al ganador y sus Pokémon, sobre la tarima daban inicio a la entrega del trofeo al vencedor que era Paul.

La ceremonia como rápido inicio rápido termino ante los ojos de una chica de larga cabellera azul-marino, la misma que desde muy en el fondo de su corazón se alegraba y se sentía feliz por el logro obtenido del chico, en este caso esa persona era alguien especial para ella. Dawn sentía una enorme alegría y satisfacción por la victoria de Paul, aunque no podía correr y abrazarlo para felicitarlo de cerca, solo se conformaba gritándolo desde su corazón en silencio, algún día tendrá una oportunidad de hacerlo cuando toda esa tormenta se calme y los dos se puedan sentar a hablar como dos personas civilizadas, aunque esa realidad estaba muy lejos de realizarse, solo por el motivo que no estaba segura si hablarían o habría otra pelea que definitivamente terminaría por acabar con lo poco que había entre ellos, o es que ya sea extinguido todo.

* * *

La noche cayó rápidamente en la Meseta Añil dando paso a una fresca noche llena de estrellas, que imponentes brillaban en lo alto del cielo junto a la misma luna que mostraba su presencia brillando como nunca. En el salón de fiestas de uno de los hoteles más lujosos del la pequeña región, deslumbraba con su simple pero elegante decoración, largas mesas cubiertas de largos manteles blancos y color vino, estaban llenas de aperitivos, comida, postres y sin olvidar mencionar la bebidas, desde ponche, jugos, refrescos hasta una gran variedad de vinos y licores para lo mas aventados, como el chico peli-morado. Mesas con mucho importantes invitados se esparcían por todas las cuatro orillas del gran salón, que en el centro del lugar se dispuso un considerado espacio para animar la cena con algo de música y porque no también con algo de baile.

Paul que estaba sentado como siempre una de las mesas mas arrinconadas del lugar, ya llevaba un par de copas de champagne, las mismas que se bebió como agua pura. Úrsula por su lado que lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión de disgusto, porque desde que el chico haya tomado la primera copa como ella lo hizo en el mismo instante, ella solo llevaba consumida la mitad de esta y "su novio" ya iba por la tercera copa.

–No crees que estas bebiendo demasiado rápido, Sin agregar que no me has puesto mucha atención desde que llegamos... –recrimino. –Se que esta celebración es para conmemorar tu victoria... Pero al menos deberías darme mi lugar como tu novia... ¿No crees? –pregunto enojada y amargamente.

Paul la examino por unos largos segundos, aunque el atuendo de la chica hablando de su vestido color rojo era bastante provocativo y sin olvidar decir sexy, no había provocado mucha mella en él. –Si no te gusta cómo te trato y lo que hago... ¿Qué haces aquí? –simple y directo como siempre es él.

Úrsula abrió los con horror y algo de preocupación. – ¿Me estas terminando? –pregunto sin querer saber la respuesta.

–Hmm... –sonrió de medio lado y se acerco a ella. –Tanto te preocupa que terminemos... Úrsula preciosa... –la tomo por la barbilla. –Si no quieres que tu pesadilla se vuelva realidad... Déjame solo...

–P-pero P-Paul... –tartamudeo la peli roja.

–No repeles... –la cayó en voz baja y poniéndole un dedo en los labios. –Se obediente y haz lo que te sugiero... Mañana hablamos.

Ella solo lo observo sin decir nada.

–Si deseas continuar en la fiesta hazlo por tu lado. –le sugirió "caballerosamente."

Úrsula de un golpe se puso de pie y mirándolo con profunda furia contesto. – ¡NO!... –dijo entre dientes. –Eres un imbécil y mejor me voy de aquí así ya no te veo más la cara. –finalizo retirándose de la mesa que compartía con el chico.

Paul la observo retirarse sin expresión en el rostro, no le intereso que Úrsula se hubiera marchado de la mesa que compartían juntos, al contrario para él fue todo un placer y gran alegría verla caminar alejándose de él, aunque claro era algo que nunca reflejaría en su siempre y nunca cambiante rostro serio. La peli-roja lo siguió como perro fiel por más de dos horas y eso fue más que suficiente para el chico peli-morado, porque desde que hubo llegado al lugar su único deseo fue aunque haya sido de lejos ver a la chica de sus pensamientos, a Dawn. Pero hasta ese instante aun no tenia mucha suerte por eso la justificación de su espantoso humor, aunque claro como muy buen actor podía seguir fingiendo desinterés por esa chica y seguir con el papel de estrella de la noche, que el principal motivo de la cena era su victoria en el torneo, pero aun así a como diera lugar él deseaba ver ese par de ojos claros y no se iba a retirar esa noche sin al menos a verlo conseguido.

En otra mesa localizada cerca del espacio que se predispuso para la pista de baile, se encontraban una pareja de jóvenes, un castaño y una chica peli-azul los cuales platicaban de cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia, aunque la chica apenas era consciente de mantener el ritmo de la plática y sonreír de vez en cuando para disimular su incomodidad de estar en ese lugar, puesto no era para menos al saber cuál era el motivo de la cena que se celebraba en ese momento, la victoria del chico peli-morado en el Torneo.

– ¡Dawn esta noche te vez espectacular! –declaro Kenny con un tono algo seductor y para llamar la atención de la chica que se encontraba distraída con algo a lo lejos.

Dawn se sobre salto al repentino cambio de conversación sacándola de su estupor. – ¿Qué?... Ah eso... Gracias. –contesto automáticamente y a la vez que se sonrojaba.

El castaño sonrió de satisfacción al ver la reacción y la expresión de la chica frente a él, aunque no estaba mintiendo Dawn esa noche se veía simplemente hermosa aunque más que eso muy seductora, con ese vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y con el cabello sujetado a un costado, no había mujer en ese salón que se acercara siquiera un poco a su exquisita belleza.

Kenny aun la examinaba muy atentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, viendo cada detalle de su atuendo y su bello rostro. –En verdad no tengo palabras para describirte de lo bien que te ves... –tomo un hondo respiro. –Enserio me siento más que halagado de ser tu acompáñate esta noche... La verdad Dawn lamento saber que tú no sientes nada por m...

– ¡Ya Por Favor! –lo interrumpió. –No quiero que volvamos al mismo tema Kenny... Tú sabes la respuesta... Y enserio no quiero que amarguemos la noche con eso. –ofreció diplomáticamente.

El castaño guardo silencio por unos largos segundos para luego contestar. –Tienes razón... Mejor disfrutemos de la noche. –sonrió sinceramente aceptando.

La pareja volvió a sumirse en su plática mientras tanto de aquí para allá se encontraba otra pareja la cual era compuesta por un chico de cabello color negro azabache y una chica de larga cabellera color anaranjada, los cuales iban caminando saludando a medio mundo y checando que todo marchara a la perfección.

Misty no paraba de sonreír por lo abajo por la cara que su novio cargaba. –Tranquilízate Ash todo marcha de maravilla. –le dijo al chico que sujetaba por el brazo. –Además me siento muy orgullosa de ti. –digo deteniéndose y mirándolo de frente.

Ash entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Qué es lo que te hace sentirte tan orgullosa? –pregunto bastante desconcertado.

La líder entrelazo sus manos tras su espalda en un gesto como del una niña pequeña. –Que has sabido comportarte a la altura del momento. –sonrió inocentemente.

El chico azabache la miro fijamente. –Misty no empieces a fastidiarme la noche...

– ¿Yo?... Si solo estoy expresando lo que pienso Ashy Boy. –se le acerco y le coloco sus manos al cuello en un gesto seductor. –Te felicito por no armar un escándalo al felicitar a Paul... Sabiendo el odio que le tienes te has sabido comportar. –finalizo rosando los labios del chico en un susurro.

Ash sintió que se moría puesto siempre que Misty se le acercaba de esa forma y le hablaba en voz baja, perdía toda la noción del tiempo y espacio, solamente podía concentrase en observar sus labios que estaban cubiertos en un delicado color rosa, los mismos que el silencio le pedían agritos que los besara como el solamente podía hacerlo pero...

–Bueno creo que es momento de ir a buscar a Dawn... –hablo rompiendo el mágico momento. -Le prometí charlar por un rato. –sonrió inocentemente.

Ash estaba atónito. –P-pero Mist?...

–Nos vemos después Ash. –se despidió coquetamente.

Misty no dijo mas y simplemente empezó a caminar hacia una dirección especifica, Ash quedo congelado en su lugar solo pudo ver como su amada novia se iba sin más, dejándolo con las ganas de besarla y eso se le hizo muy cruel de su parte. Pero que mas podía hacer lo que más odiaba hacer la chica era hacer una escena de novios frente a tanta gente, mucho más en un lugar como el de esa noche por lo cual lo dejo pasar, al término de la noche él obtendría lo que ella le negó.

Minutos más tarde Dawn y Misty se encontraban con un vaso de ponche en las manos, las dos ya llevaban algo de tiempo platicando cerca de la mesa de los aperitivos, su charla solo paso de felicitarse por lo bien que se veían, de cómo se desenvolvía la cena y algunas trivialidades sin mucha importancia pero luego llego el tabú de la plática, cuando la chica peli-naranja le pregunto a la chica peli-azul sobre un tormento de cabellera morada.

– ¿Entonces en toda la noche el no te ha visto? –pregunto la líder algo sorprendida.

Dawn suspiro hondamente. –No... Y la verdad que asi lo prefiero...

– ¿Por qué?...

La chica de Sinnoh ladeo el rostro. –Misty... Tú sabes lo mucho que me duele verlo con ella. –voltio a mirarla de frente. –Es preferible que todo siga como esta... Yo no deseo otra cosa...

–No me mientas... Tengo poco de conocerte Dawn... Pero puedo ver en tu mirada que lo sigues amando...

Dawn no contesto nada y guardo silencio.

–Oye... –se le acerco poniéndole las manos en los hombros. –Linda... Deberías por un momento en tu vida escuchar lo que te dice tu corazón... Y con la verdad en las manos hablarle con la sinceridad...Por favor Dawn el debe saber lo que sientes... –insistía Misty.

– ¡No Misty!... –se exalto Dawn y dejo su vaso cerca de la mesa. –Como crees que pueda tener el valor de decirle a Paul que ya no estoy con Kenny... –dijo con el mismo tono. –Que Kenny solo fue un absurdo pretexto para no aceptarlo... No veo el caso y si me permites me retiro voy a buscar a Kenny. –sin decir más se dio media vuelta y dejo a la líder con la palabra en la boca.

Por asares del destino mientras las dos chicas hablaban, un joven de cabellera morada pasaba cerca del lugar. Sería el peso de tan importante verdad que para mala suerte de Dawn, solo por un par de minutos antes Paul se encontraba cerca de donde ella y Misty se encontraban hablando.

Paul ya se había cansando de esperar que algún mesero le trajera una copa que hacía tiempo había pedido, por lo cual dejo su lugar en la mesa donde ya llevaba más de una hora solo desde que se haya retirado Úrsula. Al situarse en el sitio donde buscaba su ansiado licor vio algo que volcó totalmente sus cinco sentidos y robo toda su atención, a más no de un metro de distancia y de perfil se encontraba la persona que el tanto deseaba ver esa noche, Dawn. Como un escáner sus ojos purpuras se deslizaron por la frágil figura de la chica peli-azul y sintió como su propio cuerpo se tensó al verla completamente vestida en ese sexy vestido negro, sintió un repentino impulso de correr y en tomar a la chica en sus brazos para reclamar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Pero toda esa ilusión murió por arte de magia al escuchar lo que las dos chicas discutían con tanta tensión, _"...decirle a Paul que ya no estoy con Kenny... Que Kenny solo fue un absurdo pretexto para no aceptarlo...,_" esas fueron las palabras textuales de su tormento peli-azul, su sangre empezó a bullirle como agua hirviendo, sus manos se formaron en dos puños que volvieron sus nudillos totalmente blancos, por un instante casi se lanza hacia ellas para reclamarle a la chica de sus pensamientos tal engaño hasta que la vio irse indignada dejando atrás a la novia de su rival. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió hasta que la chica desapareció entre un gran grupo de gente.

Dawn casi salió corriendo cuando hubiera terminado la conversación con Misty y casi corriendo huyo del sitio entre la gente que se desplazaba por la pista de baile, pero lo que ella no se había percatado que un chico la seguía de cerca, ese chico tenía una expresión de enojo total en el rostro y sus facciones se veían demasiado tensas, la atmosfera alrededor de él se tornaba muy pero muy negra.

Pero antes de tan si quiera pensarlo una gruesa y fuerte mano la sujeto de uno de sus brazos. –Pero mira lo que me acabo de encontrar... –sonó una gruesa voz que inmediatamente ella reconoció.

Dawn voltio rápidamente al escuchar esa voz y quedo sin palabras, frente a ella estaba el chico del cual hablaba unos segundos atrás con la novia de su mejor amigo, ahora la miraba con una mirada que relejaba furia absoluta y la tenia fuertemente sujeta de un brazo.

–Si eres tu pequeña Dawn. –sonrió de medio lado.

Ella trato de soltarse del agarre pero Paul la sujeto con más fuerza. –S-su-suéltame p-por f-favor. –tartamudeo por los nervios y su voz fue un leve susurro.

El borro su leve sonrisa. –Tú y yo tenemos algo importante que discutir. –dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida que estaba cerca de donde ellos estaban.

– ¿P-pero a donde m-me llevas? –su voz sonó mas a suplica que a una pregunta.

Paul se detuvo por instante y de un fuerte jalo la atrajo hacia él, ella choco contra su fuerte pecho y tomándola por la cintura le hablo. –A un lugar más privado. –le susurro cerca del oído.

Dawn se estremeció de pies a cabeza por el repentino acercamiento, ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar lo que Paul le había susurrado al oído, solo fue capaz de sentir con él la volvió a tomar por el brazo y la condujo fuera del salón.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Nota de Auntora:

Hola a todos... Ya se otra vez me he tardo con la conti, pero bueno debo decir que mi vida no acido muy fácil estos últimos meses desde la muerte de mi abuelo, la salud de mi padre, el despido de mi trabajo, el distanciamiento con mis amigas y mi familia, la depresión que sentí por algunos meses por todo lo que me ocurrió, parece que todo ha venido de poco en poco y de la misma forma se ha podido arreglar (eso parece).

Pero bueno dejando de lado mis problemas aquí les presento un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten y pues solo espero que sus reviews, al menos unos 10 antes de que llegue el Lunes o no mejor hasta el Miércoles subiré el otro capítulo (no me nieguen que no desean saber que pasara en el siguiente capítulo... Si es así a escribir reviews... Please!)

Bueno antes de despedirme agradezco a cada uno de los que siguen y comentan mi historia... Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo los adoro con toda el alma.

Y no olviden hacer click abajo

.

.

.

.

.


	20. 18 Una Pasión Oculta

*******_**Pokémon**_** no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí*****

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría….**

* * *

{¿Lo Recuerdas?}

Capitulo 18: Una Pasión Oculta

Importándole un reverendo comino la fiesta que era celebrada para dar merito a su reciente victoria, Paul tomo a Dawn por el brazo y con ella salió del salón sin ser visto por sus amigos y conocidos. El estaba más que furioso con ella, Dawn tenía que aclararle ese mal entendido o mejor dicho ella tenía que explicarle porque le había mentido sobre su relación con Kenny. Paul ya estaba cansando de que siempre hubiera malentendidos entre los dos, que siempre ella hiciera algo o que algo pasara para que el terminara en una rabieta provocada por los celos, pero eso parecía que cambiaria esa noche. Sin pedir la opinión de Dawn o tan si quiera dejarla decir una palabra, él la saco del lugar de la celebración y la condujo hasta el hotel donde los dos se hospedaban.

Dawn trataba con todas con sus fuerzas de soltarse del agarre de Paul, pero entre cada intento que hacia él la sujetaba con más fuerza de la cintura. Viendo que su esfuerzo era inútil, ella se dio por vencida y se dejo llevar hasta el hotel, pero su preocupación aumento al notar que se dirigían específicamente al cuarto de él, algo que inmediatamente la lleno de miedo, puesto que en ese lugar ella estaría a su merced, en el propio entorno de un muy enojado y furioso Paul, sin olvidar mencionar que estaba algo tomado. Una situación bastante peligrosa para ella, ya que él podría ser capaz de hace cualquier cosa por hacerla pagar su engaño.

Antes de entrar al cuarto Paul soltó a Dawn por un momento para sacar su llave y abrir la puerta, algo que ella aprovecho para hacer el vago intento de correr, pero gracias a los tacones que traía puestos, los cuales solo le permitieron dar unos cuatro pasos, sin olvidar mencionar la agilidad de Paul que era otro factor en contra de ella, hicieron que en un pestañear ella volviera a estar rodeada en los fuertes brazos de él. – ¿Crees que te vas a escapar así de fácil Preciosa? –pregunto seria y ronca mente muy cerca de su oído.

Dawn tembló causa de su tono de voz. –Paul... Por favor... –rogo. –Creo que no es el momento... Y tú estás algo tomado para hablar... Mejor lo hacemos mañana... –sugirió ella en un vago intento de persuadirlo.

Paul frunció el ceño molesto. –Yo me encuentro en perfectas condiciones. –repuso rápidamente, para luego tomarla con más fuerza de la cintura, la giro y luego la re-pego contra él con brusquedad, haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos con sorpresa. –Y no pienses que con escusas baratas vas a librarte de darme una explicación por haberme mentido. –finalizo tomándola por la nuca y mirándola con más intensidad.

Ella se tenso por la intensa mirada amatista. –Pero... Yo no te men... –hizo un vago intento de explicarse, pero Paul se lo impidió, porque él se apodero de sus labios en un asfixiante y demandante beso.

La boca de Paul se había adueñado totalmente de los delicados labios de Dawn, usando su lengua profundizo el beso, explorando con ella cada rincón posible de esa boca femenina, la cual era su adicción cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de probarla. Ella por su lado no sabía si corresponder al beso o defenderse hasta donde pudiera, pero mientras debatía eso el aire poco a poco se le agotaba y aunque su razonamiento le decía que eso estaba mal, su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo con facilidad a la pasión que Paul le estaba mostrando atreves de ese fogoso beso.

Paul por su lado, un poco molesto tuvo la necesidad de terminar con el beso, puesto era humano y necesita el preciado aire para respirar, aun así en ningún momento soltó a Dawn de su agarre, mirándola en todo momento mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta del cuarto.

Dawn estaba tratando de normalizar su respiración, ya que el beso pareció róbale todo el preciado aire de sus pulmones. Ella fue incapaz de notar como Paul había conseguido abrir la puerta y en menos de dos segundos los dos ya se encontraban dentro de la habitación, con la puerta bien asegurada.

Paul la soltó estando muy seguro de que ella no intentaría escapar y asegurándose de no darle esa oportunidad.

Dawn se alejó rápidamente del agarre tan posesivo de Paul y le dio la espalda, pues ella apenas era capaz de sostenerle esa mirada tan intensa que él tenía en ese momento. Dawn estaba totalmente aterrada pues no era para menos, estando en el cuarto de un hombre con algunas copas encima y sobre todo que la deseaba como mujer, algo que Paul tenía tiempo demostrándoselo aun que ella hiciera hasta lo imposible por ignorar esa situación, siempre hubo algo que la hacía ver lo contrario.

Él con una natural simpleza se deshizo de su saco como quien rompe una hoja de papel mojada. – ¿Por qué me mentiste?... –reprocho repentinamente rompiendo el incomodísimo silencio, el mismo que se había formado desde que los dos habían llegado a la habitación.

Dawn aun parecía estar bastante afectada a causa de la situación. – ¿Qué?... Eeh... Y-yo no... –trato de articular.

Pero Paul tenía la mirada muy fija en los ojos claros de Dawn mientras muy lentamente se desabotonaba la camisa. Su mirada amatista parecía clavarse más y más en la delicada figura de la chica frente a él y sobre todo estaba empezando a ensombrecerse por un fuerte e intenso sentimiento que Dawn desconoció en ese momento.

Dawn fue invadida por un fuerte escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, el mismo que se concentro en sus huesos, al ver la imagen de Paul con la camisa desabotonada era una escena muy perturbadora para ella. Algo que por instinto natural hiciera que ella empezara a retroceder poco a poco, haciendo un vago intento de que Paul no se acercaba más de lo moralmente permitido.

Los dos parecían sincronizarse en sus movimientos, Dawn daba un paso hacia tras para alejarse de él, mientras que Paul dada uno hacia el frente para acercarse más a ella. Pero el camino termino para la pobre de Dawn, ya que cuando menos lo esperaba sus piernas se encontraron con el borde de la cama matrimonial que había en la habitación, haciendo que ella callera de espaldas a esta.

Unos segundos después, Paul ya se encontraba encima de Dawn, sin camisa, dándole a ella una visión muy sexi del chico, algo que provoco que ella se sonrojara a más no poder. Sintió sus mejillas arder como antorchar vivas al tener tan cerca el bien definido y varonil cuerpo de Paul.

La respiración de Dawn se volvió irregular, sin mencionar que su cuerpo empezó a sentir escalofríos a causa del miedo. –P-Paul… Q-Que... E-Estas... Ha-haciendo... –era claramente obvio que ella estaba empezando a sentir pavor por la conducta de él, pero sobre todo ¡por su cercanía!

El rostro de Paul parecía ser imperturbable, puesto el seguía serio y tranquilo, pero obviamente algo molesto con ella. –Pero esta noche solo quiero que nuestros cuerpos hablen. –dijo al momento de tomarla por las muñecas y hundiendo su rostro en el nacimiento de su cuello para oler su delicado aroma.

Dawn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir los labios masculinos en su sensible piel y sin entender muy bien lo que él trato de decir. –P-Pe-Pero... Q-que... –ella fue incapaz de terminar su frase, ya que Paul nuevamente se apodero de sus labios.

El beso desde un primer instante fue muy intenso dando un rasgo de llegar aparecer algo desesperado. Paul podía llegar a ser muy brusco al besarla, pero aun así media su fuerza, aun punto de no causarle daño, ya que aunque la tenia sujeta por las muñecas, no ejercía presión en ellas. Los labios de Paul se deslizaron desde la boca de Dawn, hasta pasar por su quijada y terminar nuevamente en su cuello donde se recreo un par de minutos más hasta que volvió alzar el rostro para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos.

Los ojos amatistas de él estaban totalmente obscurecidos por la pasión y la lujuria, que en ese momento era más que notorios y con cada minuto que pasara parecía incrementarse.

Dawn temblaba y respiraba bastante agitada. –Suéltame... Por favor Paul… –pidió con algo de dificultad y tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus muñecas, claro sin poder hacerlo.

Paul solo atino a subir las manos de Dawn sobre la cabeza de ella, para poder sujetarla con una de sus manos.

–Por favor Paul... Yo no quiero esto... –ella seguía pidiendo con miedo reflejado en su voz.

Paul hizo oídos sordos a lo dicho anteriormente y volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad como venía haciéndolo desde que llegaron a la habitación. Mientras lo hacía, con su mano derecha libre separó las piernas de ella para colocarse entre ambas, y mientras acariciaba una de ellas, hasta donde involuntariamente el vestido se había subido gracias al movimiento que hizo, finalmente y por primera vez él era capaz de sentir la suavidad y la calidez de esas esbeltas y tersas piernas, misma sensación que termino por volverlo loco de deseo.

Dawn al sentir esas caricias empezó a sacudirse con más brusquedad, ya que tener a Paul en esa posición no le era de su total agrado. Él la besaba como un desquiciado y sobre todo estaba acariciando su pierna izquierda, que para su desdicha el vestido había dejado al descubierto hasta casi donde se dejaba ver la unión de sus piernas con sus caderas.

Para él la sensación de la piel de Dawn bajo su tacto era como el mejor trofeo a ganar, porque era tan suave y cálida que podía llegar hacer la droga más adictiva, la cual él jamás podría hallarle una salida o una cura; sus labios simplemente no podía ponerle una definición a tan cuanto disfrutaba el sentirlos y saborearlos.

Ella con un brusco jalón de sus brazos se pudo soltar del agarre posesivo de él. – ¡He dicho que me sueltes! –grito, luego trato de empujarlo para que se quitara de encima de ella, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Paul frunció el ceño y luego se incorporo un poco, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima. –Dawn aunque te rehúses... Ya no podrás evitar que esto suceda... –advirtió.

–D-de… Que… ¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono rápidamente.

–De que tú y yo estemos juntos…

Dawn no pudo responder a eso.

Él se deshizo de su cinturón y desabrocho sus pantalones, todo lo hizo mirando fijamente a Dawn a los ojos. Sin más con la misma agilidad que antes volvió a posicionarse encima de ella.

–No por favor... Paul... Yo no quiero esto… Además estas demasiado tomado... –trato nuevamente de persuadirlo.

Paul se le acerco al rostro. –Lo sé... –acepto. –Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa lo que estoy haciendo. –le explico mirándola a los ojos. –Además ya no puedo con estas enormes ganas de hacerte mía... –confeso por fin, para luego volver a besarla con intensidad.

Mientras nuevamente él se recreaba en los labios de ella, Paul dirigió sus manos bajo la espalda de Dawn, en busca del cierre de ese maldito vestido, el cual evitaba que él disfrutara planamente del cuerpo de ella. Su objetivo fue logrado segundos después y el vestido por fin termino en el suelo dejando así en ropa interior a la pobre chica peli-azul.

Paul se incorporo sobre sus rodillas para verla mejor, la imagen que tenia frente a él era la más exquisita que él podría llegar a imaginar de Dawn. Completamente recostada en su cama con su cabellera azul-marino esparcida sobre la sábana blanca, sus brazos estirados al nivel de su cabeza al momento que le quito el vestido, su pecho que estaba aun cubierto por un brasier negro sin tirantes subía y bajaba paulatinamente, muy seguro por la situación que la tenía muy tensa y muerta de miedo.

–Eres tan hermosa... –comento con algo de dificultad, era más que notorio que esa imagen lo estaba empezando a excitarlo.

Dawn al sentirse observada de esa manera tan penetrante y morbosa, trato de cubrir sus pechos.

Pero antes de cumplir su cometido Paul se lo impidió volviendo a tomarla por las muñecas. –No... Quiero verte... –exigió en un profundo y ronco susurro.

Ella cometió el peor error que podía hacer en ese instante, el cual fue mirarlo fijamente a los ojos después de lo dicho. Esos ojos masculinos reflejaban algo muy profundo, sobre todo que de alguna forma ella fue contagiada y cediendo poco a poco a los deseos de un deseoso hombre, sin olvidar que en el fondo ella también de cierta forma lo deseaba. Pero aunque ella ya había tenido más de una oportunidad de soñar con una situación similar, la realidad siempre sobrepasa a la ficción, por lo tanto su miedo y sobre todo su pudor eran más grandes que sus propias ganas.

Paul pudo notar a la perfección el pavor y el desconcierto en los ojos azul claros, pero aun así él estaba muy decidido en lo que pasaría entre ellos esa noche. –No tengas miedo… –consoló al momento de besar delicadamente la comisura de sus labios. –Solo déjate llevar. –finalizo en un sombrío y profundo susurro, el cual reflejo la disminución en su cordura humana y daba paso a los instintos naturales de un hombre excitado.

Dawn tembló notoriamente al escuchar esas profundas palabras y sobre todo en el tono en que se dijeron, pero esta vez ella no sabía si lo hacía por el miedo o porque ella también de cierta forma estaba empezando a rendirse a lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo en esa habitación.

Entre más pasaran los minutos dentro de esa habitación de hotel, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, la cordura femenina y el arrebato alcoholizado masculino estaban a punto de tener un encuentro muy intimo, donde ese acto se vería con malos ojos por todo el mundo, pero los dos protagonistas experimentarían el acto más sublime que tenía el ser humano.

Paul volvió a borrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, arrinconándola más contra la cama mientras él volvía a dirigir sus labios a los de ella. Pero esta vez el beso no era nada forzado, en un principio inicio como un delicado rose de labios, donde poco a poco subía de intensidad y acto donde Dawn participaba con un poco mas de confianza, aunque su cordura la estuviera recriminando por estar cediendo.

El beso a cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más y más intenso, los labios del joven eran exigentes, de un momento a otro su lengua roso el labio inferior de la chica pidiendo permiso para tener un contacto más profundo, ella inconscientemente abrió ligeramente sus rosados labios permitiéndole la entrada a ese húmedo intruso. Paul no espero otro segundo más e introdujo de lleno su lengua en la boca de Dawn, el por fin era capaz de dejar que su boca hiciera lo que tanto deseaba, que era saborear a plenitud la boca de la chica. Sus lenguas mantenían una danza erótica, una batalla sin fin, donde cada uno quería doblegar al otro, pero el momento no pudo alargarse más, porque el aire que es tan preciado para sus pulmones se les agotaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Los dos se separaron, pero Paul se mantuvo muy cerca del rostro de Dawn o mejor dicho de sus labios, sus alientos chocaban entre sí era una mezcla muy peculiar, un olor a cerezas silvestres con una combinación de alcohol, simplemente el aliento de cada uno aportaba un extraño elíxir que embriagaba los sentidos de los dos.

Sin más miramientos o esperas a más negativas, Paul volvió a su trabajo de seguir desnudando el cuerpo de Dawn mientras lo llenaba de caricias. Aunque de eso ya no queda mucho, ya que la chica solo se encontraba en ropa interior, un conjunto de brasier y unas muy sensuales pantaletas de encaje negro, prendas bastante sexis para los ojos amatistas del peli-morado.

Dawn era un manojo de nervios y escalofríos a causa de la situación, las manos de Paul eran como torrentes eléctricos, que con cada área que tocaban lograba someter a la chica para el propio placer del chico. Su mirada era otro factor de sumisión para ella, esa mirada tan penetrante y sombría era la misma llave para las puertas de ese mundo lleno de lujuria y placer.

Paul coloco las manos de Dawn sobre la cabeza de esta, mientras la volvía a besar con mucho más fervor en los labios. –Dawn… No Tienes idea...De cuanto te deseo… –susurro levemente agitado cerca de su oído derecho, para luego darle un pequeño mordisco.

Dawn soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro al escuchar esas palabras dichas con tal determinación, que solo pudo reaccionar serrando los ojos, para dejarse llevar por esa extraña pero placentera sensación que la inundo completamente, la cual se centraba en su abdomen...

Paul por su lado continúo con su "labor," sus labios fueron descendiendo desde el oído de ella hasta el nacimiento del delicado cuello femenino, donde se recreo por unos largos segundos más.

Ella solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados y apretaba sus manos en puños, ya que estas eran sujetadas por las grandes manos de Paul, aunque eso no evitaba que ella soltara uno que otro suspiro, que entre más pasara tiempo estos se convertía en leves gemidos.

Los labios de Paul se dirigieron hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, el levanto un poco el rostro para ver la imagen que él tenía enfrente. Dawn tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas y respiraba agitada, tenía su rostro ladeado a un costado, prueba de que estaba totalmente perdida en el momento, algo que no puedo más que incrementar el deseo de Paul; sin pensarlo mucho él soltó sus manos para así tener más libertad en su exploración.

Parecía que ya no había vuelta atrás, porque Paul no espero ninguna reacción por parte de Dawn y ya se encontraba acariciando sus pechos sobre la delicada tela del sostén negro. Ella inmediatamente se arqueo hacia él en respuesta por ese acto tan repentino e intimo le había agradado. La sensación que sintió fue inmediata, fue como una inmensa corriente eléctrica que le recorrió completamente toda la espina dorsal y despertó por fin cada célula, poro y nervio de su ahora sensible piel. Eso termino por confírmale a Paul que él se ha adueñado de la situación, porque si en algún momento hubo alguna duda en seguir o no, esa fue aclarada por Dawn al momento de arquearse hacia él, porque ella se mordió sus labios ahogando un profundo y audible gemido, haciéndole notar que para nada le desagradaba sus caricias.

Sus dos grandes manos cubrían perfectamente los senos de la chica, los acariciaba delicadamente por sobre la fina tela del sostén mientras Dawn se perdía segundo a segundo por esa placentera sensación. Paul besaba con mucho más ímpetu su cuello, recorría sus largas piernas separándolas en el camino nuevamente, para finalmente colocarse perfectamente entre estas.

A medida que los besos de Paul avanzaban por su delicado cuerpo, así mismo iban desapareciendo las pocas prendas de ropa que la cubrían. Jamás en su vida ella había experimentado algo como lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes, Paul recorría cada una de las partes de su cuerpo con total demencia, como si tratara de impregnar cada detalle de su cuerpo en su memoria. Con cada segundo que pasaba la tensión dentro de Dawn crecía más y más, justo cuando pensaba que ya no era posible alcanzar otro grado más de excitación, Paul daba clara muestra de lo equivocada que estaba.

Pues en ese momento el chico peli-morado se encontraba acariciando su parte más intima, aunque en un principio sintió algo de incomodidad puesto nunca antes alguien la había tocado esa parte, mucho menos ella pensó llegar a hacerlo. Los dedos de él estaban haciendo cosas maravillosas, mientras con su boca no dejaba de recorrer el camino que separaba el valle de sus senos. Ella no dejaba de soltar gemidos que poco a poco con el pasar de los minutos se hacían más sonoros.

Rápidamente la tensión dentro de Dawn crecía mas y mas hasta llegar ser algo insoportable para su inexperto cuerpo, pero las caricias que él hacía en su zona intima no duraron mucho, ya que por fin con un último movimiento profundo de los dedos de Paul, la tensión acumulada exploto en un caleidoscopio de maravillosas sensaciones e inexplicables, llevándola a un completo trance de relajación.

Dawn se dejo caer por completo en la cama sintiendo como su entre pierna palpitaba acusa de lo vivido segundos antes, sentía como algo liquido salía de entre sus piernas bañando los dedos de Paul, dejo salir un leve quejido al sentir como el chico se había alejado de ella. Pero eso no duro mucho ya que este volvió a la cama ya sin ninguna prenda encima, volviendo a tomar su lugar de antes, que era sobre el delicado cuerpo de ella.

Paul por fin podía sentir el maravilloso cuerpo de Dawn como siempre hubo deseado hacerlo completamente al natural, su fornido pecho por fin podía sentir ese par de pechos de tercio pelo siendo presionados por su peso, sus gruesas piernas siendo rosadas por las esbeltas y delicadas piernas de ella. Pero la sensación más maravillosa e incomparable fue el primer roce de sus partes intimas, el inocente y primer roce fue lo que culmino por finalizar con la total cordura que quedara en el razonamiento masculino, para el razonamiento femenino solo quedo dejarse llevar por esa extraña pero fascinante nueva sensación.

Dawn aun respiraba profundamente y aceleradamente pues la sensación vivida minutos antes no se puede compara en nada con el primer roce del cuerpo desnudo de Paul. Simplemente no supo de donde o como tomo valor para hablarle. –Pa-Paul... Por favor. –pido desesperada y algo angustiada en la voz, pero más nunca supo que era realmente lo que quería.

Con esa suplica Paul decidió que ya era tiempo de terminar con los juegos. –Dawn pon tus piernas alrededor de mí... –pidió él con algo de trabajo, ahora si estaba comenzando a perder la concentración. – Eso es linda... Ah... –suspiro profundo. –Así está perfecto. – dijo Paul mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Dawn comenzaba a abrirse para él, pero llego la parte más difícil.

Aunque Dawn se sentía perdida en su excitación y en su nube de delirios poco decentes, ella pudo percibir cuando Paul se disponía a penetrarla, fue cuando sintió una fuerte pulsación en su entrepierna. – ¡Ah! –soltó ahogadamente. –No Paul detente... Me duele... –pidió mientras unas lagrimas salía de sus ojos.

–Shh... Tranquila el dolor pasara rápido. –sin esperar otra respuesta, por fin termino de penétrala, aun en el momento que lo hizo sintió como ella se sujeto de sus hombros y como enterró sus uñas en el mismo acto, algo que solo aumento más su excitación si eso podría ser posible. Aguardo un par de minutos mientas ella se acostumbraba a él y cuando sintió como aflojo la presión sobre sus hombros, fue la señal que ella le dio inconscientemente para que continuara y así lo hizo. Paul se deleitaba con el fuerte agarre en que se encontraba entre las piernas de Dawn. –Mírame. –pidió Paul como último favor a Dawn.

Dawn no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo podía concentrarse en el deleite que le provocaba sentir a Paul dentro de ella. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban con el paso del tiempo y poco a poco Dawn se dejo llevar por el torrente de emociones que le provocaba sentirse completa. Hasta que aquel torrente exploto en un sin fin de colores, que llevaron a Dawn a hundir sus dedos en la espalda de Paul y soltar un fuerte suspiro de placer.

Paul sintió en cada poro de su cuerpo cuando Dawn alcanzo su orgasmo, sus músculos se contrajeron contra él y ya no pudo soportarlo más, con una última penetración y un fuerte gruñido de placer, se dejo llevar por una de las satisfacciones y experiencias más poderosas que haya tenido en su vida.

* * *

Una Noche para conmemorar una vitoria ganada, una velada que se fue entre copas, y una mentira descubierta, termino en un encuentro intimo entre dos personas, los cuales desde hace tiempo se deseaban de alguna forma mucho más que una simple amistad, que esa misma noche solo termino por demostrar la inmensa atracción que había entre nuestros dos amigos. Una situación que no estaba muy lejos de pasar y que ahora yacían ahí una pareja envuelta entre las sabanas blancas, donde se podía observar el resultado de una borrachera y una mentira.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y aun faltaba para que amaneciera, Dawn se froto los ojos pesadamente antes de despertar por completo y darse cuenta donde se encontraba o mejor dicho como había terminada la noche. Ella trato de moverse un poco de lo que la sujetaba con un agarre muy posesivo, pero el chico parecía renuente a soltarla aunque con un poco más de esfuerzo de su parte pudo soltarse del abrazo.

Cubrió su cuerpo desnudo al verse sin prenda alguna, decidió que estaría más cómoda lejos del chico que yacía en la cama junto a ella, no sabía cómo diablos habían terminado en aquella situación, aunque recordaba mayor parte de lo que había sucedido esa noche, su cabeza le daba vueltas gracias al licor que tomo aunque haya sido poco ese poco hizo su magia, ella solo deseaba tomar algo para calmar su malestar. Recogió la sábana blanca que estaba al costado de la cama donde ella y su compañero compartieron pasiones momentos antes y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, pero antes se concentro en buscar su ropa.

Pudo aliviar un poco su tención al ver su ropa regada centímetros cerca de la cama, recogió su vestido y sus prendas intimas y rápidamente como pudo se las coloco, Aunque estas estaban en mal estado ya que su vestido totalmente arrugado, Ella se dirigió a la salida pero antes suspiro al echarle un último vistazo al chico que dejaba en la habitación. Poco a poco cerró la puerta provocando con esto un fuerte chirrido, el cual solo incremento el dolor agudo que comenzaba a sentir su cerebro.

Rápidamente se dirigió al ascensor más cercano, necesitaba escapar, desaparecer, morir quizás o al menos salir del perímetro de chico peli-morado. –"¿_Qué estupidez fui capaz de hacer_?"-se pregunto por fin mientras se inclinaba sobre una de las paredes metálicas del ascensor, el cual bajaba un par de pisos hacia el piso donde se encontraba su habitación. –"_Espero que Paul no recuerde nada de esto... Por favor que no lo haga..._" –suplico en silencio a la misma ves que se dejaba caer al suelo y cubría su rostro con sus rodillas. –"Lo olvidaría… No le dará importancia..." –suspiro resignada, lo que había pasado esa noche solo sería una pasión oculta para él y ella, nadie más tendría que enterarse de eso, nadie…

* * *

Paul abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz que entraba por su ventana dañaba sus pupilas, se encontraba totalmente crudo, su cabeza bailaba al son de una de las últimas canciones que recordaba y el frió de la mañana recorría su cuerpo – _"¡¿Qué rayos? Estoy desnudo!"_ –grito mentalmente al verse totalmente sin ropa, busco algo para taparse pero la sabana que recordaba tener encima de la cama había desapareció, tomo la almohada que cubría el buró y tapo una parte de su cuerpo – "_¿Qué paso?_" –no recordaba casi nada, masajeaba su frente para calmar un poco las pulsaciones que su cerebro enviaba a su cuerpo, lo único que recordaba vagamente era haber salido de la fiesta con Dawn pero hasta ahí y uno que otro incompleto flashback – "¡V_aya!, estoy realmente mal..._ "- suspiro resignado al no encontrar una respuesta congruente.

Camino desnudo hacia el cuarto de baño y giro la perilla rápidamente, entro a la regadera y dejo que el agua cayera por su cabeza y se deslizara por su torso desnudo. Coloco un poco de shampoo sobre su palma y tallo con fuerza su cabello… olía demasiado mal, el sabor amargo del alcohol en su boca y la sensación de mareo lo llevaban a pensar que había sucedido algo aquella noche... ¡Un monto! Dawn estuvo con él y algo importante sucedió esa noche...

Las escenas de la noche anterior se veían un poco borrosas en su mente mientras las gotas cristalinas de agua resbalaban sobre su rostro limpiando de su cabello todo rastro de jabón. Tomo la esponja para tallar su fuerte pecho, pero mientras pasaba los minutos dentro de la regadera, cada flashback tomaba lugar, tiempo y cada recuerdo tenía por fin sentido...

Después de terminar su ducha, se dirijo de nuevo a su habitación, el panorama no era nada elegante, las almohadas se encontraban en diferentes puntos del lugar, las ventanas abiertas reflejaban con claridad la escena donde anteriormente había estado él y su acompañante de ojos azul claros, Dawn. Camino hacia su closet y extrajo rápidamente una camisa negra y un pantalón azul marino. –Quizás Dawn pueda darme una explicación de lo que haya sucedido aquí... –sonrío sínicamente mientras subía el cierre de su pantalón y salía por la puerta de su habitación.

Paul trataba de ser un poco sarcástico con su persona, pero en realidad sentía que sus sangre bullía de enojo porque aunque por unos largos minutos no recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior en su habitación, en ese instante deseaba haber despertado en el momento que Dawn lo hizo, así el podría haber evitado que ella huyera y que por fin hablaran de lo supuestamente deberían haber hablado a noche.

El peli-morado salió de su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y rápidamente tomo el primer elevador que tuvo enfrente dirigiéndose hasta el primer piso, al llegar a su destino no tuvo necesidad de ir hasta el lobby del hotel y preguntar por el paradero de la chica que buscaba como un desquiciado, simplemente tuvo que enfocar su mirada amatista hacia su costado izquierdo y comprobar que la chica de ojos azul-claros se encontraba en el elevador contiguo, pero no se encontraba solo alguien la acompañaba.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación Dawn decidió tomar una larga y relajante baño de espuma, estuvo metida en la tina rodeada de olor de lavanda y agua caliente por más de una hora, tiempo suficiente que le ayudo a borrar toda la esencia que el chico peli-morado haya dejado en ella, pero lo que si no podía borrar era que él fue el primer hombre que se atrevió a profanar su inocencia y su pureza, algo que en un aspecto le dolía y la hacía sentir mal con ella misma por permitir esa situación, pero a la misma vez no se veía en brazos de otro hombre.

Varias horas después escucho como alguien toco a su puerta y sin hacerla esperar la hizo pasar, Kenny llego a la habitación de Dawn con un desayuno para dos persona y claro su visita matutina tenía otro propósito mas del de compartir un inocente desayuno con su amiga de infancia. El se quedo bastante preocupado la noche anterior al ya no volver a ver a la chica y obvio también se había dando cuenta que el anfitrión de la fiesta también se había ausentado de la velada. No quiso ser tan directo al preguntar pero no pudo evitado, simplemente la preocupación se adueño de su sensatez y sin mas fue directo al grano.

Dawn por un instante se convirtió en una psíquica y pareció saber de ante mano que su amigo le preguntaría donde se había metido las noche anterior, pero como medito con anterioridad que lo pasado anoche que daría ahí en un secreto que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber y que lo enteraría en lo más profundo de ser. Aunque el destino simplemente se empeñaba en jugar con ella y cierto chico de cabellera morada y ojos amatistas.

El desayuno con el castaño tan rápido como había empezando, rápido había terminado y ahora los dos se encontraban en el ascensor que se dirigía hacia el primer piso, puesto Dawn le había comentado a Kenny que un poco antes de que el llegara había recibido una llamada de Misty pidiéndole encontrarse en el comedor del hotel, claro con la misma interrogativa de saber donde se había metido anoche, obvio esto último solo lo guardo para ella. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador Kenny fue el primero en salir y despedirse de la chica de Sinnoh, los dos tomaron direcciones opuestas Kenny fue hacia la izquierda y Dawn hacia la derecha, donde una persona ya había notando su presencia y la esperaba con bastante impaciencia.

Paul vio con total desagrado el ver que Dawn venia acompañada por aquel castaño, el mismo que ya tendría tiempo de cobrarle una a una las veces que se haya burlado de él y mucho mas haber tenido "ciertas confianzas" con su mujer. Pero eso paso a segundo plan cuando Dawn paso cerca del lugar donde él se encontraba, sin pensarlo dos veces salió en su búsqueda.

El chico se apresuro y acorralo a la chica de espaldas hacia él y junto a la pared, no le dio tiempo de hablar puesto le cubrió la boca para que no gritara o hiciera algún ruido. –Pero si aquí estas... –susurro junto a su oído.

Dawn se llevo el susto de su vida puesto no esperaba encontrar a su pesadilla morada ahí y que menos la sorprendiera de eso forma, quiso gritar por la sorpresa pero él se lo impidió, solo fue capaz de tensarse por la situación y la cercanía de su cuerpo, el mismo que le trajo un recuerdo que no quiso tener en ese momento.

Ella se paralizo por un instante pero se recupero rápidamente y trato de pelear sacudiéndose violentamente, pero claro sin ningún resultado. –Tranquila no voy hacerte daño... –trato de tranquilizarla poniendo un poco de su propio peso hacia ella. –Solo debemos hablar de un tema que nos concierne a los dos... –siguió hablando en un susurro cerca de su oído, luego le dio la vuelta para que ella lo mirara a los ojos. –Y claro esta vez sí hablaremos... No como anoche. –lo ultimo sonó un poco sarcástico pero sin perder lo que tenia de verdad.

Por primera vez desde que se volvieran a ver después de meses, Dawn no trato de huir del lugar y simplemente se quedo ahí estática perdida en esa mirada que la invitaba a hacer lo pedido y otras cosas más.

Paul sin esperar un segundo más o una respuesta por parte de Dawn, él la sujeto firmemente del brazo y los dos se dirigieron a un ascensor cercano. El silencio reino un par de minutos mientas los se dirigían al último piso, obvio el destino era la habitación del chico peli-morado. Pero a tan solo un piso de su destino final, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a una chica alta de tez clara y cabellera roja, la misma chica que era muy bien conocida por las dos personas que iban en el elevador.

– ¡¿Paul?! –dijo Úrsula totalmente sorprendida la ver a "su novio" con otra chica, la misma que el sujetaba posesivamente por la cintura.

El chico no dijo nada, solo siguió sujetando a la chica de larga cabellera y sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara.

Dawn era la única que había puesto cara de horror al sentirse atrapada en una situación donde ella era la tercera en discordia, la que sobraba entre ellos dos pero no tuvo valor de decir nada.

Paul con su misma expresión, seria. –Luego hablamos... –fue lo único que dijo antes que las puertas del ascensor se volvieran a cerrar.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Nota De Autora:

Bueno hoy seré breve y pues aquí esta lo que venimos pidiendo o esperanto hace años (que es el tiempo que siento desde que tengo la idea mas no me había llegado la inspiración -_-')

Pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo más y pues hoy no daré escusas puesto creo que son las mismas del capítulo anterior.

Doy muchas gracias a las personas que aun me siguen y las que son nuevas aquí les doy una grata y amigable Bienvenida ^-^

También les pido que pasen y lean mi otra historia **Te Amo... Adiós** estoy pensando muy seriamente en seguirla o simplemente olvidarme de la historia y borrarla definitivamente, Necesito mas motivación sin no es mucho pedir!

Porque creo y odio decir esto pero creo que **¿Lo Recuerdas?** está entrando en su etapa final y creo que muchos saben a qué me refiero con eso….

Bueno ahora si me despido y como siempre nos vemos en el próximo capi y no olviden dejar sus adorados **Reviews** …. Please!

Att: aseret-1987

Hacer **Click** abajo

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
